Das Rudel features: Shakespeare & Co
by das Rudel heult
Summary: Seid willkommen zum Herbstkalender des Rudels.Dieses Mal wird in unseren Oneshots immer mindestens ein selbsterschaffenes Gedicht dabei sein.Und manchmal, ja, manchmal besteht sogar der ganze Beitrag daraus.
1. Schwarze Bücher

**Achtung, Freunde der guten Unterhaltung, aufgemerkt! Loriot ist von uns gegangen, und das bedauern wir sehr. Doch noch ist nicht alles verloren in der deutschen Literatur, denn wenigstens wir sind noch immer da und erfreuen euch mit Qualität und Quantität. ;) **

**Und möge Letzteres nicht allzu mehr wiegen als Ersteres.**

Darum seid willkommen zum Herbstkalender des Rudels.

Natürlich… Ihr ahnt es schon, so einfach ist es nicht mit uns: NATÜRLICH haben wir uns auch wieder etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen für euch.

Dieses Mal wird in unseren OS' immer mindestens ein selbst erschaffenes Gedicht dabei sein. Und manchmal, ja, manchmal besteht sogar der ganze Beitrag daraus.

**Was sagt uns das? **

**Goethe fort, Schiller fort, **

**doch wir, wir sind an diesem Ort!**

Oder, um es mit den Worten unserer Einpeitscherin irm63 (.net/u/1349400/) auszudrücken:

Wir sind bekanntlich nicht ganz dicht  
>Drum widmen wir uns dem Gedicht<p>

Es sei der Storys Herzensstück  
>Ein Blick nach vorn oder zurück<p>

Zum Herbst sollt passen der Beitrag  
>Und wer etwas verfassen mag<p>

Der wähl ein Pairing oder nicht  
>Doch denke er an ein Gedicht.<p>

**Doch nun lasst euch von sasa nach Hogwarts entführen. sasa ist jemand ganz Besonderes, denn sie ist niemals allein. **

**Rübezahl begleitet sie auf Schritt und Tritt, und ob das gut oder schlecht ist, muss sie ganz allein entscheiden. **

**Tatsache ist jedoch, dass wir jedem, der einen Sinn für schrägen Humor hat, ihre Storys nur empfehlen können:**

**.de/u/sasa+ray**

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Schwarze Bücher **von** sasa ray**

Eine trügerische Stille lag über Hogwarts und seinen Ländereien. Es war spät am Abend, Nacht beinahe. Ende September. Der kühle Herbstwind strich durch das alte Gemäuer und kündigte schon den nahen Winter an. Der Mond schickte sein fahles Licht über die Dächer und Zinnen. Friedlich und still. Ruhe vor Sturm. Ein romantisches Gefühl drängte sich auf, wenn man es jedoch wertfrei betrachtete, dann war es mehr zugig als romantisch. Die Stille bleiern.  
>Severus Snape war tief in Gedanken versunken, während er durch die dunklen und einsamen Gänge lief. Diese nächtlichen Kontrollgänge waren eine willkommene Ausrede, nicht ruhelos im Bett zu liegen und doch keinen Schlaf zu finden, zu sehr in Gedanken, um ein Buch zu lesen, zu müde, um an irgendeinem neuen Trank zu forschen. Vertane Zeit. Hier draußen konnte er seinen trüben Gedanken nachhängen. Diesen Erinnerungen, wie alles gekommen war, wie es geschah. Wie er hier gelandet war, in Hogwarts als Lehrer und vor allem, warum. Immer wieder, warum. Wie anders alles hätte sein können. Es war wieder so wie vor zehn Jahren, als er eben angefangen hatte zu unterrichten. Atemlos. Die Erinnerungen. Die Schuld. Reue?<br>Natürlich war es zu erwarten gewesen, dass Harry Potter irgendwann diese Schule besuchen würde, natürlich. 

Wo waren die letzten zehn Jahre geblieben? Die Zeit, in der er gedacht hatte, dass er etwas zur Ruhe gekommen wäre? Nun, aber wie sollte er auch zur Ruhe kommen, wenn ihm ständig diese Miniaturausgabe von James Potter verfolgte? Allein diese Haare, Quiddichheld. Ein Kind. Sich über Potter ärgern fühlte sich, bei allem Schmerz, den es verursachte, doch vertraut an und gut.  
>Lilys Augen, hatte Dumbledore gesagt. Mehrfach. Eindringlich.<p>

Selbstverständlich würde Snape das Versprechen, das er gegeben hatte, nicht brechen. Niemals. Er würde Potter beschützen, vor was auch immer. So wie er sich in Zaubertränke anstellte, wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich vor sich selber.  
>Wobei Quirrell? Gut, er würde ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen. Beide nicht.<p>

Was stellte Dumbledore sich bloß vor? Lilys Augen? Warum musste der alte Mann ihm das immer wieder unter die Nase reiben und was sollte es ändern? Dieses Balg hatte nichts mit Lily zu tun, hatte sie ja so gut wie gar nicht gekannt und schon überhaupt gar nichts mit ihm selber, diese Augen hin oder her. Mittelmäßig begabt. Dreist. Arrogant. Sich über Potter ärgern fühlte sich vertrauter, einfacher an als freundliche Gefühle, wozu? Wärme, Sicherheit. Ein Versprechen. Pflicht. Sonst nichts.

Wie schon so oft kam er in einem der Gänge im dritten Stock zur Ruhe. Die gotischen Fenster boten einen weiten Ausblick über den Verbotenen Wald. Im blassen Mondlicht kreisten Thestrale.  
>Snape saß gern dort in der Fensternische, genau gegenüber vom Bild von Rübezahl dem Verschrobenen. Ein kleiner, rothaariger Zauberer mit Bierbauch und ungepflegter, schmutziger Muggelkleidung.<br>Rübezahl stand bis zum Hintern in einem großen Haufen Laub und guckte dumm aus der Wäsche. Meistens bewegte er sich nicht und sprach auch nicht und ging einem damit immerhin auch nicht auf die Nerven.  
>Severus seufzte, er war müde. Nicht müde durch eine unruhige, durchwachte Nacht oder einen anstrengenden Tag, er war müde bis ins Mark. Deshalb reagierte er auch nicht sofort, als der kleine Rothaarige ihn ansprach. Immerhin war das in über zehn Jahren, die Snape nun schon in Hogwarts war, noch nicht vorgekommen. Nicht dass Snape das bedauert hätte, Rübezahl der Verschrobene war niemand, der große Taten vollbracht hatte. Er war zu Lebzeiten ein gerade noch durchschnittlicher Zauberer gewesen, der es eher durch seinen ausschweifenden Lebenswandel, seiner Vorliebe für schwere, alkoholische Getränke und leichte Mädchen zu einer gewissen Berühmtheit gebracht hatte. Niemand also, den Snape zu einem Gespräch einladen würde. Aber wen würde Snape schon freiwillig zu einem Gespräch einladen? Am Ende noch mit Tee und Keksen? Ein netter Plausch? Zurzeit gewiss niemanden.<p>

"Hey, Griesgram, du hockst auf nem Buch!"  
>Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was den Rotschopf nicht zu stören schien, der sprang jetzt freudig grunzend im Laubhaufen auf und ab und beachtete den Tränkemeister nicht mehr. Dieser griff nun unauffällig unter sich und tatsächlich, er saß auf einem dünnen, kleinen, schwarzen Buch mit roten Ecken und rotem Rücken.<br>Das musste irgendein Schüler hier liegengelassen haben, wahrscheinlich aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen. Das würde Hauspunkte kosten!  
>Vorsichtig schlug er das Büchlein auf, aber da war kein magischer Büchereicode angebracht. Es war auch kein Name vermerkt. Auf der letzten Seite stand ´Chinakladde´, scheinbar ein Muggelartefakt.<br>Rübezahl warf nun Laub in die Luft und ließ es auf sich niederregnen.  
>Severus hatte augenblicklich das Gefühl, etwas Verbotenes zu tun, als er das Büchlein flüchtig durchblätterte. Bilder waren zu erkennen, Skizzen von Katzen zumeist und von Frauen, einige auch von Türen. Auf manchen Seiten standen Texte, unleserlich, Zeilen durchgestrichen, drübergeschrieben. Die Schrift kam ihm nicht wirklich bekannt vor. Eine erwachsene Schrift, vielleicht.<br>Die Türen, wer malt denn Türen? Die meisten waren geschlossen, manche erkannte er wieder. Die Tür ins Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung. Die Tür ins Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Die Tür zu Hagrids Hütte. Manche Türen waren in Hogsmeade zu finden, manche kannte er nicht.  
>Die Frauen wiederum hatten erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit Madam Pince, glücklicherweise allesamt mit Kleidung.<br>Beim weiteren Durchblättern bemerkte Snape, dass nur die Katzen in offenen Türen saßen. Die Tür zur Bibliothek. Zum Kräutergarten.  
>Rübezahl machte wieder etwas lautere Geräusche, er lief auf Händen um den Laubhaufen herum.<br>Das Büchlein war beinahe vollgeschrieben und -gemalt, nur noch wenige Seiten waren leer und auf einer der letzten Seiten tatsächlich in Schönschrift ein Gedicht.  
>Rübezahl lehnte jetzt im Handstand am Baum und lachte kehlig.<br>Snape blätterte ein paar Seiten vor, mehrere Entwürfe eben des Textes, den er auf der letzten Seite lesen konnte.

Die Zeit, mein Herz, versöhnt mit vielen Taten.  
>Wir lernen sterben jeden Tag, so wie wir leben wollten,<br>Wie wir dem eignen, dummen Schicksal Achtung zollten.  
>Was, wenn wir artig auf ein neues Morgen warten?<p>

Ich seh den Hass, der heute uns entgegenschlägt,  
>Die Liebe, die uns immer schmerzvoll war verwehrt,<br>Sehnsucht, Lachen, Wärme, alles so verkehrt?  
>Es ist nur Wut, die sich noch gut mit uns verträgt.<p>

Ich senke schnell den Blick, bevor du Tränen siehst,  
>Mir steht nicht zu dein Mitleid, vor dem letzten Tag.<br>Mein eigner Geist, der sich vor meinem Selbst verschließt.

Stille Hoffnung, dass mein Tun dir helfen mag,  
>Dass du mir igendwann mein bloßes Sein vergibst,<br>So geh ich weiter Schritt um Schritt und Tag für Tag.

Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl kroch in Snape hoch, es war als wäre von ihm die Rede. Nichts war sein Leben noch wert, gar nichts. Ein einziger dummer Spruch nur hatte sein ganzes Leben zerstört. Ein Moment nur. Ein Wimpernschlag. Eine bedeutungslose Situation war zu Schicksal geworden.  
>Rübezahl kicherte vor sich hin. "Wenn man das nur oft genug mantraartig wiederholt, dann glaubt man es irgendwann selber."<br>Severus Kopf zuckte herum, was bildete der ungehobelte Kerl sich eigentlich ein? Rübezahl hatte, tief vergraben in dem Laubhaufen, noch einen halbvergammelten Apfel gefunden. Den hielt er Severus jetzt hin. Dieser war eigentlich nicht bereit, in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu kommunizieren mit dieser unmöglichen Gestalt.  
>"Der Baum der Erkenntnis." keckerte Rübezahl.<br>Severus schnaubte unwillig, "Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" und setzte seinen Ich-töte-Erstklässler-Blick auf. Rübezahl schien das nicht zu tangieren. Er hatte einen weiteren schrumpligen Apfel und etwas, das aussah wie ein Hühnerei gefunden und jonglierte damit. "Der andere Mann ist aber netter." maulte er nun.  
>"Welcher andere Mann?"<br>"Na der, der sonst immer herkommt und der das Buch hier vergessen hat."  
>Ja, das Buch. Severus strich nachdenklich über die aufgeschlagene Seite - die Liebe, die uns immer schmerzvoll war verwehrt ...<p>

Rübezahls Stimme wurde plötzlich gemein: "Dummköpfe, die stolz das Herz auf der Zunge tragen, die ihre Gefühle nicht beherrschen können, die in traurigen Erinnerungen schwelgen und sich damit leicht provozieren lassen - Schwächlinge mit anderen Worten ..."  
>"Ich bin nicht schwach.", sagte Severus leise.<br>"Dann beweise es! Beherrsche dich!", fauchte Rübezahl. "Bring deinen Zorn unter Kontrolle. Diszipliniere deinen Geist ... und übrigens", plötzlich war seine Stimme beinahe sanft, "... die Türen musste gucken, die sind wirklich gut!"  
>Severus blätterte ein paar Seiten zurück.<br>Kerkertüren.  
>Die Tür zum Astronomieturm.<br>Zum Schulleiterbüro.  
>Zur Heulenden Hütte.<p>

Severus hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals. Ohne zu wissen, warum.  
>"Das Leben ist nicht fair!" und mit diesen Worten brach Rübezahl wieder in keckerndes Gelächter aus. Er hatte jetzt aufgehört, zu jonglieren und zerrte eine Holzkiste in den Vordergrund des Bildes, kletterte mühsam hinauf. Der Bierbauch war ein wenig im Weg. Dann stellte er sich in Positur, breitete die Arme aus und deklamierte. "Ich schließe die Augen um besser zu sehen, bevor ich versöhnt wär mit uns und dem Sterben ..."<br>"Halt die Klappe, verdammt!" Severus war jetzt ehrlich gereizt, was Rübezahl aber nur noch weiter anzustacheln schien. "... in meiner Seele blüht eine gespenstische Flamme und nährt sich von Tränen und Blut ..."  
>"Womit hab ich das verdient?" seufzte Snape.<br>Rübezahls Miene verzog sich boshaft, soweit das unter dem vielen Bart zu erkennen war, seine Stimme aber war plötzlich schneidend: "Bis du dir was verdient hast im Leben, mein Guter, wirds noch ein paarmal Herbst - wenn überhaupt!" dann fuhr er fort mit dieser enervierend geschwollenen Rede. "Mit blinden Augen seh ich ein gleißendes Licht, die Zukunft nimmt ab, Mühsal und Schmerz ohne Hoffnung nicht ..."  
>Severus presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren und dennoch drang die Stimme zu ihm durch.<br>"... ein Ende wär möglich, wenn ich wüsste, der Sinn von Hunger und Liebe ist Hunger und Liebe. Doch so, die Augen fest geschlossen mit festem Tritt für Schritt für Schritt ..."  
>Dann ein markerschütternder Schrei. Rübezahl hatte das Gleichgewicht verloren und war rücklings in den Blätterhaufen gekippt. Er lachte jetzt schallend.<p>

Das Schicksal oder wer auch immer, schien ein Einsehen mit Snape zu haben. Es waren Schritte zu hören. Wie ein ertappter Schuljunge schlug er das Buch zu, legte es zurück in die Fensternische und verbarg sich hinter einer Säule.  
>Ausgerechnet Argus Filch schlurfte um die Ecke, Mrs Norris im Schlepptau.<br>Rübezahl jonglierte wieder mit den zwei Äpfeln und dem Ei, das jetzt aus purem Gold zu bestehen schien.  
>Severus hielt die Luft an. Filch schritt zielstrebig auf die Fensternische zu, in der Severus eben noch gesessen hatte, griff nach dem Büchlein und seufzte erleichtert auf.<br>"Irgendwann vergisst du hier nochmal deinen Arsch." Rübezahl hatte sich wieder zu Wort gemeldet, jonglierte aber konzentriert weiter.  
>Severus hielt wiederum die Luft an. Sollte das möglich sein, Filch ein Künstler? Jemand mit Seele und einem Verständnis vom Sein? Irgendwie?<br>Er hatte ihn immer für ein wenig beschränkt gehalten, nicht weil er ein Squib war, das interessierte ihn nicht. Rübezahl grinste jetzt breit, wobei sehr spitze Zähne zum Vorschein kamen. Snape hatte den Hausmeister einfach für uninteressant gehalten. Eines Blickes nicht wert. Vielleicht würde er das nochmal überdenken müssen und wenn Filch ihm das nächste Mal eine Tasse Tee anbot ...  
>"Jetzt aber ab ins Bett mit uns." sagte Filch leise zu Mrs Norris, drehte sich um und verschwand wieder in den dunklen Gängen, die Katze im Schlepptau.<p>

Als Severus Snape hinter der Säule hervortrat, war Rübezahl nicht mehr zu sehen und Snape überlegte, welche arme, bedauernswerte Seele wohl noch ein Bild von Rübezahl dem Verschrobenen über dem Kamin hängen haben mochte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und begab sich in Richtung seiner Kerker.

Diese spezielle Fensternische im dritten Stock suchte er jahrelang nicht mehr auf. An das Gedicht hingegen dachte er oft, aber auch an Rübezahls Worte.

Er war nicht schwach.


	2. Sybills Ballade

Heute präsentiert euch unser Hirschwolf eine Ballade par excellence!

Lintus Geschichten findet ihr hier:

**.de/u/Drarrys+Lintu**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Sybills Ballade **von** Drarrys Lintu**

Seit dem Sturz vom Dunklen Lord

Ist nicht mehr vieles, wie es war.

Und es tönt ein altes Wort

Durch die Straßen hier und da.

Der Minister hat gestartet

Eine Regel, die Aktion

Hat nicht auf Protest gewartet.

Und jetzt heißt's: Prohibition.

Alkohol ist jetzt verboten,

Sowohl für Hexen als auch Muggel.

Größte Vorsicht ist geboten

Für den sehr gewagten Schmuggel.

Doch wenn hohe Strafe droht,

Denkt man lieber zweimal nach,

In Askaban nur Trockenbrot

Und dazu kommt noch die Schmach.

Aber immer wieder gibt es

Menschen, die nur schwer verzichten.

Und fehlt ihnen dann Geliebtes,

Bröckeln ihnen alle Schichten.

Auch die uns bekannte Sybill

Guckt, was so die Zukunft treibt,

Weil sie nämlich wissen will,

Ob sie ohne Sherry bleibt.

Doch der Nebel im Kristall

Sagt ihr Schlechtes, allerhand!

Kein Alkohol, nur Rauch und Schall.

Sie schmeißt die Kugel an die Wand.

Hektisch wühlt sie in den Kisten.

Vielleicht liegt hier noch eine Flasche?

Guckt auf alten Einkaufslisten

Und in wirklich jeder Tasche.

Ohne Glück bleibt ihre Suche,

Nur ein Chaos. Wirbelsturm!

Und mit lautem Rumgefluche

Verlässt sie schließlich ihren Turm.

Solange noch die Chance besteht,

Dass andere Lehrer Schätze horten,

Weiß sie, dass es weitergeht

Und sie sucht an allen Orten.

Doch egal in welchem Zimmer,

Das Ergebnis bleibt das gleiche.

Nur bei Snape… Nein, nie und nimmer!

In dem Zeug schwimmt eine Leiche!

Eingelegt in viel Prozenten

Schwimmt das Tierchen, schleimig grau.

Doch auch mit vielen Argumenten

Trinkt sie's nicht, ihr ist zu flau.

Am Schluss der Suche bleibt nur eines,

Was sie sich zuerst kaum wagte.

Dumbledores Büro, doch seines

War ihm heilig, wie man sagte.

Manchmal heiligt Zweck die Mittel,

Redet sie, Sybill, sich ein.

Sagt dem Speier jenen Titel

Von Albus' liebsten Naschereien.

Der Speier gibt den Weg ihr frei,

Beschwingt stürmt sie die Stufen hoch.

Doch nach zwei Stunden, oder drei

Fehlt der Met ihr immer noch.

Wo sind die guten, alten Zeiten?

Man schnitt in Büchern Fächer aus.

Doch bei dem Öffnen dieser Seiten

Fall'n nur gepresste Blätter raus.

Sie fand dann eine dicke Flasche,

Ohne Schrift und Etikett.

Also zog sie an der Lasche.

Hm, das Zeug riecht doch sehr nett!

Doch nach kurzem Überlegen

Stellt Sybill mit Trauer fest:

Nur Himbeersaft, gut abgelegen,

Kein Alkohol, nicht mal ein Rest.

Mit betrübten Schritten geht sie

Schließlich hoch, zur Eulerei.

Und ein Federvieh, das wählt sie

Für einen Brief in die Türkei.

Dort hat Sybill noch Anverwandte,

Die nicht von dem Gesetz betroffen.

Doch dauert es, bis das Versandte

zu ihr kommt, da hilft nur hoffen.

Dann trifft sie plötzlich ein Gedanke:

Sie geht nach Hogsmeade, jetzt sofort.

Durchquert zu Fuß die Zauberschranke

Und steht dann in dem kleinen Ort.

Vielleicht gibt's hier in einem Laden

Noch Bestände, gut getarnt,

Zum Beispiel als die Limonaden

Von denen das dann keiner ahnt.

Ein kurzer Blick, dann wird ihr klar:

Der Plan war nicht sehr gut durchdacht.

Es ist Sonntag, keiner da.

Das wird eine harte Nacht…

Doch halt! Dort ist der Eberkopf!

Der hält sich nicht an Öffnungszeiten.

Sie packt die Möglichkeit beim Schopf

Und lässt sich von Verzückung leiten.

Drinnen ist es voll und laut,

Sie quetscht sich durch bis an die Bar.

Ein Gespräch, ganz still, vertraut,

Dann nickt der Wirt. Wie wunderbar!

Sie folgt ihm freudig in den Keller;

Hier soll noch eine Flasche wohnen.

Beide werden immer schneller.

Es klingeln leis' die Galleonen.

Er packt die Flasche, hebt sie an,

Sybill ist außer Rand und Band.

Will sie greifen, aber dann

Gleitet sie aus seiner Hand.

Sie fällt zu Boden und zerschellt,

Der Alkohol versickert still.

Es gibt nichts mehr, das ihn hält.

vermischt mit Tränen von Sybill.

Es ist vorbei, sie geht zurück.

Im Schloss schleicht sie sich durch die Gänge.

Dann fällt ihr etwas in den Blick,

Vor Freude wird der Hals ihr enge.

Die Küche! Klar, ganz sicherlich

Gibt es hier noch was zu finden.

Die Birne, sie ist kitzelig,

Fängt an vor Lachen sich zu winden.

Die Tür geht auf und vor ihr stehen

Elfen, viele, noch und nöcher.

Sie wundern sich, sie hier zu sehen

Und haben Sachen voller Löcher.

Alkohol! Ist ihr Gedanke,

Doch ihre Frage wird verneint.

Dann sieht sie hinten ein Gewanke

Von einer Elfe, die dort weint.

Es ist Winky, schwer betroffen.

Sybill sieht – missgönnt es ihr –

Die kleine Elfe ist besoffen

Von einer Flasche Butterbier.

Es scheint, sie hat noch ein paar Schlückchen,

Doch lässt daran sie nicht mal einen!

Es liegt ein Messer nur ein Stückchen

Neben ihren dünnen Beinen…

Selbst ist die Frau, denkt sich Sybill,

Alkohol kann man auch machen.

Und da sie weiß, was sie jetzt will,

Holt sie sich die nöt'gen Sachen.

Kirschsaft ist der Saft der Wahl

Und ein kleines Hefestück.

Vergären, warten, Schluss mit Qual,

So lautet Sybills Plan zum Glück.

Doch das Warten dauert lange.

Wann tut sich denn da endlich was?

Arm auf Knie, darauf die Wange,

So sitz Sybill, betrachtet das.

Tief versunken in Gedanken.

Sie murmelt leise vor sich hin:

„Ich muss erst mal besoffen wanken,

Bevor ich wirklich glücklich bin.

Der Spiegel, der nur Wünsche zeigt,

Würde mich jetzt trinkend sehen.

Gleich was, ich bin nicht abgeneigt,

Und kann dann nicht mehr gerade stehen."

Da fällt es ihr dann wie die Schuppen

von den Augen oder Haaren.

Die Idee wird sich entpuppen

Als eine von den wunderbaren.

Ein letztes Mal geht sie daher,

In den Flur im dritten Stock.

Fluffy wartet hier nicht mehr,

Das wäre sonst ein großer Schock.

Zu der Falltür eilt sie nun

Und sie stemmt sie ächzend auf.

Einen Sprung muss sie noch tun,

Dann nimmt das Schicksal seinen Lauf.

Sie fällt, sie landet – nicht sehr weich.

Sollte hier nicht etwas dämpfen?

Und sollte sie – wie heißt es gleich? –

Nicht mit Teufelsschlingen kämpfen?

Doch es rührt sich nichts im Dunkeln,

Keine Ranken, keine Schlingen.

Der Zauberstab lässt Lichter funkeln

Und sie sieht vor allen Dingen:

Hier hat jemand nicht aufgepasst,

Wohl seine Freizeit falsch genossen

Und seit sieben Jahren fast

Die Pflanze schon nicht mehr gegossen.

Das Ding ist tot, der Weg ist frei.

Es wird sie hier nichts mehr belangen.

Und es ist ihr einerlei,

Sie wird jetzt einen Schlüssel fangen.

Doch das Glück lässt sie nicht sitzen:

Sie muss mit keinem Besen fliegen.

Sie sieht mit schlappen Flügelspitzen

Den Schlüssel auf dem Boden liegen.

Auch das Schachspiel lässt sie weiter,

Ihm fehlt die nöt'ge Zauberkraft.

Sybill stimmt das ziemlich heiter,

das hätte sie sonst nicht geschafft.

Die Tür geht auf, sie fällt fast um.

Was so stinkt, dürft ihr jetzt lesen,

Der Troll, so müffelnd, groß und dumm

Und tot ist er, schon am verwesen…

Vor den Mund schlägt sie die Hand

Und den Schal schlingt sie darüber.

Es bringt sie fast um den Verstand,

Doch ist es dann auch schon vorüber.

Sie hat endlich ihr Ziel erreicht,

Und trotzdem muss sie kurz verschnaufen.

Denn das Rätsel wird nicht leicht

Und sie will sich schnell besaufen.

Sie liest den Zettel und sie denkt,

Zeigt auf Flaschen, geht ein Stück.

Vom Trollgestank leicht abgelenkt

Schlendert sie schon bald zurück.

Sie hat die Lösung, glaubt sie jetzt

Und greift sich zwei der Flaschen dort,

Die zweite links, die zweite rechts

Und öffnet sie direkt vor Ort.

Tatsächlich, guter Nesselwein!

Sie lässt ihn durch die Kehle rinnen.

Die zweite Flasche steckt sie ein,

die leert sie später auf den Zinnen.

Der Alkohol fängt an zu walten

Es geht ihr besser, ihr wird warm.

Albus würd' sie „Närrin" schalten

Und plötzlich fühlt sie sich ganz arm.

Sie fängt jetzt an, es einzusehen:

Die Sucht nach dieser „Wässerung"

Kann so nun nicht mehr weitergehen

Und so gelobt sie Besserung.


	3. Von Reimen und den Folgen von Holzlei

Das Rudel dankt allen Lesern und geht heute mit Fantasygirl an den Start. Lasst euch von ihr in die Zeit der Rumtreiber entführen. Ihre Geschichten findet ihr unter:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Fantasygirl98

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Von Reimen und den Folgen von Holzleimen **von** Fantasygirl**

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew streckten sich genüsslich in ihren Sesseln im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors aus, noch letzte Reste von neongrünem Konfetti und goldenem Glitzerstaub an den Roben kleben. Die wohl berühmtesten selbst ernannten Brüder Hogwarts' Sirius & James klatschten sich lachend an den Händen ab, ein identisches Grinsen in den Gesichtern. „Krone, das war genial. Schwer, aber genial." Die vier hatten grade ihren letzten Rachezug gegen ein par 'zufällige' Slytherins ausgeführt und dabei 'ganz aus Versehen' klebendes Leuchtpulver in Neongrün und goldenen Weihnachtsstaub, mit einfachem Holzleim vermischt, auf die Roben der Schlangen gehext. Dass sie dabei dank Peter selber ein wenig von dem Zeug abbekommen hatten, interessierte die Rumtreiber herzlich wenig. Remus war eher ärgerlich über das kindische Verhalten seiner Freunde, nahm es jedoch wie so oft kommentarlos hin.

„Jungs, ich geh' noch kurz runter in die Küche, das Abendessen wegen Evans ausfallen zu lassen war dann wohl doch nicht so eine tolle Idee. Kommt ihr mit?" verkündete Krone, Sirius sagte natürlich gleich zu, aber Peter verdrückte sich schnell mit einem gemurmelten „Muss noch Zaubertränke machen, Slughorn bringt mich um!" und stieß dabei an den niedrigen Tisch, rieb sich das linke Bein und huschte davon. Remus gähnte herzhaft, schickte seine Freunde voraus und verdrückte sich in den Schlafsaal der Jungen der fünften Stufe. Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, grinste schief und folgte seinem seelischen Zwillingsbruder aus dem Portrait.

Anders als geplant jedoch trafen die beiden Rumtreiber auf dem Weg zur Küche auf Snape und Malfoy, beide Zauberstäbe gezückt. Sirius hatte es gar nicht gern, wenn man James bedrohte, noch weniger als bei ihm selbst. Aber noch bevor die beiden einen Protego sprechen konnten, wurden sie entwaffnet und ein tintenblauer Fluch raste direkt auf James zu. Dieser wurde mitten auf die Stirn getroffen, öffnete noch den Mund um etwas zu sagen, verstummte jedoch überrascht und rutschte an der nächstbesten Wand in sich zusammen. Snape und Malfoy lachten hämisch, warfen Sirius noch ein „Viel Spaß mit deinem ach so tollen Freund!" zu und verschwanden eilends mit wehenden Umhängen. Tatze kümmerte sich nicht mal darum und stürzte sofort zu James, welcher regungslos am Boden lag. „Krone? Hey, komm schon, sag doch bitte was!" versuchte er es vorsichtig, wobei er eine Hand auf der Stelle von James' Herz und die andere unter seinem Kopf hatte, da der Steinboden doch ziemlich kalt war.

Die Augenlider des am Boden liegenden Rumtreibers zuckten, sein Gesicht verzog sich als hätte er in eine furchtbar saure Zitrone gebissen. Erleichtert richtete Sirius ihn in eine halbwegs sitzende Position auf, dachte jedoch nicht mal daran, ihn zu Pomfrey zu bringen - so oft, wie beide bei ihr waren nach diversen Quidditchspielen oder seltenen schief gegangenen Streichen... „Tatze, was bei Merlin ist da passiert? War der Fluch eigentlich an mich adressiert? Und warum spreche ich in Reimen? Ich hab' Schmerzen in den Beinen!" James riss die Augen auf, wurde dunkelrot vor Scham und sah betreten zu Boden. Sirius hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Er krümmte sich vor lachen, lehnte sich an die nächstbeste Wand und schnappte nach Luft. „Hör auf Krone, das ist ja schlimm, von so 'nem Fluch hab ich noch nie gehört. So blöd kann noch nicht mal Sniefelus sein." japste er, Krone richtete sich hastig auf und knurrte unwillig.  
>„Glaub' mir, ich find's nicht witzig, sei Snape auch noch so hitzig. Lily wird mich auslachen für das hier, obwohl sie das schon tut bei uns allen vier."<p>

Sirius schaute ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft an, unterdrückte mühsam einen weiteren Lachanfall und nickte einfach nur grinsend. „Lass uns hoch gehen, mir doch egal was Evans denkt. Du bist hier wichtig, Snape wird schon noch das dreckige Lachen vergehen. Aber hey, das ist deine Chance Krone; schreib' Evans doch ein Gedicht! Jetzt kann ja eigentlich nichts mehr schief gehen, und wenn schon- übermorgen ist Vollmond, da haben wir Anderes zu tun als uns um unseren Ruf zu scheren." erwiderte er enthusiastisch, James gab sich geschlagen, verschwand unter dem Tarnumhang und war schon auf dem Weg zur Küche. Von den Hauselfen jedenfalls würde niemand lachen. Sirius wurde sich ganz plötzlich bewusst, dass er seinen besten Freund wohl ziemlich verletzt hatte.

„Hey, Krone, warte! So war das nicht gemeint, tut mir leid!- Merlinverdammter Hyppogreifenmist..." Der letzte Ausdruck war nur noch gemurmelt geflucht, da James längst nicht mehr zu sehen war. Also gab Sirius -ganz untypisch für ihn- auf und tapste gar nicht mehr so amüsiert in den Gryffindorturm zurück.

James kam erst kurz vor Mitternacht in den Schlafsaal, schweigend und mit neuer Sympathie für Hauselfen. Diese kleinen, treuen, fleißigen Wesen waren manchmal wirklich hilfreich und absolut niedlich mit ihren übergroßen Fledermausohren. „Master James soll sich keine Gedanken machen, der edle wird es nicht böse gemeint haben!"-„Gedichte sind was Wunderbares, der Fluch war nicht nett, aber vielleicht kann Master Potter das Herz seiner Geliebten dadurch erobern, sie darf nur nichts von dem Fluch wissen!"-„Ihr müsst mit Euren Freunden reden, sie werden Euch mit Sicherheit helfen!" und derartige Ratschläge hatten ihn wieder einigermaßen beruhigt.  
>Als James ins Zimmer kam und schon das leise Schnarchen von Peter vernahm, lag Sirius mit dem Kopf zur Tür auf dem Bauch auf seinem Himmelbett und schaute ihn einfach an. Sein Blick enthielt mehr als jede Pergamentrolle voller Verse hätte sagen können, seine Augen funkelten und ein entschuldigendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. James hatte ihm noch nie böse sein können; so auch jetzt. Ein lächelndes Nicken in der Dunkelheit ließ den einzigen Black in Gryffindor erleichtert zurück in die Kissen sinken.<p>

„Du kannst echt nur noch in Reimen sprechen?" flüsterte er eher mitleidsvoll als belustigt.  
>James hielt besser die Klappe und nickte nur grimmig. Sirius grinste freundschaftlich, kurz konnte man eine verblasste fünf Jahre alte Narbe an der rechten Seite seines Halses erkennen. „Das bekommen wir schon wieder hin, Dumbledore oder Poppy werden sicher was dagegen machen können. Lass uns schlafen, ich bin total müde!" bestimmte er gähnend, James nickte wieder nur und verschwand kurz darauf ebenfalls im warmen, kuscheligen Bett.<p>

Der nächste Morgen war kompliziert, da Krone sich bemühte, möglichst wenig zu sagen. Remus und Peter würde das natürlich auf Kurz oder Lang seltsam vorkommen, aber er hatte nicht vor, das peinliche Ergebnis von Snape's Fluch so schnell Preis zu geben. Spätestens in der großen Halle scheiterte dieser Plan kläglich, als Lily ihm mal wieder die schönste Abfuhr erteilte, bevor er nur den Mund aufmachen konnte. „Nein, Potter!" zischte sie reflexartig mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen, die James dennoch total fesselten. Wieder ein Stück mehr verletzt wollte er Konter geben und ignorierte Sirius' warnenden Stoß in die Rippen einfach. Den Fluch vergaß er dummerweise vollkommen.

„Lily Evans, wunderschön,  
>einmal möchte ich es seh'n,<br>dass du mich nicht verletzt, allmählich bin ich total entsetzt.

Du könntest so viel haben mit mir,  
>warum gibt es für dich kein 'wir'?<br>Ich liebe dich seit zwei Jahren schon,  
>dennoch ernte ich von dir nur Absagen und Hohn.<p>

Warum greifst du mich immer wieder an,  
>bevor ich überhaupt was sagen kann?<br>Ist es Snape, der dich verführt,  
>oder wer hat dein wunderbares Herz berührt?<p>

Sag' es mir doch nur einmal, beende es, beende meine Qual, oder ich werde auf ewig leiden  
>und dich den Rest der Ewigkeit trauernd meiden."<p>

Mit offenen Mündern wurde er angestarrt, doch es war ihm egal. Snape grinste ihn vom Slytherintisch her schadenfroh an, aber das interessierte ihn ausnahmsweise nicht. Jetzt war es raus, es war gesagt, Lily würde ihm eine weitere Abfuhr geben und das diesmal für immer. Er hatte verloren, dank dieses dummen Fluches, der anscheinend auch noch einen Redefluss-Zauber beinhaltete. Starke Leistung, so viel musste man Snape lassen.

Sirius fasste sich als erstes wieder, klopfte seinem besten Freund anerkennend auf die Schultern und führte ihn zum Gryffindortisch hinüber. Professor Dumbledore bedachte die beiden Jugendlichen mit dem üblichen, wissenden Blick aus diesen hellblauen Augen, die alles und jeden zu röntgen schienen. Traurig und peinlich berührt zugleich senkte James den Blick und sah so nicht, was für ein Gesicht Lily machte und kurz darauf ohne Frühstück aus der Halle verschwand.

In den Unterrichtsstunden meldete sich James nicht, schrieb in VgddK fleißig mit und übte einfach ungesagt, so dass er nicht an jeden Zauber einen Reim hinten dran setzen musste. In Zaubertränke sollte man ohnehin besser nicht so viel reden, sondern lieber auf die Uhr schauen und Sekunden für bestimmte Zutaten zählen. Das war also auch kein allzu großes Problem. Kritisch wurde es dann in Verwandlung bei McGonagall, die den kleinen Zwischenfall heute morgen durchaus mitbekommen hatte. Es schien, als würde sie die Rumtreiber heute extra viel dran nehmen, insbesondere James. Dieser versuchte verzweifelt, nicht aufzufallen- erfolglos.

„, was für Gestalten sind als Animagusformen möglich?" Hilfesuchend sah er sich nach seinen Freunden um, aber die schenkten ihm nur aufmunternde Blicke anstatt einer Lösung. Seufzend ergab er sich seinem Schicksal.  
>„Animagusformen, groß und klein,<br>können alle möglichen Tiere sein. Ob dies' Tier nun magisch oder nicht, hängt von der Person ab, die sich beim ersten Mal verwandelt im Mondscheinlicht.  
>Verzeihen Sie mir die Reime, Snape hat uns wohl nicht verziehen die magischen Leime. Dass ich sein Opfer bin war ja klar, aber das finde ich alles andere als wunderbar." Die ganze Klasse lachte, mit Ausnahme der Rumtreiber. Professor McGonagall sah ihn über ihre Lesebrille hinweg schmunzelnd an und nickte. „Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, richtig . Die Reime werden verfliegen, so lange sie nicht einem Dauerfluch erliegen. Hilfe, jetzt fange ich auch noch an..." Den letzten Satz hatte sie nur noch gemurmelt, jedoch laut genug, damit Lily und Remus es in der ersten Reihe verstehen konnten. James legte seinen Kopf resignierend auf die Arme. Wann das wohl ein Ende haben würde?<br>Und alles nur wegen diesem verdammten Streich, den die Slytherins nicht wie sonst weggesteckt hatten!

Den ganzen Tag über redete James nur, wenn es absolut notwendig war. Peinlich genug, dass er, ein stolzer Rumtreiber, sich verhexen lassen hatte! Damit war sein Ruf wohl vollends im Eimer... Poppy Pomfrey konnte auch nicht mehr sagen als McGonagall: Abwarten und sprichwörtlich Tee trinken. Höchstens drei Tage würde der Fluch anhalten, länger nicht. Trotzdem kam es James vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit. Es war ja auch nur so, dass er sich vor der Frau seiner Träume total lächerlich gemacht hatte, Gryffindor wegen seinem Stillschweigen anstatt den üblichen Leistungen Punkte verlor, ganz Slytherin ein neues, gehässiges Lied auf ihn dichtete und seine Laune total im Keller war, aber wen interessierte das schon? Lily Evans? Sicher nicht. So viel zum herzerweichenden Liebesgedicht. Ha ha.

Die Stunden am dritten Tag zählte James fast fiebrig runter, übte um sich abzulenken die verschiedensten, nicht grade ungefährlichen Figuren auf seinem Besen, bereitete sich moralisch schon mal auf die bevorstehende, lange Nacht in der heulenden Hütte vor und schwor sich, Snape & co nie wieder so derartig zu reizen. Kleine Streiche waren in Ordnung, aber der Holzleim war vielleicht doch ein wenig zu weit unter der Gürtellinie. Der Abend kam, Remus verkroch sich wieder missmutig in 'seiner' Hütte, versank wie jedes Mal in den schrecklichen Erinnerungen an jene Nacht, die ihm seine Kindheit und ein normales Leben für immer nehmen sollte. Als der Mond dann voll und strahlend am sternenklaren Himmel stand, hörte man das tiefe Bellen eines Hundes, den langgezogenen Ruf eines Werwolfes und das Röhren eines Hirsches, der sich freute, dass er als Tier keine Gedichte machen konnte.  
>Und am nächsten Morgen war der ganze Spuk vorbei, James jedoch hatte seine Lektion glücklicherweise gelernt. Dass der selbst gewählte Waffenstillstand nicht lange anhielt, muss man nicht erst dazusagen, oder?<p> 


	4. Todesser ist nicht gleich Todesser

Unser Rudel hatte an diesem Wochenende wieder ein Forentreffen, bei dem natürlich auch unser Wolf nicht fehlen durfte. Ab morgen übernimmt sie wieder das Ruder und ich bin mir sicher, sie wird es sich nicht nehmen lassen, euch schon in der Einleitung mit netten Reimereien zu erfreuen.

Heute schicken wir unsere Ginevra ins Rennen. Ihre Geschichten findet ihr unter:

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/2240171/GinevraZabini

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Todesser ist nicht gleich Todesser **von** Ginevra Zabini**

Müde saß Regulus in seinem Abteil im Hogwartsexpress. Er wusste das er während des kommenden Schuljahres zum Todesser werden würde, genauso wie seine Familie es von ihm erwartete. Alle hielten ihn für den Mustersohn, den, der der Familie Black Ruhm bringen wird. Doch Regulus selbst wollte das eigentlich nicht. Er war nur nicht so mutig wie sein großer Bruder Sirius. Nicht mal ihm, Sirius vertraute Regulus seine Gedanken an. Vielleicht war das ein Fehler, doch Regulus wusste, dass er es nie fertig gebracht hätte mit jemandem darüber zu reden. Und so war auch Sirius der Meinung, dass Regulus stolz darauf wäre ein Todesser zu werden.

Außer Regulus waren in dem Abteil noch fünf andere Slytherins. Unter ihnen Josephina Schäfer in seinem Alter, deren Eltern reinblütige Zauberer aus Deutschland waren und die nach England gezogen waren um dem dunklen Lord zu dienen. Auch Josephina sollte dieses Jahr zum Todesser werden, so wie Severus Snape, der ein Jahr älter war und es nicht auf Druck der Eltern sondern, soweit Regulus wusste aus eigenem Wille. Regulus konnte es nicht verstehen, warum wollte jemand freiwillig dem dunklen Lord dienen? War es der Ruhm, den er ihnen versprach? Oder tat er es, weil seine beste Freundin, Lily Evans sich seinem Feind, James Potter zugewandt hat? Er würde es wahrscheinlich nie erfahren. Die restlichen drei, Narzissa und Bellatrix Black, sowie Lucius Malfoy waren bereits Todesser.

*****~~~~~*****

Es war Mitte Herbst, draußen regnete es und die Blätter waren bereits braun. Die Wolken hingen schwer am Himmel und es kam Regulus vor als würden sie ihn erdrücken wollen.  
>Doch Regulus kümmerte sich nicht darum. Er war auf dem Weg in den verbotenen Wald. Er wollte ein letztes mal seiner Leidenschaft nachgehen, dem Dichten.<p>

Regulus war bereits weit von Hogwarts entfernt und setzte sich auf einen Stein, dass dieser nass war störte ihn nicht wirklich. Der Regen ist mit der Zeit schwächer geworden und ist schließlich zu einem leichten Nieselregen übergegangen. Vorsichtig holte Regulus ein Blatt Papier und einen Stift hervor. Es war ein Bleistift, den er von Severus bekommen hatte, auch das Papier kam von Severus. Dieser Stift war sehr praktisch, er war kleiner als die Federn der Zauberer und man konnte ihn überall mithin nehmen. Man brauchte auch keine Tinte um schreiben zu können.

Er begann zu schreiben, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, dass er vom Regen total durchnässt war oder, dass das Papier auf das er schrieb nur durch einen Zauber trocken blieb.

_Könnt´ ich mich entscheiden,  
>so würd´ ich gehn´ weit weg,<br>ich würde nicht mehr leiden,  
>und finden auch mein Glück.<em>

_Doch hab ich keine Wahl,  
>mein Schicksal ist entschieden,<br>so erwartet mich die Qual  
>und auch die Zeit des Dienen.<em>

Regulus wollte noch mehr schreiben, doch er steckte den Bleistift weg und nahm den Zauber vom Papier. Er sah zu, wie die Schrift verschwamm und legte das Blatt Papier vorsichtig auf die Blätter, die den Boden bedeckten. Er beobachte, wie der leichte Nieselregen das Blatt durchnässte. Er spürte kaum, wie der Regen wieder stärker wurde, als er aufstand und zurück zum Schloss ging. Sein Leben war besiegelt.

Am nächsten Tag wurde Regulus zum Todesser, seine Eltern hatten ihn dafür extra einen Tag lang aus Hogwarts geholt. Er wollte es nie, aber er hatte keine Wahl. Für ihn begann ein neues Leben, ein Leben, welches er nicht wirklich lebte sondern welches an ihm vorbeizog als würde er nur zuschauen. Er schrieb nie wieder ein Gedicht. Doch stellte er sich dem dunklen Lord entgegen, in dem er versuchte einen seiner Horkruxe zu zerstören, auch wenn es ihm nicht gelang, so zählte doch der Versuch.


	5. Dichten in Hogwarts

**An diesem verregneten Montag gibt es in diversen Supermärkten zwar schon die ersten Weihnachtsplätzchen und Lebkuchen, doch das Rudel findet, dafür sei es noch viel zu zeitig. Dafür gibt es von uns etwas, das nicht dick macht, sondern Spaß macht – ein weiterer OS des Kalenders!**

Wir danken allen Lesern, Reviewern und Favorisierern!

Dachtet ihr, schlechtes Wetter ist unangenehm? Dann passt einmal auf, was unser kleiner Skorpion dem Lehrpersonal Hogwarts antut… ;)

Ihr findet sie übrigens genau hier:

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1967509/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Dichten in Hogwarts **

**von crystal-linn**

„Albus, so kann das nicht weitergehen!".

Albus Dumbledore schaute von seiner neusten Ausgabe „Witch witches" auf und blickte die entrüstete Minerva verdutzt an

„Was meinst du, meine Liebe?", fragte er vorsichtig nach, denn wie er zu gut wusste war mit einer gereizten Löwin nicht gut Kirschen essen.

„Unsere Schüler sind ungemein ungebildet. Sie haben keinen Schimmer von nichts. Letztens ließ ich ein berühmtes Zitat von Shakespeare fallen, um den Unterricht etwas aufzulockern und es reagierte niemand. Niemand, Albus!".

„Ich kann mir wirklich gut vorstellen, dass du versucht hast, deinen Unterricht aufzulockern, Minerva.", meinte Albus im ernsten Tonfall, doch seine Augen funkelten. „Aber du kannst doch nicht ernsthaft von unseren Schülern verlangen, dass sie jemanden kennen, den vor Hunderten von Jahren gelebt hat.".

„Und warum unterrichten wir dann an dieser Schule Geschichte der Zauberei, Schulleiter?", tönte es von der Tür.

Severus Snape war lautlos, wie er nun mal war, eingetreten und hatte die letzten Worte des Gesprächs hören können.

„Aber das ist doch nun etwas völlig anderes, Severus!".

„Nein, Albus, ist es nicht. Ich fordere ein bisschen Allgemeinbildung für unsere verdummten Schüler!", sagte Minerva schnell, da sie in Snape einen Verbündeten erkannte.

Seufzend lehnte sich der alte Mann zurück und betrachtet seine Kollegen. Minerva, die voller Eifer dabei war und Snape, der eher so wirkte, als würde er plötzlich lieber in seinen Kerkern sein.

„Na gut, ihr habt beide recht. Ich lasse mir etwas einfallen.", versprach er nach einigen stillen Momenten und Minerva verließ das Büro mit einem triumphierenden Grinsen, während Snape mit den Augen rollte. Albus und sich etwas einfallen lassen? Das konnte nicht gut gehen.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein!", stöhnte Harry und betrachtete das Pergament am Schwarzen Brett des Lehrerzimmers und vergoss beinahe seinen Kaffee.

„Was ist denn Harry?", fragte Hermione, die das heiße Getränk mit einen Schwung ihres Zauberstabs wieder in die Tasse beförderte.

„Schau dir an, was der alte Zausel sich nun wieder überlegt hat!".

Die frischgebackene Arithmantik Lehrerin warf ihrem langjährigen Freund einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu, bevor sie sich dem Pergament zuwandte. Was sie dann las, ließ sie entsetzt die Augen aufreißen.

„Allgemeinbildungsunterricht? Verschiedene Kurse für die Schüler, die nichts mit Magie zu tun haben? Pflichtstunden, die von den Lehrern übernommen werden sollen, je nachdem, welches Gebiet ihnen am meisten liegt? Was sollen das denn für Kurse sein?".

„Nunja, Professor Granger, die können Sie hier nachlesen.", antwortete die Stimme des Verursachers sanft hinter ihr und die junge Frau wirbelte herum.

Der Schuldirektor stand hinter ihr, ein weiteres Pergament in den Händen.

„Würden Sie bitte zur Seite treten?", fragte er höflich und Hermione folgte der Bitte, während sie entschuldigende Worte murmelte.

Albus zwinkerte ihr zu, heftete das Pergament mithilfe ein paar bunten Heftzwecken an die Korkwand und trat dann einen Schritt zurück, um stolz sein Werk zu betrachten. Dann lächelte er Hermione und Harry zu, die mit argwöhnischem Gesichtsausdruck neben ihm standen.

„Ihr werdet sicher euren Spaß haben und ich nehme an, auch für die Lehrer wird dieser Unterricht sehr lehrreich sein!".

Mit diesen Worten trat er zurück und Harry stürzte sich auf das Pergament.

„Ach du heilige Unterhose von Merlin. Das kann nicht wahr sein.", rief er nach einem Moment geschockt aus.

„Warum soll ich denn den Schülern das „Zehn-Finger-Schreibsystem" beibringen? Und noch dazu mit Madam Hooch?"

Hermione trat vor, ihr Blick galt nicht Harrys grausigen neuem Kurs, sondern sie suchte viel mehr ihren Namen. Hoffentlich war Albus gestern nicht allzu gut aufgelegt, als er diesen Plan entwickelt hatte, denn das würde furchtbares für sie bedeuteten.

Und dann fand sie ihren Namen: „Poesie– Reimen und was dazu gehört" unterrichtet von Professor Granger und Professor Snape.

„Das darf nicht wahr sein!", murmelte sie. Was konnte das nur werden?

Schon am nächsten Tag begannen die neuen Kurse. Dafür wurde vorerst das Stundenpensum von Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Wahrsagen gekürzt. Hieß: Es fand gar nicht statt. Es war für jeden Schüler Pflicht zu den Kursen zu erscheinen, die Daten, wann, hatten sie mit ihren Hauslehrern abgesprochen.

Nervös knickte Hermione an ihrem Gedichtband herum, während sie auf die Klasse wartete. Sie fühlte sich wie an ihrem ersten Tag hier als Lehrerin in Hogwarts.

Die Schüler trudelten langsam hinein, denn schließlich war der gefürchtete der beiden Lehrer noch nicht zu sehen. Die Mienen, die sie dabei allerdings zur Schau stellten, lösten bei Hermione ungute Vorahnungen aus. Die Schüler hatten keinerlei Lust auf diesen Unterricht, was ihn um einiges anstrengender machte. Und dann auch noch mit diesem Pulverfass von Snape unterrichten...

„Sofort Ruhe und alle auf ihre Plätze!".

Wenn man vom Teufel sprach, da stand er. Die Schüler, heute übrigens eine niedliche zweite Klasse, starrte ihn ehrfurchtsvoll an. Man hätte eine Feder fallen hören können.

Der Tränkemeister schien die Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen, denn er stand noch einen Moment still da, bevor er die Tür verschloss und mit wehendem Umhang nach vorne zum Lehrerpult schritt. Hermione betrachtete er nur kurz mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, bevor er neben ihr stehen blieb, sich zur Klasse umdrehte und beide Lehrer ein merkwürdiges Ziehen verspürten. Ihn kümmerte das nicht weiter, während Hermione verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. Das hatte sich doch jetzt nicht etwa so angefühlt, als wären sie verzaubert worden?

„Zauberstabgefuchtel und kindische Hexereien wird es hier nicht geben! Stattdessen werdet ihr nach unserem Willen leben!", tönte der Professor, bevor er einen Moment inne hielt. Dieser Reim war so nicht gedacht gewesen, selbst wenn sie sich in diesem albernen Unterricht befanden.

Hermione achtete nicht auf ihren Kollegen, denn ihr war nichts weiter aufgefallen. Sie hatte ab Zauberstabgefuchtel ihm nicht mehr zugehört, denn der typische Snape-Vortrag kam ihr mittlerweile aus den Ohren raus.

„Solltet ihr Fragen haben, traut sie euch nur zu sagen. Wir wissen das ist für euch unbekanntes Gebiet und dass ihr Gedichte nicht unbedingt liebt!".

Nun stutze auch die junge Lehrerin. Hatte Albus da seine Finger im Spiel?

„Seht nun zu, das ihr anfangt zu lesen das Buch, beeilt euch, sonst hetz ich auf euch einen Fluch!", schnarrte Snape, packte seine Kollegin beim Arm und zog sie etwas abseits, während die verwirrten Schüler schleunigst begannen die ersten Seiten des Schulbuchs zu lesen.

„Was bei Merlins Willen ist geschehen? Haben Sie dieses Übel gesehen? Wieso sprechen wir in diesen albernen Reimen? Hat Albus etwas ausgeheckt, so ganz im Geheimen?", knurrte der Tränkemeister leise zu seiner Kollegin.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, aber es sorgt bei dem alten Mann gewiss für Gekicher. Wir sollten das Beste daraus machen, selbst wenn die Schüler über uns lachen.".

„Wie meinen Sie, können wir das stoppen? Ich würde Albus gerne verkloppen!".

Bei seinen Worten zog Snape die Augenbrauen noch weiter hoch. Es war definitiv unter seiner Würde, solche Worte von sich zu geben.

„Vielleicht müssen wir nur richtig unterrichten und den Schülern beibringen zu dichten?", schlug seine Kollegin vor.

„Was für ein großartiger Einfall, hoffentlich wird das kein Reinfall."

Der Tränkemeister wandte sich ab und stellte sich wieder vor die Klasse. Dann verkündete er mit kalter Stimme:

„Schreiben sie ein Gedicht in seiner schönsten Form. Beeilen Sie sich, sonst gibt es Ärger enorm.".

Die Schüler warfen sich ängstliche Blicke zu, während sie ihre Federn herausholten und dann anfingen zu überlegen, worüber sie schreiben konnten. Hermione sah das Unheil schon auf sich zu kommen, und sagte mit freundlicher Stimme:

„ Achten müsst ihr auf das richtige Schema und wie ich sehe, ist es besser, wenn ihr habt ein Thema. Ich werde euch schnell eins nennen: Den Herbst werden ja wohl alle von euch kennen!".

Sie warf ihrem Kollegen einen schnellen Blick zu und hoffte, sie war nicht über irgendeine Grenze getreten, doch er betrachte sie nicht weiter und ließ sich hinter dem Lehrerpult nieder.

Schnaubend über die mangelnde Anteilnahme ihres Kollegen ging Hermione durch die Reihen und half so gut es ging. Das Reimen ging ihr dabei ganz gewaltig auf die Nerven, aber anscheinend war es für die Schüler ziemlich hilfreich, denn so konnten sie schnell eine Melodie für ihre Gedichte finden. Nach fast einer guten Stunde, neigte der Unterricht sich dem Ende zu und Snape blickte von seinen Notizen auf, die er gemacht hatte, während Hermione den Schülern half.

„Murdock! Lesen sie ihr Gedicht unverzüglich vor, auch wenn mir dabei wahrscheinlich vergeht der Humor.", schnarrte er und der angesprochene Schüler schien auf seinem Platz zu schrumpfen.

Ärgerlich schüttelte Hermione den Kopf, klopfte dem Schüler aufmunternd auf die Schulte und warf Snape einen bösen blick zu.

„Los, Murdock, hab nur Mut. Denn gewiss ist dein Gedicht so gut, das der Professor Snape ziehen wird seinen Hut!".

Das brachte der jungen Lehrerin einen dankbaren Blick des Schülers ein und ein Schnauben des erwähnten Professors.

Der Junge holte tief Luft und begann schließlich sein herbstliches Gedicht vorzulesen

„Der Herbst hat viele bunte Blätter,  
>das weiß sogar mein Vetter.<br>Oft gibt es sehr viel Wind,  
>sogar das weiß jedes Kind."<p>

Hermione sah Snape die Stirn runzeln, während Murdock weiter vorlas, und sie musste schmunzeln. Das Gedicht war aber auch köstlich dämlich. Allerdings hatten die anderen Gedichte, bei denen sie geholfen hatte, nicht viel besser ausgesehen.

„Nebel gibt es auch immer,  
>das macht den Herbst noch schlimmer.<br>Nur Halloween ist toll,  
>denn da wird mein Bauch immer schön voll!".<p>

In seine letzten Worte fiel die Schulglocke und die Schüler begannen sofort ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken.

„Eure Gedichte sind nächstes Mal vorzeigbar, sonst hagelt es Strafarbeiten gar.", bellte Snape ihnen hinterher, dann nahm er seine Notizen und rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort aus dem Klassenraum. Hermione folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

Sie gingen, beziehungsweise rannten direkt zum Schulleiter, der in seinem Büro am Schreibtisch saß und einen Brief zu schreiben schien.

„Direktor, was fällt Ihnen ein, uns zu verzaubern?", brauste Snape auf.

„Was genau meinst du, Severus?", fragte der Schulleiter arglos und blickte von seinem Brief auf.

„Dieses ganze Reimzeugs, und generell diese albernen Kurse, die du uns aufhalst!".

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hast du Minerva sogar unterstützt, mein Lieber.".

Daraufhin hatte der Tränkemeister nichts zu sagen und Hermione zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Dieser Zirkus war auch auf seinem Mist gewachsen?

„Wie auch immer, lange mache ich das nicht mehr mit!", knurrte Snape, warf Hermione einen bösen Blick zu, à la „wehe, das verlässt diesen Raum" und verließ Türen knallend das Büro.

„Ist das ihr Ernst, Direktor? Der Professor hat sich dafür eingesetzt?".

„Naja, eher unwissentlich, aber er scheint ja trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben. Außerdem finde ich, hat es euch beide gar nicht mal so schlecht getroffen. Filius und Sybill mussten singen, dagegen finde ich reimen weniger schlimm.".

Mit aufgerissenen Augen blickte Hermione Dumbledore an, dieser zwinkerte ihr zu und verabschiedete sie mit einer Handbewegung. Ob dieser alte Kauz je vernünftig werden würde?


	6. Sie haben 3 neue Partnervorschläge

Jeder weiß, dass Severus Snape ein mysteriöser Mann ist, an dessen Seite rein canonmäßig nie eine Frau zu sehen war. Dumbledore ist der Meinung, das ändern zu müssen…

Zu diesem Ausflug nach Hogwarts entführt uns Tymalous, unser kleiner rudeleigener Kranich.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Tymalous

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Sie haben 3 neue Partnervorschläge **

**von Tymalous  
><strong>

Wutentbrannt verließ Professor Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke, das Lehrerzimmer von Hogwarts. Manchmal konnte Minerva McGonagall unglaublich nervig sein. Wobei 'manchmal' noch ziemlich stark untertrieben war.

Aber eigentlich war er vor allem auf sich selbst wütend. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, Potter darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass selbst ein Blinder sehen könne, was der-Junge-der-leider-immer-noch-lebte nicht bemerkte: Dass Ms Weasley ihn seit Jahren anhimmelte.  
>Ursprünglich hatte er sich über Potter lustig machen und ihn damit aufziehen wollen, dass selbst ein Mensch wie er, es noch vor dem Jungen-den-er-so-sehr-hasste erkannt hatte.<br>Doch statt auf seinen sarkastischen Tonfall einzugehen, war Potter kurzerhand aus dem Klassenzimmer gerannt und hatte Ginny ein Liebesgeständnis gemacht, wobei er den enormen Hauspunkteverlust für sein Verlassen des Unterrichts ignoriert hatte.  
>Eigentlich wäre das einem Snape vollkommen egal gewesen und normalerweise freute er sich immer über einen Grund, Hauspunkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen, in diesem Fall war das jedoch etwas anderes. Denn seit die Zwei ein Paar waren, wurde ihm von seinen Kollegen immer wieder vorgehalten, dass er – Severus Snape – zwei Gryffindors verkuppelt hatte.<br>Am schlimmsten war Minerva, denn seit Tagen schon konnte er kein Gespräch mehr mit ihr führen, ohne dass sie ihn daran erinnerte. Nur Albus hatte ihn erstaunlicherweise bislang in Ruhe gelassen, allerdings bezweifelte Snape, dass sich der Direktor Hogwarts' dauerhaft aus diesem Thema heraushalten würde.  
>Im Gegenteil: Vermutlich war sein alter Freund und Mentor bereits am Planen irgendeiner Aktion, die Snape wieder einmal wahnsinnig machen würde.<p>

Als er kurz darauf in seinen Räumen angelangt war, wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt.  
>"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE! Was fällt dir ein, ohne mich um Erlaubnis zu fragen in meine Wohnung zu spazieren, während ich abwesend bin, und noch dazu DREI WILDFREMDE MENSCHEN IN MEINE WOHNUNG ZU LASSEN? Du weißt genau, dass außer dir niemand in meine Räume darf!"<br>Severus war außer sich. Wie konnte dieser dreiste Mann es wagen?  
>"Aber Severus, beruhige dich doch. Weißt du, nachdem du neulich Harry mit Mrs Weasley verkuppelt hast, dachte ich, du könntest auch mal eine Partnerin gebrauchen. Und weil ich ja weiß, wie schüchtern du bist, habe ich mich mal umgeschaut und drei der Kandidaten mitgebracht."<br>"Was?"  
>"Ja, also dann fang ich mal an sie dir vorzustellen: Das hier...", er zeigte auf eine Frau mittleren Alters, die ungefähr genauso attraktiv war wie Sybill Trelawney, "Das hier ist Mrs Özarögil, sie stammt ursprünglich aus der Türkei und ist Dichterin."<br>Die Frau mit dem komischen Namen schenkte Severus ein dümmliches Lächeln, und begann mit ziemlich übertriebener Betonung ein Gedicht:

Ich liebe dich,  
>und du liebst mich,<br>leugnen wird nichts taugen,  
>ich seh die Liebe in deinen Augen.<br>Los frag endlich:  
>"Heiratest du mich?"<br>Ich sage dann auch "Ja"  
>Heissa, heissa, heissassa!<p>

Severus konnte diese Frau vor sich einfach nur anstarren, bis er endlich wieder Worte fand: "Unglaublich..."  
>Albus und Die-dessen-Namen-er-sich-nicht-merken-konnte strahlten ihn an.<br>"Unglaublich...", wiederholte der Tränkemeister beeindruckt. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es möglich ist, so schlechte Gedichte zu schreiben... und sie dann auch noch so vorzutragen, als wäre man Shakespeare persönlich, ohne in einen Lachkrampf auszubrechen... Sind Sie betrunken?"  
>Die Frau, die anscheinend auch genauso intelligent war wie Trelawney (er sollte seine Kollegin einmal fragen, ob sie Verwandte in der Türkei hatte), schaute leicht verwirrt und der Direktor von Hogwarts warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, als wäre Snape ein Kleinkind dem gesagt werden müsse, dass es sich benehmen solle.<br>Anschließend wandte sich Albus zu einer dicken Frau, bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der erkennen ließ, dass zumindest er sie favorisierte, und stellte sie lächelnd vor: "Dies ist Mrs Lemondrop. Sie ist Besitzerin einer Süßigkeiten-Firma und hat einen unglaublich guten Geschmack."  
>Severus musste schmunzeln als er den Namen hörte, denn diese Frau würde viel eher zu Dumbledore passen als zu ihm. Wobei er ohnehin kein Interesse an einer Beziehung hatte und es somit egal war, dass sie in Wirklichkeit dem Schulleiter schöne Augen machte. Auch ihre pinkfarbenen, und mit leuchtenden Sternen verzierten Roben deuteten auf einige Ähnlichkeiten mit seinem Mentor hin.<br>"Albus, du hättest es dir sparen können sie hier her zu bringen", war alles, was der Lehrer für Zaubertränke zu sagen hatte. Erst auf Albus fragenden Blick hin fügte er hinzu: "Mir scheint, sie hat sich bereits in jemand anderen verliebt. Derjenige hat übrigens auch viel mehr Ähnlichkeiten mit ihr als ich..."  
>Der Blick seines Vorgesetzten war leicht verwundert, doch Severus beschloss ihm ein anderes Mal zu erklären was er meinte.<br>Mit einer gewissen Neugier blickte er zu dem dritten Kandidaten. Schlimmer als die erste konnte sie ja wohl nicht sein.  
>Er hatte sich geirrt. Als er die dritte fremde Person im Raum ansah, riss er die Augen auf. Dort stand ein Mann!<br>"Also, Severus, da du dich ja augenscheinlich nicht für Frauen interessierst, dachte ich, du wärst vielleicht homose..." Weiter kam er nicht.  
>"ICH BIN NICHT SCHWUL, ALBUS!"<br>Augenblicklich wurde dem Schulleiter von Hogwarts klar, dass er wohl etwas voreilige Schlüsse gezogen hatte. Wäre sein Schützling wirklich schwul, so würde er jetzt wahrscheinlich verlegen sein, doch stattdessen funkelten ihm unglaubliche Wut und ein gewisser Grad an Mordlust aus Severus Augen entgegen.  
>Mit wie üblich wehenden Roben flüchtete der Lehrer aus seinen eigenen Räumen und lief aufgebracht aus dem Gebäude heraus, zu den Ländereien. Es war ohnehin schon schlimm genug, dass Albus wildfremde Menschen in SEINE Räume mitgenommen hatte, sie ihm dann jedoch als potentielle Partnerinnen vorzustellen, war einfach... Er fand gar keinen richtigen Ausdruck für seine Wut.<p>

Draußen war es kühl und am Boden liegendes Laub wurde von einer Windböe aufgewirbelt, doch darauf achtete Severus nicht wirklich. Er war zu sehr in seine mörderischen Gedanken vertieft, als dass er sich dafür interessiert hätte, dass es bereits Herbst war, und die warme Sommersonne sich bereits vor einigen Wochen verabschiedet hatte.  
>Er wurde umso wütender auf Albus, als er etwas entfernt ein Pärchen sah. Moment mal... Pärchen? Die Zwei ließen keinen Zweifel daran, dass sie offenbar zusammengehörten, aber warum machte sich Weasley an Ms Brown ran, wenn er doch eigentlich mit Ms Granger zusammen war?<br>Sein erster Gedanke war, dass er Ms Granger darüber aufklären sollte, dass ihr Freund eine Affäre hatte, denn sie hatte einen solchen Freund nicht verdient. Im Gegensatz zu Weasley oder Potter war sie wirklich talentiert, intelligent und immer freundlich. Sie hatte einen Partner verdient, der sie auch wirklich liebte, statt sie auszunutzen.  
>Doch gerade, als er sie aufsuchen wollte, erinnerte er sich an sein Verkuppeln von Potter und Ms Weasley. Er sollte sich besser nicht mehr in Privatangelegenheiten seiner Schüler einmischen. Ms Granger würde es auch so herausfinden.<p> 


	7. Es werden Wunder wahr

Tja, Freunde… Die Blätter fallen, der Wind fegt durch die Straßen, es herbstelt. Stört uns das? Sicher nicht, denn wenn es zu arg wird, lassen wir uns einfach entführen – in eine Welt voll Magie und Phantasie.

Unser kleiner Bücherwurm gibt sich die Ehre. Bücherwürmer sind ja bekanntlich winzig kleine magische Wesen, doch sie haben ein großes Herz und unser rudeleigener Bücherwurm dazu eine perfekte Flotte-Schreibe-Feder, die so richtig gut gefällt…

Wollt ihr mehr über Bücherwürmer erfahren?

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/2707797/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Disclaimer: Da ich immer noch nicht JKR bin, gehört mir der ganze Kram immer noch nicht. Lediglich die Ausführung hier – und das literarisch absolut (!) hochwertige Gedicht, das ist alleine auf meinem Mist gewachsen. Bitte keine Heuler deswegen, ja?  
>Tausend Dank fürs Betalesen an unsere Rabenkrähe Gaia! Wenn denn noch Fehler zu finden sein sollten – meine, meine, meine!<p>

**Es werden Wunder wahr **

**von Bookworm El V  
><strong>  
>Severus Snape, Ex-Zaubertränkelehrer, Ex-Schulleiter von Hogwarts und Ex-Spion für einen anderen ehemaligen Schulleiter von Hogwarts, lag im Koma. Nach der Schlacht von Hogwarts war jemand in die Heulende Hütte gestürmt und hatte seinen so-gut-wie-toten Körper vom Boden gekratzt, ihm einen Bezoar in den Hals gestopft und seine Wunden so gut wie möglich verschlossen, ehe dieser Jemand ihn ins St. Mungo's geschleift hatte.<p>

Auroren standen vor der Tür seines Krankenzimmers Wache, damit die Pressegeier nicht dort einbrechen und Fotos von ihm machen konnten, oder Schlimmeres. Nur eine Hand voll Leute durfte überhaupt sein Zimmer betreten.

Nicht, dass er etwas davon mitbekommen hätte.

Er hatte nicht mehr mitbekommen, dass Harry Potter dem Dunklen Lord direkt vor dessen Niederlage noch ins Gesicht geschleudert hatte, er wäre auf Severus Snapes Schauspielkunst hereingefallen.

Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass die Leute langsam anfingen zu zweifeln, ob er wirklich ein Todesser extraordinaire war.

Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, dass Harry Potter den Ordensleuten – unter anderem Kingsley Shacklebolt, dem provisorischen Zaubereiminister –, seine größten Geheimnisse preisgegeben hatte.

Severus Snape bekam eigentlich gar nichts mit, außer, dass sein ganzer Körper in Flammen stand.

Der Bezoar, den jemand in seine halb herausgerissene Kehle gestopft hatte, hatte ihm zwar das Leben gerettet, aber das hieß nicht, dass er nicht unter den Nachwirkungen von Naginis Biss zu leiden hatte.

Er wusste nicht, dass seine Kehle so schlimm zerfetzt war, dass sein Überleben immer noch an einem seidenen Faden hing. Dass es möglich wäre, dass er nie wieder sprechen konnte.

Wenn er es gewusst hätte, wäre es ihm wahrscheinlich egal gewesen. Ihm wäre wahrscheinlich alles egal gewesen, wenn nur die elenden Schmerzen endlich aufhören würden.

Severus Snape lag immer noch im Koma. Nur gelegentlich gewann er etwas wie einen Hauch von Bewusstsein zurück. Das war nicht weiter lohnenswert, denn alles, was sein Körper ihm dann mitteilte, war, dass er grauenhafte Schmerzen hatte, besonders am Hals. Dass er nur schwer Luft bekam. Dass er schwach und hilflos war.

Gerade, als er wieder beinahe wegdämmerte, als sein Geist sich wieder in die Dunkelheit flüchten wollte, ehe die Schmerzen ihn endgültig zerbrachen, hörte er etwas.

Etwas Weiches, Leises. Angenehmes.

Severus war nicht genügend bei Bewusstsein, dass er dem leisen, weichen, angenehmen Etwas einen Namen geben konnte, aber er fand es schön.

Als er die nächsten paar Male ein bisschen in Richtung Bewusstsein dämmerte – wo die Schmerzen immer noch mit aller Gewalt um sich bissen –, schoss ihm zum ersten Mal ein klarer Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Dieses weiche, leise, angenehme Etwas war die Stimme einer Frau. Eine Stimme, die er zu kennen glaubte.

Die weibliche Stimme blieb bei ihm. Eigentlich immer, wenn er an den Rand des Wachwerdens kam, war die Stimme da, die ihm vage bekannt vorkam. Gelegentlich, wenn er eines klaren Gedankens fähig war, wusste er, dass er diese Stimme kannte. Zuordnen konnte er sie allerdings nicht, egal, wie viel Mühe er sich gab.

Und Mühe gab er sich inzwischen. Langsam ahnte er, dass er an der Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod stand, und ganz instinktiv wählte er das Leben.

Severus Snape tat, was er sein Leben lang getan hatte.

Er kämpfte. Diesmal nicht für die Zauberergemeinschaft, nicht für irgendwelche Leute, die niemals erfahren durften, dass er es tat.

Er kämpfte um sein Leben.

Es fiel ihm immer leichter, sich auf die Stimme zu konzentrieren. Er wusste immer noch nicht, wem sie gehörte, aber er hatte entschieden, dass es ihm egal war. Die Stimme lenkte ihn von dem tobenden Schmerz in seiner Kehle ab. Und das reichte ihm schon.

Ja, er konnte sich nicht nur auf die Stimme konzentrieren; wenn er sich wirklich anstrengte, gelang es ihm sogar, etwas zu verstehen.

Einzelne Wortfetzen, später Halbsätze, schließlich die ganzen hingeschleuderten Herausforderungen, er sollte sich gefälligst anstrengen, sich Mühe geben, nicht aufgeben, überleben.

Sehr gryffindor, dachte er sich da. Es war der erste klare Gedanke seit Langem, der erste kohärente Satz, der sich in seinem Kopf geformt hatte.

Dass er nur aus zwei Wörtern bestand, war egal.

Zuhören zu können, war eine völlig neue Errungenschaft, der Severus mit einiger Begeisterung nachging. Er hörte inzwischen nicht mehr nur die Stimme, sondern auch Geräusche aller Art. Schritte, die über den Boden schlurften, ein leises Plätschern, wenn eine Flüssigkeit umgeschüttet wurde... das leise Rascheln von Stoff, wenn jemand sich bewegte.

Am liebsten hörte er jedoch der Stimme zu. Die Stimme plapperte gelegentlich, und Severus war der Ansicht, dass dieses Geplapper ihm eigentlich Hinweis genug sein musste, um die Stimme zu erkennen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht, einen Namen zuzuordnen.

Namen fielen ihm ohnehin nur nach und nach wieder ein. Geschehnisse waren noch schwerer wieder einzufangen.

Besonders die der jüngeren Vergangenheit.

Severus vertagte seine Überlegungen, als er das leise Quietschen von Gummisohlen auf Steinboden hörte, gefolgt von dem Schaben von Stuhlbeinen.

„Entschuldigen Sie die Verspätung, Sir", sagte die Stimme leise. „Kingsley hat mich nicht aus dem Ministerium gehen lassen, ehe ich ihm angedroht hab, ihn zu verhexen, wenn er mich nicht sofort... deshalb hab ich auch das Buch vom letzten Mal nicht dabei, sondern musste mir bei einer der Schwestern etwas ausleihen. Ich hoffe, Sie mögen Gedichte, Sir."

Ihm fiel wieder ein, dass die Stimme ihm seit einiger Zeit – wenn sie nicht plapperte –, Geschichten vorlas. Wenn die Stimme nicht da war, vergaß er öfter, was sie gesagt hatte, aber wenn sie wieder auftauchte, kam auch die Erinnerung.

Die Märchen von Beedle dem Barden hatten sie schon durch.

Und nun... sollten es also Gedichte sein.

„Na schön... fangen wir mit dem hier an, Sir", murmelte die Stimme, deren Klang immer so beruhigend war, wenn sie vorlas. Beruhigend genug, um Severus von dem Pochen und Brennen in seinem Hals abzulenken.

„An einem Sommertage von El V", setzte die Stimme an.

„An einem schönen Sommertage,  
>in einer berauschenden Aussichtslage,<br>hoch über dem blauen Meer,  
>da sitz' ich und begehr' dich doch so sehr.<p>

Was soll ich tun, was soll ich machen?  
>Ich kann nur weiterhin mit dir hier wachen.<br>Ich muss andauernd an dich denken,  
>wann wirst du mir deine Liebe schenken?<p>

Oh, das Herz wird mir so schwer,  
>denn ich begehre dich so sehr..."<p>

Wenn Severus körperlich dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre, hätte er einen beißenden Kommentar von sich gegeben, schon beim zweiten Vers. Da er aber nicht dazu in der Lage war, hörte er weiterhin zu, bis die Stimme vor Lachen bebte und schließlich abbrach.

„Oh, Sir, tut mir Leid, aber das kann ich Ihnen nicht weiter vorlesen. Pfui, was für ein Käse! Und das einem Kranken!"

Hier seufzte die Stimme leise, sie wurde wieder ernst. „Na schön, dann werde ich Ihnen wohl ein bisschen erzählen, was so in der Welt vor sich geht, während Sie schlafen."

Und das tat sie auch.

Sie erzählte ihm vom Versuch der Zauberergemeinschaft, über die Verluste hinwegzukommen, die Schäden des Krieges zu beseitigen und ihrer Toten zu gedenken. Von den Versuchen, es in Zukunft besser zu machen.

Sie erzählte ihm vom geplanten Wiederaufbau von Hogwarts.

„Minerva geht jedenfalls sehr energisch an die Sache heran, Sir. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der Schulbetrieb nächstes Jahr schon wieder laufen würde", sagte die Stimme nachdenklich.

Kurz hielt die Stimme inne, dann murmelte sie: „Ich muss wieder gehen, Sir, und der Schwester ihr... ähm, Lyrikbuch zurückbringen. Merlin, das erinnert mich an den Schund, den Lavender und Pansy Parkinson immer gelesen haben. So mit Ritter hoch zu Ross, Drachentötern und was-weiß-denn-ich alles für Ungetümen."

Wieder entstand eine Pause.

„Ich hätte gerade schwören können, dass Sie kurz gelächelt haben. Ich hoffe, Sie können mich hören."

Severus Snape schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte erstmal heftig ins grelle Licht der Lampe, die irgendein Dummkopf direkt über seinem Kopf montiert hatte.

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er etwas sehen konnte. Die Wände waren in freundlichen, hellen Farben gestrichen; ein Bild an der Wand zeigte zartrosa Blümchen, die in einer sanften Brise wehten. Eine helle Holztür führte wahrscheinlich nach draußen, eine weitere ins Badezimmer. Ein Fenster zeigte ihm den blassgrauen Himmel Englands.

Es roch nach Desinfektionsmittel und Zaubertränken.

Krankenhausgeruch.

Er war im St. Mungo's.

Und er erinnerte sich.

An alles.

An Dumbledores wahnsinnigen – um nicht zu sagen bescheuerten – Plan, den Dunklen Lord von Potter und seinen zwei Anhängseln stückchenweise umbringen zu lassen, indem sie Kinder auf die Suche nach Horkruxen schickten.

An das Jahr seiner Schreckensherrschaft in Hogwarts.

An all jene, die er foltern musste, um in seiner Rolle als Voldemorts Mann zu bleiben. Um keinen Verdacht zu erregen.

An Voldemorts Befehl an seine widerwärtige Schlange, ihn zu töten...

An Nagini...

Severus musste würgen.

Das Würgen tat seinem Hals überhaupt nicht gut. Schmerz schoss durch seine Kehle, und automatisch riss Severus seine Hand nach oben, um sie auf die schmerzende Stelle zu legen.

Er fand dicke Verbände.

Naginis Biss hatte ihn wohl doch nicht getötet.

Er konnte sich allerdings nicht erklären, wie er hier gelandet war. Potter, Granger und Weasley hatten ihn in der Hütte liegen lassen... es war doch unwahrscheinlich, dass jemand sich die Mühe gemacht hatte, nach ihm zu sehen...

Und auch hier hatte sich jemand die Mühe gemacht, nach ihm zu sehen, wie Severus jetzt wieder einfiel. Jemand hatte ihn besucht. Mit ihm gesprochen, ihm vorgelesen...

Jemand hatte sich gekümmert.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Er wusste nicht recht, was er mit dieser Erkenntnis anfangen sollte. Sie berührte etwas in ihm, das er sich nicht erklären konnte.

Er beschloss, jetzt nicht darüber nachzudenken.

Vom Denken bekam er Kopfschmerzen.

Und vom Licht. Von dem Licht, das irgendein Idiot ja direkt über seinem Bett...

Er schloss die Augen wieder. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war.

Als er das nächste Mal aufwachte, fragte er sich, ob er sich das mit der Stimme vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte. Immerhin wusste keiner so recht, welche Auswirkungen das Gift von Nagini auf einen hatte. Halluzinationen könnten durchaus eine Folge des Schlangengifts sein...

Allerdings fiel ihm dann wieder ein, dass die Stimme ihm ein so genanntes „Gedicht" vorgelesen hatte. Und egal, welchen Hirnschaden er vom Schlangengift auch davongetragen hatte, Severus war überzeugt, dass er niemals so eine Sülze produzieren würde.

Also musste die Stimme echt gewesen sein...

Gerade, als er überlegte, zu wem, bei Merlins verdammtem Arm, sie denn nun gehörte, wurde die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet.

Hermione Granger trat herein.

Severus Snape schloss die Augen.


	8. Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen

Und wieder öffnen wir ein Türchen,

schauen nach und lächeln mild,

denn da sitzt ein süßes Tierchen –

doch, halt, Vorsicht, es ist wild!

So könnte man unser kleines Meerschweinchen Meni beschreiben: klein, kuschelig, süß… und blutrünstig. Wir möchten also heute alle Zartbesaiteten bitten, auf der Stelle unseren Kalender zu verlassen, oder sich zumindest eine Person des Vertrauens zu suchen, die während des Lesens die Hand hält. Liebe Freunde: Drama, Baby, Drama… ;)

Wer jedoch immer noch nicht genug hat, sollte bei unserem Killermeeri vorbeischauen:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Meniel.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Schmerzhafte Erinnerungen **

**von Meniel  
><strong>(angelehnt an das Stichwort „Sonnenuntergang" von „Rudels halbes Tausend")

Hermine saß seufzend an ihrem Schreibtisch und rieb sich den Nacken. Dieser ganze Berg Post musste heute noch wieder raus, aber sie hatte gerade erst die Hälfte abgearbeitet. Das würde wohl mal wieder eine Nachtschicht bedeuten.  
>Ihr tat der Nacken schon wieder weh, weshalb sie aufstand und ein paar Schritte durch ihr Büro ging. Als sie zum Fenster trat, den Rücken den Schulleiterportraits zugewandt, hörte sie das leise Kichern Dumbledores. Sie wandte sich um und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.<br>„Albus. Was gibt es?" fragte sie leicht gereizt. Wie oft schon hatte sie sich selbst dafür verflucht, die Stelle als Schulleiterin anzunehmen und sich die ganze Arbeit aufzuhalsen…  
>„Nichts, nichts, Hermine. Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wie oft ich so wie du durch dieses Büro gelaufen bin und mir der Nacken schmerzte", erwiderte Dumbledore. Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf und wandte sich wieder dem Fenster zu. Sie sah, dass die Sonne langsam unterging. Hmm… Einladend für eine kleine Pause. Das musste auch ab und an mal sein.<p>

Als sie auf dem Balkon des Büros stand und ein leichter Windhauch durch ihre Haare fuhr, schloss sie kurz die Augen. Das war eine schöne Idee gewesen. Sie sah zur untergehenden Sonne hinüber, die langsam den Himmel rot-orange färbte und liess den Blick dann über das leere Gelände schweifen. Dort unten am See stand doch noch jemand… Zwei eng umschlungene Personen. Hermine erkannte sie nicht, konnte aber erkennen, dass die zwei sich zärtlich küssten.  
>Das war für den Moment irgendwie doch zu viel für Hermine. Sie wandte den Blick wieder dem Sonnenuntergang zu. Die Erinnerungen an früher schmerzten zu sehr… Viel zu sehr.<p>

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~**** 30 Jahre zuvor ****~~~~****~~~~****~~~

Hermine ergriff Severus' Hand, als er ihr die Augen verbunden hatte.  
>„Was hast du nur vor?" fragte Hermine zum bestimmt 100. Mal. Severus lächelte nur und meinte „Warte einfach ab, meine Liebe."<br>Hermine drückte seine Hand, während er sie nun mit sich führte.

Er führte sie Treppen hinauf, Treppen hinunter, scheinbar sogar durch Geheimgänge. Immer wieder hörte sie mal die Schülermassen in weiter Ferne, dann wieder näher und ab und an sogar gar nicht mehr.  
>Und irgendwann spürte sie den Wind um die Nase wehen. Sie waren draußen auf den Ländereien. Doch noch waren sie nicht am Ziel, denn Severus führte sie weiter.<br>Bald darauf drückte er sie auf eine Decke und sie hatte leichten Algengeschmack auf den Lippen. Dann nahm er ihr die Augenbinde wieder ab und sie sah endlich, wo er sie hingeführt hatte. An den See. Ein Plätzchen, wo sie direkt am See saßen, es aber trotzdem trocken hatten und sie genau im Schein der untergehenden Sonne saßen. Also richtig herrlich… Und romantisch. Hermine sah sich überrascht um, sie hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass es einen solchen Platz hier am See gab…  
>Severus hatte ein wundervolles Picknick zubereiten lassen und hierher mitgebracht. Nun liess er sich neben sie auf die Decke sinken und sah sie lächelnd an.<br>„Es ist wundervoll, Severus…" hauchte sie beinahe atemlos. Die Sonne war noch richtig schön warm und sie genoss das warme Gefühl auf ihrer Haut.  
>Er lächelte nur und zog sie zärtlich an sich.<br>Eine leichte Windbö zerzauste ihr Haar, wehte es ihr ins Gesicht. Sie strich es sich wieder hinter die Ohren und genoss es einfach nur, bei ihm zu sein. Das erste Mal seit langem, dass sie wieder mit Severus allein sein konnte…  
>Zu lange war das letzte Mal schon her. Viel zu oft hielten die Schüler sie beide davon ab, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Doch jetzt endlich… Endlich hatten sie wieder Zeit füreinander. Die Klausuren für die Jahresabschlussprüfungen waren allesamt verfasst und lagen in den Büros, darauf wartend, nur noch geschrieben zu werden.<br>Sie saßen einfach da, genossen die Nähe...  
>Irgendwann flatterte ein Stück Pergament erst an ihnen vorbei, dann blieb es an der Decke hängen, auf der sie saßen. Neugierig nahm Hermine es.<br>Darauf war ein Gedicht geschrieben worden:

Lily, mein liebster Sonnenschein,  
>bitte lass mich nicht allein!<br>Ich möchte nur in deiner Nähe sein.  
>Bitte stoß mich nicht von dir,<p>

du machst mich völlig wirr!  
>Liebste Lily, du so rein.<p>

Ich vermiss' dich so unendlich,  
>und hiermit frag ich dich,<br>ob du meine Freundin sein magst.  
>Mir ist egal, was uns're Eltern denken,<p>

die können sich's schenken!

Und damit war das Gedicht zu Ende, offensichtlich bevor der Verfasser es fertig schreiben konnte. Hermine schmunzelte leicht. Severus, der über ihre Schulter mitgelesen hatte, schüttelte sacht den Kopf.  
>Sie kannte die Handschrift… Das war die von Scorpius Malfoy.<p>

Nicht lange darauf hörten die beiden Scorpius auch schon durchs Unterholz brechen.  
>„Verdammt, wo ist es nur hingeflogen?"<br>Keine 10 Sekunden später platzte Scorpius auch schon in die friedliche Szene von Hermine und Severus hinein. Verdattert blieb er stehen, als er seine beiden Lehrer dort sitzen sah.  
>„Professor Granger… Professor Snape… Ich…"<br>Hermine unterbrach ihn ein wenig schmunzelnd. „Suchst du das hier?" Sie hielt ihm das Pergament hin.

Scorpius wurde sofort hochrot im Gesicht und nickte verlegen. Er mied jeden Blickkontakt mit seinen Lehrern, offensichtlich war ihm das ziemlich peinlich.  
>„Nun geh schon. Wir haben das hier nicht gelesen und du hat uns hier nicht gesehen" meinte Hermine immer noch ein wenig schmunzelnd.<p>

„D-Danke, Professor Granger!" stammelte er und fügte dann noch rasch hinzu „Und natürlich auch Ihnen, Professor Snape!"  
>Dann stolperte er auch schon wieder davon, immer noch hochrot im Gesicht.<p>

„Wollen wir dann auch wieder ins Schloss zurück? Es wird langsam kühl…" fragte Severus kurze Zeit später.  
>Hermine sah ihn ein wenig verwundert an – warum dieser plötzliche Entschluss? Doch sie sagte nichts dazu und stand auf, half ihm rasch beim Einpacken der Decke, dann gaben sie sich noch einen letzten Kuss.<p>

„Bis bald, mein Liebster" hauchte Hermine noch, bekam dafür ein seltenes Lächeln von Severus und dann war er auch schon verschwunden.  
>Wie immer gingen sie getrennt voneinander zurück. Von den Schülern sollte schließlich niemand etwas wissen.<p>

Doch sie ahnten nicht, dass dies das letzte Mal sein würde, dass sie zusammen einen gemütlichen Abend verbringen konnten.

Nur wenige Wochen später trennte sich Severus von ihr. Von einem Tag auf den Anderen war er fort, hinterließ nur eine kurze Nachricht in ihrem Büro, dass sie nicht nach ihm suchen sollte.  
>Und sie wusste ganz genau, dass sie ihn nicht finden würde. Er war schließlich Severus Snape, über Jahrzehnte hinweg ein Doppelspion.<p>

Ein paar Wochen später, als die Sommerferien schon angefangen hatten, kam Minerva mit einem merkwürdigen Blick auf sie zu. Hermine hatte sich längst damit abgefunden, dass Severus nicht zu ihr zurückkehren würde. Sie hatte nicht eine Nachricht von ihm erhalten. Nicht ein Lebenszeichen. Doch eigentlich blutete sie innerlich. Ihr Herz blutete, da sie Severus nicht aus dem Kopf bekam. Warum so plötzlich? Warum so still? Große Abschiede waren nie seins gewesen, aber sie wäre wohl glücklicher in sich, wenn sie noch einmal mit ihm hätte reden können. Diese Möglichkeit hatte er ihr genommen, indem er klammheimlich gegangen war.  
>Für den Zaubertrankunterricht war vorübergehend Horace Slughorn als Vertretungslehrer engagiert worden.<p>

„Es tut mir leid, Hermine. Sie haben ihn gefunden", sagte Minerva leise.  
>Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch, unbewusst Severus nachahmend. „Wen gefunden?"<br>„Severus", erwiderte Minerva noch leiser. Ihr Blick war mitleidig, trauernd. Fast schon hilflos, als ob selbst Minerva McGonagall nicht wüsste, was sie sagen oder tun sollte. Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Tonks und Remus haben ihn auf einer ihrer Reisen in den deutschen Alpen gefunden… Er lag leblos vor einer kleinen Holzhütte im Schnee."  
>„Danke, Minerva. Danke für diese Nachricht", erwiderte Hermine mechanisch. Wieso war Severus tot? Was war nur geschehen?<br>„Hermine? Da ist noch etwas… Er hatte einen Brief fest umklammert. Und dein Name stand auf dem Umschlag." Sie reichte ihr langsam den Pergament-Umschlag. Er war wellig und fleckig vom aufgetauten und dann darauf getrockneten Schnee.  
>Hermine nahm ihn an sich, drückte ihn fest an ihre Brust. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass Severus tot sein sollte. Doch dieser Brief… Mit ihrem Namen darauf… Sie musste ihn lesen. Jetzt sofort.<p>

Sie sprang auf, warf ihren Stuhl um und rannte aus dem Lehrerzimmer, hinauf auf den Astronomieturm. Minerva sah ihr traurig hinterher.  
>Dort kauerte sie sich in eine Ecke und sah den Umschlag an.<p>

Sie starrte auf ihren Namen. Das war eindeutig seine Handschrift. Völlig unverkennbar.  
>Mit einem Mal zitterte sie entsetzlich. Mühsam öffnete sie den Umschlag und zog langsam den Brief heraus.<p>

~~~~****~~~~****~~~~**** Heute ****~~~~****~~~~****~~~

Hermine riss ihren Blick von dem Pärchen unten auf den Ländereien los. Die Erinnerung an früher schmerzte einfach viel zu sehr. Urplötzlich fröstelte sie. Der Herbst kündigte sich an, die Abende waren längst nicht mehr so angenehm warm wie noch vor wenigen Wochen.  
>Sie wandte sich ab, ging zurück in ihr Büro. Albus sah sie wissend von seinem Portrait aus an, schwieg aber. Sie war ihm dankbar dafür.<br>Als sie an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, öffnete sie langsam die oberste Schublade ihres Schreibtisches und nahm vorsichtig ein Pergament heraus.  
>Es war völlig zerfleddert, fleckig und durch das Alter vergilbt.<p>

Hermine,  
>es tut mir alles so leid. Doch ich konnte einfach nicht bei dir bleiben, ich hätte dich nur unnötig verletzt. Ich hoffe, du verstehst das.<br>Ich liebe dich.

_  
>AN: Ich wusste schon, während ich das hier schrieb, dass ich mal wieder meinem Spitznamen „Killer-Meeri" alle Ehre gebe ;) Es ist nicht so, dass ich Severus nicht mag (um Himmels Willen! oO) oder Hermine und ihn nicht zusammensehen möchte. Ich schreibe einfach, was mir durch den Kopf geht. Und dabei kommen halt solche Dinge bei raus! ;)  
>Abgesehen davon, dass ich doch was tun muss, um meinen Namen zu behalten *fg*<p> 


	9. Viel Lärm um Poesie

Und weiter geht's mit dem Kalender des Rudels! Seid bedankt für eure liebevollen Kommentare, Reviews, Anmerkungen, aber auch für eure Favorisierungen!

Eine Warnung vorneweg: Der Wolf ist – wie fast immer an einem 9. -, dran, und die meisten wissen es ja… Der Wolf kann sich nicht kurz fassen, und er steht auf Fluff. Wer also gestern nicht in Tränen, sondern in schallendes Lachen ausgebrochen ist, wird heute wohl weinen müssen.

Nichtsdestotrotz gibt es auch noch mehr vom bösen, grauen Wolf:

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1442324/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Viel Lärm um Poesie **

**von attack09  
><strong>  
>Das Geplapper seiner Kollegen ging ihm auf die Nerven, franste sie aus wie einen Strick, der sich immer und immer wieder an einer Felswand rieb und irgendwann reißen würde. Es bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen und diese wiederum dehnten sich aus, tasteten sich über seine Stirn, sein Gesicht und seinen Hals, bis sich der Schmerz als pulsierende Welle in dem vernarbten Gewebe manifestierte, welches Naginis Abschiedsgeschenk markierte. Severus Snape sank tiefer in seinen Sessel, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen und versuchte, sich voll und ganz auf das Umrühren des Löffels zu konzentrieren. Dem Tee war es ziemlich egal, ob er zwölf Mal im Uhrzeigersinn gerührt wurde, aber vielleicht konnte er so Minervas schweren schottischen Slang und Filius' Gepiepse ausblenden.<p>

Er konnte nicht. „Was denkst du, Severus?", wandte sich die Schulleiterin an ihn. „Sollen wir an diesem Wettbewerb teilnehmen?" Warum war er nicht in seinem Quartier geblieben? Was hatte ihn geritten, ausgerechnet an einem Sonntag im Lehrerzimmer aufzutauchen? Seine Neugier natürlich, mochte sie dreimal verdammt sein. Man sollte doch meinen, ein Ex-Spion hätte Mittel und Wege, Dinge, die ihn interessierten, anders herauszufinden als durch persönliches Erscheinen, aber er hatte sich gar nicht erst damit aufgehalten, darüber nachzudenken. In dem Moment, als Minerva davon plapperte, dass ein paar Ministeriale auftauchen würden, um Hogwarts' Lehrern eine Herausforderung zu überbringen, hatte es ihn gepackt und hergezogen.

„Möchtest du nicht erst einmal abwarten, bis du weißt, worum es geht?", fuhr er sie ungnädig an. „Ihr seid wie eine Herde Gänse, schnatter, schnatter, schnatter."  
>„Und ich dachte immer, es heiße „Schar"", sagte jemand von der Tür her. Aller Augen wandten sich dem Neuankömmling zu.<br>„Was?", blaffte Severus. Das Pulsieren des Schmerzes vergrößerte sich, breitete sich über seinen Oberkörper aus, bis er das Gefühl hatte, in einem klebrigen Spinnennetz aus nadelfeinen Stichen zu stecken, die ihn permanent attackierten. Er hatte vermutet, dass sie es sein würde, auch wenn er nicht erwartet hatte, dass sie allein kam. Sie… war Hermione Granger. Ex-Drittel des Goldenen Trios, Ex-Schülerin, Ex-unerträglichste Person auf Erden. Ex deshalb, weil Severus den Fehler begangen hatte, sich gelegentlich auf Ministeriumsbällen mit ihr zu unterhalten.

Sie war schüchtern und vorsichtig im Umgang mit ihm, beobachtete genau seine Reaktionen, als hätte sie es mit einem wilden Tier zu tun. Das amüsierte ihn und lenkte ihn von der Langeweile der unendlich öden Feste ab. Severus ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie bei jeder Veranstaltung in eine Ecke zu drängen und in Gespräche zu verwickeln. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie sich überhaupt darauf einließ; es sei denn, er ging davon aus, dass sie die Themen ihrer Freunde, die sich meistens um die aktuellen Quidditchligaspiele drehten, noch entsetzlicher fand als eine Konversation mit ihm.

Die letzten Male war sie es gewesen, die ihn aufgesucht hatte. Schweigend hatte sie ihm einen Baileys gereicht und darauf gewartet, dass er wie immer das Gesprächsthema bestimmte. Und er hatte bemerkt, dass er ihre Gesellschaft akzeptabel fand. Mehr noch: schätzte. Er wollte also mit ihr reden. Na und? War das ein Grund, seinen Sonntagvormittag zu opfern und sich ihren ministerialen Schund anzuhören? Als Verbindungsperson zwischen Hogwarts und dem Zaubereiministerium und als zweite Sekretärin für Kultur und Sport war es ihre Aufgabe, ministerialen Schund als glänzende Idee anzupreisen.

„Ich wollte nur darauf hinweisen, dass Gänse keine Herdentiere sind", erklärte sie und trat ein, um lächelnd Hände zu schütteln und sich sogar umarmen zu lassen. Ihn ließ sie wohlweißlich aus; sie war schließlich nicht dumm und wusste, dass er es hasste, von Leuten berührt zu werden, denen er keine Erlaubnis dazu gegeben hatte.  
>„Immer noch dabei zu beweisen, dass Sie eine unerträgliche Know-it-all sind?"<br>„Würden Sie es denn anders haben wollen, Professor Snape?"  
>„Nein", brummte er und rieb seine Schläfe.<p>

„Tee, Hermione?", fragte Sinistra und hielt eine Tasse hoch. Sie blockierte meistens die Ecke mit dem Teezubehör, eine Tatsache, die Severus seit über fünfundzwanzig Jahren ärgerte.  
>„Gern." Die junge Frau nahm dankbar an. Sie rührte eine Weile, nippte und hob dann den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, ob dieser Vorschlag hier auf Gegenliebe stoßen wird. Aber die Abteilung der Schönen Künste möchte Hogwarts in seiner Gesamtheit als SchülerLehrer/Erwachsenenkollektiv zu einer Challenge einladen. Das Ministerium fordert Hogwarts und verschiedene andere Institutionen zu einem Gedichtewettbewerb heraus."

Es verwunderte sie nicht, dass sowohl die Professoren als auch Filch und Poppy schwiegen, und ließ sich Zeit damit, ihren Tee zu trinken. „Was bedeutet das genau? Sollen wir Gedichte schreiben?", fragte Minerva irritiert.  
>Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das ist ein Rezitier- und Erkenne-das-Gedicht-Wettbewerb. Die Teilnehmer der verschiedenen Teams treten immer in einem direkten Vergleich gegeneinander an - sie werden durch das Los bestimmt."<br>„Und was ist, wenn wir niemanden oder nur ein oder zwei finden, die mitmachen wollen?" Minerva schien unschlüssig.  
>„Kein Problem. Es geht ums Team. Selbst wenn sich nur zwei Leute melden sollten, starten sie als „Team Hogwarts".<p>

Poppy brummelte vor sich hin. „Ich fürchte, ich habe noch nicht ganz verstanden, wie das ablaufen soll. Da treten also Teams gegeneinander an, und von diesen Teams immer einer gegen einen aus einem anderen Team?"  
>Hermione lächelte. „Korrekt."<br>„Und die tragen ein Gedicht vor, und der andere muss erkennen, welches Gedicht von welchem Dichter ist?"  
>„Es muss nicht einmal ein ganzes Gedicht sein. Es kann auch nur eine beliebige Strophe sein, Hauptsache ist, sie wird korrekt vorgetragen."<br>„Und was passiert, wenn einer das Gedicht nicht kennt oder erkennt?"  
>„Vorausgesetzt, der andere hat sein Gedicht erkannt, ist derjenige aus dem gegnerischen Team weiter. Falls beide ihre Aufgabe nicht lösen, geht diese Runde zwischen diesen beiden Teilnehmern solange weiter, bis einer passen muss, während der andere das Gedicht erkannt hat."<p>

„Das gefällt mir!" Sinistra klatschte in die Hände und strahlte.  
>Hermione riss die Augen auf. „Sie machen also mit?"<br>Die Professorin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich wäre nur eine Bürde, aber ich wüsste schon mal jemanden, der gute Chancen auf das Finale hätte." Ihr Lächeln verbreiterte sich, und wie auf ein Kommando wandte sich Hogwarts' Personal in Richtung des Tränkemeisters.  
>Severus ignorierte ihre auffordernden Blicke und bemühte sich, weiterhin mit äußerster Präzision den Tee in seiner Tasse entgegengesetzt des Uhrzeigersinns zu rühren.<br>„Das ist ein Scherz, oder?", hörte er Miss Granger entgeistert fragen.

Es war Minerva, die sich einmischte, und sie klang überaus zufrieden. „Ganz im Gegenteil, mein Kind. Severus besitzt eine größere Sammlung Gedichtbände als unsere Bibliothek."  
>Phantastisch. Herzlichen Dank, Minerva, dachte er säuerlich. Das wirkt in Grangers Augen jetzt sicherlich besonders männlich. Warum er das Bedürfnis hatte, in ihren Augen besonders männlich zu wirken, wusste er nicht. Doch. Natürlich wusste er es schon. Er hatte nur keine Lust, es vor sich selbst zuzugeben. Es ärgerte ihn trotzdem, dass die kleine Ex-unerträgliche Know-it-all so ungläubig reagierte. „Wirklich?" Offensichtlich hatte sie Schwierigkeiten, diese Information über ihren Ex-Tränkeprofessor zu verarbeiten.<br>„In der Tat", murmelte er abwehrend.  
>„Jaaaaaaaa!" Natürlich musste Flitwick seinen Senf dazugeben. „Ich möchte nur an die unvergessliche Weihnachtsfeier erinnern, als Severus betrunken anderthalb Stunden lang die größten Dichter der Welt rezitierte!"<p>

„Ich war nicht betrunken!", zischte Severus. Musste der Zwerg diese leidige Sache immer und immer wieder zur Sprache bringen? Und dann auch noch ausgerechnet vor ihr? Er würde das Gespött ihrer Freunde werden, und er hatte es so satt, wenn ein Potter über ihn lachte.  
>Filius zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich finde, selbst so ein großer Junge wie du ist nach anderthalb Schüsseln mit Bowle betrunken."<br>Severus überlegte, ob er schnell genug war, sämtliche Anwesenden in diesem Zimmer zu obliviaten. Er verwarf den Gedanken wieder, als sich Hermione auf die Tischkante vor seinem Sessel setzte. „Bowle?", fragte sie. „Und da haben Sie mich jahrelang in dem Glauben gelassen, dass Sie nur Baileys und anderen leichten Alkohol trinken! Abgründe, sage ich nur, Abgründe tun sich da auf, Professor!" Ihre Lippen zuckten, ihre Augen lachten.

Merlin, wir haben ein Problem!, dachte er. Jetzt rächte es sich, dass er sie im Ministerium ständig genervt hatte; sie würde es ihm mit gleicher Galleone heimzahlen. Severus gab es auf, seinen Tee in diverse Richtungen zu rühren, stellte die Tasse ab und erhob sich. „Ihr könnt euch hier gern auf meine Kosten lustig machen", schnarrte er. „Ich habe Besseres zu tun."

Sie berührte ihn sanft am Arm. „Bitte bleiben Sie, Professor. Sie wissen genau, dass Ihre Kollegen Sie nur necken." Und Sie, Miss Granger?, hätte er beinahe gefragt, presste jedoch die Lippen aufeinander. „Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie an dem Wettbewerb teilnehmen würden. Ich mag für das Ministerium antreten, doch mein Herz schlägt noch immer für Hogwarts, und wenn Sie wirklich eine Chance hätten zu gewinnen, wäre es doch schade, das in den Wind zu schlagen."

„Fangen Sie jetzt schon an, poetisch zu werden, Miss Granger?" Moment einmal: Sie nahm teil?  
>„So bin ich, Sir. Schließlich setzt meine Abteilung große Hoffnung auf mich!" Sie grinste ihn an, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn herausforderte.<br>„Komm schon, Severus, sei kein Miesepeter, das gewinnst du mit links!", rief Poppy.  
>Minerva lächelte wie eine zufriedene Katze, als sie sah, dass ihre ehemalige Schülerin entschlossen das Kinn vorstreckte. „Mit links, hm, Sir? Glauben Sie, dass Sie die Vorrunden überstehen würden?"<p>

Diese kleine, unerträgliche… ex-unerträgliche, meinte er. Diese ex-unerträgliche Ex-Göre! Die hatte Nerven! Er wandte sich ihr voll zu. „Sie, Miss Granger, sind kein Gegner für mich", sagte er trügerisch sanft.  
>„Nein?" Sie sprang von der Tischkante und baute sich vor ihm auf. Ex-Schülerin hin oder her, klein war sie immer noch. Zumindest um einiges kleiner als er, also gestattete es sich Severus, an seiner überdimensionalen Nase vorbei auf sie herabzuschauen und die Lippen zu kräuseln.<br>„Nicht die geringste", sagte er.  
>Hermione warf den Kopf zurück. „Ich möchte Sie um der Fairness Willen darauf hinweisen, dass ich ein photografisches Gedächtnis besitze und mir daher jedes verdammte Gedicht merken kann, das ich jemals gelesen habe!"<p>

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und griff sich theatralisch an die Brust. „Nein, wie überraschend! Das verblüfft mich zutiefst, Miss Granger. Sicherlich hätte das niemand von Ihren Ex-… ehemaligen Lehrern bemerkt, wenn Sie es jetzt nicht erwähnt hätten. Wie hätten wir das ahnen sollen? Also, mir hat das seitenweise Zitieren der Bücher nicht den geringsten Hinweis darauf gegeben!" Zufrieden betrachtete er die ärgerliche Röte, die in ihre Wangen stieg, bevor er hinzufügte. „Sie haben trotzdem nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen mich."

„Ich wollte Sie nur warnen, Professor Snape! Aber bitte, da Sie ja so überzeugt von sich sind: Was halten Sie von einer Wette?"  
>„Wette ist immer gut", murmelte Minerva und acchiote einen großen Kupferkessel auf ihren Tisch. „Wer macht mit?"<br>Flitwick und Filch eilten auf der Stelle zu ihr. „20 Galleonen auf Severus", krähte der kleine Zauberkunstprofessor.  
>Filch musterte die beiden jungen Leute, die sich mit wütenden Blicken maßen und Nase an Nase standen. „Ich setz 10 Galleonen auf die Missy", schniefte er.<br>„Danke für dein Vertrauen, Argus!", blaffte Severus, ohne seine Augen von Granger abzuwenden.  
>„Nix für ungut, aber dat Missy hat immer all's g'wusst."<p>

Minerva lachte. „Ich hatte Severus genauso in Erinnerung, Argus."  
>„Dat schon. Hat sich aber trotzdem von Fluffy beißen lassen. Dat war nich' so schlau, deshalb setz ich auf die Missy."<br>Hermione lächelte, und Severus' Wut stob davon, nahm gleich den Schmerz aus seinem Hals und Kopf mit fort. „Nun, Professor, was ist jetzt mit der Wette? Wenn ich gewinne, darf ich mir was von Ihnen wünschen, wenn Sie gewinnen, haben Sie was bei mir gut. Deal?"  
>„Und wenn keiner von euch gewinnt?", warf Poppy ein.<br>„Das wird nicht passieren", widersprachen Hermione und Severus gleichzeitig.  
>Severus streckte die Hand aus. „Es gilt", sagte er sanft und zeigte ein Raubtierlächeln.<p>

SSHGSSHG

Die Vorrunden waren ein Witz. Selbst Sinistra schaffte sie, und die konnte kaum Prosa von Poesie unterscheiden. Doch was das Ministerium auch aufgefahren hatte… Severus konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Verblüffenderweise waren es nicht einmal die Auroren, die am schlechtesten abschnitten, es waren ausgerechnet die Angestellten von Flourish & Blotts, die bereits in Runde Eins gegen die Hohlköpfe des Quidditchteams Ballycastle Bats ausschieden. Gelächter folgte den bedröppelten Buchhändlern, als ihr Teilnehmer nur mit offenem Mund dastand, während Emerson E. Emerson, der Sucher der Mannschaft, mehr brüllte als deklamierte:

Der Wind reißt am Haar,

ich reiße am Stiel,

der Schnatz geht vorbei,

ich verliere das Spiel!*

„Peinlich", bemerkte jemand neben Severus. Natürlich war ihm ihr Heranschleichen nicht entgangen, doch er hatte sich das Schauspiel nicht entgehen lassen wollen.  
>„Betreiben Sie bereits ein wenig Teamspionage, Miss Granger?", murmelte er.<br>Sie schnaubte undamenhaft und unterdrückte damit ein ebenso undamenhaftes Kichern. „Das Spionieren ist doch eher Ihr Metier, Sir?"  
>„Wohl wahr." Er beobachtete den Abgang des Teams Flourish &amp; Blotts. „Hätten Sie es gewusst?" Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er ihr Grinsen.<br>„Nachdem ich jahrelang Harrys und Rons öde Reden über Quidditch anhören musste? Selbstverständlich weiß ich, dass die Strophe von Ingolfr dem Jambischen stammt. Aus seinem Zyklus: Ach, ich wäre so gern der Wind in deinem Haar! Sie lachte.  
>„Entstehungsjahr?", forschte Severus weiter.<p>

„Das muss man auch wissen?", wunderte sie sich.  
>„Nur beim Stechen, falls sich zwei Gegner absolut ebenbürtig sind. Wenn es auch nach einer halben Stunde noch kein Ergebnis gibt. Hat uns zumindest Ludo Bagman mitgeteilt."<br>Hermione fuhr sich durchs Haar und wirbelte herum. „Sehen Sie", sagte sie über ihre Schulter hinweg. „Hat sich das Spionieren schon gelohnt. Ich wusste das nicht, obwohl ich diese Veranstaltung mitorganisiert habe. Ach, ja, und Ingolfr schrieb dieses spezielle Gedicht 1399." Sie zwinkerte ihm sogar zu. Wo war die schüchterne Frau von den Bällen geblieben?

In der zweiten Runde schied Sinistra aus. Severus hatte es nicht anders erwartet, enttäuscht jedoch war er von Miriam Fineart, einer Ravenclawsiebtklässlerin, die es ebenfalls nicht weiter schaffte, obwohl sie durch die Vorrunden gerauscht war, als wären sämtliche Dichter der Welt in ihrem Stammbaum versammelt. Ausgerechnet Goethe! Severus knurrte. Er mochte den deutschen Angeber nicht, der seiner Meinung nach nur berühmt war, weil er seinen Zeitgenossen einen Ich-bete-dich-an-Zauber anhexte, aber den hätte man doch wirklich erkennen können!

Bei:

„Die Hand, die samstags ihren Besen führt,  
>wird sonntags dich am besten karessieren", vermutete Miriam doch allen Ernstes Gilderoy Lockhart als Urheber.<p>

Jetzt waren von Hogwarts' Vertretern für das Achtelfinale nur noch Severus selbst und Aurelia Ark, die Professorin für Alte Runen, übrig. Er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, das Duell zwischen Hermione und einem äußerst gewitzten jungen Unsäglichen zu beobachten, das rasant hin- und herging. Wie bei einem Tennisspiel flogen die Zitate und Strophen von einem zum anderen, bis die kleine Granger ihn endlich zu packen bekam. Sie warf ihre Haare zurück, ließ ihren Blick über das Publikum schweifen und blieb bei Severus hängen. Ein fröhliches Grinsen blitzte auf, als sie deklamierte:

„Und da kam das Babbitty Rabbitty  
>und es hopste geschwind und ohne Müh,<br>und es jubelte das Volk so laut wie Vieh,  
>und es stieß sich der König sein linkes Knie,<br>und schuld allein war Babbitty Rabbitty!"

„Beedle der Barde!", sagte der junge Unsägliche sofort.  
>„Falsch!", rief einer der Wettkampfrichter nach einem kurzen Check seiner Kristallkugel. „Das ist ein Scherzvers von Albus Dumbledore!" Der Unsägliche, der nicht nur jung und gewandt, sondern auch äußerst hübsch für einen Mann war, reichte Hermione lachend die Hand und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie sah ihn schmunzelnd an, lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. Er schien es gutmütig aufzunehmen, zuckte mit den Schultern, verneigte sich vor ihr und den Ringrichtern und ging.<p>

„Wollte er ein Date?", fragte Severus in der Mittagspause und setzte sich ungebeten zu ihr an den Tisch.  
>„Wer?" Sie war tief in Gedanken versunken und stocherte mit ihrer Gabel lustlos in dem Salat herum.<br>„Der Unsägliche, den Sie vorhin rausgeworfen haben."  
>„Ach, Micky? Der fragt immer wieder mal, ich schätze, das ist seine Art eines Running Gags."<br>Severus runzelte die Stirn. Ein Mann namens Micky? War er ein Hundeanimagus? Und so einer wagte es, sie um ein Date zu bitten? „Warum essen Sie nichts Vernünftiges, wenn Sie keinen Salat mögen?"  
>„Ich halte Diät. Das ist für Sie sicherlich ein Fremdwort, Sir, aber es bedeutet, dass…"<br>„…Sie völligen Blödsinn erzählen? Wozu müssen Sie Diät halten?" Er ließ seinen Blick in rein wissenschaftlicher Sachlichkeit (versteht sich!) über ihren Körper schweifen. Sie sah gut aus. Kein Hungerhaken, gewiss nicht. Rundungen an genau den richtigen Stellen. Hübsche Beine, soweit er das beurteilen konnte – und das konnte er, nachdem er so viel Zeit damit verbracht hatte, sie zu beobachten. „Ich sehe da keine Problemzonen", verkündete er.

Sie wurde knallrot und sprang auf. „Habe ich mich jemals über Sie lustig gemacht, Professor?" Sie stürmte davon und ließ ihn verblüfft zurück. Da schaffte er es endlich einmal, ihr ein ehrlich gemeintes Kompliment zu machen, und sie schrie ihn an? Frauen waren seltsame Wesen. Kopfschüttelnd verschlang Severus sein Sandwich und hinterher auch noch ihren Salat. Sie hatte Recht, er hatte keine Ahnung von Diäten.

Immerhin, dachte Severus, nachdem er auch problemlos die Runde der letzten 16 absolviert hatte. Aurelia hatte hart gekämpft, letztendlich jedoch gegen eine Vertreterin aus der Abteilung magisches Recht verloren. „Du bist jetzt unsere einzige Hoffnung, Severus", sagte sie und tätschelte seine Schulter, als sie sich aus der vorderen Reihe zurückzog. Das Teilnehmerfeld war mittlerweile überschaubar. Severus war überzeugt davon, dass ihm tatsächlich nur Hermione wirklich gefährlich werden konnte. Die anderen waren nicht schlecht, ließen sich jedoch oft von solch scheinbar einfachen Sachen wie dem Babbittyvers ins Bockshorn jagen.

Hermione würde diesen Fehler nicht begehen, doch er wollte, nein, er musste gewinnen. Es ging ihm nicht um Hogwarts oder irgendeine Art Ruhm und Ehre. Er wollte lediglich die Möglichkeit haben, die Wettschuld einzutreiben.

SSHGSSHG

Hermione wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Obwohl sie nicht eine Sekunde an ihren Fähigkeiten gezweifelt hatte, hatte sie doch das Halbfinale Nerven gekostet. Es war schon regelrecht frustrierend zu sehen, wie Snape durch das Viertel- und Halbfinale gerauscht war. Hogwarts hatte tatsächlich einen Experten hergeschickt. Es schadete natürlich nicht, dass dieser nicht nur ein Experte war, was Gedichte anging, sondern auch ein Menschenkenner, der mit allen Mitteln arbeitete. Seinen Viertelfinalgegner hatte er mit Blicken regelrecht aufgespießt, war beim Deklamieren scheinbar unbeabsichtigt in dessen Wohlfühlbereich eingedrungen, hatte seine Größe und seine dunkle Ausstrahlung genutzt, um ihn einzuschüchtern und zu verunsichern.

Oh, ja, Hermione hatte Snape beobachtet. Ihr schien, als hätte sie in den letzten Jahren nur wenig andere Dinge getan. Sich mit ihm zu unterhalten war auf alle Fälle… nun ja, unterhaltsamer, als sich von Hohlköpfen wie Percy Weasley seine Vorstellungen über das Optimieren des Formblatts 47/11, Ginnys Eindrücke über ihren Schwangerschaftsbauch oder die neuesten Nachrichten aus der Welt des Quidditch' anzuhören. Er war arrogant, festgefahren in seiner Meinung und ziemlich bösartig, doch so sehr sie sich darüber ärgerte und gelegentlich mit ihm stritt, so sehr brachten sie seine kleinen, sarkastischen Bemerkungen zum Lachen. Er war ein genauer Beobachter menschlicher Schwächen; gezielt pickte er sie heraus und verzerrte sie ins Unermessliche, doch gelegentlich fiel ihr auf, dass er auch sich selbst aufs Korn nahm, und zwar nicht erst nach seinem dritten Baileys.

Er war ein seltsamer Mann. Alles andere als gut aussehend, machte er genau das, sein Aussehen, welches eigentlich sein größtes Manko war, bewusst zu seiner Stärke. Niemand zweifelte an seiner Gefährlichkeit, es genügte in der Regel bereits ein abfälliger Blick aus diesen unheimlichen, schwarzen Augen, um andere zurückweichen zu lassen. Doch genauso gut verstand er es, dass Image des Bad Boys für sich auszuschlachten. Sie hatte gesehen, dass er in den Vorrunden bei weiblichen Gegnern dasselbe tat wie auf diversen Bällen. Er umgarnte sie mit seiner Stimme, zog sie mit seinem dunklen, manchmal verrucht heiseren Bariton in seinen Bann. Er liebte es, Shakespeare zu verwenden. Eine Frau aus dem Team der Professoren der Londoner Universität hatte es regelrecht die Sprache verschlagen. Hermione war sich sicher, dass sie die Zeilen kannte, die Snape vortrug, doch sie hatte an seinen Lippen gehangen und konnte nur noch den Kopf schütteln, als die Bedenkzeit vorbei war.

Das würde ihr nicht passieren. Sie hatte Snape lange genug studiert. Sie würde hier gewinnen. Nicht um des Sieges Willen. Es war ihr egal, ob der Gewinner jemand von Hogwarts oder dem Ministerium war. Es ging ganz allein um die Wette und die Wettschuld, die sie einzutreiben gedachte.

SSHGSSHG

Nach dem Halbfinale hatte es eine kurze Pause gegeben, um den Finalisten Zeit zu geben, sich zu sammeln und auf den Endspurt vorzubereiten. Die anwesenden Einpeitscher hatten es sich nicht nehmen lassen, nicht nur den Kampf um Platz 3 zu kommentieren, sondern auch alle Naselang darauf hinzuweisen, dass es zwei der berühmtesten Kriegshelden sein würden, die nach der Dichterkrone griffen. Allein dieser Ausdruck „nach der Dichterkrone greifen" brachte Severus dazu, die Nase zu rümpfen.

Beifall und Jubel brandete auf, als Hermiones Name aufgerufen wurde. Der Jubel wurde zu hysterischem Gekreische, als ein Scheinwerfer Harry Potter und sein ewiges Anhängsel, den Weasleyburschen erfasste. „Das Goldene Trio wieder vereint, und wie in alten Zeiten geht es gegen Professor Snape – was empfinden Sie dabei, Hermione?", tönte Ludo, der sich als Onemanshow verstand.  
>„Ich empfinde dieses Fragestellung als unverschämt", antwortete die junge Frau. „Ich hätte gemeint, das hier sei ein Wettbewerb der einzelnen Institutionen, es ginge um Kunst und ihre Interpretation. Außerdem habe ich keine Ahnung, was Sie implizieren möchten mit diesem „gegen Professor Snape", Ludo. Ich hatte und habe größten Respekt vor ihm und betrachte ihn nicht als Gegner."<p>

Severus verbarg ein Grinsen, als er sah, dass Bagmans Gesicht so lang wurde, dass er schon fast einem Beagle glich. Doch der Mann fasste sich schnell und wirbelte dramatisch herum, um auf Severus zu deuten. „Dann begrüßen wir jetzt den zweiten Finalteilnehmer, Professor Snape vom Team !" Was erwartete Bagman? Dass er jetzt die Arme hochriss und herumtänzelte wie ein Boxer vor der ersten Runde? Severus stand mit mehreren schnellen Schritten neben Hermione. Da außer einigen höflichen Klatschern alles ruhig blieb, hatte er keine Mühe, ihre geflüsterten Worte zu verstehen. „Viel Glück, Professor!" Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand – immer der Fairplayspieler, der sie war.  
>„Mit Glück hat das überhaupt nichts zu tun", murmelte er, deutete vor ihr eine Verbeugung an und zog ihre Hand an seine Lippen.<p>

Befriedigt bemerkte er, dass sie zusammenzuckte, rot wurde und ihn dann wütend anfunkelte. Gut. Wütende Menschen machten leichter Fehler. „Oho!", grölte Ludo auch sofort. „Professor Snape macht sich schon einmal warm, aber es ist natürlich die Dame, die anfängt. Ladys first, nicht wahr? Miss Granger, Ihr Gedicht!"

Hermione holte tief Luft. Wenn er glaubte, dass sie seine Spielchen nicht durchschaute, hatte sich Snape geirrt. Ihr verursachte er mit seinem Schnurren und seinem höfischen Benehmen keine weichen Knie, sie stand nicht auf die bösen Buben. Oder zumindest nicht sehr.  
>Sie hob den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Möglicherweise konnte sie das Ganze umdrehen und ihn aus seiner überheblichen Ruhe bringen. Ein Lächeln zupfte an ihren Lippen<p>

„Du hässlich', grässlich' Ungeheuer,  
>verabscheut, gemieden von Heil'gen und Sündern,<br>du wagst es, sie zu belästigen  
>- so eine edle Lady?"*<p>

Sie bemerkte etwas Außergewöhnliches, als sie das letzte Wort hervorstieß. Das Glitzern in den schwarzen Augen ihres Gegenübers verstärkte sich, und für einen Moment lang sah er aus, als stünde er unter Drogen. Dann fiel der Sickel: Der Mann war höchst amüsiert. Jeder andere Mensch, der nicht gerade Snape hieß, hätte wahrscheinlich den Kopf zurückgeworfen und lauthals gelacht. So jedoch verzogen sich nur die schmalen Lippen minimal in die Höhe. „Miss Granger, Miss Granger…", sagte er ohne eine Spur des Gelächters, welches noch immer die Lachfältchen um seine Augen beherrschte. „Fast könnte ich mich beleidigt fühlen durch die Wahl Ihres Gedichts."  
>„Ihre Zeit läuft ab, Professor Snape", warf einer der Richter sachlich ein.<br>„Robert Burns, „An eine Laus"", sagte Severus lässig.  
>„Richtig!" Ein kurzer Blick in die Kristallkugel, ein bestätigendes Nicken. „Ihr Auftritt, Sir!"<p>

Severus schlich auf Hermione zu.

„Doch, wenn Hoffnung jäh enfloh'n  
>in Tag, in Nacht, in Vision<br>oder anderm Sinn und Wort –  
>ist sie darum weniger fort?<br>Schau'n und Scheinen ist nur Schaum,  
>nichts als Traum in einem Traum!"<p>

„Das ist einfach", murmelte sie und musterte ihn argwöhnisch. „Wollen Sie mich erst in Sicherheit wiegen, bevor Sie zustoßen wie das Wappentier Ihres Hauses?"  
>„Sie haben mich durchschaut", flüsterte er, so dass sie sich vorbeugen musste, um ihn zu verstehen. Sie kam ihm dabei eindeutig zu nahe, dachte Hermione und wandte sich schnell von ihm ab. Mistkerl! Sie lächelte innerlich, laut sagte sie: „Edgar Allen Poe, „Ein Traum in einem Traum"".<p>

„Korrekt. Machen Sie weiter, Miss Granger!"

Sie sah den Tränkemeister herausfordernd an, trat wieder einen Schritt auf ihn zu und deklamierte mit kräftiger Stimme:

„... von hagerer Statur  
>und glatt rasiert, cholerisch von Natur;<br>Sein Haar war um die Ohren weggeputzt  
>und vorn wie bei den Priestern kurz gestutzt.<br>Höchst dürr und länglich war sein Lendenpaar  
>wie Hopfenstangen - Waden unsichtbar!"<p>

„Mir zu schmeicheln bringt Sie nirgendwohin, Miss Granger…" Verdammt, er sollte seine Stimme nicht so senken, sie fühlte sich dann jedes Mal bemüßigt, sich ihm entgegen zu neigen.  
>„Sie plappern, Professor – sind Sie schon am Ende?"<br>Severus wandte sich an die Richter. „Die Canterbury Tales von Geoffrey Chaucer", teilte er ihnen mit.  
>„Richtig, aber bitte genauer", forderte einer der Beisitzer.<br>Severus hob seine Augenbraue. Entweder war da ein Tausendprozentiger, oder jemand wollte, dass Miss Granger gewann. „Der Gutsverwalter", stellte er klar.

„Danke, Ihr Einsatz, Professor!" Severus musterte die junge Frau, die ihn vor mehr Herausforderungen als einen simplen Gedichtewettbewerb stellte. Hermione hatte nichts gegen ihn, das war ihm klar. Doch wie weit ging ihre Toleranz? Mochte sie ihn sogar? Zumindest von seiner Stimme fühlte sie sich angezogen; wenn er sprach, neigte sie den Kopf und lauschte aufmerksam, und er war sich sicher, dass es nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass sie überlegen musste, dazu waren seine Verse zu einfach für jemanden wie sie. Er senkte seine Lautstärke und sorgte für einen weichen und dunklen Tonfall.

„Wie voller Angst ein schlechter Komödiant,  
>der auf der Bühne seinen Spruch vergaß,<br>so wie ein Raubtier, das in Wut entbrannt,  
>sich selber schwächt im Zornesübermaß;<br>so fehlt mir oft in schüchternem Verzagen  
>die rechte Form, in der sich Liebe fasst,<br>des Herzens Kraft scheint gänzlich zu versagen."

„Shakespeare", sagte Hermione sofort und hob ihren Blick. „Sie mögen ihn, nicht wahr?" Er hatte allein in den Vorrunden dreimal etwas von Shakespeare zum Besten gegeben.  
>„Shakespeare hat viel geschrieben, Miss Granger", antwortete Severus sanft. „Wenn Sie das nicht ein bisschen besser eingrenzen können, habe ich wohl gewonnen."<p>

Verdammt! Es war eines der Sonette, das wusste sie genau. Nur welches? In Gedanken schlug sie die gesammelten Werke des großen Dichters auf und ging rasend schnell seine Sonette durch.  
>„Miss Granger, Sie haben noch zehn Sekunden", ermahnte der Richter milde.<br>„Sonett XXIII!" Sie hielt den Atem an. Es war ein Schuss ins Blaue.  
>„Korrekt, Sie können weitermachen!" Der ältere Mann lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Wie es schien, hatte sie einen Fan.<br>Severus beugte sich vor. „Nervös, Hermione?"

Für einen Moment herrschte in ihrem Kopf völlige Leere. Dieser Slytherin! Er dachte wohl, wenn er ihren Namen mit viel Samt in eine Liebkosung verwandelte, würde sie genauso einknicken wie die anderen Frauen, die er in der Vorrunde um den kleinen Finger gewickelt hatte? Sie blinzelte, um ihre Gedanken wieder zu fokussieren und schenkte ihm ein süßliches Lächeln. „Davon träumen Sie nur, Severus!", erwiderte sie. Er neigte den Kopf und lächelte ebenfalls – nur dass sein Lächeln echt war. Abrupt drehte sich Hermione herum. So ein… argh! Nicht nur, dass er zum ersten Mal ihren Vornamen gebrauchte, er lächelte sie auch das erste Mal wirklich an! Mistkerl, Schlange, elende!

„Miss Granger?" Sie schrak zusammen. Wie lange hatte sie dagestanden wie ein Idiot, ohne einen Ton von sich zu geben?  
>„Ich bitte um Entschuldigung!", sagte sie energisch und versuchte, sich zu konzentrieren. Sie starrte zu Boden, um sowohl Snape als auch das tuschelnde Publikum auszublenden.<p>

„Ein schwarzer Mantel schlägt die Lenden,  
>sie schwingen in entfleischten Händen<br>der Fackel düsterrote Glut,  
>in ihren Wangen fließt kein Blut.<br>Und wo die Haare lieblich flattern,  
>um Menschenstirnen freundlich wehn,<br>da sieht man Schlangen hier und Nattern  
>die giftgeschwollenen Bäuche blähn."<p>

Snape sah ratlos aus. Ha! Sie triumphierte, als er sich nachdenklich über sein Kinn strich; ihre Augen folgten seinen Fingern, die unruhig gegen seine Lippen tippten. Du meine Güte, dachte sie. Nett! Netter als nett! Geradezu geschaffen zum Küssen! Im gleichen Moment begegneten sich ihre Blicke, und seine Lippen kräuselten sich. Er hatte das mit purer Absicht gemacht! Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Schon wieder war sie auf ihn hereingefallen.  
>„Der deutsche Dichter Schiller", sagte Snape laut. „Die Kraniche des Ibykus'."<br>Der Richter und seine Beisitzer nickten nur.

Severus nahm sich vom Rand der Tribüne einen Stuhl, schob ihn sich so zurecht, dass er sich  
>Hermione gegenüber hinsetzen konnte und schlug die Beine übereinander. Sie runzelte die Stirn. Sollte so eine lässige Haltung nicht einfach unmännlich aussehen? Er hatte sich ihr gegenüber in die unterlegene Position gebracht, denn immerhin stand sie noch. Doch das störte ihn offensichtlich nicht. Er blickte ihr genau in die Augen.<p>

„Wie ich dich liebe? Lass mich zählen wie.  
>Ich liebe dich so tief, so hoch, so weit,<br>als meine Seele blindlings reicht, wenn sie  
>ihr Dasein abfühlt und die Ewigkeit."<p>

Das war nicht fair! Es war nicht fair, dass ein Mann wie er über eine Stimme und Ausstrahlung verfügte, die verführte, versprach, berauschte. Hermione hatte kaum ein Wort verstanden, so sehr hatte er sie in seinen Bann gezogen. „Kann ich…" Sie räusperte sich und fuhr dann fester fort: „Kann ich bitte eine zweite Strophe hören?"

Snape blickte zu den Richtern, die zustimmend nickten. Er nickte ebenfalls und begnügte sich nicht nur mit einer Strophe.

„Ich liebe dich bis zu dem stillsten Stand,  
>den jeder Tag erreicht im Lampenschein<br>oder in Sonne. Frei, im Recht, und rein  
>wie jene, die vom Ruhm sich abgewandt.<p>

Mit aller Leidenschaft der Leidenszeit  
>und mit der Kindheit Kraft, die fort war, seit<br>ich meine Heiligen nicht mehr geliebt.

Mit allem Lächeln, aller Tränennot  
>und allem Atem. Und wenn Gott es gibt,<br>will ich dich besser lieben nach dem Tod."

Wie auch immer er es gemacht hatte, das Publikum war jetzt völlig auf seiner Seite. Man hörte vereinzelt ein gerührtes Seufzen, und nicht nur Frauen hatten verklärte Gesichter, als sie ihn ansahen. Severus wandte seinen Blick nicht von Hermione. Komm schon, dachte er. Das kennst du nicht. Und wenn du es kennst, erkennst du es nicht. Lass! Mich! Gewinnen!

Sie schob ihr Kinn vor. „Wie ich dich liebe von E.B. Browning", erklärte sie laut.  
>„Richtig!"<br>Potter und sein Wiesel klatschten begeistert. Severus knurrte innerlich.  
>„Super, Hermione, du packst das!", johlte der Rotschopf, doch Hermione fiel auf, dass sich das Blatt gewendet hatte. Anfangs hatten alle gehofft, dass sie gewinnen würde, denn Snape war noch immer jemand, der unter Vorbehalt akzeptiert wurde, selbst nach all diesen Jahren. Doch jetzt schien es, als würde der Tränkemeister zumindest von dem weiblichen Publikum mehr Zustimmung bekommen. Und natürlich dominierte das weibliche Publikum.<p>

Sie straffte sich, lächelte und holte sich ebenfalls einen Stuhl. „Ich möchte ja nicht, dass jeder Ihre Alterserscheinungen bemerkt, Professor", erklärte sie ihm leise, als sie sich ihm gegenüber niederließ.  
>Wieder hob er ihre Hand an seine Lippen. „Sehr aufmerksam von Ihnen, Miss Granger." Sein warmer Atem strich über ihre sensibilisierte Haut, und sie meinte, ein kollektives Seufzen aus dem Zuschauerbereich zu vernehmen. Hastig entzog sie ihm ihre Hand.<p>

„Du hast Diamanten und Perlen,  
>hast alles, was Menschenbegehr,<br>und hast die schönsten Augen -  
>mein Liebchen, was willst du mehr?<p>

Auf deine schönen Augen  
>hab ich ein ganzes Heer<br>von ewigen Liedern gedichtet.  
>Mein Liebchen, was willst du mehr?<p>

Mit deinen schönen Augen  
>hast du mich gequält so sehr,<br>und hast mich zu Grunde gerichtet  
>mein Liebchen, was willst du mehr?"<p>

„Sie mögen die deutschen Dichter, nicht wahr?", murmelte Severus. Er hatte keine Lust mehr zu spielen.  
>„Meinen Sie?" Eigentlich hatte sie so ein einfaches Gedicht bestimmt nicht für Snape nehmen wollen, aber sie hatte nicht widerstehen können.<br>„Heinrich Heine, „Deine schönen Augen"", verkündete Severus. Er strich seine Hosenbeine glatt und stand auf, als das bestätigende Nicken der Richter kam. Einer Eingebung folgend beugte er sich hinunter und raunte in Hermiones Ohr: „Sie mögen also meine Augen, Hermione?"  
>Befriedigt registrierte er, dass ihr Atem einen Bruchteil der Sekunde stockte, bevor sie sich wieder in den Griff bekam und ihren Kopf von ihm abwandte. „Es ist nur ein Gedicht, Severus!", erwiderte sie leise.<p>

„Natürlich." Er lief drei Schritte hin, drei Schritte her, blieb abrupt stehen und sah sie an.

„Von ihren Lippen will ich trinken  
>nicht Wein, nicht Honig, einfach sie,<br>in ihren Augen will ich sehen  
>der Liebe einzige Magie."<p>

Severus wartete und starrte sie an. Hermione fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare und zog ihre Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne.  
>„Eine zweite Strophe?", bat sie. Er konnte sehen, wie es in ihrem außergewöhnlichen Gehirn arbeitete, wie sie Bücher um Bücher in ihren Gedanken durchwälzte.<p>

„Doch stets ihr Blick den meinen flieht,  
>es wiegt zu schwer, was gestern war,<br>und kniete ich zu ihren Füßen,  
>und brächt' mich selbst als Opfer dar."<p>

Sie sprang auf und sah zu den Richtern. „Steht mir noch eine Strophe zu?"  
>„Das liegt einzig und allein in Professor Snapes Ermessen", teilte ihr der Ältere der drei mit.<p>

„Severus?"

Er nickte.

„Pathetisch neige ich mein Haupt,  
>vergesse Stolz und Kampf und Macht,<br>beschwöre sie in stummem Fleh'n  
>und schlaflos Nacht für Nacht für Nacht."<p>

Sie atmete tief durch. „Ich gestehe meine Niederlage und muss nicht pathetisch, aber doch demütig mein Haupt vor Ihnen neigen, Professor. Ich habe keine Ahnung, von wem dieses Gedicht ist. Sie haben gewonnen. Von wem ist es? Ein frühes Werk von Marlowe? Ihr heiß geliebter Shakespeare?"  
>„Knapp daneben, Miss Granger", sagte er. „Snape."<p>

SSHGSSHG

„Snape", wiederholte sie schwach. Ein ganzer Kronleuchter ging in ihrem Gesicht auf. „Snape!" Sie wirbelte zu den Richtern herum, die geschlossen aufgestanden waren. „Ist das überhaupt erlaubt?"  
>Der Beisitzer runzelte die Stirn. „Es war zumindest nicht verboten. Zugegeben, keiner von uns hätte gedacht, dass sich ein Teilnehmer mit eigenen Werken beteiligt, von daher war es unorthodox und überhaupt nicht eingeplant. Aber trotzdem müssen wir glasklar feststellen, dass Professor Snape vom Team Hogwarts diesen Wettbewerb gewonnen hat!"<p>

Der Beifall begann zögerlich; vereinzeltes Klatschen, ein schwaches „Bravo!" Doch dann begann eine rundliche, blonde Frau in der ersten Reihe zu jubeln, andere schlossen sich ihr an und schließlich tobte der ganze Saal. Fußgetrampel, Kojotengeheul und Standing Ovations brachten Severus dazu, einen Schritt zurückzutreten, so dass er fast hinter Hermione stand.  
>„Angst, Professor?", schrie sie gegen den Lärm an.<br>„Ein bisschen", gab er zu.

Er fand, er hatte auch jedes Recht dazu. Noch nie hatten ihn mehr als eine Handvoll Menschen überhaupt tolerieren können, von öffentlichem Feiern ganz abgesehen. Und doch jubelten die Menschen hier ihm zu, wurden sogar noch lauter, als der ältere Richter ihm die Hand schüttelte und seine Trophäe überreichte: ein Gebilde aus Kristall, welches aussah wie die Miniaturabbildung des Mount Rushmore National Memorial, nur dass statt amerikanischer Präsidenten die Köpfe berühmter Dichter zu erkennen waren, welche gelegentlich ihr Profil in die andere Richtung wandten.

Als auch noch Rita Kimmkorn mit einem Fotografen im Schlepptau auf ihn zusegelte, wurde es Severus zu viel. „Verschwinden wir, Miss Granger, um über Ihre Wettschulden zu diskutieren?"  
>„Lead on, Macduff*", murmelte sie. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um sich davon abzuhalten, ihr die höchst wahrscheinlich völlig unnötige Information über dieses falsche Zitat mitzuteilen, legte eine Hand unter ihren Ellenbogen und disapparierte mit ihr vor den Augen der ungläubigen Zuschauer.<p>

Hermione sah sich an ihrem Zielort um. Eine endlose Reihe dunkler Felsen über einer stürmischen, grauen See, die sich wieder und wieder an den Klippen brach. Möwengeschrei über ihr und ein kräftiger Wind, der verspielt an ihren Haaren zupfte und zerrte. Sie strich sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und sah zu dem dunklen Mann auf, der gedankenverloren auf das Meer hinausstarrte und sie für den Augenblick vergessen zu haben schien. „Na, schön", sagte sie. „Meine Wettschuld bedeutet, ich muss von den Cliffs of Moher springen? Darf ich es überleben oder möchten Sie ein für alle Male von mir befreit sein?"

Severus wandte sich ihr zu. „Nichts dergleichen. Ich wollte nur einen Ort, an dem wir ungestört verhandeln können."  
>„Gibt es denn soviel zu verhandeln?"<br>Er machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Ihre Wettschuld, Miss Granger: Sie gehen mit mir essen, in ein Restaurant Ihrer Wahl."  
>„Ja?"<br>„Ja!"  
>Sie schwieg und dachte nach. „Das Gedicht, Severus. Tragen Sie das jeder Frau vor, mit der Sie essen gehen wollen oder war das…" Sie brach ab und wurde rot.<br>„Es war…", bestätigte er und verbarg seine Hände in den Hosentaschen, weil sie plötzlich schweißnass waren. Gleich würde sie ihn auslachen wegen dieses Stücks jämmerlicher und kitschiger Verskunst.

Doch sie hob ihren Kopf und musterte ihn ernst. „Ist das ein Date?"  
>„Es ist, was immer Sie daraus machen. In erster Linie ist es ein Essen. Da ich gewonnen habe…"<br>„Wenn auch nur mit slytherinschen Methoden!", unterbrach sie ihn, doch er zeigte ein schmales Grinsen.  
>„Da ich gewonnen habe", wiederholte er, „kann ich mir aussuchen, was Sie tun müssen. Und ich möchte, dass Sie mit mir essen gehen. Und bevor Sie wieder mit Ihrem Diätwahn anfangen: Nein, an Ihnen ist überhaupt nichts verkehrt. Ich finde, so wie Sie aussehen, sind Sie genau richtig."<p>

Hermione lächelte. „Einverstanden."  
>Das ging ihm zu glatt. „Einverstanden?", fragte er misstrauisch. „Kein Klagen, kein Abwehren, kein Ich-habe-keine-Zeit-Gejammer?"<p>

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum sollte ich?"

Ein Kompliment von Snape? Und ein Essen mit ihm, welches man problemlos als Date auslegen konnte? Immerhin war ihr einziges Interesse daran, diesen albernen Wettbewerb zu gewinnen, die Tatsache, dass sie ihn zwingen wollte, mit ihr auszugehen. Wenn man es so betrachtete, hatte sie alles, was sie wollte.

Sie dachte gar nicht daran, sich zu beklagen und zu jammern.

Einverstanden, in der Tat.

Ende

SSHGSSHG

A/N:

Ingolfr den Jambischen gibt es laut „Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten" wirklich, allerdings war ich so frei, ihm dieses „Gedicht" zuzuschreiben… ;)

Das Babbitty Rabbitty stammt aus den Märchen von Beedle dem Barden. Den supertolligen Scherzvers hat jedoch nicht Dumbledore, sondern meine Wenigkeit verbrochen.

Robert Burns' Gedicht „An eine Laus" kommt aus dem Schottischen. Ich habe verzweifelt eine deutsche Übersetzung gesucht, jedoch nichts gefunden, also habe ich mich an die englische Übersetzung gehalten und selbst ein bisschen übersetzt. Sollte es doch eine Übersetzung eines echten Fachmannes geben, so entschuldige ich mich bereits jetzt für meine laienhafte Interpretation.

Ich bitte außerdem um Verzeihung für dieses Machwerk, welches Snape zum Schluss von sich gibt. Ich bin kein Dichter, war es nie, werde es nie sein. Mir fehlt das Gedichte-Gen, und ich verstehe nicht mal das Konzept des Dichtens.

„Lead on, Macduff", ist eine von Shakespeareanhängern gern benutzte Phrase und bedeutet, jemand solle vorangehen, und wir würden ihm folgen. Eigentlich jedoch wurde es ursprünglich falsch aus Macbeth zitiert, denn dort heißt es: „Lay on, Macduff" und deutet auf einen heftigen Angriff hin. (So, und jetzt behaupte noch einer, man könne aus ffs nichts lernen! ;D)


	10. Was ich bin und was ich war,

Ein wunderschönes Wochenende wünscht das Rudel allen seinen Lesern, Freunden, Homies, Bekannten, Verwandten und Feinden. Möge euer Tag so schön sein, dass er ein Lächeln auf euer Gesicht zaubert. Und wenn er das bis jetzt noch nicht geschafft hat, gelingt es diesem Tag vielleicht mit dem Beitrag von Tanuri, unserem kleinen Otter.

Ihr wollt mehr? Kein Problem, ihr bekommt mehr:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Arya16

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Was ich bin und was ich war, das wird mir erst beim Abschied klar **

**von Tanuri/Arya16**

Widmung: Diesen Kalenderbeitrag möchte ich gerne meiner genialen Beta Schneekatze widmen. Ohne Dich wäre das hier nicht so geworden, wie es jetzt ist. Ich danke Dir.

Das, was uns am meisten beschäftigt, ist immer die Frage nach der Zukunft.  
>Nur wenige Menschen fragen nach der Vergangenheit, weil sie erkannt haben, dass aus Vergangenem Zukünftiges wird.<br>Doch dieser Tag stellte wohl mehr als jeder andere den Übergang von Vergangenem zum Zukünftigem dar.  
>Es regnete, mal wieder, wie die junge Hexe bemerkte. Diesen Sommer hatte es andauernd geregnet und die Ländereien von Hogwarts in die reinste Schlamm- und Matschlandschaft verwandelt. Inmitten dieses Naturschauspiels stand Hermione, klügste Hexe ihres Alters, mit bloßen Füßen und offenen Haaren.<p>

Ihr Blick war auf das große, mächtige Schloss gerichtet, auf das Portal, dass sie morgen früh zum letzten Mal offiziell gemeinsam mit ihren Klassenkameraden durchschreiten sollte.  
>Acht Jahre war es jetzt her, dass sie das alte Gemäuer zum ersten Mal erblickt hatte. Währenddessen war viel passiert. Voldemort war endgültig besiegt worden. Albus Dumbledore war tot und sein Mörder, Severus Snape zum nationalen Held ernannt worden. Kingsley Shaklebold war zum amtierenden Zaubereiminister gewählt worden und endlich war Ruhe in der Zaubererwelt eingekehrt. Alle waren glücklich.<p>

Genervt seufzte die junge Frau auf. Sie hatte den besten Abschluss seit 478 Jahren gemacht und damit sogar Severus Snape und Albus Dumbledore geschlagen, aber dennoch...  
>Harry würde Auror werden und Ronald eine Ausbildung im Laden seiner Brüder antreten. Sie selbst hatte sich an allen renommierten Zauberer-Unis im englischsprachigen Raum beworben, um magische Ethik und magisches Recht zu studieren, und täglich trudelten Eulen mit dicken Briefen aus edlem Pergament ein, um ihr zu versichern, wie geehrt sich die Universität fühle, eine Kriegsheldin wie sie unter den Studenten begrüßen zu dürfen.<br>Es war geradezu widerlich. Alt ehrwürdige Hexen und Zauberer und gefeierte Professoren luden sie zum Tee ein, nur um ein gemeinsames Bild mit der besten Freundin des Jungen, der überlebt hatte, zu erhaschen. In den Augen der Öffentlichkeit war sie nur das: Kriegsheldin, beste Freundin von Harry Potter und eine Know-it-all. Was sie nicht war, war der Mensch Hermione Jane Granger.

Vielleicht gehen Individuen im Krieg auch einfach unter. Einzig Symbolfiguren waren von Bedeutung - Hoffnung und Sieg oder Tod.  
>Heute Abend würden sich alle Schüler und Lehrer von Hogwarts in der großen Halle zum Abschlussball versammeln.<br>Sie würde ihre Haare zu glänzenden Locken hochstecken und ihr seidenes grünes Abschlussballkleid mit der silbernen Stola tragen, das bis jetzt noch nicht einmal ihre besten Freunde hatten sehen dürfen, da es nur Anlass zu unzähligen Diskussionen über Häuserzugehörigkeit gewesen wäre.

Sie würde lächeln und Smalltalk halten, gelegentlich an ihrem Sektglas nippen und den Ansprachen der Schulleiterin und des Zaubereiministers lauschen, bis sie sich selbst erhöbe und ihre schon seit langem vorbereitete Rede als Schulsprecherin und Vertrauensschülerin hielte. Alle würden applaudieren und sie würde sich wieder setzen, auf ihren angestammten Platz zwischen Harry und Ron und gegenüber von Ginny am Griffindortisch.  
>Gegen etwa 2 Uhr nachts wäre auch dieses Spektakel endlich zu Ende und sie ließe sich erschöpft in ihre Kissen fallen, nur um morgen früh in den Hogwartsexpress zu steigen, der sie nach Hause brächte.<p>

Es war wirklich nicht so, als freue sich Hermione nicht auf ihr neues Leben. Das Studentenleben würde bestimmt spannend werden, aber sie wollte als Mensch, als Person und Individuum angesehen werden, nicht als Kriegsheldin. Ihr Ruf eilte ihr weit voraus und war ihr zum Hindernis geworden. Unzählige Jobangebote im Ministerium hatten sie erreicht, nur weil sie Harry Potters beste Freundin war und man sich so einen besseren Zugang zu dem Jungen, der überlebt hatte, erhoffte.  
>Seufzend betrat die junge Frau das Schloss. Es wurde langsam Zeit, sich für den heutigen Abend fertig zu machen.<p>

Acht Stunden später

Die große Halle war zum Bersten gefüllt. Wie beim Weihnachtsball vor vier Jahren waren die großen Haustische kleinen, runden Tischen gewichen, die etwa sechs Personen Platz boten. Lange Blumengirlanden schmücken die Wände und auf den einzelnen Tischen hatten kleinere Gestecke Platz gefunden.  
>Das Podium, wo sonst der Lehrertisch stand, war geräumt worden, sodass die Abschlussklasse sich dort zur feierlichen Zeugnisübergabe versammeln konnte.<br>Gerade wurde Ron aufgerufen und lief mit vor Stolz geschwellter Brust nach vorne, wo ihm Professor McGonagall, wie immer nur schmal lächelnd, sein Abschlusszeugnis überreichte.  
>"Gleich haben wir es geschafft und sind endlich frei. Nie wieder lernen. Party!", meinte Ron, als er zurückkam, und lächelte seine Freundin an.<br>Sie lächelte nur schwach zurück. Der Krieg hatte anscheinend nicht alle verändert, manche hatten lernen müssen, ganz schnell erwachsen zu werden, so wie Neville, Harry und sie selbst. Andere, so wie Ron, flüchteten sich zurück. Er war immer noch genauso kindisch und albern wie vor drei Jahren.

Sämtliche Schülervertreter hatten ihre Reden schon gehalten, einschließlich Hermione selbst. Größtenteils kamen sie ihr vor wie hohle Worte: Dankesbekundungen an Lehrer, Eltern und die Zaubererschafft im Allgemeinen und das goldene Trio im Besonderen. Ein Hoch auf diesen Jahrgang, er sei der beste von allen und so weiter...  
>Hermione kann sich nicht wie die beste von allen vor, hatte sich noch nie so gefühlt. Eine Generation feierte sich selbst, das war bestimmt nichts für sie, denn hatte nicht auch dieses Gedankengut zum letzten Krieg geführt?<br>Die Zeugnisübergabe war mit dem Grußwort der Schulleiterin beendet und der Abschlussjahrgang dufte sich wieder setzen.  
>Nun betrat Filius Flitwick das Podium und ließ seinen Blick über die versammelten Schüler schweifen.<br>Dieser kleine Mann auf der Bühne hätte bestimmt witzig ausgesehen, wenn Hermione ihn nicht im letzten Krieg hätte kämpfen gesehen. Der kleine Professor hatte es mit vier Totessern zur gleichen Zeit aufgenommen, um zwei seiner Ravenclaw-Schüler zu schützen.  
>Ein Sonoruszauber verstärkte seine Stimme, als er begann:<p>

Was ich wollt Euch lange sagen,  
>Nun kann ich es endlich wagen.<br>Zeit vergangen, Zeit mag kommen,  
>Euch zu Lasten oder Wonnen.<br>Ich bin dem ab heut nun fern  
>Und gedenke Euer gern.<br>Seid ihr auch so jung an Jahren,  
>Gefiel mir Euer Kampfgebahren.<br>Mutig, tapfer und auch treu:  
>Gryffindor, Ihr macht die Feinde scheu.<br>Klug und sanft das Adler-Haus,  
>Schlaue Köpfe - hoch hinaus!<br>Gegensatz und doch nicht fremd:  
>Der, der Dachs und Schlange kennt.<br>Wenn Mitleid trifft auf harte List,  
>Mancher Streit zu erwarten ist.<br>Und dennoch Häuser, alle vier,  
>Wie Ihr seid versammelt hier,<br>Gedenket immer, dass Ihr seid,  
>Was Ihr macht zu Eurem Leid,<br>Zu Eurer Freud und Eurer Lieb,  
>Gerade im vergangenen Krieg.<br>Adler, Dachs, Schlang und Leu,  
>Bleibt vor allem Euren Herzen treu.<br>Vergesst, was andere zu Euch sagen,  
>Denn Ihr allein dürft und könnt nur wagen.<p>

Eine Totenstille herrschte im Raum, bevor ein tosender Applaus los brach. Dass der Zauberkunstprofessor reimen konnte, hatte keiner erwartet.  
>Lächelnd verbeugte er sich in die Runde. "Ihr hab es gehört: Das hier war mein letztes Jahr auf Hogwarts. Ich wünsche Euch alles Gute! Die Party ist eröffnet", sagte er und verließ das Podium.<br>Dort erschienen wie aus dem Nichts zahlreiche Instrumente und die Schicksalsschwestern stürmten die Bühne.  
>Lächelnd erhob sich Hermione mit ihren Mitschülern, als sie von Neville zum Tanzen aufgefordert wurde.<br>Professor Flitwick hatte recht: Jeder sollte sich selbst treu bleiben.

Am folgenden Tag, als sie zuhause bei ihren Eltern angekommen war, schickte sie eine Eule mit lauter Absagen an die Zaubereruniversitäten und bewarb sich stattdessen an der magischen Universität in Rom, wo sie keiner als Kriegsheldin kannte.  
>Sie würde jetzt zwar vor Semesterbeginn Italienisch lernen müssen, aber es gab schließlich nichts, was eine Hermione Granger nicht schaffen konnte.<p> 


	11. Interpretationen des Herbstes

Das Wort zum Sonntag überlassen wir heute complexxy. Sie ist unser kleiner Papageientaucher, und dazu eines unserer jüngsten Rudelviecher. Für ihre wenigen Jahre ist sie außerordentlich weise, doch auch der Schalk in ihrem Nacken kann sich nicht immer verstecken, was man sehr gut an ihrem Beitrag erkennen kann.

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/complexxy

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Interpretationen des Herbstes **

**von complexxy  
><strong>  
>Der Herbstwind ließ die Blätter auf dem Schulhof aufwirbeln und die Schüler schneller laufen als ihnen lieb war, obwohl an diesem Tag eigentlich alle möglichst schnell sein wollten. Möglichst schnell in der großen Halle, schließlich ließ sich niemand gern das größte Spektakel des Herbstes entgehen. Vielleicht sogar das größte Spektakel des Jahres. Den internationalen Gedichtrezitations-Wettbewerb der Lehrer der magisches Hexen- und Zaubererschulen, mit Teilnehmern, welche sogar aus Alaska angereist waren. Da störte es mal keinen neben einem völlig Fremden zu sitzen, denn schließlich hatten sie alle das gleiche Ziel: möglichst viel lachen.<br>Die große Halle war umgeräumt worden. Die Haustische verschwunden, nur endlose Stuhlreihen zogen sich von links nach rechts und wieder zurück durch die Halle. Der Lehrertisch hatte einer riesigen Bühne Platz gemacht und hinter eben dieser standen wiederum 15 Stühle. Noch waren diese leer, aber das sollte sich bald ändern.

„Nehmen Sie doch Platz mein Herr. Die hinteren Plätze..."  
>„Severus..."<br>„Die vorderen Plätze sind sehr zu empfehlen, wenn man Schlafmaske und Ohropax dabei hat."  
>„Severus..."<br>„Was, Minerva?"  
>„Du sollst nett sein und nicht das Publikum schon vor Beginn verschrecken."<br>„Ich tue das nur für ihr Wohl. Wer will sich schon Ro..."  
>„Severus!"<br>„Was denn? Ach, ja ich weiß schon, keine Namen."

Die Plätze fingen an sich zu füllen und Filch schob missmutig ein Rednerpult über die Bühne. „Immer ich. Immer ich. Warum immer ich? Ach, Mrs. Norris... Sofort weg von Mrs. Norris, ihr Bengel!" Genauso missmutig, aber wesentlich schneller, verließ er die Bühne wieder.

Nachdem die Plätze gefüllt und der Lärm verklungen waren, erhob sich Dumbledore von seinem Stuhl in der ersten Reihe und stellte sich hinter das Rednerpult. Mit magisch verstärkter Stimme sprach er: „Guten Tag. Hello. Bonjour. Merhaba. Herzlich Willkommen zum 1. Internationalen Gedichtrezitations-Wettbewerb der Lehrer der magisches Hexen-und Zauberschulen. Ich begrüße recht herzlich: Miss Mary McLeod aus Australien, Miss My Linh Phan aus Vietnam, Miss Manja Dombrowski aus Polen..." Es folgten weitere 11 Namen aus fremden Ländern, welche mit mehr oder weniger Applaus auf die Bühne geleitet wurden, bis er schließlich zum letzten kam. „Und Miss Rolanda Hooch aus England." Verblüfftes Schweigen auf Seiten der Hogwartsschüler. Verlegenes Lächeln von Madam Hooch.

„Das ist ein Witz, oder?" Erstaunt wandte Harry sich zu Hermine. Doch diese zuckte nur mit den Schultern und legte den Zeigefinger an die Lippen. Enttäuscht wandte sich der Auserwählte wieder ab und wartete darauf, wie es weitergehen würde.

„Voll krass, aus der ganze Welt, sind die da."  
>„Ja, echt, voll krass. Nicht, Draco?"<br>„Der Begriff International ließ darauf schließen."  
>„Was is zum schießen?"<br>„Ich glaub er meinte spießen."  
>„Schweinebraten kann man spießen. Mhmmm... lecker Schweinebraten"<p>

Nachdem sich das leise Getuschel und Getratsche wieder gelegt hatte, welches ungewollt heftig ausgebrochen war, sprach Dumbledore weiter: „Es gibt nicht viele Regeln. Unsere ehrenwerten Kollegen tragen ein Gedicht zum Thema Herbst auf Englisch vor, wir hören zu und durch den Applaus wird bewertet. Es beginnt: Polen!"  
>Eilends verließ Dumbledore die Bühne und die erste Kandidatin tritt auf die Bühne.<br>„Sieht irgendwie aus, wie Snape als Frau."  
>„Ich dachte immer Snape wäre eine Frau."<br>„Quatsch die da vorne ist viel zu hübsch für Snape."  
>„Stimmt auch wieder, aber diese Nase..."<br>„...und das fettige Haar..."  
>„...und dieser grässliche, rosa Schlafanzug."<br>„Ich glaub du bist gerade bei der falschen Person. Wir reden von der Frau da vorne, nicht von Umbridge."  
>„Chrm...chrm..."<br>„Oh, Miss Umbridge, was machen sie denn hier?"  
>„10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, meine Lieben. Pro Person versteht sich."<br>„Sie sind doch aber gar keine Lehrerin mehr."  
>„Na und, du neunmalkluger Besserwisser. Ich arbeite im Ministerium. Verstanden?"<br>„Ja wohl, Sir, ich meine, Miss."  
>„Wenn ich noch ein falsches Wort von euch höre, dann ..."<br>„Ganz ruhig bleiben, Dolores. Komm, wir trinken einen Kaffee."  
>„Aber, Minerva!"<br>„Komm nur..."

„Herbst von Zwerg Gurke  
>Blätter fallen,<br>Äste knallen,  
>Wolken ziehen,<br>Vögel fliehen,  
>in den Süden fort."<p>

Keiner der Schüler hatte es wirklich mitbekommen, das die Polin bereits begonnen hatte und auch schon wieder fertig war, so überraschte sie der Applaus der Lehrer und Ministeriumsabgeordneten dann doch sehr. Sie wollten soeben die Hände heben um sich diesen Fauxpas nicht anmerken zu lassen, da trat bereits Dumbledore auf die Bühne und fing wieder an zu sprechen.  
>„Kurz und knackig, sehr schön. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie haben lange gebraucht, um es zu lernen und zu verinnerlichen" Ein Lachen ging durch den Teil des Publikums, welcher zugehört hatte. „Sie können sich jetzt wieder setzen. Weiter geht es mit Chile."<br>Das Publikum, welches dieses Mal sogar fast vollständig zugehört hatte, applaudierte, verstummte allerdings, als sich zwei Personen, eine Frau und ein Mann, auf die Bühne begaben. Doch niemand erhob das Wort.

„Herbstgeflüster von Gürkchen I.  
>Siehst du da die alten Raben dort auf der Banke sitzen?"<br>„Ich sehe sie, ja wohl gewiss, dort auf der Lehne schwitzen."  
>„Und hörst du dort den alten Peter..."<br>„...der dort spricht mit viel Gezeter?"  
>„Ja, genau den meine ich"<br>„Das interessiert mich weniglich."

Die Frau wollte sofort den nächsten Satz sprechen, als Dumbledore auf die Bühne gefegt kam und rief: „Entschuldigen Sie, aber leider, leider ist dieser Wettbewerb nur für jeweils einen Kandidaten gedacht und so muss ich Sie leider, leider disqualifizieren. Aber greifen sie doch später bei den Zitronendrops und den Lakritzschnappern zu, wirklich äußerst lecker." Und mit einem Augenzwinkern wandte sich Dumbledore wieder dem Publikum zu.  
>„Da wir Chile nun leider disqualifizieren mussten, fahren wir mit den nächsten Teilnehmer fort. Es folgt: Sudan!" Und mit strahlender Miene verließ er die Bühne wieder, als ihn ein junger Mann ablöste.<p>

„Herbstliebe von Paul Zwergenheimer  
>Meine Frau sitzt nur zu Hause,<br>macht nur selten eine Pause,  
>von ihrer dummen Strickerei.<br>Ich bin ihr nur noch einerlei,  
>soll waschen, bügeln, putzen,<br>das Haus ja nicht beschmutzen.  
>Mit einer schweren Wii,<br>ging ich schnell hinter sie,  
>befreit mich aus der Not..."<p>

Dumbledore, welcher ahnte auf was das hinauslaufen würde erhob sich und das Wort: „Stopp! Würden Sie bitte sofort aufhören? Ich meine..."

Doch der Mann ließ sich nicht beirren und sprach weiter:  
>„...und. Sie. Ist. Tot."<p>

Verlegener Applaus von Seiten der Männer, selbst von Lucius Malfoy, welcher sich diesen Spaß nicht entgehen lassen wollte. Dies brachte dem Blonden allerdings einen finsteren Blick seiner geliebten Gattin ein.  
>Severus Snape hob amüsiert seine Augenbraue und erntete wiederum einen bösen Blick von Minerva, welcher das Ganze nicht entgangen war.<p>

„Ich glaube, der Typ hat echt ne gesunde Einstellung zum Leben."  
>„RON! Das ist einfach nur..."<br>„Die Wahrheit?"  
>„Nein! Das ist diskriminierend und eure Einstellung zum Leben mit Frauen ist so etwas von überholt. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie ich mit Leuten wie euch befreundet sein kann."<br>„Was hat sie gesagt?"  
>„Dass wir dumm sind."<br>„Achso..."

„Wie kannst du es wagen, Lucius, immer noch so dreckig zu grinsen? So etwas ist nicht lustig. Und was ist bitte schön eine Wii?"  
>„Ich denke, das ist ein Fantasiewort des Künstlers, damit sich jeder selbst überlegen kann was genau der Mann benutzt hat."<br>„Und du findest das lustig?"  
>„Also eigentlich..."<p>

Nachdem der spärliche Applaus verklungen war, erhob sich Dumbledore wieder und trat auf die Bühne. „Nun gut, wo das jetzt geklärt ist. Unsere nächste Kandidatin, und es bereitet mir eine große Freude, sie Ihnen vorstellen zu dürfen, Miss Rolanda Hooch aus England."  
>Halbherziger Applaus. Der Lehrerin war ihre Nervosität deutlich anzusehen und so verwunderte es keinen, als sie anfing wild mit ihrem Zauberstab herumzufuchteln.<p>

„Herbstzauber  
>Der Herbstwind schüttelt... äh nein...Das Reh springt hoch... nein... ich meine... äh... Kann ich nochmal von vorne anfangen?"<br>„Natürlich, Rolanda" Dumbledores leise Stimmte triefte vor Vertrauensseligkeit.

„Ähm gut... also...  
>Herbstzauber<br>Das Eichhörnchen, das Eichhörnchen springt schnell von Baum zu Baum" Das Rotieren ihres Zauberstabes wird immer heftiger und schneller.  
>„Es hüpft herum ganz leis und still als wäre es ein Traum.<br>Es knabbert an der einen und auch der anderen Nuss  
>und gibt der Hörnchendame einen kleinen Kuss.<br>Da kommt ein Blatt vorbei geweht,  
>damit ihr es auch alle seht.<br>Es ist so rot und wunderschön..."  
>„Sofort aufhören!" Die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort durchdrang den Raum und ließ alle erschaudern. „Wie könnt Ihr es wagen, einen Gedichtwettbewerb ohne den großen und einmaligen Lord Voldemort abzuhalten?"<br>Dumbledore, welcher sich zu einer Antwort gedrängt sah, erhob sich und antwortete, ebenfalls mit magisch verstärkter Stimme, so dass ich alle Lehrer, Zuschauer und Teilnehmer in den ersten 5 Reihen die Ohren zuhalten mussten: „Dies, mein sehr geehrter Tom, ist ein Wettbewerb für Lehrer der internationalen Zauberschulen. Da du weder ein Lehrer, noch sonst in irgendeiner Form an einer Schule als Bediensteter tätig bist, ist es uns leider nicht möglich, dir eine Teilnahme zu ermöglichen."

Sämtliche Zuschauer hielten den Atem an, als sie auf die Erwiderung Lord Voldemorts warteten. Doch diese blieb wider Erwarten aus. Dagegen hörte man schnelle Schritte, welche von mehreren Menschen kamen, das Bauschen mehrerer Umhänge und das boshafte Murmeln eines gewissen selbst ernannten Lords.  
>Madam Hooch stand noch immer mit vollkommen versteinerter Miene auf der Bühne und wartete ab. Sie wartete genau wie der Rest der Anwesenden auf das, was kommen würde.<br>Und es rollte auf sie zu. Die Todesser stürmten auf sie zu, vertrieben sie von der Bühne und schufen Platz für ihren Herrn und Meister. Dieser räusperte sich und sprach:  
>„Der kleine, rosa Hoppelhas'<br>saß in dem großen grünen Gras.  
>Putzte sich das kleine Näselein,<br>da leerte sich sein Bläselein."  
>Das Publikum, welches bereits seit Beginn dieses wirklich interessanten Vortrags schmunzeln musste, brach in Gelächter aus. Selbst die Todesser konnten sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Doch das brachte beim dunklen Lord das bereits bis zum Rand volle Fass zum Überlaufen.<br>Der Herbstwind ließ die Blätter auf dem Schulhof aufwirbeln und die Schüler schneller laufen als ihnen lieb war, obwohl an diesem Tag eigentlich alle möglichst schnell sein wollten. Denn sie alle wollten ihm entkommen.


	12. Was wirklich geschah

Hallo, da draußen! Schön, dass ihr wieder hier seid, wir danken euch sehr für eure Aufmerksamkeit!

Wir schicken heute unseren Winzfuchs ins Rennen. Jeder weiß, dass unser kleiner Schlaukopf immer zur Perfektion neigt, und von daher ist es wohl auch kein Wunder, dass sie herausgefunden hat, wie diese ganze Sache mit der Prophezeiung und überhaupt und sowieso stattgefunden hatte. Nur soviel: Miss Rowling lag manchmal ganz schön daneben! ;)

Winzfuchs' account:

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/878065/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J. K. Rowling. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

**Was wirklich geschah...**

~ und ja, es ist eine Parodie ~

**von .Ya./Noir13  
><strong>  
>~*~*~<p>

**PART I**

Es war einstmals vor vielen Jahren,

Als Voldemort kaum an der Macht,

Als auf dem Kirchhof versammelt waren

Die Todesser in dunkelster Nacht.

Der Lord nun hatte ein Begehren,

Neben Macht und Unsterblichkeit,

Davon wollt' er seinen Jüngern lehren

Zu dieser nachtschlaf'nen Zeit.

Er sprach zu ihnen: "Wie ihr wisst,

Haben wir Maske, Mal und Umhang,

Doch ist da etwas, was man vermisst:

Uns fehlt noch ein Schlachtgesang!"

Da hub an ein großes Raunen

Unter der versammelten Zauberschaft.

Die Todesser blickten mit Staunen

Auf seine dunkle Lordschaft.

"Mein Lord", sprach ein Getreuer,

"Was mögt Ihr damit wohl meinen?"

Des Lords Augen funkelten im Feuer,

Als er betrachtete die Seinen.

"Sag, ist dir das Wort so unbekannt?

Kannst du es dir denn nicht denken?

Was ich meinte, liegt auf der Hand!"

Betrübt sich die Häupter senken.

Da sprach ein Mann, die Stimme leis':

"Mein Lord, fordert Ihr uns zu singen,

Oder gar zu komponieren eine Weis'?

Was, gestattet die Frage, soll das bringen?"

Der Lord sah seinen Diener stille an,

Und dachte sich so seinen Part.

's war sein treuster Gefolgsmann,

Ein Meister verschiedenster Art.

Doch ob zum Singen er geboren?

Nein, der Lord wollte dies bezweifeln.

Aber wär' als Dichter er verloren?

Das nun nicht, jedoch zu verteufeln.

Einen Versuch war's allemal wert,

So dacht's sich der finst're Meister,

Und scheitert der, so sich mehrt

Die Furcht vor dunkler Tugend Geister.

Am Ende wohl stand nur's Probieren,

Ihm blieb wohl keine and're Wahl,

Wollt' vor der Schlacht er musizieren

Und verdammen den Feind zu endloser Qual.

"Genau das ist es, was ich verlange",

Sprach Voldemort die Todesser an.

"Schreibt ein Lied, über Tod oder Schlange,

Und singt es in dieser Runde vor sodann."

Ein lautes Gemurmel erfasste da die Bande.

War diese Forderung denn gar zu fassen?

Singende Todesser - das Gespött im Lande!

Sollten sie diese Demütigung nicht lassen?

Doch Befehl ist Befehl und damit Gesetz.

Die Todesser verneigten sich vorm Dunklen Lord.

Einer nach dem anderen ging, bis zu letzt

Der treue Gefolgsmann ging zu planen den Mord.

**PART II**

Der treue Diener war sich nicht sicher

Was zu tun war in dieser Stund'.

Er rätselte lange, es wurde schon lichter,

Da tat sich ihm die Lösung kund.

Wenn ihn beim Dunklen Lord nichts hält,

Dann gibt es nur einen Weg zu beschreiten:

Den einzigen Mann auf der weiten Welt

Der Voldemort kann zu Angst verleiten.

So machte der Diener sich auf die Reise,

Über Stock und Stein, durch tiefe Moore,

Bis er sich einfand, ganz still und leise,

Vor der Zauberschule verschloss'nem Tore.

"Macht auf!", sprach er, die Stimme klar,

"Ich habe Dumbledore etwas zu berichten."

Es dauerte eine Weile, doch der Diener war

Geduldig - Dumbledore hatte viele Pflichten.

Da kam der Zauberer zum Tor

Und sah den Diener lange an.

"Sag, was hast du hier vor?

Bist du nicht sein Gefolgsmann?"

"Ich bin", sagt er, "zu vielem bereit,

Und ich habe auch viel Schlimmes getan.

Doch, nach dieser langen Zeit,

Habe ich erkannt den falschen Wahn.

Ich bitt' dich zumindest anzuhören,

Was ich dir Wicht'ges habe zu sagen.

Ich will, magst du zweifeln, beschwören,

Dass ich zu lügen nicht würde wagen."

Stille senkte sich darauf herab,

Während Dumbledore ihn betracht'.

"Dann gib mir deinen Zauberstab",

Sagt er, der Diener beinah' lacht.

"Magst du dich fürchten vor mir?",

Fragt er, höchst amüsiert.

Doch dann ohne allzu große Zier

Gib den Stab er - nichts passiert.

Der weise Mann nahm ihn entgegen,

Mit einem Blick voller Verwunderung.

Nun schien er doch ein wenig verlegen,

Dass er gemacht diese Forderung.

"Mir deucht", sagt er, mit einem Blicke,

"Dass ich dir wohl kann vertrauen."

Jedoch wusste jener aus List und Tücke

Den eigenen Vorteil sich zu bauen.

"Was also mag dich zu mir führen?"

Der Diener wägte seine Worte weise,

Wusste er des Magiers Herz zu rühren,

Und berichtet' von der langen Reise.

"... und das ist der Grund", sagt er,

"Warum ich verlassen habe den Lord.

Seine Ziele sind nicht rein und her,

Und so entschied ich: Ich gehe fort!"

Der Zauberer mochte dies glauben,

Und hatte auch schon ersonnen 'nen Plan:

"Dann sei meine Ohren und Augen,

Und mime weiter seinen Untertan."

**PART III**

So gingen die Jahre wohl ins Land,

Der Diener wurde zum Spion,

Von beiden Seiten jedoch unerkannt,

Von wem er bezog seinen Lohn.

Den Grund für seinen Hochverrat,

Für den Wechsel der Fahne, nie nicht

Jemand jemals auch nur vermutet hat.

Und doch begann alles mit einem Gedicht.

Ein Gedicht, das auch einen Ton besaß,

Und zu dem man ihn wollte zwingen.

Doch das einzige, das er je schrieb, das

War um des Lords Untergang zu besingen.

Und beim Fall des Dunklen Lords

In jener finst'ren Oktobernacht

Da war er mit diesem gleich vor Ort

- er hat da doch sehr gelacht.

"Traurig", sagte er, "dieses Ende.

Doch ist es noch viel mehr peinlich:

Besiegt – durch kleine Kinderhände!

Aber gut, ich bin da nicht kleinlich.

Ich wusste, seit jenem dunklen Befehl,

Dass deine Zeit würde bald kommen,

Schon lange ich die Stunden zähl'.

Und heute wurde dir's Leben genommen.

Ich weiß nicht, ob es ewig währt,

Und vielleicht mag es dich amüsieren,

Dass mir des Lehrers Schicksal widerfährt

Während du versuchst zu regruppieren.

Doch niemals du wirst von meinem Munde

Ein Lied oder Vers zu deinen Ehren hören."

Damit endete, was er dem Lord tat kunde,

Und er ging – möge niemand ihn stören.


	13. Sirius, der Hippogreif

**Nicht nur SSHG, sagen manche aus unserem Rudel. Und hey, wir sind ja eine demokratische Diktatur, und so kann es gelegentlich passieren, dass selbst eingefleischte SSHGler Non-SSHG schreiben. **

Unser kleiner Seelenfresser hat sich also die Rumtreiberzeit ausgesucht, doch obwohl die Rumtreiber vorkommen, sind nicht sie es, die die Hauptrolle spielen.

Seelenfresserchens account:

http:/www. fanfiction. net/~ebonyzoot

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Sirius, der Hippogreif **

**von ebony-zoot  
><strong>

„Sie reiten und reiten in düst'rer Nacht,  
>jeder von ihnen, um den Schlaf gebracht.<br>Die Zeichen stehen auf Sturm,  
>Alarm – Die Glocken hoch oben im Turm,<br>nicht müd den Feind verlacht."

Regulus blickte von den Zeilen auf, die er soeben aufs Pergament gebracht hatte und analysierte jedes einzelne Wort noch einmal, um festzustellen ob seine Absicht auch wirklich hervortrat.  
>Er hatte als Kind gerne mal etwas gereimt, aber es nun auf Befehl zu tun, empfand er als unglaublich anstrengend.<br>Eine Hausaufgabe, die er über die Sommerferien bekommen hatte, welche in genau zwei Wochen zu Ende waren. Er plagte sich schon seit dem ersten Ferientag damit herum und hatte trotz allem nicht mehr als fünf Zeilen mit denen er absolut nicht zufrieden war.  
>Regulus zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als sich jemand über seine Schulter lehnte und lauthals zu lachen begann.<p>

Wütend fuhr er auf dem Stuhl herum, um zu sehen wie sein älterer Bruder Sirius, lachend zurück taumelte und sich am Türrahmen festhalten musste, um nicht umzukippen.  
>„Wirklich witzig, jetzt verschwinde!", grollte er verärgert, was Sirius allerdings dazu brachte, noch lauter zu lachen.<br>„Der Regulus ist doof,  
>er kann nicht reimen eine Stroph'!", presste er zwischen seinem Gelächter hindurch. Regulus griff kurzerhand nach seinem Tintenfass und warf es nach ihm. Tänzelnd wich Sirius dem Geschoss aus, welches dicht neben ihm an der weißen Wand zerschellte und einen dunklen Fleck hinterließ.<br>„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dich um dein Urteil gebeten zu haben!", murrte er und sein Bruder grinste daraufhin breit.

„Wenn es so wäre, hätte ich dir auch keins gegeben", konterte er schlagfertig, wischte sich eine letzte Lachträne aus dem Auge und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Wand. „Aber mal ehrlich, worum soll es da gehen?"  
>Regulus zog eine Schnute und wandte sich lautlos fluchend von ihm ab.<br>Sirius hatte eine Art an sich, die ihn jedes Mal auf die Palme brachte und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er das wusste.

„Eine Armee von kleinen Brüdern, die sich gegen die Großen verschworen haben!", schnaubte er und seine Worte sprühten nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
>„Habt ihr denn kein Thema vorgegeben bekommen?" Sirius ließ mit keiner Regung erkennen, dass er seine Worte mitbekommen hatte. Aber das tat er meistens. Etwas was Regulus nur noch mehr verärgerte, denn offenbar war er nicht in der Lage auch Sirius mal zu ärgern.<br>„Kein Spezielles. Aber wenn du jetzt nicht gehst, werde ich ein Sonett über meinen Hass auf dich verfassen. Und ich besitze eine ganze Menge davon, also kannst du dir sicher sein, dass es eine Auszeichnung bekommt und dann wird mein Hass auf dich für alle Ewigkeit immer wieder zitiert!", knurrte er und verengte die Augen zu Schlitzen.  
>Sirius hob lediglich eine Augenbraue.<p>

„Mach nur. Es weiß ja doch jeder, dass du mich tief in deinem Inneren bewunderst und dir wünschst, so sein zu können wie ich."  
>Ja, das war typisch.<br>Sirius musste immer die Nummer eins sein und er war im festen Glauben, dass jeder auf dieser Welt ihn liebte und der Hass der Anderen nichts als purer Neid war.  
>Es war sinnlos, ihm das auszureden.<br>Regulus seufzte schwer und schüttelte den Kopf.  
>„Meinetwegen, glaub doch was du willst."<br>„Mach dir bloß nicht zu viel Mühe, Reg, dass Gedicht, was ich letztes Jahr geschrieben habe, ist noch immer in einem großen Rahmen in der Eingangshalle zu finden."

Regulus knirschte mit den Zähnen. Er wusste dass Sirius die Wahrheit sprach, denn er hatte das Gedicht selbst schon dort hängen gesehen und zu seinem großen Verdruss war es wirklich gut. Sein eigenes würde sicherlich niemals eingerahmt werden, denn dafür war er einfach zu schlecht. Sirius war in allem schon immer besser gewesen. Als wäre er der perfekte große Bruder dem alles gelang und Regulus nur der verkommene Hippogreif.

Verärgert schob er Sirius aus dem Zimmer hinaus und schloss die Tür, in der Hoffnung er würde sich daraufhin endlich trollen. Angespannt lauschte er den Geräuschen im Flur, bis er schließlich tatsächlich hörte, wie Sirius zurück in seine eigenes Zimmer marschierte, nicht jedoch ohne noch einmal schadenfroh zu lachen.  
>Regulus schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich wieder zu sammeln, ehe er zu seinem Schreibtisch zurück ging und mit einer einzigen Bewegung sämtliche Pergamente vom Tisch fegte. Verzweifelt warf er sich schließlich auf sein Bett um elendig in seiner Scham zu versinken.<br>Er war wirklich der untalentierte Hippogreif.

Einen ganzen Monat später machte sich Regulus mit bester Laune auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. Ja, es gab Grund sich zu freuen. Zwar hatte sein Gedicht keinen Platz in einem Rahmen in der Eingangshalle gefunden, doch die zahlreichen schlaflosen Nächte hatten sich dennoch bezahlt gemacht.  
>Regulus musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er einen Gryffindor darum bat, seinen Bruder rauszuschicken. Zugegeben, er war ein wenig aufgeregt, denn er hoffte, dass es Sirius das dämliche Grinsen aus dem Gesicht wischen würde. Er hatte es mehr als verdient!<br>Als ein paar Sekunden später sein Bruder vor dem Portrait erschien, war er nicht überrascht, als auch Potter hinter ihm heraus kam. Es schien als gäbe es Sirius nur zusammen mit James. Aber das sollte ihm Recht sein, er hatte immerhin nichts vor ihnen zu befürchten.

„Weißt du was das ist?", fragte er gutgelaunt und hielt ihm ein frisch gebundenes Buch unter die Nase. Sirius zog die Brauen zusammen und zuckte gelangweilt mit den Schultern.  
>„Dein Freundebuch, in das du mich reinschreiben lassen willst?", entgegnete er trocken, ein anerkennendes Lachen kam von James und Sirius grinste daraufhin. Regulus hatte die Vermutung, dass Sirius' Witze einzig und allein den Sinn hatten, James zu erheitern. Zumindest schien er seine Anerkennung zu brauchen.<p>

„Du hattest Recht, mein Gedicht hat es nicht in einen Rahmen geschafft. Aber dafür wird es von nun an in sämtlichen Buchläden zu finden sein!" Regulus drückte ihm das Buch in die Hand und reckte stolz das Kinn. „Seite 42 unter Sirius der Hippogreif!"  
>Sirius Brauen wanderten nach oben als er blätterte, während James sich neugierig über seine Schulter lehnte, um ebenfalls etwas lesen zu können.<br>Zufrieden sah Regulus zu, wie Sirius Miene sich immer mehr verdunkelte, während er las. James hingegen hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als er die letzte Strophe zitierte:

„Und Sirius der Hippogreif,  
>mit Schreien es zu Boden reißt.<br>Kein Aug' herum wird trauern,  
>Kein Zaub'rer ihn bedauern.<br>Besiegt ist nun das Ungetüm,  
>man lasse es in Frieden ruh'n"<p>

Er hatte ihn wirklich gewarnt und auch wenn Regulus durch die Hölle gegangen war, um es so weit zu schaffen, so hatte er nun etwas, womit er Sirius immer wieder auf den Boden zurückholen konnte, wenn es - wie so oft - mit ihm durchging.  
>Wortlos klappte sein Bruder das Buch zusammen und seine Augen musterten Regulus stumm. Unsicher biss sich dieser auf die Lippe. Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass Sirius ihn in einem Duell bei Weitem überlegen war und noch weniger hatte er daran gedacht, dass er auch noch James auf seiner Seite hatte. Er hingegen stand ganz alleine da, mit nichts mehr als schlotternden Knien und einem Gedichtband. In seinem Hass auf Sirius hatte er sich so sehr versteift, dass er keine Sekunde lang daran gedacht hatte, dass Sirius vielleicht seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn ziehen würde.<p>

Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung, kam der Zauberstab nicht zum Vorschein, stattdessen hob Sirius langsam seine Hand und zerzauste ihm die kurzen Haare.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich, Reg, hast du also doch was von mir gelernt!", meinte er mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln, ehe er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort umdrehte und mit seinem Gedichtband im Gryffindorturm verschwand.  
>Sprachlos starrte Regulus ihm hinterher.<p> 


	14. Der Duft von Amortentia

**Also, so ganz ohne SSHG wäre unser Kalender ja auch nicht vollständig, oder? Ihr bekommt heute also endlich mal wieder etwas, das unsere Shipperherzen zum Schmelzen bringt und idiotische Grinsen auf unsere Lippen zaubert. **

Unser Luchs hat sich der Thematik angenommen, und wenn ihr schon einmal dabei seid, könnt ihr auch gleich mal bei ihr vorbeischauen:

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1505755/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Der Duft von Amortentia **

**von Hillie  
><strong>

Hermione war sich sicher, dass sie so tief gesunken war wie noch nie.

Trübsinnig starrte sie auf den fertigen Trank in ihrem Kessel und seufzte. Armselig. Sie benahm sich armselig und völlig albern.

Hermione hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie in Liebesdingen auf den Rat einer Lavender Brown hören würde. Aber was heißt schon „Liebesdinge"? Schön wär's! Das war eben das Bittere an der ganzen Sache.

Es war nicht lange her, da war ihr wieder mal eine Eule von Lavenders erfolgreichem Horoskop-Service ins Haus geflattert. Lavender war in dieser Branche groß rausgekommen und verschickte jede Woche zuckrige, gedichtete Horoskope an viele begeisterte Hexen und einige ebenso begeisterte Zauberer.  
>Unnötig zu sagen, dass Hermione all dies für Schwachsinn und Geschäftemacherei hielt. Dennoch war Lavender so freundlich, ihren zahlreichen Freunden aus vergangenen Tagen ihre kitschigen Pergamentchen umsonst zu schicken. Tatsächlich hörte sie auch nach mehrmaligem Bitten nicht damit auf („Ach was, du hast ja auch schon so viel für mich getan!"), und mittlerweile waren die kleinen Gedichte immerhin schon für den einen oder anderen Lacher gut gewesen.<p>

Das kleine Pergamentbriefchen, das ihr diese Woche von einem der hübschen Käuzchen gebracht worden war, war ebenso lächerlich und einfallslos wie die anderen:

Was diese Woche dir verspricht,  
>das werde ich dich lehren.<br>Den Fischen gilt nun dies Gedicht,  
>drum halte es in Ehren.<p>

Der Job scheint gut gewählt zu sein,  
>dort geht es bergauf weiter.<br>Die Galleonen klingeln fein,  
>drum schufte froh und heiter.<p>

Auch der Gesundheit geht es gut,  
>trotz Stürmen dieses Herbstes.<br>So bleibe weiter auf der Hut,  
>dann wird es auch nichts Ernstes.<p>

Im Liebesleben steht es schlecht  
>trotz deiner vielen Gaben.<br>Ein Zauberer, der ist dir recht,  
>doch der will dich nicht haben.<p>

Wer dieses nicht verändern kann,  
>der sollte nicht mehr zagen.<br>Wer haben will den guten Mann,  
>soll Amortentia wagen!<p>

Nun ja. Hermione blickte verschämt auf den Kessel, registrierte den tiefroten Schimmer der Flüssigkeit und den spiralförmig aufsteigenden Dampf. Sie erlaubte sich einen kleinen Atemzug. Oh ja. Pergament, frisches, grünes Gras, und sein Duft. Hmm…

Schwachsinn! Sie würde nie im Traum daran denken, ihm einen Liebestrank einzuflößen, genauso wenig, wie sie an Horoskope, Wahrsagen und Ähnliches glaubte. Dass sie nun tatsächlich Anstalten machte, diesen lächerlichen Hinweis zu befolgen, zeigte nur, wie verzweifelt sie mittlerweile war…

Hermione sprach einen Stasiszauber auf den Kessel und versuchte sich einzureden, dass sie den Trank nur für den morgigen Unterricht brauchte. Es hatte doch keineswegs etwas mit diesem „Reim dich oder ich fress dich"-Gedicht zu tun, das da auf ihrem Schreibtisch lag!

~oOo~

Severus Snape spürte den bohrenden Blick der Zaubertränkemeisterin in seinem Rücken, während er durch sein ehemaliges Klassenzimmer schritt.

Sein Blick glitt an den Schränken, Regalen und Pulten entlang. Tadellos wie immer, sagte er sich in Gedanken. Was hatte er erwartet? Nach einem Schnippen seines Zauberstabes wurden seine Beobachtungen mit der Flotte-Schreibe-Feder auf dem Pergament notiert, das hinter ihm schwebte.

Unauffällig lauschte Severus Hermiones leiser Stimme, während sie einem Schüler half und ihm das Trankrezept erklärte. Sie machte sich wirklich gut als Lehrerin; die Schüler schienen sie sehr zu mögen, hatten aber trotzdem Respekt vor ihr. Er hätte vorher nicht gedacht, dass das möglich wäre.

Er schlich den Rest der Stunde weiter durch den Klassenraum, kritzelte auf seinem Pergament und starrte Schülern über die Schulter. Also, man konnte sagen, was man wollte, aber es machte nun einmal Spaß, die Schüler ein wenig einzuschüchtern.

Am Ende der Stunde – alle Tränke waren eingesammelt und Hermione hatte eine angemessene Hausarbeit aufgegeben –, waren sie allein. Die Kerkertür fiel mit einem satten Geräusch ins Schloss, und er lauschte auf Hermiones Atem und ihren leisen Seufzer.

Severus straffte sich, dann drehte er sich elegant um. „Lassen Sie mich nun kurz Ihre Lagerräume sehen, Professor Granger? Ich möchte mich überzeugen, dass die erforderlichen Zutaten in akzeptabler Qualität vorhanden sind.", sagte er glatt.

Hermiones Stirn krauste sich, sie nickte ihm kurz zu und ging mit erhobenem Kinn voran. Severus seufzte unhörbar. Schön zu wissen, dass sie sich noch von ihm provozieren ließ. Er folgte Hermiones energischen Schritten und verfluchte ihre langen Lehrerroben.

~oOo~

Nach dem Ende des Krieges hatte Hermione sich häufig gefragt, was wohl aus Severus Snape werden sollte. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er sich von dem Schlangenbiss erholt hatte, und dann nahm ihn ein langwieriger Prozess in Anspruch, bis er von allen Anklagen freigesprochen wurde.

Hermione hatte mit vielem gerechnet. Dass er im Ministerium im Büro des Internationalen Magischen Ausschusses für Schule und Bildung anfangen würde, gehörte nicht dazu. Dieses Büro war wie viele andere nach dem Krieg neu entstanden. Es hatte eine Art Umschwung gegeben; man schien gewillt, die alten, eingefahrenen Wege zu verlassen.

So auch Snape, der fortan mit Abgeordneten aus anderen Ländern Schulreformen durchboxte und im Auftrag des Ministeriums Hogwarts' Lehrstuhl auf Herz und Nieren prüfte.

Gezwungenermaßen kam Hermione mit ihm in näheren Kontakt. Kaum hatte sie ihr Studium und ein Assistenzjahr bei einem anerkannten Zaubertränkemeister beendet, hatte McGonagall die begeisterte Hermione nach Hogwarts geholt. Das Unterrichten lag ihr, das schien selbst Snape zu bemerken, obwohl er mit bissigen Bemerkungen nie sparte.

Snape setzte sich unermüdlich für die Schule ein. Tatsächlich wurde Binns entlassen. (Allerdings überließ man ihm einen leer stehenden Raum, und dort führte er seine Vorträge fort, ohne das Fehlen einer Schulklasse zu bemerken.) Ein neuer, junger Lehrer wurde in Geschichte der Zauberei eingesetzt, und den Schülern schien das Fach auf einmal Spaß zu machen.  
>Die Schule bekam mehr Unterstützung als je zuvor, und in den Kerkern wurden ein neues, verbessertes Lehrerlabor sowie ein Kessel-Explosions-Schutz für die Schüler eingerichtet.<p>

Hermione fragte sich ständig, was Snape bewogen hatte, sich auf einmal so für die ihm einst so verhassten Schüler einzusetzen. Als sie ihn einmal nach einem seiner Unterrichtsbesuche danach fragte, während sie bei einer Tasse Tee zusammensaßen, hatte er behauptet, er habe diesen Job anstelle von Sozialstunden wegen seiner Anklage aufgebrummt bekommen. Sie bemühte sich, ihn nicht merken zu lassen, dass sie seine Bemerkung witzig fand.

Snapes Verhalten ihr gegenüber gab Hermione Rätsel auf. Da sie sich oft trafen und gleichermaßen für die Interessen Hogwarts' arbeiteten, baute sich eine Akzeptanz zwischen ihnen auf, ja beinahe eine Freundschaft. Hermione war erstaunt, bei Snape einen trockenen, sarkastischen Humor zu finden, mit dem er sie oft zum Lachen bringen konnte. Und sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht schmeichelte, wenn sie sich sagte, er fände Gefallen an ihrer Gesellschaft. Trotz ihrer zahlreichen freundschaftlichen Wortgeplänkel jedoch gab es Zeiten, zu denen er sehr gereizt schien und sie zu ärgern versuchte – und es meist auch schaffte. Er war schließlich immer noch ein Slytherin, wie Hermione sich sagte.

Was sein Verhalten bei ihr auslöste, das stand auf einem anderen Blatt. Hermione war eine intelligente Hexe, sie war mit einer ausgezeichneten Beobachtungsgabe und einem raschen Verstand gesegnet. Und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie merkte, dass die plötzliche Atemnot, ihre schwitzigen Hände, die warmen Schauer und das merkwürdige Kribbeln in seiner Gegenwart nicht von Angst oder ähnlichem herrührten.  
>Ja, Hermione war eine intelligente Hexe, und sie wusste ebenso schnell, wie sie ihren Zustand diagnostiziert hatte, dass sie sich mit Severus Snape wohl den kompliziertesten Mann überhaupt ausgesucht hatte, und dass ihre Chancen bei ihm gleich Null waren.<p>

~oOo~

Wie es zu erwarten gewesen war, befanden sich Hermiones Zutatenbestände in einem exzellenten Zustand. Severus verschanzte sich hinter seinem Pergament und beobachtete unauffällig, wie Hermione die letzten Gläser in die Regale zurückschweben ließ.

„Ich glaube, einige Zutaten fehlen noch", sagte Severus nachdenklich. Hermiones beleidigter Blick amüsierte ihn. „Ich denke, ich sollte Ihre Bestände an Baumschlangenhaut überprüfen… oder an Florfliegen…" Er bedachte Hermione mit einem wissenden Blick.

Hermione wurde schlagartig rot. „Sir, das…" Sie stotterte. Offensichtlich hatte sie den Hinweis sofort verstanden… Dann gelang ihr ein spitzbübisches Lächeln. „Es diente einer guten Sache! Wir wollten herausfinden, ob Draco der legendäre Erbe war, und da war Vielsafttrank notwendig…"

„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Mich interessiert aber, ob das Ergebnis zufrieden stellend war, oder ob ihre erstaunliche Verwandlung in eine Katze nicht nur aus dem Katzenhaar, sondern auch aus einem misslungenen Trank resultierte." Severus grinste süffisant.

Das Rot auf Hermiones Gesicht vertiefte sich – und breitete sich auf ihren Ausschnitt aus… Severus zwang seinen Blick wieder nach oben. Hermione sah trotz allem ein wenig stolz aus. „Oh ja, Sir. Harry und Ron sind ohne Probleme als Crabbe und Goyle in den Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum eingedrungen!", erwiderte sie triumphierend.

Severus nickte langsam. Obwohl er es bereits angenommen hatte, war es doch etwas schockierend. Er wusste von niemandem, der den Vielsafttrank in der zweiten Klasse hatte brauen können – außer Lily und ihm. Und sie waren zu zweit gewesen.

Severus registrierte Hermiones abwartenden Blick. „Beeindruckend", beeilte er sich zu sagen. „Nicht, dass es mich überrascht hätte."

Es kam ihm so vor, als sähe Hermione geschmeichelt aus – und Severus bemühte sich, das seltsame, warme Gefühl in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren, wie meistens. Es gelang ihm nicht, wie meistens.

Hermione schien noch etwas erwidern zu wollen, dann pustete sie sich eine lockige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und nickte in Richtung des Lehrerlabors. „Wollen wir?", fragte sie.

Wieder folgte Severus ihr. Als er sich neben Hermione an die Wand lehnte, während sie die Bannzauber aufhob, sog er ihren Duft ein und kam sich vor wie ein alternder Lüstling. Aber was sollte es? Das war alles, was er jemals haben würde, da konnte er sich ruhig peinlich verhalten.

Sie betraten das Labor und wurden von Hitze überwältigt. Hermione prüfte kurz einen Trank, der auf heller Flamme kochte, und streifte dann mit einem Schnaufen ihre Robe ab. Severus genoss kurz den Anblick, wie sie sich über einen Tisch beugte, um den Umhang wegzulegen, dann drehte er sich schnell um und schlenderte durch das Labor.

„Felix Felicis, soso. Wollen Sie einen ihrer Schüler damit belohnen, wie Slughorn es früher immer tat?", fragte er beiläufig. Ihr warmes, glucksendes Lachen löste ein kribbelndes Gefühl in seinem Magen aus. Er hätte auch gerne eine Belohnung von ihr; die sähe dann aber anders aus…

Sich innerlich einen alten Narren scheltend, ging er weiter und sah sich einen anderen Kessel an, von dem ein betörender Duft ausging.

Eine leichte Berührung an seiner Schulter erschreckte ihn. Severus wandte sich um… Hermione war neben ihn getreten, stand dicht neben ihm. Sehr dicht; zu dicht. Eine ihrer weit abstehenden Locken kitzelte ihn an der Wange, und er starrte gebannt auf ihre sanft geröteten Wangen und ihre glänzenden Augen. Unbewusst sog er tief den Duft aus dem Kessel ein… und unüberlegte Worte formten sich in seinem Mund.

„Benutzen Sie etwa dieses Labor, um ihr eigenes Parfum herzustellen?", fragte er herablassend. Er sah, wie sich Hermiones Augen überrascht weiteten, und wandte sich dem Kessel zu.

Da sah er die Dampfschwaden, die in eine perfekten Spirale nach oben stiegen, und wusste, dass er einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hatte; einen riesigen, unverzeihlichen Fehler.

~oOo~

Hermione starrte Snape unsicher an. Hatte sie gerade richtig gehört? Ihr Parfum…

Die Gedanken kreisten wirr in ihrem Kopf. Ihr Parfum… Amortentia… Duft… Konnte es sein – „Wollen Sie damit sagen…" Sie stotterte. "Wenn Sie damit andeuten, was ich denke…"

Es konnte nur eines bedeuten, oder? Hermione sah den entsetzen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, sah, wie er einen Schritt zurückwich und sich umzudrehen begann. Nein!

Hermione packte ihre ganze Portion Gryffindormut, schoss mit einem sprungartigen Schritt auf ihn zu, zog Snape an seinen Schultern zu ihr herunter und drückte ihren Mund ungestüm auf seinen.

Snape zuckte zusammen. Oh, sie hatte in seine Unterlippe gebissen. Hermione ließ ihr Hände in seine Haare gleiten, zog seinen Kopf wieder zu sich und küsste ihn erneut, voller Inbrunst.

Und Snape erwachte ruckartig zum Leben. Seine Arme schnellten um sie, pressten sie fest gegen seinen harten Körper, und er küsste sie zurück, bis sie der Ohnmacht nahe war.

Als sie den Kuss wieder lösten, fand sich Hermione überraschenderweise zwischen Snape und der Wand eingeklemmt wieder. Sie seufzte glücklich, lehnte ihren Kopf überwältigt gegen die Mauer und betrachtete Snape, der mit wirrem Blick, zerzausten Haaren und hochroten Wangen auf sie hinabstarrte. Sie fand es unbestreitbar süß – beschloss aber unverzüglich, ihn an diesem Gedanken niemals teilhaben zu lassen.

Snape räusperte sich. "Ich denke, du hast aus meinem peinlichen Spruch exakt das Richtige geschlossen.", begann er. Seine Stimme klang rau. "Und wenn man deine Reaktion betrachtet, ergibt sich mir daraus ebenfalls nur ein Schluss, und der scheint meinem ursprünglichen Motiv nicht unähnlich zu sein." Er sah sie unverwandt an.

Hermione musste kichern. Wer um Merlins Willem konnte in einer solchen Situation schon mit solchen Formulierungen aufwarten!

"Wenn du dir nicht sicher bist, was das zu bedeuten hat, Severus, dann sage ich dir das gerne noch einmal." Den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt blickte sie ihn zärtlich an. Wer hätte das gedacht! "Ich habe mich schon vor einiger Zeit gehörig in dich verliebt."

Die Röte auf Severus' hellen Wangen vertiefte sich – Hermione unterdrückte ein entzücktes Seufzen und beschränkte sich darauf, ihm einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

"Nun, also", Severus räusperte sich. "Auch!"

Durch die glücklich blubbernde Wärme in ihrem Inneren fühlte Hermione sich erneut zu einem mädchenhaften Kichern verleitet. "Wo ist denn nun deine allgegenwärtige und vielgerühmte Eloquenz geblieben?", fragte sie grinsend.

Severus knurrte, presste sie fester gegen die Wand – Hermione seufzte überwältigt – und sah sie gespielt böse an. "Wirst du etwa frech? Hast du schon etwas an mir auszusetzen?"

Zur Beschwichtigung musste Hermione ihn natürlich erst einmal wieder küssen. Nach einigen Minuten trennte sie sich heftig atmend von ihm und klopfte ihm gegen die Brust. "Nein, das habe ich keineswegs vor", sagte sie mit einem listigen Lächeln. "Aber bei dem, was ich jetzt vorhabe, ist Eloquenz auch nicht mehr zwingend notwendig."

Als hätte Severus nur auf das Stichwort gewartet, riss er Hermione in seine Arme und trug sie stolpernd davon, in ihre Räume. Und was dann geschah, hätte sich selbst eine Lavender Brown nicht träumen lassen, als sie diese Woche das Horoskop-Gedicht verfasste.

~Ende~


	15. Neumond

Ein herzliches Dankeschön für eure Reviews und Anmerkungen! *das Rudel schmeißt eine Runde Butterbier und Hauselfen-Muffins*

Wir möchten euch heute eines unserer größeren Rudelviecher vorstellen: Schneekatze. Unser Katzitatzi ist noch nicht lange dabei, hat jedoch sofort begeistert eingewilligt, für den Kalender einen Beitrag zu schreiben. Sie ist meistens die Stimme der Vernunft in unserem Chaosrudel.

Deshalb unser account des Tages:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de /u/Schneekatze

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Neumond **

**von Schneekatze  
><strong>  
>Gemütlich schlenderte Remus durch die Winkelgasse. An ihm vorbei schritten geschäftige Zauberer in eiligem Schritt. Vor dem Schaufenster von Madam Malkins diskutierten zwei Hexen eifrig die ausgestellten Schnittmuster. Unwillkürlich beschleunigte er seinen Schritt etwas und zog den Kragen seines abgenutzten Umhangs etwas höher. Dank seiner eher schäbigen dunklen Kleidung schenkte man ihm zwar ohnehin nie besondere Aufmerksamkeit, doch da Werwölfe nicht gerade beliebt waren in der Bevölkerung, war es ihm zur Gewohnheit geworden, dafür zu sorgen, dass er unerkannt blieb. Er betrachtete sich ohnehin als nicht besonders gesellschaftsfähig.<p>

Bei Flourish & Blotts blieb er stehen. Hier lagen immer noch die Schulbücher aus, obwohl das Schuljahr bereits vor über einer Woche angefangen hatte. Er wusste das auch deshalb noch so gut, weil er selbst bereits als Lehrer gearbeitet hatte. Es war kein leichtes Jahr gewesen, weil er seine Werwolfnatur hatte verstecken müssen und diese letztendlich auch die weitere Anstellung verhindert hatte. Dennoch war es eine sehr schöne Zeit gewesen, weil er sie nicht mit Streunen hatte verbringen müssen und sein Wissen um magische Gefahren hatte weitergeben können. Trotz der Unvereinbarkeit mit seiner Natur hatte es ihm Spaß gemacht, mit den Kindern und Jugendlichen zu arbeiten und wie ein Mensch zu leben. Die Erinnerung daran rang ihm ein vorsichtiges Lächeln ab.

Als er durch die knarrende Tür von Flourish & Blotts trat, kündigte ein sanftes Klingeln sein Eintreten an. Den Angestellten hinter dem Tresen, der durch die kleine, runde Brille schauend konzentriert die nötigen Nachbestellungen durchging, interessierte dies jedoch nicht übermäßig. Da Remus auf dessen Aufmerksamkeit auch nicht sonderlich erpicht war, verschwand er schnell zwischen den Regalen. Als Mensch mochte er diese hohen Buchreihen, die so herrlich nach Pergament rochen und einem magische Geheimnisse und Abenteuer zuzuflüstern schienen. Als Werwolf mochte er zwar noch die höhlenartige Dunkelheit der dunklen Ecken, verabscheute aber den überall klebenden menschlichen Geruch und die Enge der zugestellten Gänge.

Doch heute war Neumond und so strich er im Vorübergehen genießerisch über die ledernden Buchrücken der Abteilung über magische Wesen auf der Suche nach einer neuen Lektüre zum Thema. Sein Blick war auf die vorbeiziehenden Titel und Autorennamen gerichtet.  
>Derartig aufs Regal konzentriert fand er sich am kreuzenden Quergang vollkommen unvermittelt einer schönen jungen Frau gegenüber. Ihre rehbraunen Augen trafen scheu auf die seinen und es war ihm, als zöge man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Etwas in ihm zerbrach. Ihre feingliedrigen Arme, die bis eben ein Buch fest an sie gepresst hatten, öffneten sich, als hätten sie ihn erwartet. Ein Windhauch wehte gleichzeitig ihre langen buschigen braunen Haare zurück und entblößte ihre sanften und warmen Gesichtszüge, die ihm voller Mitgefühl zusprachen, als verstünden sie auf Anhieb all sein Leid. Von der Seite her fielen feine rot geäderte Blätter auf sie beide nieder wie ein Regen aus Kirschblüten. Ein sanftes Klingeln erklang und eine melodische Stimme begann ihre Verkündung:<p>

Mein Blick ist vom Vorübergehn der Tage  
>so müd geworden, dass er nichts mehr sieht.<br>Ich zweifle. Ich stelle alles in Frage,  
>seh kein Leben vor meinem Lid.<p>

Weiche Bewegung geschmeidig starker Griffe,  
>die mich mit kleinster Mühe erringen,<br>sind wie der Anker an dem Kliffe,  
>an dem wir uns gemeinsam fingen.<p>

Nun schiebt der Schleier meines Herzens  
>sich lautlos auf. Dann geht Dein Bild hinein,<br>geht durch der Glieder alte Schmerzen  
>und wird ewig bei mir sein.<p>

Dann zerbarst der Moment. Remus landete unsanft auf dem Hintern, mit einem Bein in einem morschen Dielenbrett. Eine entschuldigende Stimme hinter ihm erklang und der Besitzer schien hastig die Ladentür zu verschließen. Das glockenhelle Klingeln erklang dadurch erneut und der Wind legte sich, wodurch die herumwehenden Blätter aus Pergament sich wieder legten.

Schon eilte der Verkäufer durch den Lärm seines Aufpralls angelockt herbei, stellte sich vor ihn und griff nach seinem Arm, um ihm aus der misslichen Lage zu helfen. Gleichzeitig bat er wortreich für diesen Vorfall um Verzeihung. Seitlich hinter dem hockenden Angestellten griffen zarte Frauenhände nach dem aufgeschlagenen Poesiebuch auf dem Boden statt nach ihm und hoben es ehrfürchtig auf.

„Ein wirklich außergewöhnliches Exemplar, das Sie da ausgewählt haben, Madame. Es injiziert die Gedichte direkt in den Kopf des Lesers. Ein vollkommen neues Leseerlebnis!" pries der Verkäufer nun bereits wieder das Buch an, während er Remus trotz seiner verblüfften Gegenwehr beim Aufstehen half und dann mit einem Zauber die Unordnung beseitigte.

Ein seltsamer Schmerz ergriff Remus, als er realisierte, dass es nur ein Tagtraum gewesen war. Gebrochen war nur das Brett unter ihm, weshalb er auch den Halt verloren hatte. Im Fallen hatte er auf der Suche nach einem Halt Bücher heruntergerissen. Das Klingeln ließ sich auf das gleichzeitige Auftreten eines neuen Besuchers im Laden zurückführen, der die Türglocke ausgelöst hatte und durch das neu entstandene Loch im Boden auch ungewollt für starken Durchzug gesorgt hatte. So waren die mit roter Tinte fein beschriebenen Blätter aus dem Katalog herumgeweht und auch ihr Haar.

Das Schriftstück der Dichtkunst wiederum musste ihr vor Schreck aus der Hand gefallen sein. Vielleicht hatte sie sogar tatsächlich versucht, nach ihm zu greifen, um ihn vor dem Sturz zu bewahren und hatte es deshalb losgelassen. Beim Aufschlagen auf dem Boden hatte es sich geöffnet und sie hatten ein zufällig ausgewähltes Gedicht in ihren Gedanken vernommen. Der Zauber, den er sonst vielleicht bewundert hätte, kam ihm an dieser Stelle recht makaber vor.  
>Seltsam schmerzhaft erschien ihm die Erinnerung an ihr mitfühlendes Gesicht. Ihr wehendes braunes Haar, ihre tiefgründigen braunen Augen, ihre zarten Lippen, wahrscheinlich war sie nur irgendeine Frau, die er im Tagtraum zur Göttin erhoben hatte. Kopfschüttelnd rieb er sich das schmerzende Bein und wimmelte den Angestellten ab, der ihn am liebsten für Untersuchungen ins St. Mungos einliefern wollte. Nur widerwillig verschwand der lästige Kerl endlich, nicht ohne das Versprechen, einen schmerzstillenden Trank im Hinterraum zu suchen.<p>

Wieder trafen seine braunen Augen auf die ihren. Sie hatte vollkommen still gewartet und sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an. Ihr Haar lag vollkommen ruhig und war nur etwas buschig. Ihre schmalen Lippen zierte ein vorsichtiges, fragendes Lächeln. Ihre Arme waren wieder vor dem Körper und um das Buch verschränkt. Keine Glocke, keine farbigen Blätter, kein Windhauch war geblieben. Vor ihm stand nur Hermine Granger. Und doch kroch da ein Kribbeln seinen Magen hinauf...


	16. Kochsherry und Lyrik

**Dies ist so einer dieser Tage… Die warmen Tage verabschieden sich wohl endgültig und ein Teil der Nation dreht am Rad, weil die Wies'n morgen wieder losgeht. Wir dachten uns, das wäre eine gute Gelegenheit, noch einmal sasa und ihren Rübezahl auflaufen zu lassen. **

Ihr wisst schon: Rübezahl… schräger Humor… und jede Menge gute Laune. Und all das findet ihr auch noch kostenlos hier (ob's tatsächlich umsonst ist, entscheidet ihr später, wenn ihr aufgrund eurer Lachsalven einen wunden Hals habt und in Medikamente investieren müsst):

**http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/sasa+ray**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Kochsherry und Lyrik **

**von sasa ray  
><strong>

Es war einer der letzten ruhigen und friedlichen Tage auf Hogwarts. Man wusste nicht so genau, war es noch Spätsommer oder schon Herbst. Die Sonne versank früher hinter dem Horizont, als gestern noch, der Morgen begann mit Nebel. Das Laub bekam Farbe.  
>In nicht einmal zweiundsiebzig Stunden würde das altehrwürdige Gemäuer wieder dem Tollhaus gleichen, welches Severus Snape so abgrundtief hasste. Schüler aller Alters- und Gefahrenklassen würden wie Heuschrecken einfallen, wie biblische Plagen und nichts als Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten. Sie würden Dreck machen und Lärm und versuchen, sich irgendwie umzubringen, was ihnen leider nur äußerst selten gelang. Kurz, sie würden ihm den letzten Nerv rauben.<br>Natürlich hatte er auch dieses Jahr den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht gekriegt. Mit anderen Worten ein weiteres Jahr geschmolzene Kessel, giftige Dämpfe, ganz aus Versehen, Detonationen - ach er war es so furchtbar leid.  
>Heute sollte der neue Kollege, der sich auf Snapes Wunschposten breitmachte, eine kleine Antrittsrede halten, damit man sich ein wenig beschnuppern könne, hatte Albus gesagt und nicht mal ihm verraten, um welche vermeintliche Koryphäe es sich diesmal wohl handelte.<br>Ganz nebenbei hatte Snape keinesfalls vor, irgendwen zu beschnuppern oder noch schlimmer, sich beschnuppern zu lassen. Schon gar nicht, wenn damit verbunden war, sich mit besagter Person in ein und demselben Raum aufzuhalten und am Ende gar noch Worte zu wechseln, oder noch schlimmer - Höflichkeiten. Schauderhafte Vorstellung.

Missmutig betrat er das Lehrerzimmer, keinesfalls zu spät, aber auch nicht zu früh, das würde sonst doch zu sehr nach Neugierde aussehen. Um 20 Uhr hieß es und es war genau eine Minute vor acht als Snape die alte Eichentür öffnete und erstarrte.  
>Daß er ganz offensichtlich der Letzte war, das konnte er durchaus verschmerzen. Gut, der letzte freie Platz befand sich ausgerechnet unter dem Portrait von Rübezahl dem Verschrobenen. Das Pech, dort zu sitzen hatte sonst immer nur Sibyll Trelawney, was ihren überdurchschnittlichen Sherrykonsum in einem etwas gnädigerem Licht erscheinen ließ.<br>Nein, das würde er überstehen. Was ihn wirklich schockierte - und er war nicht leicht zu schockieren, das war die Gestalt, die neben Albus Dumbledore saß und munter plauderte. Ein blondgelockter Frauentraum in einem scheußlichen lila Gehrock mit einem, wie Snape durchaus bekannt war, mehrfach prämiertem Lächeln. Das durfte doch nun wirklich nicht wahr sein!  
>Was würde als Nächstes kommen?<br>Werwölfe?  
>Mühsam bekam Snape seine Mimik in den Griff und setzte sich auf den freien Platz zwischen Minerva McGonagall und Filius Flitwick. Rübezahl in seinem Portrait schlief glücklicherweise, um ihn herum lagen mehrere leere Rotweinflaschen, das sah recht ungefährlich aus.<br>"Ah Severus, schön daß du auch da bist," erhob Albus das Wort, Snape schnaubte unwillig - als wäre er zu spät gewesen - so eine Unverschämtheit ... "ich brauche euch allen ja sicher unseren neuen Kollegen nicht mehr vorzustellen."  
>Minerva machte ein leises, undefinierbares Geräusch. Severus sah sich genauer um. Niemand schien besonders begeistert zu sein. Einzig Flitwick neben ihm hatte ein versonnenes Lächeln im Gesicht und wippte fast unmerklich zu einer imaginären Musik.<p>

Der Zauberer in Lila erhob sich. Sein Lächeln intensivierte sich von Festbeleuchtung in Richtung Dämonenfeuer. Durch das Fenster im Hintergrund sah man fallendes Herbstlaub.  
>"Meine Lieben," wieder dieses Geräusch von Minerva, "ich bin ja so glücklich, hier in diesen altehrwürdigen Hallen zu sein," seine Augen wanderten zur Decke und er machte eine kurze Pause," ... nun gut, all diese Abenteuer zu erleben und zu überstehen und für die Nachwelt festzuhalten, das ist eine Sache," seine Hand wanderte zu einem Stapel Bücher vor ihm auf dem Tisch, "aber es ist mir ja eine solche Ehre mein umfangreiches Wissen jetzt an die jüngere Generation unschuldiger Hexen und Zauberer weiterzugeben ...".<br>Snape stellte sich eben diese Witzfigur von einem Möchtegernlehrer mit einem Klositz um den Hals vor und unwillkürlich begann er so etwas wie Sympathie für die unschuldigsten aller unschuldigen Weasleyzwillinge zu empfinden. Soweit war es mit ihm gekommen und ein Blick auf die Uhr, drei Minuten nach acht, sagte ihm, es war schnell gegangen.

Sprout und Vektor, ihm gegenüber spielten etwas unter dem Tisch, das verdächtig nach Snape explodiert aussah. Snape fragte sich kurz, ob er jetzt beleidigt sein sollte und entschied sich dagegen.  
>Charity Burbage las ganz offen in einer Muggelzeitung. Ein großformatiges Hochglanzmagazin mit Bildern von Pferden, auf denen kleine, vertrocknete Männer mit albernen, schreiend bunten Blusen saßen.<br>"... und wie ich ja auch schon in einer meiner ersten Veröffentlichungen, die ganz nebenbei bemerkt mittlerweile als Standartwerk gilt, beschrieben habe, ..."  
>Sibyll Trelawney war eigentlich, abgesehen von Albus, die Einzige, die die erfrischende Rede irgendwie zu verfolgen schien und die jetzt unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin- und herrutschte, ein klein wenig, wie diese nervtötende Granger, aber das nur am Rande.<br>"Ääähh," setzte sie jetzt höchst eloquent zum Sprechen an, "vielleicht war ich ja durch mein inneres Auge abgelenkt, ich bin auch ganz untröstlich, aber ich muss doch nach ihrem Namen fragen."  
>Minerva machte wieder dieses Geräusch.<br>Sibyll sah sich nervös nach allen Seiten hin um, nicht lange dann erhielt sie die Antwort.  
>"Aber aber, mich kennt doch jedes Kind. Lockhart. Gilderoy Lockhart. Für euch alle natürlich Gilderoy," er lachte gekünstelt, "nur kein übertriebener Respekt vor meiner bescheidenen Berühmtheit ..."<br>Eine kurze, angedeutete Verbeugung, dann ging der Redefluss gnadenlos weiter, "Autor zahlreicher Bücher, ich sage nur ´Gilderoy Lockharts Ratgeber für Schädlinge in Haus und Hof´. Merlinorden dritter Klasse und fünf mal Gewinner des charmantesten ..."

Snape traute seinen Ohren kaum, als Minerva sich zu ihm beugte und ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte : "Bitte Severus, nur ein klitzekleiner Unverzeihlicher. Ich geb dir auch ein Alibi." Snape unterdrückte ein Grinsen, wobei die Idee durchaus reizvoll war. "Wer? Albus, Sibyll oder Locke?"  
>Minerva unterdrückte das Grinsen nicht, Albus übrigens auch nicht.<br>"Alle drei." hauchte Minerva.  
>Sprout schien die Partie Snape explodiert gewonnen zu haben, Vektor schob ihr einen Sickel rüber.<br>"... und als ich dann dieser grausigen Todesfee gegenüberstand, wie übrigens auch genauestens in meinem allseits bekanntem und beliebten Werk, ´Tanz mit einer Todesfee´ ..."  
>Einzig und allein Filius Flitwick sah glücklich und zufrieden aus.<br>"Was ist mit ihm?" Minerva lächelte, "Muffliato und irgendwas, das Musik macht - albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel - da hältst du nichts von."  
>Da war Snape sich angesichts der Umstände gar nicht so sicher, wobei ein einfacher Sectumsempra sicherlich auch seinen Dienst tun würde. "Und Charity? Was liest die da?"<br>"Oh, "sagte Minerva, "irgendso ein Muggelsport mit Pferden, frag mich nicht - und wenn du dir selber einen Gefallen tun willst, dann fragst du sie auch nicht."  
>Die Bilder waren hübsch bunt, auch wenn sie sich nicht bewegten. Außerdem sah Charity gar nicht mal übel aus.<br>"Aber das klingt interessant."  
>"Nicht, wenn sie es dir erklärt."<br>Severus betrachtete die braunen Locken, die der Muggelkundelehrerin beim konzentrierten Lesen ins Gesicht fielen, die dunkelgrüne, enggeschnittene Robe, so schlimm würde es schon nicht werden.

"... und dann stand ich dort, in dieser dunklen Höhle, vollkommen auf mich allein gestellt, und genau in diesem furchterregenden Moment, da sagte ich mir - Gilderoy, sagte ich mir, wenn wir jemals diesem Unbill entrinnen ..."  
>"Wir?" Albus schien der Geschichte noch zu folgen.<br>"Pluralis Majestatis." das war Madam Hooch.  
>Severus feixte.<br>Locke ging weder auf die Zwischenfrage, noch auf die Erklärung weiter ein, vielleicht war er auch einfach nur kein Lateiner. Wer weiß?  
>"Nun, ich dachte mir, wenn ich also dank meiner außerordentlichen Fähigkeiten auch dieser Situation wieder einmal trotzen würde, Gilderoy, dachte ich mir ..."<br>Minerva machte wieder dieses Geräusch.  
>"... dann widmen wir uns der Weitergabe unseres umfangreichen Wissens ... und der Kunst ..."<p>

"Kunst?" Einige Sekunden, nachdem diese Frage in Severus Bewusstsein gesickert war, wurde ihm klar, daß er selbst sie ausgesprochen hatte. Er war nicht unbedingt bekannt für spontane Reaktionen, aber noch ehe er sich richtig ärgern konnte über seine unbedachte Äußerung (alle, außer Flitwick starrten ihn an), bemerkte er eine leichte Röte auf Lockes Wangen, die sich fürchterlich unvorteilhaft mit dem lila Gehrock biss.  
>"Ja Severus, da sind sie zu Recht erstaunt, aber lassen sie sich von einem Experten gesagt sein, auch ihre Zaubereiperformance würde von ein wenig mehr Raffinesse durchaus profitieren. Aber Spaß beiseite ..." scheinbar war selbst ihm Snapes mörderischer Gesichtsausdruck aufgefallen, auch wenn Snape selber den Eindruck hatte, seine Mimik einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu haben.<br>"Aber ich schlage vor, wenn sie mich alle so bedrängen, dann laufe ich schnell in meine Räume und hole den ersten Entwurf meines neuen Buches ´Magie der schönen Worte´ und gebe ihnen flugs einen kurzweiligen Einblick in mein Oeuvre."  
>Damit erhob er sich und stolzierte aus dem Raum.<p>

Die Tür war noch nicht ganz geschlossen, da ergriff schon Minerva das Wort.  
>"Albus, das ist nicht dein Ernst. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Das ist doch kein Lehrer, das ist doch ... ääh ..."<br>"Locke?" half Severus hilfsbereit nach.  
>Albus lächelte nachsichtig, aber auch ehrlich amüsiert.<br>Charity bemühte sich, der Diskussion etwas Sachlichkeit zu verleihen. "Vielleicht ist er ja ein besserer Pädagoge, als wir denken."  
>"Logisch und Flubberwürmer haben plötzlich ein Gehirn." Severus war ehrlich sauer, so eine komplette Niete hatte ihm den begehrtesten aller begehrten Posten weggeschnappt. "Warum läuft er wohl zu Fuß in seine Räume um der Himmel weiß was zu holen, jeder erwachsene Mensch mit einem Zauberstab spricht ein ´Accio´ - apropos ... Accio Sherryflasche!"<br>Sofort schwebte eine fast volle Sherryflasche unter Sibylls Stuhl hervor, über den Tisch zu Severus, der den Korken entfernte und sein Wasserglas mit der bernsteinfarbigen Flüssigkeit füllte bis zum Rand. Sibyll tat so, als ginge sie das nichts an.  
>Bevor aber Snape die Flasche wieder verschließen konnte, hatte Minerva das Glas ergriffen, hob es, sprach: "Auf den endgültigen Niedergang der Kultur, der Wissenschaft und dieser altehrwürdigen Hallen!" und leerte es in einem Zug.<p>

Filius Flitwick vollführte eine komplizierte Wedel- und Wutschbewegung mit dem Zauberstab und fragte: "Hab ich was verpasst?"  
>Alle schüttelten den Kopf, Severus füllte das Glas ein weiteres Mal, prostete erst Sibyll, dann Cherity zu und begann schnell zu trinken.<p>

Locke erschien mit mehreren (!) Pergamentrollen. Minerva verdrehte die Augen, "Kurz, hat er gesagt."  
>"Sprache ist präzise, von kurz war nie die Rede, kurzweilig hat er gesagt und wahrscheinlich ist es weder das Eine, noch das Andere."<br>Die plötzliche Kumpanei, ausgerechnet mit Minerva McGonagall, versetzte Snape in eine merkwürdige Hochstimmung, die wahrscheinlich einen ähnlichen Kater hervorrufen würde, wie der billige Kochsherry, den sie beide soeben hinuntergekippt hatte. Zum Nachdenken blieb ihm keine Zeit, Locke hatte sich in Positur gestellt, schüttelte noch einmal die blonden Haare aus der Stirne, holte tief Luft.

In dem kam ein kleines, zusammengefaltetes Stückchen Pergament bei Snape an. Unter Minervas genüsslichem Grinsen faltete er es auseinander und las: ´Es gibt für jede Situation einen Ausweg und jeder Mensch verdient eine Chance´.  
>Spitzenwitz, fand Snape und schaute in die Runde aber niemand schien für den Zettel verantwortlich zu sein. Niemand sah ihn an, alle schauten zu Locke, der jetzt die Stimme erhob.<br>"Eines meiner ersten Gedichte," oh Merlin, nicht auch noch Lyrik, "ich schrieb es auf einer meiner ausgedehnten Abenteuerreisen ..."  
>Ein weiteres Pergament, Snape entfaltete es und las wieder: ´Wenn sie mich zum Pferderennen begleiten, wird Herr Schleimig nicht mehr als ein Gedicht vortragen.´.<br>Snapes Kopf ruckte hoch. Charity Burbage zeigte keine Regung, da erlaubte sich doch jemand einen Scherz mit ihm.  
>"... aber gerade dieser Nervenkitzel der nahenden Gefahr," er lachte gekünstelt, "scheint meine Muse besonders wohl zu stimmen. Ich beginne:<p>

Die Gesinnung

Von eisigkaltem, nassem Sturm getrieben  
>Schwache Geister nur bereuen ihre Taten<br>Nachtvögel jammern, schreien schaurige Sonaten  
>Gleichwohl mit Schweiß und Blut geschrieben.<p>

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer leuchtend Morgenrot  
>Wenn wir uns Angst und Mühsal eingestehen<br>Und nicht so tun, als wär nie was geschehen  
>So gibt es einen festen Weg noch aus der Not.<p>

Doch ist ein Leben nur ein Leben wert  
>Und manches Mal noch nicht mal das<br>Das Schicksal hat nur Aufschub uns gewährt.

(Noch ein Zettel: ´Entscheiden sie sich schnell.´)

So sind wir nun der Kunst verpflichtet  
>Ein Blatt im Wind, der Trost verwehrt<br>Ein alter Narr, der jetzt nichts dichtet."

Minerva machte wieder dieses Geräusch, Locke schloss die Augen und legte sowas wie eine Kunstpause ein und die Aussicht darauf, daß es nur eine Pause war, das Übel also gleich seinen weiteren Lauf nehmen würde, verleitete Severus Snape zu einem Nicken.  
>Vielleicht spielte auch ein viertel Liter Sherry eine gewisse Rolle.<br>Er fixierte Charity sehr genau und trotzdem wäre ihm um ein Haar die Bewegung ihrer Stabhand entgangen und die vollen Lippen, die lautlos ein ´Incendio´ formten.  
>Beinahe gleichzeitig ging der Bücherstapel vor Lockhart in Flammen auf.<p>

Einen kurzen Moment war es sehr still, nur das Knistern des lustigen, kleinen Feuers war zu hören. Der Buchdeckel von ´Ferien mit Vetteln´ bog sich hoch, kringelte sich auf und zerstob zu einem Funkenregen, was Locke wohl aus seiner Starre zu holen schien.  
>"Feuer!" rief er und jetzt kam auch Bewegung in die anderen Lehrer. Charity begann zu applaudieren, Septima Vector fiel mit ein, dann Madam Hooch und nach ein paar Momenten klatschten alle, sogar Snape.<br>Allein Filius Flitwick wippte noch mit geschlossenen Augen zu seiner eigenen Musik.  
>Der ein oder andere Bravoruf wurde laut. Lockhart griff nach seinem goldbesticktem Umhang und versuchte die Flammen zu ersticken.<br>"Kinder, ist das spät! Wie doch die Zeit vergeht, wenn man sich gut unterhält!" das war Albus, der jetzt aufstand und die Versammlung scheinbar für beendet erklärte.  
>In Sekundenschnelle waren alle auf dem Gang, außer Lockhart, der noch immer versuchte, das Feuer mit seinem Umhang zu ersticken, mittlerweile hustend und recht verrußt im Gesicht.<p>

Selbst Cuthbert Binns lachte laut, Snape aber folgte jetzt Charity Burbage, die schon auf halbem Wege in die Große Halle war. Mit langen Schritten holte er sie ein.  
>"Das war Erpressung."<br>"Ja, ich war auch in Slytherin, aber das wussten Sie wahrscheinlich nicht." Charity lächelte und sie hatte ein sympathisches Lächeln, "Also dann, morgen um 11 am Apparierpunkt und wenns geht in Muggelkleidung. Gute Nacht."  
>Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in ihre Räume.<br>"Gute Nacht." sagte Snape, als sie schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen war.

"Mutig!" Snape zuckte zusammen, er hatte Albus nicht kommen hören, fing sich aber schnell wieder.  
>"Wer?" fragte Snape, "Sie oder ich?"<br>Albus lächelte, antwortete aber nicht. Seine blauen Augen funkelten belustigt.

"Hab ich was verpasst?" fragte Filius.  
>"Allerdings!" Minerva feixte und das tat sie nur selten, "Snape hat´n Date!" und so ließ sie den völlig entgeisterten Filius im Gang stehen.<p> 


	17. Die Wahrheit im Schatten

**Endlich Wochenende! Wir hoffen, ihr hattet bis jetzt euren Spaß an unserem Kalender, und wir danken euch für euren Zuspruch! Nun ja. Wie bereits erwähnt – es ist Wochenende. Und da sind ohnehin alle entspannt und ausgeschlafen und sicher auch begierig darauf, etwas Längeres zu lesen. **

Unsere Schildkröte Reek hat sich wieder zwei Personen zugewandt, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten und doch so phantastisch miteinander agieren: dem dunkelsten aller Tränkemeister und der hellsten aller Loonies…

Und natürlich ist das nicht alles, was Reek jemals geschrieben hat:

http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1285129/

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Altersfreigabe:** ab 12  
><strong>Spoiler:<strong> keine  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> Luna hat einen Traum – und alle können ihn sehen.  
><strong>Hauptcharakter(e)Paar(e):** Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Nichts gehört mir, alles ist Eigentum von J..  
><strong>Kommentar:<strong> Die beiden haben es mir angetan. Mea culpa.

Beta gelesen hat dieses Mal Lepitera.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> none

**Die Wahrheit im Schatten **

**von WatchersGoddess  
><strong>  
>Er stand plötzlich vor ihr wie ein Denkmal aus Onyx. Das einzige, das aus der Vielzahl schwarzer Kleidungsstücke hervorstach, war das blasse Gesicht, die schlanken Hände. Seine Augen wirkten klein, die Haare lang, jeder Muskel angespannt. Er wirkte kleiner als früher, als wollte er unentdeckt bleiben. Nicht wie bei einer Observierung der Schüler, bis er einen Verstoß gegen die Schulregeln gefunden hatte. Überhaupt. Hätte Professor McGonagall seine Rückkehr nicht angekündigt, Luna hätte Professor Snape nicht erkannt.<p>

Nun zog sie ihren Blick von seinem Gesicht zurück und starrte auf einen Punkt unterhalb seines Kinns. „Professor Snape", sagte sie in die Stille der Bibliothek hinein und es klang so frevelhaft wie in einer Kirche.

„Miss Lovegood." Die Stimme des Tränkemeisters war rau wie Sandpapier. Sie hatte alles von ihrer raubtierhaften Eleganz, ihrem Timbre und ihrer einschüchternden Wirkung verloren. Alles, was übrig war, klang wie ein Vierzehnjähriger im Stimmbruch.

„Es ist schön, dass Sie wieder da sind, Sir." Sie strich mit der freien Hand ihre blonden Haare zurück. Als ihre Fingerspitzen ihre Wange berührten, sandte diese einen empfindlichen Reiz aus. Die Narbe, die sich vom Ohr wie ein Spinnennetz über ihre Wange ausbreitete, war noch empfindlich. Vielleicht würde sie das auch immer sein, so genau kannte man sich nicht mal in Sankt Mungos mit derart untypischen Dementoren-Verletzungen aus.

Dann schlang sie beide Arme um die Bücher, die sie für ihren Aufsatz in Verwandlung brauchte, und duckte sich an Professor Snape vorbei in Richtung Ausleihe.

Er griff so plötzlich zu, dass sie zusammenzuckte. Seine Finger packten ihren Oberarm fest, aber nicht schmerzhaft. Die Kälte drang durch ihr dünnes T-Shirt und ließ sie frösteln. Sein Blick war so intensiv, dass er ihr durch Mark und Bein ging, schwankte zwischen Entsetzen und Wut. Doch kein Wort kam über seine trockenen Lippen.

Luna verlagerte das Gewicht der Bücher auf den Arm, den er festhielt, und streckte ihre frei gewordene Hand nach seinem Gesicht aus. Ihr Herz raste, als ihre Finger seine strähnigen Haare berührten und beiseite schoben. Die Narben, die Nagini auf seinem Hals und seinem Kiefer hinterlassen hatten, waren wulstig und rot, sie warfen Schatten im Kerzenlicht der Bücherei.

„Nichts daran ändert, wer Sie sind, Sir", sagte sie mit überraschend ruhiger Stimme.

Professor Snapes Augen wurden eine Nuance größer und die Spiegelung eine Kerzenflamme schimmerte in seiner Iris. Luna legte den Kopf schief und schnalzte leise mit der Zunge. Als sie ihre Hand vorsichtig auf die Narben legte, spürte sie die Muskeln, die sich unter der Haut anspannten, seinen Puls, der ähnlich schnell war wie ihrer, die Wärme und die Verletzlichkeit, die von dieser Stelle seines Körpers ausgingen. Sie öffnete den Mund und...

...purzelte so unangenehm aus diesem Traum, dass sie beinahe vom Stuhl kippte. Heftig blinzelnd setzte Luna sich auf und fuhr mit der Hand über ihren Mund. Etwa zweihundert Augenpaare starrten sie an.

Irritiert über den Ort ihres Schläfchens (die Große Halle) und die Reaktion aller Anwesenden (große Augen, offene Münder) wandte sie sich zu Nathan um, der wie jeden Morgen neben ihr am Frühstückstisch saß. „Was ist los?"

Nathan, ein schmächtiger Erstklässler, blinzelte und griff an ihr vorbei nach einem Stück Papier, das in der Nähe von Lunas Kürbissaft auf dem Tisch lag. „Traum-Sharing für Unfreiwillige", las Luna leise und schluckte. Der letzte Scherzartikel, an dem Fred Weasley vor seinem Tod mitgearbeitet hatte. Der Scherzartikel, der seit seiner Publikation vor zwei Wochen seine Runden im Schloss drehte und für allerlei Spaß sorgte. Denn wer das aufgelöste Pulver trank, schlief ein und teilte seine Träume mit allen Anwesenden.

„Wenn ich dich nicht geweckt hätte", zischte Nathan, „hätte er dich mit bloßen Blicken umgebracht." Er ruckte mit dem Kinn in Richtung des Lehrertisches und als Luna sich umdrehte, folgten ihr fast alle Augenpaare und starrten Professor Snape an. Nur Professor Snape, der starrte Luna an. Wie ein tollwütiges Raubtier.

„Es war doch nur ein Traum", sagte sie. Aber wenn sie so in die Runde schaute, dann beschlich sie die Befürchtung, dass niemand diese Meinung teilte.

„Loony und die Fledermaus! Zieht doch in ein Monsterhaus. Küsst euch eure Narbenfratzen, leckt eure Wunden wie die Katzen!"

Luna folgte der Gruppe Fünftklässler, die singend an ihr vorbeizog, mit den Blicken. Lachend liefen sie um die nächste Ecke.

„Hast du schon rausgefunden, wer dir das Zeug in den Saft gemischt hat?" Nathan stand neben ihr, sein Kopf reichte ihr gerade mal bis an den Oberarm.

„Nein."

„Das solltest du aber. Und dann solltest du ihn oder sie bei der Direktorin verpfeifen." Als sie ihren Weg zum Klassenraum für Zauberkunst fortsetzte, folgte er ihr.

„Warum? Ich bin doch nicht die einzige, die dem Scherz zum Opfer gefallen ist."

Er machte große Augen. „Aber du bist die einzige, die Snape deswegen auf dem Kieker hat!"

„Ich habe keine Angst wegen Professor Snape."

„Weswegen dann?"

Luna blieb stehen und sah auf den Jungen hinab, der während der Fahrt im Hogwarts-Express irgendwie zu einem Freund geworden war. „Ich habe wegen gar nichts mehr Angst."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Echt mal, du bist total verrückt."

„Du bist nicht der erste, der das sagt", informierte sie ihn mit verklärter Miene. „Musst du nicht in die andere Richtung?"

„Jaah. Und ich muss mir neue Freunde suchen!" Er lief ein paar Schritte rückwärts, ehe er zum Abschied winkte und auf der nächsten Treppe verschwand.

„Loony und die Fledermaus...", tönte es Luna da aus dem Gang entgegen, in den sie nun abbiegen musste. Sie steckte sich den Zauberstab hinter das heile Ohr und schlug ihr Zauberkunst-Buch auf, dann betrat sie den unheilvollen Korridor.

Wenn Professor Snape den Unterrichtsraum im Kerker betrat, dann verstummten noch immer alle Schüler. Die Angst vor seinem rücksichtslosen Gemüt war da, auch wenn er ihm nicht mehr durch seine scharfe Stimme Ausdruck verlieh. Er tat es mit Blicken, die einem so kalt im Nacken prickelten, dass man noch Stunden später fror. Und er tat es mit seinem Verstand, indem er einem Nachrichten in den Kopf pflanzte.

Seit seiner Rückkehr an die Schule hatte er kein Wort mehr gesprochen.

Doch in Lunas Augen hatte sich nicht viel verändert in seinem Unterricht. Sie schrieb ab, was er an die Tafel zauberte, und erledigte die Anweisungen schweigend. Mit mehr oder minder großem Erfolg, doch sie war niemals schlecht genug gewesen, um seine Aufmerksamkeit nachhaltig auf sich zu ziehen.

Bis jetzt.

Miss Lovegood, hörte sie ihn in ihrem Kopf und knirschte mit den Zähnen angesichts seiner Präsenz, die nur gerade eben nicht schmerzhaft war. Das war eine der Bedingungen gewesen, mit denen die Direktorin ihm Legilimentik gestattet hatte, wie sie zu Beginn des neuen Schuljahrs verkündet hatte. Ich spreche Sie nach dem Unterricht.

„Natürlich, Professor Snape", entgegnete Luna freundlich und nickte ihm zu.

Die Augen des Tränkemeisters wurden noch schmaler. War das etwa eine Anweisung gewesen, von der die anderen nichts erfahren sollten? Sie sah sich um und begegnete den neugierigen Blicken ihrer Klassenkameraden, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihren Kessel konzentrierte.

Professor Snape hingegen wandte sich mit rauschenden Umhängen zur Tafel um und ließ die Spitze seines Zauberstabes giftgrüne Worte bilden, die sich leuchtend auf den dunklen Untergrund setzten.

So leid es mir tut, ich kann Ihnen aus der kleinen Seifenoper am Frühstückstisch keinen Strick drehen. Das Regelwerk von Hogwarts ist in dieser Beziehung noch etwas rückständig.

Mit den Büchern im Arm stand Luna vor ihrem Arbeitstisch und beobachtete Professor Snape, der langsam auf und ab ging, die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Ihm war in keiner Weise anzumerken, dass er in ihrem Kopf herumfuhrwerkte, es schien ihn nicht mal mehr anzustrengen. Dafür bereitete ihr der andauernde Druck Kopfschmerzen.

Dennoch möchte ich es nicht versäumen, Sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass das, was Sie sich in Ihrem realitätsfernen Verstand zusammengeträumt haben, niemals passieren wird.

Luna legte den Kopf schief. „Das weiß ich, Professor Snape."

Was kein Grund dafür ist, so etwas zu fantasieren! Sein wütender Blick traf sie so unerwartet, dass Luna kurz die Luft anhielt.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es möglich ist, die eigenen Träume zu beherrschen, Sir."

Das ist es, korrigierte er sie scharf, Und angesichts des Ärgers, den Sie mir und sich selbst mit Ihrer gedankenlosen Träumerei gemacht haben, lernen Sie es besser.

„Ärger?", fragte sie, ehe sie sich dessen bewusst war.

Seine Augenbrauen zuckten. Die Hänseleien, die schiefen Blicke, die Demütigung – fällt da bei Ihnen der Sickel?

„Oh", machte sie. „Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie das als Ärger bezeichnen."

Wie würden Sie es denn bezeichnen? Mittlerweile war er so gereizt, dass die Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen ein dicker, schwarzer Strich im Dämmerlicht des Kerkers war.

„Alltag?"

Da zuckte sein Kopf unwillkürlich ein Stück zurück (ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass er ihn vorgestreckt hatte) und für einen Moment verlor er so offensichtlich die Fassung, dass Luna sich verstohlen nach einem Spähstreicher an der Decke umsah.

Ihr Vater hatte ihr erst vorgestern den Entwurf eines neuen Artikels geschickt, in dem es um diese schwer fassbaren Geschöpfe ging, die einen durch ihr plötzliches Auftauchen und ebenso schnelles Verschwinden in den Wahnsinn trieben. Nach dem, was er herausgefunden hatte, begleiteten sie ihre Angriffe durch ein kaum hörbares Streichorchester, das sie mit ihren Hinterbeinen imitierten.

Doch an der Decke konnte sie nichts sehen. Vielleicht hockte einer hinter den Kesseln an der Wand. Sie neigte vorsichtig den Kopf, bis sie fast bis in die Schatten schauen konnte.

Miss Lovegood...

Sie zuckte zusammen. „Ja?"

Was genau tun Sie da? Professor Snape hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wippte auf seinen Füßen auf und ab.

„Ich habe nach einem Spähstreicher geguckt, Sir. Sie verstecken sich in dunklen Ecken und zeigen sich einem nur so flüchtig, dass man an Halluzinationen zu glauben beginnt."

Spähstreicher, spottete er in ihrem Kopf.

„Ja, Sir." Sie lächelte ihn fröhlich an. „Aber ich glaube, hier ist keiner." Womit sie wieder bei der Frage war, was ihn so entsetzt hatte.

Tatsächlich? Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Verschwinden Sie. Und passen Sie auf, dass Ihnen nicht noch einmal jemand was in den Kürbissaft mischt!

„Okay. Bis nächste Woche, Sir!" Luna griff ihre Bücher fester und verließ die Schülerlabore.

Der Grashüpfer starrte sie an. Und Luna starrte zurück. Die braunen Fühler bewegten sich langsam durch die warme Luft, die riesigen Hinterbeine zum Sprung bereit. Sie beugte sich noch ein bisschen weiter hinab und...

...er machte einen Satz, klatschte gegen ihre Stirn und verschwand im hohen Gras. „Hm!", machte Luna und ließ sich auf ihren Po zurücksinken. „Das war kein Springender Drachenkeimling." Denn der wäre gegen ihre Nasenspitze gesprungen.

„Schaut euch den Freak an!"

Der Zauberstab hinter ihrem Ohr wippte, als Luna sich zu der Quelle des Lärms umdrehte. Eine Gruppe Ravenclaws, fünfte Klasse höchstens, stand etwa drei Meter von ihr entfernt und zeigte mit den Fingern auf sie, lachte. Und dann begannen sie wieder zu singen. „Loony und die Fledermaus! Zieht doch in ein Monsterhaus. Küsst euch eure Narbenfratzen, leckt eure Wunden wie die Katzen!"

Und nicht nur das, sie setzten noch einen drauf: „Mancher sagt: „Ich glaub das nicht!" Doch die Zweifler irren sich. Denn eines ist klar wie ein Stern: Gleich und Gleich gesellt sich gern!" Zwei von ihnen bogen sich vor Lachen, einer grinste spöttisch. Luna kannte keinen von ihnen.

Fünfzig Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw!, hörte sie da ein schwaches Echo von Professor Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Der in schwarz gekleidete Mann kam durch ein lichtes Gebüsch, das zwei kleine Pfade auf den Ländereien voneinander trennte, und baute sich drohend vor den Fünftklässlern auf. Verschwindet!

Während die Schülergruppe sich auflöste wie ein Rauchwölkchen im Sturm, stemmte Luna sich auf die Beine. „Guten Tag, Professor Snape", grüßte sie höflich.

Der hagere Mann wirbelte zu ihr herum und sein Gesichtsausdruck nahm ärgerliche Züge an. Warum lassen Sie sich das gefallen?, fragte er und selbst in ihrem Kopf klang er aufgebracht.

„Was denn?"

Er schnaubte. Waren Sie eben anwesend, oder befanden Sie sich in fremden Sphären?

„Oh, das Lied meinen Sie? Es hat eine schöne Melodie, finden Sie nicht?"

Die Antwort auf ihre Frage konnte sie sich augenblicklich selbst geben: Nein, das fand er nicht, denn seine Augen wurden schmal wie die Sickelschlitze der Snackautomaten im Ministerium. Sie sollten endlich anfangen, sich zu verteidigen, anstatt wie eine Fünfjährige Grashüpfer zu beobachten.

Luna seufzte. „Ich wäre gerne wieder fünf. Das war eine schöne Zeit."

Versuchen Sie, mich auf den Arm zu nehmen, Miss Lovegood?

„Nein, Sir. Aber mit fünf fiel es uns nicht schwer, die zu sein, die wir wirklich sind. Und es fiel uns auch nicht schwer, die anderen so zu nehmen, wie sie wirklich sind. Es ist nicht leicht, sich zurechtzufinden, wenn jeder eine Maske trägt."

Professor Snape zog den Kopf ein Stück nach hinten, als hätte sie sich vor seinen Augen in eine Schlange verwandelt. Verschwinden Sie, Miss Lovegood, wies er sie an. Trotzdem war er es, der als erstes ging.

„Ich hab mich mal ein bisschen umgehört uuuund...", begrüßte Nathan sie am nächsten Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum und warf seine Bücher unachtsam auf das freie Ende der Couch vor dem Kamin. „... wie es aussieht, kam der Anschlag von den Hufflepuffs."

Luna ließ die neuste Ausgabe des Klitterers sinken und sah den Jungen mit glasigen Augen an. „Anschlag?"

„Deine kleine Traumtherapie vor der ganzen Schule?" Er zog die Augenbrauen soweit in die Stirn, dass sie unter seinem aschblonden Pony verschwanden.

„Oh. Das war kein Anschlag." Und schon war sie wieder hinter der Zeitung verschwunden.

Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, bis Nathan seine Finger grob um das knisternde Pergament schlang und ihr die Lektüre entriss. „Ich hab ja bisher immer gedacht, du wärst einfach geistig ein bisschen... abgelenkt. Aber ganz ehrlich, allmählich frage ich mich, ob du nicht doch eher komplett durchgeknallt bist."

Luna lächelte. „Der Eindruck verstärkt sich, wenn man mich länger kennt."

Er blinzelte mehrmals, den Mund ein kleines Stück offen. „Gibt es eigentlich auch irgendetwas, das dich aus dieser nervtötenden Ruhe reißen kann?"

„Wenn mir Dementoren zu nahe kommen, werde ich etwas nervös", gestand sie und griff vorsichtig nach ihrer Zeitung.

„So was kann nicht gesund sein", murmelte Nathan und zog sich auf seine Seite des Sofas zurück.

„Ich denke, Sie wissen, weswegen ich Sie sprechen möchte, Miss Lovegood?" Professor McGonagall nahm hinter dem gewaltigen Schreibtisch im Büro der Schulleiter Platz und sah sie über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg an.

„Nein, Professor McGonagall", erwiderte Luna, obwohl sie eine vage Ahnung hatte. Das Wispern in den Gängen war in den letzten zwei Wochen lauter geworden; sie würde ihre Butterbierkorkenkette darauf verwetten, dass das Schloss unter einer Spähstreicher-Invasion litt. Und ihr Vater stimmte diesem Verdacht zu.

„Es geht um die Gerüchte, die aufgrund des Traum-Streiches die Runde unter den Schülern machen." Ein paar ernste Falten waren auf der Stirn der Direktorin erschienen.

„Ich habe keine Gerüchte gehört." Und das war die reine Wahrheit.

„Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne, Miss Lovegood. Dennoch sind Sie und Professor Snape die Protagonisten in diesen Gerüchten."

„Ohhh, deswegen ist er so gereizt in letzter Zeit."

„In der Tat", bestätigte ihr Gegenüber. „Ist Ihnen denn in letzter Zeit gar nichts Absonderliches aufgefallen?"

Luna sah im Augenwinkel, wie die früheren Schulleiter sich in ihren Gemälden regten und so unauffällig wie möglich die Ohren spitzten. Nur Professor McGonagalls Vorgänger lächelte sie ganz unverholen über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg an, die Hände unter dem Kinn verschränkt.

„Mir ist einiges aufgefallen, Professor McGonagall. Aber nichts davon hat mit dem Traum zu tun."

Das linke Auge der Direktorin zuckte, als müsste sie sich gewaltsam davon abhalten, genauer nachzufragen. „Nun, Sie scheinen eine beneidenswerte Gleichgültigkeit gegenüber der Meinung anderer zu besitzen. Dennoch verlangt das Protokoll, dass ich in dieser Angelegenheit nicht nur Professor Snapes Aussage, die ich im Übrigen für absolut wahr halte, einhole, sondern auch die Ihre."

„Okay."

Professor McGonagall räusperte sich, schürzte die Lippen und musste sich selbst so sehr zwingen, die Frage zu stellen, dass Professor Dumbledore in seinem Rahmen vergnügt kicherte. „Gab es zwischen Ihnen und Professor Snape jemals... ungebührliche... Kontakte?"

„Ungebührlich im Sinne von respektlos?"

Die Blicke der Direktorin waren scharf wie der magische Knoblauch, den Madam Sprout anbaute. „Ungebührlich im Sinne von... sexuell."

Luna nickte verstehend, während sie ihre Hände unter die Beine schob und mit den Füßen unter dem Stuhl vor und zurück schwang. „Nein. Er hat mich nie berührt, ich habe ihn nie berührt. Da gibt es nichts Sexuelles."

„Danke!", fuhr Professor McGonagall dazwischen, als wollte sie Luna davon abhalten, ihre Antwort noch weiter auszuschmücken. „Dann werde ich die Angelegenheit damit abschließen und wir können nur hoffen, dass die Gerüchte sich bald legen werden."

„Das werden sie", versprach Luna freimütig und stand auf. „Das tun sie immer."

Trotzdem es bereits Anfang Oktober war und die Blätter sich an den Bäumen rot und gelb verfärbten, stand die Sonne warm am Himmel und die Überbleibsel des Sommers machten diesen Samstag zu einem Tag, den man nirgendwo anders als am See verbringen mochte. Sogar Nathan hatte sich mit seiner blassen Haut vor die Tür gewagt und es hatte kaum mehr als zehn Minuten gedauert, bis er aufgehört hatte, den Sonnenbrand des Jahres auf seine Haut zu prophezeien und stattdessen sprachlos Luna angestarrt hatte.

Sprachlos, bis jetzt: „Ähm, bist du dir sicher, dass – was immer du dir auf die Haut geschmiert hast – so dunkel sein soll?"

„Ja."

„Und dass es so stinken soll?" Seine Nase zuckte.

„Das lässt sich leider nicht vermeiden", erklärte sie schulterzuckend.

„Was zum Slytherin ist das?", keuchte Nathan, als eine sanfte Windböe über den Schwarzen See und den strengen Geruch direkt in seine Nase wehte.

„Schlickschlamm. Es neutralisiert die Dämpfe des..."

„Lass stecken", unterbrach der Junge sie und steckte die Nase in sein Buch.

Luna schlang die Arme um ihre Knie und ließ den Blick über das Seeufer wandern. Ein Großteil der Schüler, die Hogsmeade noch nicht besuchen durften oder sich dagegen entschieden hatten, hatte es sich hier bequem gemacht. Und viele, die sie sahen, versuchten nicht einmal, ihr Lachen zu verbergen. Immer wieder drangen Worte wie 'Monsterhaus' und 'Gleich und Gleich' an ihre Ohren.

„Wenn es dir peinlich ist, mit mir befreundet zu sein, kannst du dir ruhig andere Freunde suchen", sagte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

Nathan hob den Blick. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Du wärst nicht der erste."

„Ich bin nicht gerne einer von vielen, weißt du? Das ist öde."

„Hm. Das ist mein letztes Jahr hier. Ich war sechs Jahre lang verrückt und vier davon alleine. Aber du hast gerade erst angefangen." Sie legte den Kopf schief und sah zu ein paar Klassenkameraden von Nathan hinüber. Sie zeigten auf ihn, tuschelten, lachten. „Du solltest nicht sechs Jahre lang alleine sein, nur um ein Jahr mit mir befreundet zu sein."

Er folgte ihrem Blick und runzelte die Stirn. „Das sind Idioten. Und selbst wenn, dann such ich mir nächstes Jahr eben einen naiven Erstklässler und mache ihn zu meinem Sklaven. Wenn du das schaffst, schaff ich es mit links."

Luna sah ihn an, sah ihn lächeln und erwiderte es.

„Aber wenn du schon in dieser gönnerhaften Laune bist: Geh bitte ins Wasser und wasch dir diesen Schlamm von der Haut! Das ist echt peinlich."

Luna hatte von ihrem ersten Besuch in den Kerkern an geahnt, dass der leer stehende Raum in der Nähe von Professor Snapes Büro eine schlechte Wahl war, um Musik zu hören. Dennoch hatte die Akustik dieses Raumes sie immer wieder hierher getrieben, den magischen Plattenspieler unter dem einen, das vergrößerbare Kissen unter dem anderen Arm. Es gab einen Schleichweg, der fast genau vor der Tür dieses Geheimnisses endete und die Bürotür des Tränkemeisters umging.

Vielleicht hatte Professor Snape ein feineres Gehör bekommen, seitdem er sich selbst nicht mehr schreien hörte. Vielleicht war er aber auch nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Jedenfalls stand er urplötzlich in der Tür, gerade als das Prelude von Rachmaninov einen seiner Höhepunkte erreichte.

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke starrte den Plattenspieler an, dann starrte er sie an, dann gab er der Tür einen Stoß und sie fiel mit einem Knall ins Schloss.

Würden Sie so freundlich sein, mir zu verraten, was genau Sie hier tun, Miss Lovegood?, konnte sie ihn trotz der lauten Musik problemlos in ihrem Kopf hören.

„Ich höre Musik", antwortete sie, überlegte jedoch im gleichen Moment, ob er wirklich diese Antwort auf seine Frage erwartet hatte. Es war doch offensichtlich, was sie tat.

Machen Sie das aus!

„Gleich." Luna setzte sich gerade auf und beobachtete wie hypnotisiert die Platte, die sich unter der magischen Nadel drehte. Als die letzten Töne verklungen waren, sackte sie ein Stück in sich zusammen und nahm die Nadel hoch.

Professor Snape unterdessen hatte die Lippen so fest aufeinander gepresst, dass sie kaum mehr als solche zu erkennen waren. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn seit seiner Rückkehr jemals so wütend gesehen zu haben. Was ihm wohl heute passiert war?

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber ich halte es für frevelhaft, ein Musikstück zu beenden, bevor es tatsächlich zu Ende ist. Das ist, als würde man die letzten Schritte einer Trankrezeptur überspringen."

Vergleichen Sie tatsächlich gerade dieses Machwerk mit der Kunst des Tränkebrauens?

„Ja. Ich halte beides für eine hohe Kunst. So wie Sie wissen, welche Zutat einen gewöhnlichen in einen hervorragenden Trank verwandelt, wusste Rachmaninov, welcher Ton an welcher Stelle die Musik bis ins Innerste trägt. Das ist wie Magie. Dabei war er ein Muggel." Luna neigte den Kopf zur Seite; es war das erste Mal, dass ihr diese Tatsache so deutlich bewusst wurde.

Professor Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als er bemerkte, wie ihre Gedanken abschweiften. Ist es eigentlich eine neue Masche von Ihnen, sich permanent mit mir anzulegen, Miss Lovegood?

„Ich lege mich nicht mit Ihnen an, Sir."

So? Für mich sieht es nämlich ganz danach aus. Warum sonst sollten Sie sich plötzlich abends in die Kerker schleichen und Musik hören?

Sie blinzelte. „Ich schleiche mich schon seit Jahren ab und zu hierher, Sir. Mein Vater hört viel Musik, es lockt die magischen Wesen an. Ich vermisse das."

Sein ganzes Gesicht versteinerte für einen Moment. Das tun Sie nicht.

„Oh doch, das tue ich. Es gibt nichts Schöneres, als morgens von der Musik aufzuwachen und ihn von der Treppe aus dabei zu beobachten, wie er auf dem Tisch hockt und die offene Terassentür beobachtet."

Er machte eine wegwischende Bewegung mit der Hand. Das meine ich nicht! Sie sind heute das erste Mal hier.

„Nein, Sir. Ich bin schon oft hier gewesen."

Dann haben Sie die Musik heute lauter. Allmählich schien er tatsächlich ungeduldig zu werden.

„Nein, Sir. Wenn ich sie zu laut höre, tut es weh."

Ich habe Sie bisher aber nie gehört!, polterte er da, Es ist unmöglich, dass Sie schon früher hier gewesen sind! Und dabei entwich seinem Mund sogar ein Röcheln, als würde er sie am liebsten mit der ganzen Kraft seiner Stimme zusammenstauchen.

Luna hob ratlos die Schultern. „Ich nehme an, Sie hatten bisher einfach kein Ohr für so etwas, Sir."

Irrsinn!

„Vieles, das in diesem Schloss passiert, ist Irrsinn."

Während er innerlich brodelte, stieg ihm eine leichte Röte ins Gesicht und ließ ihn gleich weniger krank aussehen. Packen Sie Ihr Zeug zusammen und verschwinden Sie in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort!

„In Ordnung." Luna stand flink auf, verkleinerte ihr Kissen und hob vorsichtig den Plattenspieler hoch. Während sie alles auf ihren Armen unterzubringen versuchte, ohne dass etwas Schaden nahm, ging sie an Professor Snape vorbei und sah, wie er das Narbengeflecht anstarrte, das sich von ihrem Ohr aus über ihre Wange zog. Für einen Moment glaubte sie, die Szene aus ihrem Traum würde sich nun doch wiederholen. Aber er hielt sie nicht auf.

Er ließ sie gehen.

Die Nacht war über das Schloss hergefallen wie ein hungriges Tier. Es hatte die Ländereien, den See, die Türme verschlungen und ließ ihnen nicht mal ein Loch zum Licht dahinter. Es war Neumond.

Luna schlich durch die Gänge, barfuß. Ein Fiepen hatte sie aus dem Schlaf gerissen und dann quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws gelockt, hinaus auf die verlassenen Gänge der Schule, durch drei Stockwerke und über fünf Treppen hinauf auf den Astronomieturm. Hier schwebte es in der Luft vor ihr her wie ein unsichtbares Glühwürmchen.

Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich komplett auf das Fiepen. Mit tastenden Händen schlich sie sich Schritt für Schritt vorwärts, bis ihre Finger gegen die Brüstung stießen. Luna blinzelte und sah sich mit großen Augen in der kühlen Dunkelheit um. Die Luft war feucht, das Geländer unter ihren Fingern auch. Doch das Fiepen – es musste einfach ein Spähstreicher sein - stieg in die Höhe und drohte in der Nacht zu verschwinden.

Luna raffte ihr Nachthemd hoch und stemmte sich auf das Geländer. Ihre nackten Füße gaben ihr trotz der Feuchtigkeit einen einigermaßen sicheren Halt. Sie streckte die Arme zu beiden Seiten aus und schob sich langsam vorwärts. Griff ins Leere. Balancierte sich erneut aus. Schnappte ein weiteres Mal nach dem Fiepen.

Dann plötzlich geschah etwas so schnell, dass ihr erst sehr viel später klar wurde, was das gewesen war. Sie hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich, die Fackeln zu den Seiten der Tür flammten auf, Luna riss instinktiv den Kopf herum und die Augen auf, verlor das Gleichgewicht, rutschte vom nassen Geländer und wäre fünfzig Meter oder mehr in die Tiefe gestürzte, wenn...

...da nicht zwei Hände gewesen wären, die sie mit dem Griff eines Suchers festgehalten und zurück auf die Aussichtsplattform des Astronomieturms gezogen hätten. Luna stolperte, ihr Herz ebenfalls, sie keuchte erschrocken und wurde keine Sekunde später weggestoßen (mit derselben Kraft). Hart prallte sie gegen das Geländer, auf dem sie eben noch balanciert war (das Fiepen war verschwunden), spürte die raue, kalte Oberfläche unter ihren Fingern, als sie sich festhielt. Doch ehe sie blinzeln und sehen konnte, wer sie vor dem Absturz bewahrt hatte, nachdem er ihn verursacht hatte, wurde sie schon wieder gepackt und ein Stück hochgezogen, so dass sie nur noch mit den Fußspitzen den Steinboden berührte. Dieses Mal tat es weh.

Haben Sie jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?

Luna stöhnte angesichts des Schmerzes, den Professor Snapes Stimme in ihrem Kopf verursachte. „Nein, nur das Gleichgewicht", antwortete sie, als sich das Pochen etwas gelegt hatte.

Das ist nichts, mit dem man Scherze macht! Sie hätten sich den Hals brechen können, Sie dummes Mädchen! Das Licht der Fackeln glänzte in seinen schwarzen Augen und verlieh seiner Wut noch mehr Nachdruck.

„Ich...", begann sie, doch als sie eine kurze Pause machte, um sich zu sammeln, fiel er ihr bereits wieder ins Wort.

Warum sind Sie bloß so gedankenlos? Stand Ihr Leben nicht oft genug auf dem Spiel? Er schüttelte sie, als würde dadurch die Antwort aus ihr herauspurzeln. Luna biss sich dabei aber nur auf die Zunge.

Da verlor Professor Snape auch den letzten Rest seiner Kontrolle. Die Kraft seiner Legilimentik erwischte sie mit der Wucht eines Stupor. Lunas Knie gaben darunter nach, doch er hielt sie fest und wühlte sich durch ihre Erinnerungen. Er sah den Ausflug, den sie mit ihrem Vater unternommen hatte, wie er ihr erzählte, dass es Menschen gab, die nicht verstanden, was sie taten. Die es für verrückt hielten. Und er sagte ihr, dass das nur die Meinung der anderen war und dass sie sie respektieren musste, aber nicht ändern konnte. Professor Snape sah, wie sie eines Morgens aus ihrem Zimmer kam und ihr Vater auf dem Küchentisch hockte, den Po in die Luft gestreckt, eine Lupe in der Hand. Wie er sie zu sich auf den Tisch zog und ihr die kleinen Krabbler zeigte, die ihre Welt zwischen den Brettern des Tisches hatten. Ihr erklärte, wie wertvoll diese Welt ist. Professor Snape sah ihre ersten Jahre in Hogwarts, den Spott ihrer Mitschüler, das Befremden der Lehrer und er spürte ihre Faszination für die Reaktionen der anderen.

Und weil Professor Snape so aufgebracht war, konnte sie ein paar seiner Gedanken hören. Keine ganzen Gedankengänge, nur Fetzen. Sie hörte Worte wie desinteressiert und kalt und nicht noch jemand und unwillkürlich dachte sie an das Bild, dass sie sich nach den Erzählungen der anderen von Professor Dumbledores Tod gemacht hatte. Professor Snape schob die Erinnerung weg und konzentrierte sich wieder auf desinteressiert und kalt und sie spürte seine Ungläubigkeit. Sie spürte, dass er es einfach nicht begreifen konnte.

Da zeigte sie ihm eine ganz bestimmte Erinnerung aus den Ferien nach ihrem ersten Schuljahr. Sie zeigte ihm, wie sie ihrem Vater erzählt hatte, wie ihre Mitschüler sie behandelten. Und dass ihr Vater sie in den Arm genommen und ihr erklärt hatte, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie jemanden finden würde, der sie verstand. Dass sie nur Geduld haben musste und sich nicht dazu gezwungen sehen sollte, sich für die anderen zu ändern. „Es ist keine Schande, das zu machen, was wir tun, Luna. Es ist eine Schande, dass die anderen es nicht akzeptieren können, obwohl sie doch so viel Verrückteres tun. Mal ehrlich, Quidditch?", hatte er gesagt und sie hatten beide gelacht.

Da verschwand Professor Snape aus ihrem Kopf und für einen kleinen Moment konnte sie Bilder aus seiner Kindheit sehen. Bilder, die ihr den Magen umdrehten. Er starrte sie mit schmalen Augen an. Sie wissen, dass Ihr Vater Ihnen Lügen erzählt hat, oder?

Luna nahm sich die Zeit, ein paar Mal tief durchzuatmen, bis der Schwindel sich gelegt hatte. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, weil ihr Kopf wehtat, spürte das Zerren an ihren Narben und wischte mit der Hand darüber und ihre Haare aus dem Gesicht. „Mag sein. Aber ich finde die Lügen meines Vaters glaubhafter als die Lügen Ihres Vaters, Sir."

Ist das Ihr Ernst?, fragte er, als würde ihm die Antwort einfach nicht genügen.

Luna lächelte. „Für meinen Vater ist das die Wahrheit, Sir. Und ich glaube an ihn."

Er schnaubte. Sieben Jahre, ohne dass jemand Sie tatsächlich verstanden hat, und Sie glauben noch immer?

„In der Schule ist es schwer, anders zu sein. Aber die Schule ist ja nur ein begrenzter Zeitraum."

Für mich nicht, erwiderte er, ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte. Kaum hatten die Worte seinen Kopf verlassen, presste er die Lippen aufeinander, als könnte er sie so zurückpfeifen.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie es dann zu einem begrenzten Zeitraum machen", schlug sie vor und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht müssen Sie sich da draußen nicht verstellen, weil Sie anders sind."

Ein Ausdruck von Abscheu huschte über seine Züge, dann wies er unwirsch mit der Hand auf die Tür. Fünfzehn Punkte Abzug von Ravenclaw, Miss Lovegood. Verschwinden Sie!

Wie schon drei Tage zuvor ging Luna an ihm vorbei. Wieder folgte ihr sein Blick. Wieder hielt er sie nicht auf. Da blieb sie stehen. „Das einzige an meinem Traum, von dem ich bedauere, dass es nicht geschehen wird, ist, dass Sie wieder Ihre Stimme benutzen, Sir. Ich bin mir sicher, Sie hätten viel zu erzählen."

Mit dem Zeugnis in der einen und einem Punsch in der anderen Hand stand Luna am Rand der Tanzfläche, die in der Großen Halle freigeräumt worden war, und wippte im Takt der Musik mit der Pergamentrolle. Sie sah ihren Mitschülern beim Tanzen zu, genoss den süßen Geschmack des Punsches und beobachtete die verzauberte Decke. Sie könnte schwören, dass zwischen den Wolken ein paar Spähstreicher herumgehuscht waren, während Professor McGonagall ihre Abschlussrede gehalten hatte.

Wissen Sie schon, was Sie als nächstes tun werden?

Luna drehte sich zu der Stimme um, die von der anderen Seite des Büffets aus direkt in ihren Kopf gesprochen hatte. Ihre Augenbrauen zuckten überrascht. Professor Snape hatte sie seit der Nacht auf dem Astronomieturm nicht mehr außerhalb des Unterrichts angesprochen. Doch sie war überzeugt, dass er sie weiterhin beobachtet hatte. Das Schloss bot so viele Verstecke wie Geheimgänge.

„Die Häppchen sehen gut aus", antwortete sie verzögert.

Professor Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. Tatsächlich? Mir war nicht bewusst, dass Sie ins Hauselfen-Geschäft einzusteigen gedenken.

Sie lächelte. „Das klingt zwar spannend, aber ich werde vorerst lieber meinem Vater mit dem Klitterer helfen."

Natürlich, ätzte er mit einem Ausdruck der Ernüchterung.

„Und Sie?" Es ging das Gerücht, dass Professor Snape gekündigt hatte. Normalerweise schaffte der Klatsch es nicht, Lunas Neugier zu wecken, doch sie wüsste gerne, ob dieses spezielle Gerücht tatsächlich der Wahrheit entsprach.

Der Tränkemeister sah sie mit schmalen Augen an, entspannte sich jedoch etwas, als ihr Gesichtsausdruck neutral blieb. Ich denke, ich werde ein paar wahre Dinge erzählen.

„Hat denn jemand Lügen verbreitet?"

Mehr als in eines der Hefte Ihres Vaters passen, Miss Lovegood. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Dann reckte er sein Kinn vor und fragte: Was war es eigentlich, das Sie mir sagen wollten?

„Ich wollte Ihnen etwas sagen?"

In Ihrem Traum. Seine Blicke huschten so kurz zur Seite, dass es ihr entgangen wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht so ratlos angestarrt hätte.

„Oh. Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Es war ja nur ein Traum."

Ja, so ist es wohl. Ich wünsche Ihnen alles Gute, Miss Lovegood. Er hob sein Glas zum Gruß, dann wandte er sich ab und kehrte zum Lehrertisch zurück.

Sie sah ihm noch hinterher, als sie über die Musik der Liveband hinweg ein paar Zeilen des Liedes hörte, das sie das ganze Schuljahr lang begleitet hatte. „Loony und die Fledermaus! Zieht doch in ein Monsterhaus."

Luna sah sich nach der Quelle des Gesangs um, entdeckte ein paar Slytherins, die sich vor Lachen bogen und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war schon verrückt hier in Hogwarts.

ENDE


	18. Der Tausch

**Der Himmel ist düster und drohend, und so ist es auch kein Wunder, wenn wir ein wenig zu Melancholie neigen. Dass das jedoch gelegentlich eine tolle Sache ist, beweist unser Hirschwolf mit der heutigen Geschichte. **

Sie ist ein großer Fan der beiden alten Männer. Ihr wisst doch, von welchen beiden alten Männern die Rede ist? Klar wisst ihr das, es gibt ja auch kaum andere (von dem alten Mann in den Filmen, der so tut, als sei er Snape, wollen wir mal nicht sprechen! ;D).

Hirschwolfs account:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Drarrys+Lintu

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Der Tausch **

**von Drarrys Lintu  
><strong>  
>Fawkes drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, als habe er ein Geräusch gehört. Eine Weile sah er mit glänzenden Augen nach draußen, bevor er sich in die Luft erhob.<br>Um durch das geöffnete Fenster zu passen, musste er die Flügel eng an den Körper legen. Dann hatte er dieses Hindernis hinter sich und er glitt über den Verbotenen Wald hinweg.  
>Es war Herbst und die Bäume unter ihm bildeten einen riesigen rotgoldenen Teppich aus Millionen von Blättern. Farblich passte der Phönix hervorragend ins Bild.<br>Die Landschaft unter ihm raste dahin, während er erst Landesgrenzen und später das Meer überquerte. Dann sah er sein Ziel, ein großes Gebäude, das dunkel und mächtig die Umgebung überragte. Fawkes hielt auf eines der Fenster zu…

Albus Dumbledore sah nur kurz auf, als Fawkes aus dem Fenster flog. Es war nichts ungewöhnliches, dass der Phönix für einige Stunden verschwand, manchmal um zu jagen, manchmal um… Dumbledore wusste nicht, was Fawkes sonst so tat, aber er nahm es hin. Phönixe waren wilde und freie Geschöpfe, man konnte sie nicht kontrollieren wie einen Hund.  
>Umso erstaunter war Dumbledore, als Fawkes am Abend wiederkehrte und eine Pergamentrolle in seiner goldenen Kralle hielt. Mit einem melodischen Schrei ließ er das Pergament auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch fallen, flatterte wieder zu seiner Stange und plusterte sich auf, bevor er seinen Kopf unter dem Flügel barg.<br>Neugierig betrachtete Dumbledore das Pergament. Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte er erkennen, dass es ein ziemlich schäbiges Stück war, zerknittert, obwohl der Phönix es behutsam transportiert hatte, und dreckig an den Seiten.  
>Beim Entrollen kam eine Schrift zum Vorschein, die wohl elegant und schwungvoll gewesen wäre, wenn die Hand des Schreibers nicht gezittert hätte. Der Text war sehr kurz.<br>Albus,  
>Du weißt, wo Du mich findest.<br>Ich brauche etwas von Deiner Zeit.  
>Bring Vielsafttrank mit.<br>GG  
>Das Kürzel unter dem Schreiben wäre nicht nötig gewesen. Es gab nur einen Menschen auf dieser Welt, der ihm so etwas schreiben würde. Und dem es gelang, Fawkes zu sich zu rufen.<br>Gellert Grindelwald.

Minerva McGonagall klopfte schon zum zweiten Mal an die Bürotür des Schulleiters, doch da er immer noch nicht antwortete, öffnete sie die Tür vorsichtig und steckte den Kopf hinein.  
>Dumbledore war nicht da.<br>Unsicher betrat McGonagall den Raum und sah dann auf dem Schreibtisch einen Zettel liegen. Er war von Dumbledore und an sie adressiert.  
>Sie las, dass der Schulleiter dringend weggemusst hatte und deshalb keine Zeit mehr hatte, ihr persönlich Bescheid zu geben. Außerdem bräuchte sie nicht auf ihn zu warten, es wäre noch nicht absehbar, wann er zurückkehren würde.<br>Seufzend legte McGonagall den Zettel wieder auf den Tisch. Wann würde das Ministerium endlich mal alleine zurechtkommen, ohne Dumbledore wegen jeder Kleinigkeit belangen zu müssen?

Doch für das Ministerium wäre Dumbledore sicher nicht so überstürzt aufgebrochen. Stattdessen stand er jetzt vor einem riesigen Gebäude mit geraden, glatten Wänden. Es war schlicht und ohne Schnörkel und wirkte mächtig und bedrohlich zugleich.  
>Die einzige Verzierung war ein großer Schriftzug, eingemeißelt in den Stein.<br>Für das größere Wohl.  
>Die Vergangenheit drohte Dumbledore zu überwältigen. Er atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er Nurmengard betrat.<p>

Viele Stufen später stand Dumbledore vor einer Zellentür. Der Besuchszauber, der schon zu Anfang seinen Zauberstab registriert hatte, sorgte jetzt dafür, dass sich die Tür automatisch öffnete.  
>Es war einer der merkwürdigsten Momente seines Lebens. Dumbledore und Grindelwald standen sich nach fast fünfzig Jahren wieder gegenüber und keiner brachte einen Ton heraus.<br>Über ihren Köpfen schienen sich die Wörter „Erzfeinde", „Freunde" und „Geliebte" einen Kampf um den besten Platz zu liefern. Aber was waren sie? Dem Schweigen nach zu urteilen, wussten beide es nicht.  
>Um die peinliche Stille zu überbrücken, betrat Dumbledore die Zelle vollständig und tat so, als würde er sich umsehen. Doch viel gab es hier nicht, was seine Aufmerksamkeit fesseln konnte, wenn er von Grindelwald einmal absah.<br>Dieser hatte sich seit ihrer letzten Begegnung deutlich verändert.  
>Die einst blonden Locken waren jetzt weiß, die strahlenden Augen matt und eingefallen und überhaupt machte er den Eindruck eines gebrochenen Mannes. Trotzdem stand er gerade und aufrecht, so als wollte er diesen Eindruck widerlegen.<br>„Du bist gekommen", stellte Grindelwald schließlich fest. Dumbledore nickte.  
>„Und ich habe den Vielsafttrank dabei." Dabei klopfte er auf seinen Umhang, in dessen Falten und Taschen sich so manches verbarg.<br>„Dein Phönix ist wirklich hübsch", erwiderte Grindelwald völlig aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. War ihm in den Jahrzehnten die Fähigkeit zur Kommunikation abhandengekommen?  
>„Was hast du vor?", fragte Dumbledore deshalb.<br>Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Grindelwald antwortete.  
>„Ich… ich möchte ein paar Dinge erledigen, drei um genau zu sein. Aber dazu muss ich dieses Gefängnis verlassen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du für diese Zeit meine Stelle hier einnimmst." Er sah Dumbledore fragend an.<br>„Weißt du eigentlich, was du da von mir verlangst?", fragte dieser ruhiger als er sich fühlte.  
>„Ja, das weiß ich. Ich hätte deshalb auch niemand anderes fragen können."<br>Dumbledore nickte. Seine Gedanken wirbelten noch immer durcheinander.  
>„Wusstest du, dass die Muggel eine wunderschöne Ballade zu diesem Thema haben?", meinte Dumbledore fast beiläufig. „Sie heißt Die Bürgschaft und…"<br>„Muggelgedichte interessieren mich nicht", unterbrach ihn Grindelwald unwirsch. „Wenn du schon in so einer Situation ein Gedicht zitieren willst, dann eines von Zauberern! Nimm zum Beispiel Der Tausch von Drarius Lin.  
>Er ist allein und eingesperrt in Askaban,<br>Würd alles tun, damit er nochmal Berge sieht.  
>Doch Askaban ist nicht gebaut, damit man flieht,<br>So schmiedet er in dunkler Nacht dann seinen Plan", rezitierte Grindelwald

„Gleich nebenan ist einer fest dem Tod geweiht,  
>Doch darf er einmal noch die Frau Zuhaus besuchen,<br>Dann muss er sterben und da hilft ihm auch kein Fluchen,  
>Es sei denn, er ist zu einem Tausch bereit", führte Dumbledore es fort. „Ja, auch ich kenne es, aber ich werde nie deinen Muggelhass nachvollziehen können."<br>Grindelwalds Blick wurde eisig.  
>„Das ist auch deine Vergangenheit! Nur weil du dich dafür schämst, tust du jetzt so, als wärst du der größte Muggelfreund aller Zeiten", zischte er.<br>Doch dann sah er den verletzten Blick in Dumbledores Augen und wusste, dass er falsch lag.  
>„Es tut mir leid", murmelte Grindelwald. „Das hätte ich nicht sagen sollen. Du warst immer der bessere Mensch von uns beiden."<p>

„Ich nehme an, dass ich den Vielsafttrank nutzen soll, um dich glaubhaft zu ersetzen", meinte Dumbledore nach einer kurzen Pause, als wäre nichts gewesen.  
>„Und ich nehme eine Portion, um als du hier rauszukommen", bestätigte Grindelwald.<br>Wenn er erst einmal außer Sichtweite von Nurmengard war, benötigte er keine weitere Tarnung mehr. Es war über vierzig Jahre her, seit Grindelwald das letzte Mal gesehen worden war. Niemand würde ihn erkennen.  
>Dumbledore holte die Flasche mit dem Vielsafttrank hervor, zauberte zwei Becher und füllte sie. Dann nahm er ein Haar, und ließ es in den einen Becher fallen. Die Flüssigkeit schäumte kurz auf, bis sie dann ein kräftiges Flammenrot annahm.<br>Grindelwald tat es ihm gleich, doch sein Trank bekam einen Karamellton.  
>Sie tauschten die Becher und leerten sie ohne weitere Worte. Grindelwald wurde etwas größer, während Dumbledore bei der Verwandlung schrumpfte. Haarlängen veränderten sich, ein Bart spross, einer verschwand und nach wenigen Sekunden war alles vorbei.<br>Dumbledore hatte das Gefühl, vor einem Spiegel zu stehen.  
>„Gib mir deinen Umhang", bat Dumbledore den Mann, der so aussah wie er. Sie tauschten die Umhänge und mit einem leicht wehmütigen Blick reichte Dumbledore Grindelwald auch noch seinen Zauberstab.<br>„Versprich mir nur eines, Gellert", sagte Dumbledore, bevor er den Stab ganz aus der Hand gab. „Versprich mir, dass du keinem Muggel etwas zuleide tun wirst."  
>„Ich verspreche es dir."<br>Dumbledore nickte zufrieden. Er hätte Grindelwald auch einen Unbrechbaren Schwur abnehmen können, doch eine egoistische Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf hatte ihm dann gesagt, dass ihm ein toter Muggel immer noch lieber wäre als ein toter Grindelwald.  
>Er würde ihm vertrauen.<br>Und ohne weitere Gesten verließ Gellert Grindelwald die Zelle, in der er seit so vielen Jahrzehnten gelebt hatte. Der Besuchszauber öffnete ihm und Dumbledores Zauberstab die Tür.

Dumbledore, der nun allein in der Zelle war, fragte sich, ob er gerade die törischste Entscheidung aller Zeiten getroffen hatte. Er hatte einen Schwarzmagier aus dem Gefängnis befreit, ohne Rückversicherung, dass er wieder zurückkommen würde. Auch sein Zauberstab – der Elderstab – wäre dann für immer weg.  
>Nein, er würde nicht jetzt schon so pessimistisch werden, dachte Dumbledore sich seufzend.<br>Stattdessen begutachtete er den Körper, den er von Gellert bekommen hatte.  
>Die Hände sahen gar nicht so fremd aus, wahrscheinlich waren die bei allen alten Männern gleich.<br>Als nächstes betastete er sein Gesicht. Hoppla, er trug immer noch seine Brille. Die hatte Grindelwald wohl vergessen, aber da der Vielsafttrank ohne Nachschub nur eine Stunde lang wirkte, würde es sicherlich nicht auffallen. Vorsichtig setzte er die Brille ab und legte sie neben das Bett.  
>Dann fuhr er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. Sie fühlten sich anders an als seine eigenen, aber doch irgendwie vertraut. Wenn er seine Augen schloss, dann war er wieder in Godric's Hollow…<br>Eine Weile erlaubte sich Dumbledore in der Vergangenheit zu verweilen, bevor er sich wieder dem Hier und Jetzt zuwandte.  
>Je nachdem, wie lange Grindelwald brauchen würde, konnte das mit dem Vielsafttrank knapp werden. Skeptisch betrachtete Dumbledore die Flasche.<br>Am besten wäre es, wenn er in der Nacht keinen Vielsafttrank nahm, das würde seinen Vorrat bedeutend strecken. Und eine Wache würde im Dunkeln wahrscheinlich auch keinen Unterschied sehen. Falls denn überhaupt jemand vorbeikam.

Die Nacht verlief absolut ereignislos, wenn man davon absah, dass Dumbledore jedes Mal wach wurde, wenn er sich auf der unbequemen Pritsche umdrehte.  
>Und als durch das vergitterte Fenster die ersten Lichtstrahlen drangen, war Dumbledore schon wach.<br>Kurz darauf erschien in seiner Zelle ein Tablett mit Frühstück, das diesen Namen kaum verdiente. Mehr als je zuvor wünschte sich Dumbledore ein großes Glas mit kühlem Kürbissaft, aber alles, was er hatte, war schales Wasser und Vielsafttrank.  
>Letzterer ließ ihn mit einem unangenehmen Geschmack im Mund zurück.<br>Damit er immer rechtzeitig seine stündliche Dosis einnahm, malte er ein Ziffernblatt in den Staub auf dem Boden und hauchte ihm mit zauberstabsloser Magie Leben ein.  
>Und so verging der erste Tag.<p>

Am zweiten Tag fing Dumbledore an sich zu langweilen. Er hatte sonst immer etwas, womit er sich beschäftigen konnte oder musste. Aber hier gab es nichts.  
>Und deshalb ertappte er sich dabei, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Grindelwald abschweiften. Was er wohl gerade tat? Was war so wichtig gewesen?<br>Nach und nach begann er seine Situation mit dem Gedicht zu vergleichen, das Grindelwald angesprochen hatte. Doch es war nicht das komplette Gedicht gewesen, nur die ersten beiden Strophen eines faszinierenden Sonetts.  
>Wie ging es doch gleich weiter? Nachdenklich ging Dumbledore zum Fenster.<br>Draußen war ein herrlicher Herbsttag, der Wind trieb rote Blätter vor sich her und verteilte sie auf den goldenen Feldern, die hier die Landschaft prägten.  
>Und als Dumbledore seine Gedanken sortiert hatte, trug er dem Herbstwind das vollständige Gedicht vor.<p>

„Er ist allein und eingesperrt in Askaban,  
>Würd alles tun, damit er nochmal Berge sieht.<br>Doch Askaban ist nicht gebaut, damit man flieht,  
>So schmiedet er in dunkler Nacht dann seinen Plan.<p>

Gleich nebenan ist einer fest dem Tod geweiht,  
>Doch darf er einmal noch die Frau Zuhaus besuchen,<br>Dann muss er sterben und da hilft ihm auch kein Fluchen,  
>Es sei denn, er ist zu einem Tausch bereit.<p>

Der erste nimmt den Tod für seinen Wunsch in Kauf,  
>Erklimmt die Berge glücksdurchströmt in schnellem Lauf.<br>Dann stirbt er für den fremden Mann, den er kaum kennt.

Der zweite nämlich darf noch viele Jahre leben.  
>Doch hat er seine letzte Freiheit abgegeben<br>An einen Mann, ja, den er heimlich Freund jetzt nennt."

Dumbledore bezweifelte, dass Grindelwald noch einmal die Berge sehen wollte, aber etwas musste da sein. Vielleicht ein Ort oder eine Person, die ihn zu dieser Verzweiflungstat brachte. Dafür hatte er die Freiheit eines Freundes eingefordert, doch Dumbledore hoffte, dass seine Geschichte ohne einen Todesfall auskommen würde.

Der dritte Tag zog sich quälend langsam hin, so dass Dumbledore mehrfach versucht war, den Vielsafttrank zu früh zu nehmen. Sein Zeitgefühl spielte ihm einen Streich.  
>Wenn er nicht so großes Vertrauen in seine magischen Fähigkeiten hätte, würde er glauben, dass die provisorische Uhr nicht mehr funktionierte.<br>Er versuchte im Geiste nochmal seine neusten Forschungen nachzuvollziehen, doch er konnte sich nicht lange darauf konzentrieren. So kam es, dass er sich endlosen Tagträumen hingab, in denen er im Eichenfass gereiften Met trank oder mit Minerva tanzend den Weihnachtsball eröffnete…  
>Als er bei einem lauten Geräusch aufschreckte, wusste er, dass er eingeschlafen war. Es war früher Abend und draußen tobte eines der ersten Herbstgewitter dieses Jahres.<br>Da Nurmengard der höchste Punkt weit und breit war, schlugen immer wieder Blitze ein und erzeugten ohrenbetäubenden Lärm. Dunkle Wolken türmten sich zu riesigen Gebirgen auf und der Wind trieb dicke Regentropfen in die Zelle hinein.  
>Dumbledore kauerte auf der trockenen Hälfte seiner Pritsche und wünschte sich wieder einzuschlafen.<p>

Inzwischen war fast eine Woche seit dem Gewitter vergangen und noch immer gab es keine Spur von Grindelwald, keine Nachricht, gar nichts.  
>Dumbledore war dazu übergegangen, den Vielsafttrank mit Wasser zu verdünnen, weil nicht mehr viel da war. Das sorgte dafür, dass er sich nicht komplett verwandelte, aber da in der ganzen Zeit nicht eine einzige Wache vorbeigekommen war, bereitete ihm das keine Sorgen. Dann waren seine Haare eben etwas zu lang und zu glatt! Dann hatten seine Augen eben die falsche Farbe! Und die Narbe an seinem Knie wurde ohnehin von dem Umhang verdeckt.<br>Dumbledore seufzte. Wenn er doch wenigstens ein Buch hier hätte…

In dieser Nacht war der Himmel zum ersten Mal wieder komplett sternenklar. Millionen von kleinen Lichtern funkelten auf dem schwarzen Untergrund und irgendwo dazwischen dümpelte eine Mondsichel.  
>Dumbledore hatte den letzten Rest Vielsafttrank vor fast einer Stunde genommen und stand jetzt am Fenster.<br>Plötzlich bemerkte er eine Gestalt, die sich beinahe unsichtbar von Schatten zu Schatten auf Nurmengard zu bewegte. Konnte es sein…?  
>Unruhig begann Dumbledore in der Zelle auf und ab zu gehen, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, dass dieser Besucher seinetwegen hier war. Dass Grindelwald zurückkehrte.<p>

Nach endlos langen Minuten öffnete sich endlich die Tür. Er hatte Recht gehabt!  
>Ohne weiter über sein Tun nachzudenken, ging Dumbledore auf Grindelwald zu und zog ihn in seine Arme.<br>Doch die Umarmung zwischen Grindelwald und Fast-Grindelwald fing an sich zu verändern, denn der Vielsafttrank hörte jetzt auf zu wirken. Die eine Gestalt wurde wieder größer, die Haare noch länger. Und erst als er wieder Albus Dumbledore war, ließ er den Anderen los.  
>Auch wenn er nicht wusste, wann das passiert war, bemerkte Dumbledore, dass er ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht hatte und seine Augen feucht waren.<br>„Du bist gekommen", wiederholte er bewusst die Worte, die Grindelwald auch zuerst an ihn gerichtet hatte.  
>„Hast du daran gezweifelt?" Grindelwald klang verunsichert.<br>„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber ich war einsam und habe mich gelangweilt."  
>Der irritierte Blick seines Gegenübers brachte Dumbledore zum Lachen. Er hätte wahrscheinlich auch nicht gewusst, was er mit einer solchen Äußerung anfangen sollte. Und doch fühlte er sich gerade vollkommen mit sich selbst im Reinen.<p>

„Du hattest mich gar nicht gefragt, was ich überhaupt erledigen wollte", stellte Grindelwald schließlich fest. Dumbledore bedeutete ihm mit einer Geste, weiterzusprechen.  
>„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass ich drei Dinge erledigen wollte. Das erste war ein Besuch bei dem Grab meiner Eltern. Ich habe vor einigen Jahren erfahren, dass sie gestorben sind und wollte wenigstens einmal vorbeikommen." Eine kurze Pause entstand, doch bevor Dumbledore das Gesagte kommentieren konnte, sprach Grindelwald schon weiter.<br>„Die zweite Sache war der Besuch bei einer Person, der ich damals nicht genügend Respekt entgegen gebracht habe, obwohl sie immer zu mir gehalten hat.  
>Bathilda Bagshot hat sich sogar gefreut mich zu sehen. Ich habe ihr endlich dafür gedankt, dass sie mich bei sich aufgenommen hat."<br>Dumbledore spürte wie ihm eine Gänsehaut der Rührung vom Rücken über die Arme kroch. Doch er schwieg weiterhin und lauschte Grindelwalds Monolog.  
>„Ich soll dir schöne Grüße von ihr bestellen", meinte dieser lächelnd. Dann wurde sein Gesicht wieder ernster.<br>„Aber die dritte Sache war mir am wichtigsten. Ich musste nach all der Zeit und nach so vielen… Komplikationen herausfinden, wie die Person zu mir steht, die mir am meisten bedeutet.  
>Ich brauchte Taten, nicht Worte, die mir zeigen konnten, dass nicht alles bei unserem Duell zerstört wurde."<br>Grindelwalds Worte kamen immer zögerlicher. Dumbledore, der ahnte, was in dem anderen vorging, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn aufmunternd an.  
>„Ich habe mir gedacht", sagte Grindelwald, während er den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet hielt, „wenn du meinem Plan zustimmst und mir die Freiheit gewährst, dann musst du mich entweder immer noch lieben oder der dümmste Mann der Welt sein. Und ich glaube, dass du alles andere als dumm bist, Albus…"<p>

ENDE


	19. Träume und Visionen

**Kommt rein in die warme Stube, legt eure nassen Jacken ab, nehmt euch einen Tee oder Kaffee. Setzt euch hin, entspannt euch. Und wenn ihr wollt, bekommt ihr auch einen Keks dazu. Unsere Dankbarkeit habt ihr längst, denn ihr seid die tolligsten Leser der Welt!**

Wir möchten euch heute Savenia vorstellen, unseren schwarzen Jaguar. Sie nimmt sich einer Person an, die entweder zu wenig beachtet wird, oder schlechte Propaganda bekommt. Doch heute erfahrt ihr etwas mehr von ihr… ;)

Und Savenia findet ihr auch hier:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Savenia

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Träume und Visionen **

**von Savenia **

Die Turmuhr schlägt Mitternacht und Sibyll Trelawney schreckt aus ihrem Traum auf. Schweißnass sitzt sie auf ihrem rosafarbenen Himmelbett und zittert am ganzen Leib. Diese roten Augen aus ihrem Traum verfolgen sie noch immer. Nie zuvor hat sie solch grausame Pupillen gesehen – da ist sie sich sicher.  
>Doch sie irrt sich gewaltig.<p>

Vierzehn Jahre früher war es geschehen. Draußen tobte ein Herbststurm sondergleichen. Die Bäume bogen sich fast bis zum Boden, wären sie nicht allesamt magisch gewesen, hätten gewiss einige von ihnen ihre Wurzeln verloren. Der Wind heulte laut und peitschte den Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben und nur die mutigsten Bewohner von Hogsmeade trauten sich bei dem Wetter auf die Straße. Sibyll Trelawney gehört nicht dazu – eigentlich gehörte sie nirgends dazu – doch sie musste ihr warmes Zimmer verlassen. Sie hatte im Eberkopf ein Vorstellungsgespräch und musste dafür das halbe Dorf durchqueren, hatte sie doch ein Zimmer in den „Drei Besen" bezogen.

So nahm sie ihren Regenumhang vom Haken, warf ihn über ihre Schultern und zog die Kapuze über den Kopf. Während sie noch im Haus war, ließ sie sich Zeit – noch musste sie ja nicht rennen.

Mit einem kurzen Winken verabschiedete sie sich von Madam Rosmerta und trat hinaus in das Unwetter. Mit schnellen Schritten rannte sie durch die aufgeweichten, schlammigen Straßen. Doch der Regen hatte kein Erbarmen, egal wie schnell sie lief, er prasselte auf ihren Umhang und die Kapuze und durchweichte jeden unbedeckten Zentimeter ihrer Haut.

Triefend vor Wasser und bibbernd vor Kälte eilte die Frau in den muffigen und wenig heimeligen Schrankraum der kleinen Kneipe. Das vorherrschende Halbdunkel unterschied sich nur unwesentlich von dem fast schwarzen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel draußen. Zielstrebig ging sie auf den flackernden Kamin zu und wärmte sich ein paar Minuten auf, bevor sie dem Wirt erklärte, wer sie sei und was sie wolle. Aberforth nickte kurz und geleitete die Besucherin in ein Zimmer im ersten Stock.

„Mister Desserpents wird in Kürze bei Ihnen sein."  
>„Vielen Dank", nickte Sibyll und machte es sich auf dem alten, knarrenden Sofa bequem.<p>

Wie sie so da saß, wurde sie schläfrig und sie hatte das Gefühl wegzudämmern. Doch ihre Stimme erhob sich ohne ihr Zutun und füllte den leeren Raum:  
>„Der Dunkle Lord<br>Wird kommen von weit fort,

früher war er wohlbekannt

an dieser Schul' und diesem Land.  
>Seinen Namen kennt niemand mehr,<p>

so fürchten ihn die Menschen sehr."

Sibyll Trelawney war so gefangen von ihrer Vision, dass sie alles um sich herum vergaß und unfähig war, irgendetwas wahrzunehmen. So bemerkte sie weder das Öffnen der Tür noch das erschrockene Gesicht des Mannes, mit dem sie zu ihrem Termin verabredet war. Rote Augen blitzten aus einem bleichen Antlitz und fixierten die junge, weggetretene Frau. Für Sekunden nur zögerte der Mann. Innerhalb dieses Moments schüttelte sein Gegenüber den Kopf und schien wieder in die Gegenwart und das muffige Zimmer zurück zu kehren.  
>Blitzschnell beschloss der Mann zu fliehen. Unbemerkt konnte er die Kneipe verlassen, doch die Frau hatte seine Augen gesehen. Panisch floh er aus Hogsmeade.<p>

Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass sie seine Augen nicht für real hielt, sondern der Gestalt in ihrer Vision zu schrieb – auch wenn diese Unterscheidung irrelevant war. Er würde sich früher oder später um diese Frau kümmern müssen. Es wäre fatal, wenn sie ihr Wissen allzu lange behielt und es womöglich noch mit jemandem teilen könnte und somit seinen schönen Plan zunichte machte.

So blieb Sibyll Trelawney allein in dem Zimmer im ersten Stock zurück und wartete noch viele Stunden auf einen Mann, der nicht kam.

An dem Tag um Mitternacht in Sibylls kleinem Zimmer ist die Erinnerung an diesen Nachmittag vor vierzehn Jahren wieder erwacht. Vieles wirkt so wie damals. Am nächsten Tag musste sie wieder in den Eberkopf, wieder hatte sie ein Vorstellungsgespräch. Doch eines ist anders. Dieses Mal würde Albus Dumbledore sie schon erwarten.


	20. Briefe von niemandem

**Habt ihr's gesehen? In Tirol hat's geschneit. Falls jetzt also ein Tiroler unter euch ist: Nein, das ist nicht unser Weihnachtskalender, ok? ;) Wir wollen jetzt noch ein paar schöne Herbsttage mit euch genießen, und wie könnte man das besser als mit dem Herbstkalender des Rudels?**

Unser Rudeldiplomat Bambi ist so frei, euch in die Gedanken- und Gefühlswelt eines gewissen Draco M. mitzunehmen. Und man kann ja von Draco halten, was man möchte, aber das Rehlein hat diese Sache einfach wunderschön beschrieben.

Und bestimmt möchtet ihr auch noch mehr von ihr lesen:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/NellasCookie

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Briefe von niemandem **

**von NellasCookie  
><strong>  
>Mit vier Jahren hielt Draco Malfoy sich für ein ziemlich glückliches Kind. Seine schöne, gut riechende Mutter umarmte ihn liebevoll. Der hoch gewachsene, strenge Vater strich ihm manchmal über den Kopf. Das waren die schönsten Augenblicke.<p>

Schön war es auch, wenn seine Hauselfe Mimi ihm ein Märchen vorlas, wenn er in seinem Bett lag. Dann war es gar nicht so schlimm, dass das Zimmer um ihn herum viel zu groß und viel zu dunkel war. Die Stimme des kleinen Wesens, so vertraut seit... Ja, schon immer. Draco liebte Mimi! Anders als seine Mama oder seinen Vater, aber deswegen nicht weniger.

Draco Malfoys Welt bekam Risse, als er mit sechs Jahren erfuhr, dass ein Lehrer Mimis Platz einnehmen sollte.

Vielleicht hätte er nicht erzählen sollen, dass er Mimi inzwischen gar nicht mehr zum Vorlesen brauchte? Er konnte sogar schon eigene Geschichten schreiben, ganz kleine und kurze, aber Mimi fand sie wundervoll.

Draco verstand nicht, weshalb dies „eines Malfoys" nicht würdig war. Er verstand nicht ganz, warum die Gute-Nacht-Geschichten auf einmal nicht mehr erwünscht waren.

Er wusste nur, dass er jetzt in die Küche musste, um mit Mimi zu reden. Und eigentlich gehörte es sich nicht einmal für einen Malfoy, in der Küche zu sein, sagte Vater.

In den nächsten Jahren lernte Draco viele Dinge. Schön schreiben („Kalligrafie" nannte der Lehrer es), Mathematik („Nicht dieses kindische Rechnen, Mister Malfoy!"), Französisch, um sich mit der blonden Verwandtschaft unterhalten zu können, in der ausnahmslos alle so aussahen, wie Draco sich immer Prinzen und Prinzessinnen vorgestellt hatte.

Etikette, damit er das Richtige sagte und bei Tisch nicht mehr kleckerte. Klavier spielen, weil es die Damen so „entzückend" fanden (und Draco fand, er machte sich nicht schlecht). Grundlagen der Magie. Gesellschafts- und Marktwirtschaftsstrukturen.

Mit elf Jahren hatte Draco Malfoy wahrscheinlich mehr Fähigkeiten erlernt, als „normale Familien" (inklusive hochmütiger Gesichtsausdruck des Vaters bei diesen Worten) je für ihren Nachwuchs für notwendig erachteten.

Unglücklicherweise hatte Lucius Malfoy seinem Sohn neben all jenen wirklich netten Fähigkeiten auch noch eine mitgegeben, die durch unglückliches Erbgut („Väterlicherseits, bitte!" wie Narzissa zu betonen pflegte) noch gefördert wurde: ein Hang zu Arroganz, geboren aus der irrtümlichen Annahme, dem Rest der Welt durch Blut und Reichtum überlegen zu sein.

Hätte Draco seine Arroganz auf seine Bildung gestützt – er wäre ein fürchterlicher Besserwisser geworden, wie es sie überall gibt. So war er ein unerträglich verwöhntes Balg, dessen Überheblichkeit viele Menschen die Stirn runzeln ließ. 

Leider jedoch gibt es überall Menschen, die von Arroganz angezogen werden. So waren Dracos Arroganz und seine Gestalt der Grund dafür, dass er kurz vor seinem 18. Geburtstag, nicht lang nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords, einen Liebesbrief erhielt, den man mit Fug und Recht als peinlich bezeichnen konnte. Draco lachte später an diesem Tag noch einige Male über das Gedicht, meist mit seinen Freunden.

Die Augen grau wie ein Sturm

Das Haar heller als die Sonne.

Groß, hoch gewachsen wie ein Turm,

Das Gesicht schön, doch das Lächeln ohne Wonne.

Es war nicht einmal die zweifelhafte Qualität des Gedichtes, die Draco das Gesicht verziehen ließ. Doch er war, soweit er wusste, kein Mädchen. Er wusste, dass diese Art von Lyrik durchaus geeignet war, um Damen zu umschmeicheln – nicht, um ihm von einer Schuleule gebracht zu werden, da sich seine Verehrerin (nun, er hoffte, dass es ein Mädchen war...) entweder kein eigenes Tier leisten konnte oder sie Angst hatte, er könne es erkennen.

Er runzelte die Stirn. Die Schuleule (ein braunes, etwas struppiges Tier) saß vor ihm und klackerte auffordernd mit dem Schnabel. Er sollte also antworten... Seufzend zog er einen Bogen Pergament aus der Tasche, froh, zeitig zum Frühstück gegangen zu sein, und schrieb:

So, du bist also eine Poetin (du bist doch eine PoetIN, nicht wahr? Denn sonst muss ich dich entmutigen...),

Warum, um alles in der Welt, schickst du mir schmachtende Gedichte? Noch dazu so ein kurzes und mittelmäßiges! Selbst wenn man ignoriert, dass Frauen Männern keine Gedichte senden sollten, bleibt immer noch der Fakt, dass du, nachdem du mit der Preisung meiner Schönheit begonnen hast, auch schon fertig warst. Als nächstes hättest du meinen Charme erwähnen müssen, meine überragende Intelligenz oder zumindest den verdammten, letzten Vers erklären können.

Verwirrt,

Draco Malfoy

Kaum hatte er den Brief an das Bein der Schuleule gefunden, begab sich diese zu den hohen Deckenfenstern der großen Halle. Nun, direkt zum Absender zurück zu fliegen, wenn sich dieser ebenfalls am Frühstückstisch aufhielt, hätte die Sache ja vereinfacht, nicht wahr?, dachte Draco mürrisch.

Das Pergament, welches er gute 14 Stunden später auf seinem Bett fand (offensichtlich hatte da jemand gute Verbindungen zu den Hauselfen), war kurz und prägnant:

Keine Sorge um deine Geschlechtspräferenzen.

Und ich frage mich, ob du so gut dichten wie kritisieren kannst.

Interessiert?

Eine verschnupfte Poetin

Wider Willen grinste Draco. Seine Antwort, kaum länger als die Nachricht, schrieb er auf die Rückseite des Pergaments und vertraute darauf, dass sein Waldkauz den richtigen Empfänger finden würde. Er war versucht, nachdenklich aus dem Fenster seines Schlafsaals zu sehen, auf den magischen Sternenhimmel, den Hogwarts den Kerkerbewohnern gewährte.

In ein paar Wochen bin ich wieder zu Hause – wenn Vater diesmal nicht endgültig in Ketten gelegt wird.  
>Er verzog das Gesicht und ging Richtung Badezimmer, jegliche Gedanken an seine momentan unsichere Zukunft abschüttelnd.<p>

Wenn ich wüsste, wer du bist, könnte ich ein Gedicht über dich verfassen.

Dein Gesicht, dein Haar, deine Augen.

Sind sie warm und braun oder doch tiefblau?

Glaub mir, du würdest es mögen.

Lieben!

Draco Malfoy

Dass die Antwort auf seine letzte Nachricht auf seinem Nachttisch lag, als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war – ein wenig beunruhigend. Noch dazu, als er sah, dass er diesmal einen wirklichen Brief erhalten hatte.

Doch die Prüfungsvorbereitungen warteten nicht und so verstrich der Tag und Draco las den Brief abends, in seinem Schlafsaal, seine Freunde im Gemeinschaftsraum mit Müdigkeitserscheinungen abspeisend. Es dauerte lang, bis er eingeschlafen war, in Gedanken mögliche Antworten formulierend.

Draco Malfoy,

Glaubst du, ich falle auf deine Finte herein? Du hältst mich doch nicht etwa für so naiv? Ich glaube, ich bin pikiert. Nun, du hast höflich (mehr oder minder) gefragt, du erhältst eine Antwort:

Ich habe blaue Augen. Kein helles, fröhliches Himmelblau, sondern ein dunkles - meine Schwester nennt es „Taubenblau", also vermutlich ein wenig gräulich.

Und ich glaube, ich schreibe dir noch ein wenig mehr, denn ich bin jung und naiv:

„Mein Haar" ist schwarz. Jap. Tut mir Leid. Keine holde, blonde Maid, sondern Morgan le Fay. Ich hoffe, du denkst nun nicht schlechter von mir...

Kannst du auf Basis dieser Informationen ein Gedicht über mich verfassen? Ich wäre mehr als interessiert. Wenn es meinen Anforderungen genügt, darfst du deinem Ego auf die Schulter klopfen.

(Eigentlich bin ich nie so flapsig. Eher im Gegenteil, ich bin verdammt schüchtern (wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast – ich habe dir anonym ein Gedicht gesendet...) Ich weiß nicht, was an deinen Nachrichten meine Zunge – nein, Feder – löst, so dass ich das alles ausspreche. Und Merlin, ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich dir das gerade geschrieben habe und es nicht einmal löschen will.)

Ich denke, ich sollte aufhören noch mehr Dinge über mich zu offenbaren, die ich bereuen werde, sobald ich diesen Brief der Hauselfe meines Vertrauens gegeben habe. Und nein, ich nehme nicht die Eule, die du mir gesendet hast. Ihr Blick ist so arrogant, den hast sicher du ihr beigebracht. Ist das so ein Malfoy-Ding?

Morgana, die Schüchterne

Am nächsten Morgen rannte Draco auf seinem Weg zum Frühstück zuerst in die kleine Greengrass, dann zwei Hufflepuffs und schließlich Blaise Zabini hinein. Letzterer runzelte die Stirn und zog Draco mit sich an ein ruhiges Ende am Slytherintisch.

„Ok, was ist los, Draco? Hey, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

„Hm?"  
>„Was in dich gefahren ist. Du isst nicht, ziehst dich zurück und starrst vor dich hin. Wer ist es?"<p>

„Hm? Oh, ich..." Draco schalt sich selbst. Er sollte nicht stottern, stocken, um eine Antwort verlegen sein. Er überlegte, bevor er antwortete:

„Ich hab dir doch dieses Gedicht gezeigt, nicht wahr? Das richtig peinliche."

Blaise nickte grinsend: „Ja, das über deine turmhohe Gestalt..." Er lachte. „Was ist damit?"

„Nun, ich habe geantwortet. Ich war nicht wirklich nett, wie du dir denken kannst. Tja, nun, sie hat auch geantwortet. Zweimal. Und jetzt frage ich mich, wer sie ist. Sie hat mir gesagt, ich solle ein Gedicht verfassen, das meinen eigenen Ansprüchen genügt – und ich will es tatsächlich! Es ist wie in einem dieser schlechten Bücher, die wir den Mädchen früher immer geklaut haben. Inzwischen glaube ich sogar, dass ich in meinen UTZen versage, weil ich mich nicht konzentrieren kann."

Er runzelte die Stirn. „Und das gerade eben hätte ich eigentlich nicht aussprechen sollen."

Blaise sah ihn an. Lange und nachdenklich. Draco rutschte unruhig hin und her.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wer sie ist? Irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt?"

„Ein paar. Blaue Augen, schwarze Haare, weiblich. Mindestens ZAG Schüler, so wie sie schreibt. Und vermutlich Slytherin oder Ravenclaw. Ich glaube nicht, dass eine Hufflepuff oder Gryffindor mir einen Brief schreiben würde. Und ich kenne ihre Handschrift nicht."

Sein Freund grinste breit, seine Zähne strahlend weiß in seinem dunklen Gesicht.  
>„Nun, Freund Draco, damit lässt sich doch arbeiten. Es sollte kein Problem sein, herauszufinden, wer sie ist... Was?"<p>

„Was ist, wenn sie mir nicht gefällt?"

„Bitte?"

„Was, wenn sie schrecklich hässlich ist?"

„Draco Malfoy, bist du etwa verschossen? In ein Mädchen, das du nicht kennst?" Blaise kicherte. Nur kurz, aber Draco starrte ihn fassungslos an.

„Hast du grade-?"

„Lenk nicht ab! Ja oder ja?"

„Nun ja, ich - ich weiß es nicht. Ist das so? Wenn man ein Mädchen mag? Die Übelkeit und – all das Zeug?"

„Also wenn sie dir Übelkeit bereitet, solltest du das mit der Kontaktaufnahme nochmal überdenken." Blaise lachte, während Draco ihm gegen den Oberarm boxte und zwang seinen Freund danach zu einer Scheibe Toast.

Alles in allem hatte Draco schon zu viel Gewicht während des letzten Jahres verloren.

„Astoria Greengrass!"

„Hm?"

„Astoria Greengrass. Daphnes Schwester, Draco!"

„Was ist mit Daphnes Schwester, Blaise?"

„Sie ist deine heimliche Verehrerin!" Blaise Gesicht leuchtete vor Aufregung und anhand seiner Atemlosigkeit vermutete Draco, dass er in die Kerker gerannt sein musste.

„Und wie kommst du darauf?"

„Deduktionen, Draco!" Blaise runzelte unwillig die Stirn, bevor er fortfuhr: „Simple Schlussfolgerungen aus beobachteten Tatsachen. Sie schreibt jetzt ihre ZAGs, ist weiblich, Slytherin, schwarzhaarig, und hat blaue Augen. Na gut, Blau-Grau, aber ich denke, das kann man gelten lassen."

Draco schüttelte das leichte Unwohlsein (Blaise hatte den letzten Brief nicht gelesen – nicht wahr? Oh bitte, nicht!) ab und schnarrte kühl: „Ich bin sicher, das trifft nicht nur auf sie zu, Blaise. Was macht dich so sicher?"

„Sie hat ihre Hausaufgaben im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen lassen!"

„Ja und?"

„Da du das Original auf deinem Nachttisch hast liegen lassen (Hab ich das? Ups...), konnte ich die Handschriften vergleichen. Es passt alles. Naja, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Astoria wahnsinnig schüchtern ist (Ok, wie kommst du darauf, wenn du den letzten Brief nicht gelesen hast, Blaise Zabini?) und so ein Gedicht, wie ich finde, Courage verlangt. Draco? Draco, wo willst du hin?"

„Bibliothek!"

Ok. Was auch immer du dort willst, Kumpel. Blaise sah ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

Draco wälzte Bücher, die verwunderten Blicke der Bibliothekarin ignorierend. Ja, so kurz vor den Prüfungen sollte er sich nur mit dem Unterrichtsstoff beschäftigen, doch erstens waren die UTZe aufgrund – gewisser Ereignisse, die den Tod eines Psychopathen involvierten auf Anfang Juli verschoben worden und zweitens... Nun, Draco konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht konzentrieren.

Astoria... Astoria Greengrass...

Das Bild, welches sich langsam aber sicher in seinem Verstand manifestierte, war eher schemenhaft als detailliert. Blaise hatte recht: Astoria war schüchtern. Und wie! Draco hatte in den letzten fünf Jahren vielleicht fünf Sätze mit ihr gewechselt – inklusive Wegbeschreibungen! Und das, obwohl Daphne Pansys beste Freundin war und Pansy... Nun gut, das war vergangen.

Draco durchsuchte alle Werke, die er zu Lyrik hatte finden können. Die Ausbeute war kläglich und Draco fragte sich, was mit der Zauberergesellschaft geschehen war, dass so simple Dinge wie Gedichte nicht einmal in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts vertreten waren. Er bemerkte die Gruppe schnatternder Fünftklässler erst, als sie sich bereits an einem der Tische weiter vorn niedergelassen hatten.

Slytherinfünftklässler. Vornehmlich Mädchen. Eine von ihnen hatte schwarzes Haar, welches ihr wiederholt in das blasse Gesicht fiel. Draco nahm sich zusammen, um nicht zu starren. Es fiel ihm nicht leicht. Astorias Gesicht wirkte beinahe schön, als sie mit ihren Freundinnen lachte, ihre Augen (dunkles Taubenblau. Tatsächlich...) strahlten und ihr Mund hatte sich zu einem breiten Lächeln verzogen.

Draco fand sie hübsch. Sehr sogar. Und das, obwohl ihr Gesicht zwar oval und symmetrisch, aber nicht wirklich aus der Menge hervorstechend war. Sie hatte keine anmutigen Wangenknochen, doch das Grübchen in ihrem rechten Mundwinkel...

Sie war verhältnismäßig groß, sicher etwas über einssiebzig und vielleicht nicht gertenschlank, aber zumindest hatte sie angenehme Kurven. Ob ihre Haare so weich waren, wie sie auf die Entfernung aussahen?

Mit Gewalt kam Draco in die Realität zurück. Das sollte Daphnes kleine, unscheinbare, schüchterne Schwester sein? Ja, tatsächlich, die Nase war identisch. Und schüchtern war Astoria offensichtlich nicht, wenn sie sich allein mit ihren Freunden wähnte.

Draco war verwirrt. Er fühlte seinen eigenen Puls schnell in seiner Kehle schlagen und auf einmal war er sich unangenehm seines zerzausten Haares bewusst.

Er verließ die Bibliothek kopflos und fluchtartig, ohne seine Bücher zurück zu stellen, wie ihm Mme Pince nachrief.

Zwei Korridore weiter wusch er sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, nachdem er in die Jungentoilette gestürmt war. Seine Hände, abgestützt am Rand des Waschbeckens, fühlten sich an, als würden sie beben, obgleich Dracos Augen nichts dergleichen wahrnehmen konnten.

Mit geröteten Wangen starrte er in den Spiegel.

Himmel, was ist das?

Seine Gedanken rasten und er schloss peinlich berührt die Augen als ihm bewusst wurde, welch Chaos in seinem Kopf herrschte. Und das alles wegen eines Mädchens...

Naja, dachte Draco zynisch, jetzt kann ich zumindest dieses dumme Gedicht schreiben.

Draco ging an diesem Abend spät zu Bett und schlief noch später ein. Er wünschte sich, er könne seinen Waldkauz mit der Nachricht an diese kleine Hexe zurück rufen.

Aber das wäre feige gewesen. Und wenn Draco überhaupt irgendetwas gelernt hatte aus dem Krieg, den er wider Erwarten überlebt hatte, dann, dass Mut manchmal zu spät kommen konnte. Dass es dann zu spät war. Und diese Erkenntnis war wahnsinnig bitter.

Du bringst mich dazu, Gedichte zu schreiben.

Blaue Augen, schwarzes Haar,

weiße Haut.

Ich werde nicht reimen, weißt du?

Denn Lyrik gibt es manchmal auch ganz ohne Reim und Metrum.

Ich weiß das. Ich hab es nachgelesen.

Du bringst mich aus der Fassung.

Ich lache, während mich deine Briefe empören sollten.

Ich frage mich, was du an dir hast, dass es meine Gedanken zum Stolpern bringt.

Du bist hübsch, nicht außergewöhnlich schön.

Du bist intelligent, nicht hochbegabt.

Du bist schüchtern, wenn du es nicht sein solltest und vorlaut, wenn du die Klappe halten solltest.

Ich habe meine Quellen, weißt du?

Du hast mir den Kopf verdreht.

Während ich traumatisiert sein sollte nach den Schrecken des Krieges, bekomme ich dich nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Es ist wahnsinnig egoistisch. Aber das ist nichts Neues für mich.

Neu ist, dass ich dich lachen sehen will. Öfter. Bitte!

Ich habe dich erst einmal lachen gesehen.

Einmal, in fünf Jahren!

Und zu diesem Zeitpunkt dachtest du, mit deinen Freunden allein zu sein.

Du zwingst die Wahrheit aus mir heraus.

Malfoys reden nicht über Gefühle. Ich sollte mich nicht in sentimentalen Phrasen ergehen.

Es ist gegen meine Erziehung. Es ist beängstigend. Es ist fremd.

Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es genieße oder hasse.

Du bist – interessant.

Ich bin verwirrt.

Rede mit mir, Astoria.

Ja, ich weiß, wer du bist.

Astoria.

Der Name ist... angenehm.

Und ich werde jetzt dieses Stückchen Poesie absenden, bevor ich es in den Kamin werfen kann.

Denn es ist mir wahnsinnig peinlich, kleine Poetin.

Draco Malfoy

Als Draco am nächsten Morgen (Samstag. Endlich!) den Gemeinschaftsraum Richtung Frühstück verließ, sah er sich mit Astoria Greengrass konfrontiert, die unsicher im Gang davor herumlungerte. Dem grinsenden Blaise einen verächtlichen Blick (Breiteres Grinsen. Warum, bei Merlin? Hau schon ab, Blaise!) zuwerfend, zog er Astoria, wenig höflich, mit sich ein paar Gänge weiter.

Hier treib sich um diese Zeit niemand herum. Perfekt. Sie starrten sich unsicher an. Wie beginnen? Nun, direkt vor ihr, merkte Draco, dass Astoria gar nicht so groß war. Zumindest nicht neben ihm. Sie wirkte nahezu winzig. Das war – angenehm.

„Also, ich... Danke für den Brief", murmelte Astoria schließlich mit hochroten Wangen und sah zur Seite.

„Danke für dein Gedicht."

„Bedank dich nicht! Es war furchtbar! Meine Freundin hat es gelesen und mich zehn Minuten lang ausgelacht."

Draco grinste leicht. „Ich habe schon schlechtere Gedichte gelesen."

„Hast du nicht."

„Doch, bei meiner Recherche in der Bibliothek. Es war ein Trauerspiel."

Nun lächelte auch Astoria. Gedankenlos. Offen. Draco mochte es sehr.

„Möchtest du mit mir zum Frühstück gehen?", fragte er grinsend.

„Ein Frühstück ist kein Date", sagte Astoria ernst, doch ihre Stimme blieb warm.

„Ich weiß. Aber ein Anfang."

Schweigend gingen sie in Richtung große Halle. Als Astoria seine Hand nahm, fühlte Draco sich wieder nervös. Nun, an diese Art von Nervosität konnte er sich unter Umstände gewöhnen. Es war angenehm.  
>Ja, natürlich ist der Titel eine direkte Anspielung auf „Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen", Freunde. =)<br>Bekannte Figur der Artusmythologie. Auch „Morgana" genannt ist sie Artus' Halbschwester und Gegenspielerin der Ritter und Merlins. In manchen Versionen ist Artus' Mörder Mordred ihr Sohn.


	21. Eine Menge Stress

**Herbstanfang, Freunde! Und so ein schöner dazu! Wir hoffen, dass ihr mindestens so strahlt wie die Sonne und gute Laune habt. Und damit das so bleibt, flugs zum Kalender und das nächste Türchen mit dem nächsten Tierchen geöffnet. **

Unser kleines Killermeeri kommt noch einmal hineingewuselt und hat etwas im Gepäck. Und keine Sorge – an so einem schönen Tag bringt sie niemanden um! ;)

Meeris account:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Meniel.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Eine Menge Stress **

**von Meniel  
><strong>

Hiermit erfülle ich dann endlich, endlich die Goose-Aufgabe von Lapis! Es tut mir leid, dass das so lange gedauert hat, Lapis! Ich hoffe, dass euch mein Lucius zumindest halbwegs gefällt…

GOOOSE, Meni! :D

Nachdem du den schönen Lucius so stolz in deiner Signatur spazieren trägst, möchte ich von dir...

...einen kleinen OS, in dem Lucius eine gehetzte Eule mit einer dringenden Botschaft erreicht, die ihm einen Schock (positiv oder negativ) versetzt und veranlasst...  
>1) seine Frau schnell außer Haus zu bekommen<br>2) seine weißen Pfaue pink umzufärben  
>3) den Versuch zu starten, Severus als Hilfe bzw. Komplize für irgendwas anzuheuern<br>4) zu sagen "Das Rudel war's!"

Vielen lieben Dank auch an Emily, die diesen Beitrag gebetat hat! Und auch an Sandy, auch bekannt als Fantasygirl98, die meinen ersten Beitrag gebetat hat! =)

Lucius saß gemütlich in seinem Ohrensessel im Kaminzimmer, genehmigte sich einen Laphroig und schaute ins Feuer.  
>Er hatte heute erfolgreich mit Fudge darüber „verhandelt", dass sich mehrere, noch relativ unbekannte, Todesser frei im Ministerium bewegen und kontrollieren konnten, was dort geredet und getan wurde - und was nicht. Der Anfang von der erneuten Machtübernahme des dunklen Lords. Lucius war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.<p>

Er nahm noch einen Schluck seines Whiskeys, als ihm vor Schreck beinahe sein Glas aus der Hand fiel. Etwas war gegen die Scheibe geknallt. Er sah zum Fenster und sah eine ziemlich zerzauste Eule auf dem Fenstersims sitzen. Sie pochte mit dem Schnabel immer wieder gegen das Fenster und wirkte ziemlich gehetzt. Stirnrunzelnd stellte er das Glas ab und liess die Eule hinein. Sie setzte sich auf der Lehne seines Ohrensessels und schaute ihn vorwurfsvoll an.  
>„Was ist mir dir? Was guckst du mich so an, du Mistvieh?" schnauzte er die Eule an, ungehalten darüber, dass er in seinem gemütlichen Augenblick gestört wurde.<br>Er erntete jedoch nur ein mürrisches Schnabelklappern, sodass er der Eule den Brief abnahm. Doch das Viech blieb sitzen.  
>Lucius liess ein Seufzen vernehmen und meinte resigniert: „Ab mit dir nach unten in die Küche. Die Hauselfen geben dir was zu Fressen."<br>Noch ein Schnabelklappern, dann flog die Eule wieder aus dem offenen Fenster hinaus.

Er liess sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken und öffnete dann den Brief. Dringend stand in großen Lettern außen. Seine Stirn runzelte sich erneut für einen kurzen Augenblick, bevor die eisblauen Augen über die Worte huschten.

Die rasante Reporterin lässt grüßen,  
>Ich hoffe doch Sie müssen<br>Morgen Abend nicht noch fort  
>An einen anderen Ort?<p>

Rita Kimmkorn kommt vorbei,  
>Ganz ohne Spielerei.<br>Sie hat vernommen eure Tat,  
>Und möchte reden – ganz privat.<p>

Kein Wort wird ihre Lippen verlassen  
>Über diese Konversation.<br>Doch sie möchte in Massen,  
>Ja, dies ist ein' Indiskretion,<br>Pfaue in Pink sollen's sein  
>Und das bitte ganz rein!<p>

Unterschrieben war der Brief nicht. Das war ja wieder einmal mehr typisch für Rita Kimmkorn. Sein Blick huschte erneut über den Brief. Am Ende stand noch ein P.S.: Klopf, Klopf!  
>Genau in diesem Augenblick klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. Das war sie doch nicht schon, oder? Sein Blick huschte ein wenig panisch zur Tür des Kaminzimmers.<br>Ein Hauself ploppte leise vor den Kamin und ging sofort auf die Knie.  
>„Verzeiht, Master. Unten an der Haustür steht der Hauself von Ms Kimmkorn. Er lässt ausrichten, dass seine Herrin morgen Abend gegen 20 Uhr zu Erscheinen gedenkt. Sie möchte mit Ihnen über die zunehmende Zahl von Muggelmorden reden. Allein. Niemand soll anwesend sein außer Ihnen beiden. Und sie duldet keinerlei Abweisung, sonst sähe sie sich gezwungen, Ihre Bücher zu veröffentlichen…"<br>Ein tiefes Seufzen entfloh ihm. Verflucht. Diese Kimmkorn… Irgendwann würde sie ihm noch den letzten Nerv rauben. Alleine reden - in Ordnung. Er hätte seine Frau sehr wahrscheinlich sowieso außer Haus geschickt. Sollte sie sich doch mit ihren Freundinnen einen ihrer lächerlichen „Frauenabende" machen. Aber wozu die rosa Pfauen? Das ergab nun wirklich keinen Sinn mehr.  
>Er scheuchte den Hauselfen mit den Worten „Sag dem Elfen, dass ich zusage. Und nun verschwinde!" fort, dann begab er sich selbst zu Bett.<p>

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück erwähnte er beiläufig Narcissa gegenüber, dass sie sich doch heute einen hübschen Tag mit ihren Freundinnen machen solle. Von seiner Frau kam wie immer keine Widerrede – sie wusste, wie sie sich zu benehmen hatte. Wenn er ihr sagte, dass sie etwas tun sollte, dann tat sie das auch. Vor allem jetzt, wo der dunkle Lord endlich wieder auferstanden war.  
>Sie fürchtete ihn, dass wusste er.<p>

Als Narcissa endlich aus dem Haus war, machte er sich dran, mit ein wenig blutendem Herzen, seine weißen Pfaue pink umzufärben. Kimmkorn würde dafür bezahlen!  
>Doch wenn er dann schon mal dabei war, sein Haus Kimmkorn-gerecht umzugestalten, beschwor er auch noch ein buntes Rudel verschiedener Tierarten herbei. Von einem Wolf über eine Schnecke, Ente, Meerschweinchen, einen Löwen bis zu einem Raben und noch einige andere Tiere. Natürlich alle relativ zahm (soweit man das von einem so bunten Haufen sagen konnte!), damit Miss Ich-bin-eine-so-gute-Reporterin sich nicht zu fürchten brauchte und als Rache irgendwelche Gerüchte in die Welt setzte.<br>Als er damit fertig war, ging es bereits auf die Mittagszeit zu. Hmm… In Ordnung. Die Pfauen hatte er umgefärbt. Doch er würde sich nie im Leben völlig alleine Kimmkorn stellen, vor allem nicht, wenn es um die brisanten Muggelmorde ging.  
>Mit einem Seufzen flohte er sich zu Severus ins Büro.<p>

––––

Severus war gerade dabei, einmal mehr Neville Longbottom zur Schnecke zu machen, das konnte Lucius durch die geschlossene Tür hören. Konnte einem ja fast leid tun, der Junge. Aber eben nur fast. Dieser Trottel von Blutsverräter hatte es nicht anders verdient.  
>Amüsiert grinsend liess sich Lucius in den Ohrensessel vor Snapes Kamin sinken, genehmigte sich eine Tasse Tee – die Hogwarts-Hauselfen ließen sich ganz schön Zeit! – und wartete darauf, dass Severus seine Nachmittagsstunde beendete.<br>Dieser war erwartungsgemäß nicht vollständig begeistert, Lucius in seinem Büro vorzufinden.  
>„Was willst du hier? Du solltest nicht hier sein, das weißt du ganz genau. Ich hasse es, wenn du ungefragt meinen Kamin benutzt – obwohl nur du Zugang über das Flohnetzwerk dazu hast. Muss ich dir diese Möglichkeit wieder nehmen?" fragte er und zog dabei eine Augenbraue hoch.<p>

Lucius grinste amüsiert. „Nana, Severus, gemach, gemach. Ich brauche dich heute Abend."  
>„Wofür?" Die Skepsis war deutlich aus Severus' Stimme herauszuhören.<br>„Rita Kimmkorn will mich heute Abend treffen. Ich soll ihr ein paar Fragen über die in letzter Zeit wieder gehäuft auftretenden Muggelmorde beantworten. Damit haben doch bestimmt Alecto und Amycus zu tun, oder?"  
>„Verflucht, Lucius, du sollst hier nicht von uns reden! Du weißt, dass die Wände Ohren haben!" fluchte Severus leise.<br>„Warum willst du mich unbedingt dabei haben? Mit der Kimmkorn wirst du alleine fertig! Ich kann jetzt nicht einfach für einen Abend verschwinden. Zumal ich diesem Longbottom wieder einmal Nachsitzen aufbrummen musste. Dieser Depp hat heute den 5. Kessel innerhalb von 3 Monaten zerstört. Wie du merkst… Ich habe keine Zeit. Aber das hättest du dir auch vorher denken können, mein Lieber" fügte Severus noch hinzu und grinste süffisant. „Du schaffst das schon. Du bist immerhin der große Lucius Malfoy!" Severus klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und scheuchte ihn dann zum Kamin hinüber. Das liess Lucius sich auch nur von Severus gefallen – und prinzipiell natürlich auch vom dunklen Lord - aber der scheuchte nicht!  
>Er stellte die Teetasse auf dem kleinen Beistelltischen ab, erhob sich und ging hinüber zum Kamin. Sein Gesicht hatte einen säuerlichen Ausdruck angenommen. Liess Severus ihn mit der Schreckschraube allein!<br>„Worauf wartest du, Lucius? Ich muss jetzt ins Lehrerzimmer, Lehrerkonferenz. Wie du weißt habe ich hier eine Identität zu wahren."  
>„Ich bin bereits weg. Vielen Dank für deine ‚Hilfe' , mein Freund.."<br>Und dann flohte Lucius zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Also musste er diesen Abend doch alleine mit Kimmkorn überstehen. Verflucht noch eins.

Missmutig nahm Lucius abends ein kleines Mahl zu sich. Er hatte gerade aufgegessen, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte. Das Grauen war eingetroffen…

Er empfing Rita Kimmkorn höchstpersönlich an der Tür und bat sie mit einer galanten Verbeugung hineinDann bot er ihr den Arm an.  
>„Sind wir alleine, Mr Malfoy?" fragte sie, bevor sie ihn überhaupt begrüßt hatte.<br>Er sah sie pikiert an.  
>„Natürlich sind wir das. Wollen wir nicht nach hinten durchgehen in den Garten? Dort können wir noch das schöne Wetter genießen. Ich lasse uns einen Tee servieren."<br>Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und liess sich dann von ihm in den Garten führen.  
>Die rosafarbenen Pfauen stolzierten ein wenig missgelaunt durch seinen Garten – wer konnte es ihnen verübeln? Lucius gewiss nicht.<p>

Nur wenige Minuten später wurde von einem Hauselfen der gewünschte Tee serviert, dann waren sie beide wieder alleine.  
>Rita Kimmkorn fragte ihn den ganzen Abend über die Muggelmorde aus. Doch alles, was sie aus Lucius herausbekam war, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wer dahintersteckte und ob überhaupt das Erscheinen von Dem-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf damit zusammenhing. Sie versuchte es mit Legilimentik, doch sie prallte auf eine geballte Mauer reinen Willens. Das hätte sie doch besser wissen können… Diese Frau war einfach nur Schlagzeilen-geil. Sie liess wirklich nichts unversucht – dabei hätte sie wirklich davon ausgehen können, dass ein Lucius Malfoy sich dauerhaft mit Okklumentik davor schützte, angegriffen zu werden. Also wirklich… Doch er liess sich nicht anmerken, als sie versuchte, ihn anzugreifen.<br>Rita selbst würdigte sein Rudel und die rosafarbenen Pfaue nur mit einem kurzen Blinzeln.  
>Als sie schließlich Anstalten machte, sich zu verabschieden, räusperte er sich leise. Sie sah ihn an.<br>„Was ist?" fragte sie, ein wenig herablassen. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen in seiner Gegenwart herablassend zu sein?  
>„Die Pfaue..?" erwiderte Lucius nur darauf, ihr dabei den Arm wieder anbietend, ganz Gentleman.<br>„Nun… Wirklich hübsch. Auch die ganzen…Viecher, die Sie herangeschafft haben. Immerhin sind sie zahm, auch, wenn dieser Wolf mich irritiert hat. Wieso hat er eine Kamera um seinen Hals hängen?"

Als ob ich das wüsste, Schreckschraube! „Nun.. Dies ist eine besonders seltene Art des Wolfes… Ein Fotografierwolf. Doch keine Sorge, ich habe ihm sowohl sämtliche Filme als auch sämtliche Speicherkarten weggenommen. Es sind keine Bilder von unserem Treffen entstanden."  
>Wahrscheinlich fragte sie sich jetzt noch, was bei Merlins Bart nun eine Speicherkarte war… Doch sie würde das schon selbst herausfinden müssen.<p>

Sie warf nur noch einen abschätzigen Blick zum Rudel hinüber, eh sie sich umwandte und von Lucius zur Tür geleiten liess.

Als sie endlich gegangen war, musste Lucius sich eingestehen, dass er geschafft war. Diese Frau war einfach nur anstrengend. Aber er war auch ein klein wenig stolz auf sich, alle Klippen und Fallen, die sie ihm gestellt hatte, zu umfahren.  
>Gerade war die Tür ins Schloss gefallen, als seine Frau Narcissa durch den Kamin im Empfangsraum zurückkehrte.<br>„Du bist schon zurück?" fragte Lucius herablassend.  
>„Ich dachte, ich komme ein wenig früher nach Hause, Liebling. Du hattest doch sicherlich einen anstrengend Tag. Komm, wir gehen noch ein wenig in den Garten, ich kann dir den Nacken massieren."<br>Er rollte mit den Augen. Wie sie immer wieder versuchte, einen auf perfektes Ehepaar zu machen – selbst zu Hause… Doch nun gut, er musste sie auch ein klein wenig bei Laune halten.  
>Ihr jedoch bot er nicht den Arm an wie Rita Kimmkorn zuvor. Er schritt ihr voran, hinaus in den Garten, in eine ruhigere Ecke. Seine Frau blieb jedoch an der Tür stehen und sah fassungslos auf die pinken Pfaue und das ganze Rudel Tiere, das dort noch saß, und treudoof in Richtung des Anwesens blickte.<br>„WAS IST DAS, LUCIUS?" kreischte Narcissa panisch.  
>Er seufzte leise. Er hätte doch alle Zauber gleich wieder rückgängig machen sollen…<br>„Das Rudel wars! Jetzt reg dich nicht auf und komm her."  
>Langsam und vorsichtig ging sie zu ihm hinüber, dabei einen großen Bogen um das Rudel schlagend.<br>„Sind diese Viecher verrückt, Liebling?" fragte sie vorsichtig und leise – als ob ein Wolf sie nicht hören würde…  
>Lucius rollte mit den Augen – wieso musste er das heute eigentlich ständig tun? War er denn wieder mal nur von Trotteln umgeben?<br>„Der tut nichts."  
>Doch sie zuckte zusammen, als der Wolf laut und vernehmlich knurrte und dann dem ganzen Rudel voran aus dem Garten ging – wohin blieb offen.<br>Frauen waren eindeutig anstrengend… Ein Mann hätte nicht so ein Aufheben darum gemacht wie seine Frau. Ein Wunder, dass sie nicht nachgefragt hatte, wie dieses Rudel überhaupt in den Garten kam.


	22. Ringelreimdichnatz

**Das Rudel bedankt sich herzlich über eure Favorisierungen und Kommentare! Wir freuen uns, dass der Kalender so gut ankommt. **

Damit sich das nicht ändert, bleiben wir auch weiterhin am Ball und erzählen euch ein bisschen was über Hogwarts. Eines unserer außergewöhnlichsten Viecher – Lapis, halb Draht-, halb Fleischesel (ihre eigenen Worte! ;D) -, hat sich deshalb einer Begebenheit angenommen, die Frau Rowling vergessen hat zu erwähnen.

Lapis findet ihr auch hier:

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1384679/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Ringelreimdichnatz **

**von Lapislazuli-L  
><strong>

„Hagrid, was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine und legte ihre Hand tröstend auf den riesigen Arm. Ihr großer Freund saß gebeugt vorm Ofen in seiner Blockhütte und schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
>„Es ist doch nicht etwa wer gestorben? Eines deiner Tiere?"<br>Hermine hatte sich vor ihm niedergehockt, Ron und Harry zogen sich Stühle heran und setzten sich recht und links von ihrem Freund nieder. Hagrid zuckte unwillig mit den Schultern und schniefte.  
>„So rede schon!", bat Harry ungeduldig. „Wie sollen wir dir helfen, wenn du uns nicht verrätst, was los ist."<br>„Genau!", pflichtete ihm Ron bei.  
>Er klopfte Hagrid ermunternd auf die Schulter.<br>„Sag schon!"  
>„Rede..."<br>„Was ist los?"  
>„Sprich..."<p>

„Grmmpf! Ihr seid lästiger als Fliegen,  
>wenn's drum geht eurer Neugier zu erliegen,<br>Nun... ich hoffe nur, ich hör' jetzt keine Klagen,  
>die Folgen hat ausschließlich jener zu tragen,<br>der wagt dermaßen impertinent zu fragen,  
>also gut, ich werd' euch sagen,<br>welch' schreckliche Leiden mich so plagen,  
>und das jetzt schon seit vielen Tagen -<br>ich bin nämlich mit Eloquenz geschlagen..."

Er zuckte plötzlich zusammen, verzog das Gesicht, als verspürte er Schmerzen.

Harry und Hermine blickten mit einer Mischung aus Verblüffung und Unverständnis in das große ungeschlachte Gesicht ihres Freundes, aus dessen Mund sie noch nie so viele Worte am Stück haben kommen hören.  
>Ron wirkte alarmiert, beugte sich entschlossen vor, als wäre er auf dem Sprung, bereit, auf der Stelle selbst das am gefährlichsten zu erlangende Heilmittel aus den Tiefen des Verbotenen Waldes zu Hagrids Genesung zu holen.<br>„Wie schlimm ist es?"

Hermine drehte sich langsam zu ihm um, wobei sich ihr Blick nur mühsam von Hagrid löste. Wie verkehrt ihr die Welt plötzlich erschien – Hagrid wusste über Dinge Bescheid, die ihren eigenen Freund in einem noch ungünstigeren Licht erscheinen ließ.  
>„Eloquenz – im ‚Magie der Worte', Seite 146; Bedeutung ..., " setzte sie an, aber Harry unterbrach sie unsanft.<br>„Ron, er …, " er nickte in Hagrids Richtung, "… hat auf einmal viel zu viele Worte, die er bisher nicht einmal kannte. Und seine Zunge ist das, was der Sucher für eine Quidditchmannschaft ist – schnell, geschmeidig und effizient! Klar?"  
>Ron nickte.<br>„Aber das ist doch eigentlich nichts schlechtes, oder?"  
>Hermine war froh, dass Ron einer sprachlichen Gewandtheit wenigstens eine gewisse positive Bedeutung zusprach, überging ihn aber sonst, als sie sagte:" Ist ja wunderbar, Hagrid! Stell' dir nur vor, wie leicht es dir jetzt fallen wird, deinen Unterricht abzuhalten. Die Schüler werden gefesselt sein und richtig an deinen Lippen hängen."<br>Sie fing sich damit einen ungewöhnlich mürrischen Blick von ihm ein.

„Denkste - sie werden juchzen, lachen, sich am Boden rollen,  
>denn richtig reimen soll sich der Mist und zwar geschwollen,<br>wortreich und blumig allein wär' ja gut, aber's ist zu wenig,  
>Pah! Ein Riese wie'n Bote von 'nem längst vergangenem König.<br>Das ist wirklich zum Lachen,  
>in die Hosen werden sie sich machen,<br>die Slytherin werden entfachen  
>böse Gerüchte und solche Sachen,<br>urrgs..."

Er zuckte wieder aus unerklärlichen Gründen zusammen und tupfte den Schweiß zusammen mit den Tränen in sein großes Taschentuch.

„Was ist?", rief Harry besorgt. „Tut dir etwas weh?"

„Beginn ich beim Reimen zu schlampen und zu schludern –„,  
>er stockte kurz,<br>„na ja, es tut mehr weh als sich die Nase zu pudern.  
>Woher es kommt, ich weiß es nicht!<br>Eines Morgens, als quäle mich ein kleiner Wicht,  
>hat es begonnen, seitdem bin ich auf der Suche<br>nach verschiedensten Worten, selbst wenn ich fluche  
>soll es klingen wie geschmiert, sonst, lasst euch sagen,<br>muss ich mich unter schlimmsten Schmerzen plagen."

„Hast du schon mit Dumbledore gesprochen?", fragte Harry besorgt.  
>„Oder Snape! Viele Flüche hat er schon gebrochen!"<br>Drei nicht gerade freundliche Augenpaare schwenkten kurz in Hermines Richtung.

„Gleich anfangs ging ich zu dem alten Herrn,  
>aber eine rasche Lösung schien ihm fern.<br>Ich glaub', es hat ihm recht gefallen,  
>als hätt' ich vorher nur vermocht zu lallen.<br>Darauf ging ich schnell zu Mc- ... der Löwin,  
>die lachte und hieß mich ein Glas mit ihr zu heben,<br>endlich wär' ich ein stattlich' Mann, sie würd's genießen,  
>wie müsst' man diese Fügung sogleich begießen,<br>erklärte, meine Gesellschaft wär' wirklich nett,  
>echt, sie benahm sich so komisch, ja fast kokett!"<p>

„Bett!", rief Ron entzückt. „Kommt jetzt was mit ‚Bett'? Das reimt sich nämlich..."  
>„Ron!", ermahnte Hermine und deutete Hagrid fortzufahren.<p>

„Und selbst Trelawney, die alte Eule,  
>die verantwortlich ist für diese Beule", er deutete auf einen hühnereigroßen Vorsprung auf seiner Stirn,<br>„als ich schnellen Schrittes vor ihr floh,  
>falsche Türe – BAMM! - das Elfenklo."<p>

„Du meine Güte, was wollte denn diese Schwindlerin von dir?", stöhnte Hermine.

„Sie raunte in mein Ohr, so schräg von hinten,  
>Eine gemeinsame Mission ließ' sich problemlos finden,<br>ihr drittes Auge schweife über menschliches Gefilde,  
>derweil ich aus ihr'm Gestöhne nette Verse bilde,<br>sie sorge für Visionen und Skandälchen,  
>ich für Öffentlichkeitsarbeit ...", entsetzt riss er die Augen auf.<p>

„Schälchen?", fragte Harry zaghaft.  
>„Mit einem Münzschälchen vielleicht?", ergänzte Hermine und beobachte Hagrid bange.<br>„Was will er den mit einem Münzschälchen, zum Teufel?", fragte Ron.  
>„Ist doch jetzt egal, Ron! Diese Ding da, was immer es ist, das Hagrid befallen hat, interessiert sich nicht dafür, was Hagrid mit dem Schälchen macht, Hauptsache es reimt sich, oder? Und außerdem könnte Hagrid – rein theoretisch – sehr wohl auf öffentlichen Plätzen über Prophezeiungen reden und mit einem Schälchen Münzen sammeln", keifte Hermine.<p>

„...SIE sorge für Visionen und Skandälchen,  
>ich verbreit's mit meinem goldenen Kehlchen!", unterbrach sie Hagrid hastig und dicke Schweißtropfen versanken in seinen struppigen Brauen.<p>

„Am schrägsten ist aber die Idee von Sprout,  
>möcht' zu jeder Wurzel, jedem Kraut,<br>jeder Schlinge, jedem Dorn,  
>dem hässlichsten Blatt und kleinstem Korn,<br>ein paar Zeilen im liebevollsten Sinn,  
>meint, als Poet ich jetzt geeignet bin!<br>Damit die Nachwelt von ihr'm Wissen profitiere,  
>und selbst der Stumpfste die Wunder der Natur kapiere.<br>Aber das schlimmste der schrecklichen Miesere ist,  
>dass ein Hagrid niemals – NIEMALS – die Sprache der Tiere vergisst!<br>Ich verstehe meine Kleinen schlicht nicht mehr,  
>Kommunikation ist teils unmöglich bis sauschwer"<p>

„Du heilige Scheiße!", rief Ron aus", Ich versteh' zwar nur die Hälfte, aber wir müssen Hagrid schnell helfen, soviel ist klar!"

„Hagrid, was hast du am Tag davor gemacht, also, bevor du so komisch zu reden begonnen hast?", fragte Hermine.

„Nun, alles war ziemlich gleich wie jeden Tag,  
>kümmerte mich um Fang, der vor der Türe lag,<br>gab den Knallrümpfigen Krötern ihr Futter,  
>weilte gedanklich ein wenig bei meiner Mutter,<br>begann dann mein Tagwerk wie üblich im Wald,  
>wo meine Freunde sich um mich scharten recht bald,<br>und wie das so ist, beginnt man nett zu plauschen,  
>untermalt vom Wind, der die Wipfel zart ließ rauschen,<br>als ich jäh im Nacken spürte ein Zwicken,  
>konnt' gar nichts tun, nur mehr nicken,<br>fühlte mich wirr und stark ermattet -  
>etwa wie wenn ihr ein schweres Training hattet -<br>ich schlich auf schnellsten Weg nach Haus,  
>warf mich hin, schlief, bis morgens begann der Graus."<p>

„Aha!", sagte Hermine und umrundete Hagrid mit scharfem Blick.

Unvermittelt steckte sie ihre Hand tief in Hagrid verfilzte Mähne, wühlte ein bisschen darin, den Blick konzentriert an die Decke geheftet und zog sich ruckartig wieder daraus zurück.

„Autsch!", schrie Hagrid.

Hermine lächelte triumphierend.  
>„Du hast dir einen sehr seltenen Ringelreimdichnatz eingefangen."<p>

In der Hand hielt sie vorsichtig von sich weggestreckt ein daumennagelgroßes, zappelndes, Wesen, mit winzigen Klauen und spitzen Zähnchen, das sie böse anfunkelte und wüst gestikulierte.

„Na so was aber auch!", brummelte Hagrid und rieb sich den Nacken. „Wusst' gar nich, dass die auch bei uns gibt... So'n kleines Biest!"

Sein Gesicht hellte auf, als er merkte, dass er für die Dinge, die er ausdrücken wollte, endlich nicht mehr mit einer schier erdrückenden Wortauswahl zu kämpfen hatte und quetschte seine Kumpel in eine stürmische Umarmung.

„Ich sag ja immer, Freunde wie euch muss man haben! Muss jetzt aber rasch in den Wald, mich bei meinen anderen Freunden für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, das versteht ihr doch, nich?", sagte er und polterte durch die Tür.

Hermine betrachtete das wundersame kleine Ungeziefer in ihrer Hand eine Weile, tauschte dann mit Harry und Ron einen vielsagenden Blick und ließ den Ringelreimdichnatz in einem Lederbeutel verschwinden. Sie traten den Rückweg zur Schule voller Tatendrang und äußerst beschwingt an.


	23. Die Schrift an der Wand

**Hereinspaziert, hereinspaziert, nur nicht schüchtern, und nicht bummeln! Auf der linken Seite findet ihr lecker Tee, auf der rechten Seite lecker Kaffee – macht es euch also gemütlich. **

Unser Heulster (ihr wisst schon, halb Eule, halb Hamster, also völlig normal für Rudelverhältnisse) hat euch etwas zum Schmunzeln mitgebracht. Das kann sie übrigens richtig gut, Leute zum Schmunzeln bringen.

Wollt ihr es mal testen?

**http:/www. fanfiction .net/u/1349400/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Die Schrift an der Wand **

**von irm63  
><strong>

Hermione war eifrig am Schreiben, während der Rest der Klasse schon lange bei Professor Binns Schilderung der großen Zwergenaufstände von 1587 weggedämmert war.

Sie nagte nachdenklich an ihrer Unterlippe, als Ron überraschend aus seinem Dämmerschlaf aufschreckte, weil ihm sein Kopf aus den stützenden Handflächen weggesackt war.

„'s schon Zeit zum Mittagessen? " nuschelte er verschlafen, während Hermione rasch ihre Aufzeichnungen ordnete und dann ärgerlich zischte: „Kannst Du auch mal an was anderes als Essen denken?"

Dabei entging ihr der leichte Lufthauch, der ihre Pergamente kurz zum Rascheln brachte.  
>„Ja, daran, dass ich mich für das Quidditch-Training nachher stärken muss, " grinste Ron breit, während endlich der erlösende Klang der Schulglocke die Doppelstunde „Geschichte der Zauberei" beendete.<p>

„Hat Binns irgendwas Wichtiges für die Prüfungen erzählt?", mischte sich Harry in das freundschaftliche Geplänkel ein.

„Es heißt Professor Binns", murmelte Hermione, während sie ihre Schultasche schloss, „ und, nein, er hat nichts erzählt, was nicht wortwörtlich so im Lehrbuch steht."

„Gut, das lese ich dann irgendwann später", erwiderte er unbekümmert.

Hermione rollte mit den Augen, als sie den Beiden hinterher eilte.

o0o0o

Die meisten Schüler hatten inzwischen ihre Mahlzeit beendet und das summende Geplapper der Schülerschaft erfüllte die große Halle. Hermione warf wie immer vor dem Nachmittagsunterricht noch einmal einen Blick in ihre Schultasche, die sie auf einmal panisch zu durchsuchen begann, was Harry und Ron, die in ihre üblichen Fachsimpeleien vertieft waren, völlig entging.

Das irre Gekicher von Peeves ließ sie aufblicken und ihren Blick zum Ausgang der großen Halle wenden, wo sich, wie von Geisterhand mit Pinselstrichen aus dem Nichts heraus gemalt, Buchstaben abzuzeichnen begannen. Sehr große und grelle Buchstaben. Rot leuchtend.

Sein tiefschwarzer Blick

Die runzelnde Stirn

Die samtige Stimme

Er verdreht mir das Hirn

Das Getuschel in der Halle wurde leiser und immer mehr Schüler blickten zu besagter Wand.

Ich darf so nicht denken

Es kann niemals sein

Er ist doch mein Lehrer

Mein Verstand, der sagt „Nein"!

‚Peeves', dachte Hermione, die kreidebleich geworden war, während Ron neben ihr murmelte: „Das ist voll krank."

Er ist grimmig und harsch

Das ist wohl wahr

Scheint oft ungerecht zornig

Doch mein Herz, das sagt „Ja"!

o0o0o

Mittlerweile war es in der großen Halle so still geworden, dass man einen Nargel hätte husten hören.  
>Während Hermione unauffällig versuchte im Boden zu versinken, war Professor McGonagall aufgestanden und drohte mit ihrem Zauberstab:<br>„Peeves, unterlasse auf der Stelle diesen Unsinn, oder ich exorziere Dich höchstpersönlich!"

Während die übrigen Lehrer das Geschehen eher amüsiert beobachteten, blickte Snape noch sauertöpfischer drein als sonst.

Hooch wagte es sogar, ihn kumpelhaft in die Rippen zu stoßen. „Mir scheint, du hast eine Verehrerin, Severus. Und eine sehr romantische noch dazu."

„Ja, wer hätte das gedacht", Pomona gelang es nur mit äußerster Selbstbeherrschung, nicht laut loszuprusten.

‚Dieses „Poem" stammt nie und nimmer von diesem irren Poltergeist', dachte Snape und während sein suchender Blick über die Schülerschar schweifte, überlegte er, welche Schülerin wohl so selbstmörderische Tendenzen hatte, ein derartiges Machwerk zu verfassen und so dumm war, es auch noch herumliegen zu lassen, so dass Peeves es für einen seiner geschmacklosen Scherze missbrauchen konnte.

Hatte ihn Millicent Bullstrode nicht in letzter Zeit oft so eigenartig angesehen? Bei diesem Gedanken nahm Snapes fahle Gesichtsfarbe eine wahrhaft ungesunde Blässe an.

An einen Punkteabzug für sein eigenes Haus war natürlich nicht zu denken, aber er würde einen Vorwand finden, Bullstrode für diese Unverschämtheit büßen zu lassen.

Ja, er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie dieses unsägliche Gedicht eigenhändig, Farbpigment für Farbpigment, von der Wand abkratzen würde.


	24. Auf dem Gummibärchenkriegspfad

**Wir freuen uns, dass ihr trotz des schönen Wetters bei uns vorbeischaut und danken euch herzlich für eure Rückmeldungen! **

Wir wollen euch auch gar nicht lange aufhalten und schicken unser Küken ins Rennen:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Dugiani

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Auf dem Gummibärchenkriegspfad **

**von Dugiani  
><strong>  
>Es war bereits Mitternacht, als Hermine, die bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch über einem Muggel-Chemiebuch gebrütet hatte, auf eine Idee kam. Sie würde allen zeigen, daß auch er Fehler besaß.<br>Er, der sie gedemütigt, verletzt, verkannt und immerzu beleidigt hatte.  
>Also schlich sie in das Arbeitszimmer ihres Vaters, um sich via Internet über die Inhaltsstoffe diverser gängiger Muggelsüßwaren - wie etwa Maoams, Gummibärchen, Marc de Champagne Trüffel, Zartbitterschokolade - zu informieren, sie auswendig zu lernen und ihm damit überlegen zu sein.<br>Soweit der Plan. Tatsächlich musste Hermine feststellen, dass es gar nicht so leicht war, die Ingredienzien der hochgeheimen Rezepturen herauszufinden. Zumindest schien es im Internet unmöglich.

Plopp. Sie tauchte inmitten des Büros vom HaRiBo-Chef auf und begann nach einem Tresor zu suchen - oder etwas ähnlichem, das nach supergeheimen Formeln aussah. Sie fand die gesuchten Rezepte schließlich in der untersten Schublade des Schreibtisches, deren Schloss sich mit einem einfachen Alohomora öffnen ließ.  
>Immer noch besser als bei dem Trüffel-Typen. Der alte Opa hatte das Rezept doch tatsächlich in einer Wollsocke unter dem Bett versteckt. Wie eine Karikatur des Ebenezer Srcooge, dachte Hermine.<br>Sie faltete den Zettel für das Maoamrezept auseinander:  
>" ... Sirup... Zucker..."<br>Ja, das klang gut, beschloss Hermine und apparierte zur nächsten Firma.

Als Hermine am nächsten morgen völlig erschöpft ins Bett fiel, war sie im Besitz der Rezepte von Gummibärchen, Maoams, Zartbitterschokolade und diversen Pralinen.  
>Nach dem Aufstehen würde sie die Süßigkeiten, von denen sie die Rezepte hatte, einkaufen und morgen ginge es bereits nach Hogwarts.<p>

Der Plan war simpel. Sie würde die Süßigkeiten im Zaubertrankunterricht auf seinem Pult auftauchen lassen und ihm dann einen Wettbewerb vorschlagen, bei dem es Ziel war, die Rezeptur herauszufinden.  
>Womit sie nicht gerechnet hatte: Dumbledore und seine grandiosen Einfälle.<br>In der Eröffnungsrede traf es Hermine wie einen Schlag:

"...deshalb darf ich mich freuen zu verkünden, dass Professor Snape ab sofort Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten wird, während die Stelle als Lehrer für das Fach Zaubertränke von meinem geschätzten Kollegen Professor Horace Slughorn übernommen wird."

Es brauchte einen neuen Plan. Und der fiel Hermine auch gleich ein.

Der Zettel und die Tüte Gummibärchen auf seinem Schreibtisch fielen dem Schulleiter sofort auf.

"Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,  
>mit diesem Brief schicke ich Ihnen eine Tüte Gummibärchen, eine Muggelnascherei, die ich persönlich den Zitronendrops vorziehe.<br>Ich möchte Ihnen vorschlagen unter den beiden Zaubertrankmeistern (verpflichtend, schließlich wissen wir beide, dass sonst ein gewisser Zaubertrankmeister nicht mitmachen würde...) und Schülern, die sich freiwillig melden dürfen, einen Wettbewerb zu veranstalten. Es geht darum, die Inhaltsstoffe verschiedener Muggelsüßigkeiten herauszubekommen.  
>Was halten Sie davon?<br>Alles Gute,  
>Hermine Granger"<p>

Natürlich war Dumbledore von dieser etwas verrückten Idee absolut begeistert – Snape hingegen war wie erwartet gar nicht begeistert.  
>Also hängte sie Plakate auf, auf denen Süßigkeiten zu sehen waren und auf denen Folgendes stand:<p>

"Schau, was für eine feine Nascherei ich bin,  
>na, was ist wohl in mir drin?<br>Wenn DU es herausfinden magst,  
>reicht's wenn Du's einem Lehrer sagst.<br>Wir erwarten Dich schon sehr,  
>los, komm her! Komm her!"<p>

Der Andrang war überraschend groß, besonders die Dritt- und Viertklässler waren gut vertreten.  
>Am Wettbewerbstag bekam jeder Teilnehmer einen Korb voll mit den Süßigkeiten. Als letztem gab sie diese Snape und sagte: "Ihnen ist klar, dass zu Beginn die Geschmacksprobe kommt?" Bei diesem Satz ahmte sie sein süffisantes Grinsen nach und reichte ihm ein Maoam. Er blickte angewidert auf die Süßigkeit, schälte sie jedoch aus dem Wachspapier und aß sie.<br>"Das sind ja richtige Plombenzieher, Miss Granger!" rief er aus.  
>Sie starrte ihn an. "Was haben Sie gesagt?"<br>"Plombenzieher. Die sind ja steinhart."  
>Hermine musste unwillkürlich kichern und fing sich damit einen bösen Blick von Snape ein, also hielt sie es erstmal für besser, sich zurückzuziehen und alles aus der Ferne zu beobachten.<p>

Es war ein lustiges Bild, das sich einem da bot: Jüngere Schüler, die irgendwann aufgaben und sich auf die Geschmacksprobe beschränkten, ältere, die hochkonzentriert Gummibärchen in Lösungen warfen, Zaubersprüche murmelten und sich Notizen machten. Snape hingegen wog ab, notierte, trennte Stoffe. Er wird es schaffen, schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf, doch es machte sie nicht wütend. Im Gegenteil. Komisch.  
>Bei genauerem Hinsehen entdeckte sie sogar eine gewisse Attraktivität in seinen Zügen. War sie jetzt völlig durchgedreht? Snape und attraktiv?<p>

Zum Schluss rief ein Viertklässler laut, er sei fertig und zählte auf:  
>"Sirup, Zucker, Geschmacksverstärker..." So ging es weiter. Hermine glich mit ihrer Liste ab und lächelte. Alles richtig.<br>Als sie Snape gerade um die Ohren hauen wollte, wie schlecht er war, erblickte sie seinen Notizzettel. Alles richtig. Sogar die Mengenangaben.  
>"Aber warum..?" begann sie.<br>"Ich wollte Ihnen nicht den Erfolg verderben. Sie haben jedes Recht der Welt, es mir heimzuzahlen." antwortete er und der Ansatz eines Lächelns zeigte sich in seinem Gesicht.

Abends in ihrem Bett wollte ihr die Szene immer noch nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. Sollte Severus Snape doch ein guter Mensch sein? Sie wusste es nicht, aber die Schmetterlinge, die bei der Erinnerung an dieses Lächeln zu toben begannen wollten es so gern glauben. So starrte sie auf den Vollmond hinaus und überlegte, ob vielleicht Lavenders Nachthaube auch ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Zaubertränkemeisters zaubern könnte. Sie wollte es so gern noch einmal sehen.


	25. Stein oder Sein

**Lieber spät als nie! Unser Wort zum Sonntag kommt von unserem rudeleigenen Entchen, welches sich einer Sache angenommen hat, die Hermione lange geärgert hat. Wahrsagen. Und Wahrsagen in Verbindung mit einem Gedicht ist wohl etwas Schreckliches… ;) **

Ein herzliches Dankeschön geht an euch – ihr, die ihr uns unterstützt und bei Laune haltet. Danke sehr!

Noch ein Blick bei Kia gefällig?

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Kiamara

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Stein oder Sein **

**von Kiamara  
><strong>  
>„Hermine! Es ist Freitag! Du kannst doch nicht schon wieder arbeiten!"<br>Hermine ließ den Stapel Bücher auf ihren Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum fallen.  
>„Kann ich wohl, Lavender. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, könntest du mich jetzt in Ruhe lassen?"<p>

Lavender musterte sie abschätzig.  
>„Du siehst zwar aus, als würdest du jeden Moment zusammen klappen, aber bitte."<br>Sie räumte ihre Pergamente auf den Nebentisch zu einem Stapel zusammen und verschwand nach draußen.

Hermine seufzte schwer und setzte sich an ihren Tisch, der unter den Bücherstapeln schon fast verschwand. Sie wollte es sich nicht wirklich eingestehen, aber Lavender hatte ausnahmsweise einmal wirklich ins Schwarze getroffen. Sie fühlte sich schon seit Wochen dauernd so, als könnte sie jeden Augenblick einschlafen.

Ohne den Kaffee, in den sie ihren Kürbissaft heimlich jeden Morgen verwandelte, würde sie das vermutlich auch tun – und sie brauchte mittlerweile zwei Becher, damit er wirkte. Nicht gut. Immerhin war sie erst vierzehn, da sollte sie eigentlich noch nicht koffeinabhängig werden.  
>Dazu noch der Stress wegen den nahenden Prüfungen und der Ärger mit Harry und Ron...<p>

Nicht daran denken, ermahnte sie sich, als sie spürte, wie Tränen sich in ihren Augenwinkeln sammelten. Sie packte Feder und Tinte aus und dachte nur trotzig: Jungs. Sie werden schon irgendwann zur Vernunft kommen.  
>Sie schniefte und wischte sich rasch mit dem Robenärmel über die Augen, als sie diesen Gedanken weiterdachte. Vermutlich allerdings erst, wenn Seidenschnabel to- NEIN! Das wird nicht passieren!<p>

Mit neuer Entschlossenheit beschloss sie, nach den Hausaufgaben noch zwei Bücher nach Fallbeispielen zu durchsuchen, die Seidenschnabel helfen konnten. Sie griff nach der Pergamentrolle mit dem angefangenen Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, las ihn noch einmal durch, zückte ihre Feder und schrieb mit drei aufgeschlagenen Büchern um sich herum weiter.

Drei Stunden später war sie mit Zaubertränke und Zauberkunst fertig und ihr Magen knurrte. Mit einem Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr stellte sie fest, dass sie das Abendessen schon fast verpasste hatte. Gamps Gesetz der elementaren Transfiguration verfluchend sprang sie auf und rannte beinahe durch das Schloss, um heute noch etwas zu essen zu bekommen.  
>Auf dem Weg verfluchte sie auch noch sämtliche Schüler, die sie im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten arbeiten sehen und wegen denen sie jetzt den Zeitumkehrer nicht benutzen konnte.<p>

Vor der Großen Halle blieb sie keuchend stehen und hielt sich die schmerzende Seite. Einen Moment lang drehte sich alles um sie herum und schwarze Sterne blinken vor ihren Augen auf.  
>Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und hielt sich an einer Säule fest, bis ihr Blick wieder klar wurde. Verdammt, sie konnte sich jetzt keinen Zusammenbruch leisten!<p>

Tief durchatmend betrat sie schließlich die Große Halle und setzte sich neben Ginny, die gerade die letzten Reste ihres Tellers verputzte. Kaum hatte sie ihren eigenen Teller vollgeladen, verschwand das Essen von den Platten. Zum Glück blieb ihres da.  
>Hermine begann mit einer Geschwindigkeit zu essen, für die sie Ron unter anderen Umständen sicherlich gerügt hätte.<p>

Ginny warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu.  
>„Geht es dir gut? Du siehst ziemlich erledigt aus."<br>Hermine nickte stumm und aß weiter. Ginny musterte sie mit zweifelndem Blick.  
>„Du weißt, dass du nur den Mund aufmachen musst, wenn etwas ist, okay? Ich bin immer da, wenn du mich brauchst."<br>Hermine bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen.  
>„Ich weiß. Danke, Gin."<p>

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, bevor sie die nächste Gabel voll Essen in ihren Mund schob. Es war nicht fair, Ginny so zu vernachlässigen, wie sie es momentan tat. Sie schwor sich, nach den Prüfungen einen ganzen Tag nur mit ihr zu verbringen.  
>Einen Moment später blickte sie erstaunt auf ihren leeren Teller. Sie war doch bestimmt noch keine zehn Minuten hier!<br>Ginny brach in Gelächter aus.  
>„Du machst Ron langsam echt Konkurrenz!"<p>

Hermine musste auch lachen.  
>„Zu schade, dass er das nicht gesehen hat", gab sie zurück, ignorierte den Stich, der sie beim Gedanken an Ron jedes Mal durchfuhr, und stand auf.<br>„Du gehst schon?", wollte Ginny enttäuscht wissen.  
>„Sorry, Gin, ich hab noch viel zu tun."<br>„Hm", murmelte Ginny mit enttäuschter Miene und wandte sich ab.

Wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum setzte Hermine sich wieder an ihren Tisch und zog den nächsten angefangenen Aufsatz zu sich heran.  
>Und stöhnte.<br>Wahrsagen! Auch das noch!

Diesen Aufsatz hatte sie entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit tatsächlich tagelang vor sich hergeschoben, denn diesmal war Trelawney ein normaler Aufsatz nicht genug. Nein, zusätzlich wollte sie auch noch ein Gedicht haben!  
>Hermine zog eine Grimasse und äffte ihre Lehrerin im Flüsterton nach: „Dichten erweitert den Horizont! Dichten reinigt das innere Auge!" Sie schnaubte. „Schwachsinn."<p>

Den Aufsatz hatte sie schnell fertig, doch das Gedicht wollte auch nach dem fünften Versuch nichts werden. Sie wusste ja nicht einmal, worüber sie dichten sollte! Frustriert knüllte sie das Pergament mit dem letzten Versuch zusammen und warf es zielsicher in den Kamin, wo schon die vier anderen Anfänge vor sich hin kokelten.

Seufzend strich sie sich die Haare aus der Stirn und ließ den Blick durch den menschenleeren Gemeinschaftsraum wandern. Ihre Mitschüler waren alle draußen an der frischen Luft, und mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich furchtbar allein. Nicht, dass es etwas Neues wäre – seit Krätze verschwunden war, hatte sie außer Ginny niemanden mehr, und die hatte sie gerade versetzt.

Ihr Blick wanderte über die Schreibtische und blieb schließlich an einem Stapel Bücher und Pergamente am Nebentisch hängen. Lavenders Hausaufgaben. Vermutlich hatte die den Aufsatz und das Gedicht schon seit Tagen fertig, und natürlich würde es von Trelawney wieder in den Himmel gelobt werden.

Neugier packte Hermine. Zu gern wüsste sie, was Lavender jedes Mal anstellte, um die komische Professorin zufrieden zu stellen. Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und sah sich noch einmal um. Sie war tatsächlich komplett alleine.  
>Noch bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende denken konnte, hatte sie bereits ihre Hand ausgestreckt und Lavenders Pergamentrollen durchsucht, bis sie die für Wahrsagen gefunden hatte.<p>

Während sie Aufsatz und Gedicht las, wurde ihr Gesicht immer länger. Manchmal starrte sie ungläubig auf die Worte, manchmal musste sie sich ein Lachen verkneifen, dann wieder schüttelte sie den Kopf. Als sie fertig war und die Rolle wieder fein säuberlich zu den anderen zurücklegte, hatte sich ein Entschluss in ihrem Kopf festgesetzt.

Sie würde nicht mehr versuchen, in Wahrsagen gut zu sein. Und nach den Prüfungen würde sie zu McGonagall gehen und sie darum bitten, das Fach nach den Sommerferien nicht mehr belegen zu müssen. Immerhin hatte sie laut all ihren Lehrern sowieso zu viele Fächer, also würde wohl keiner nein sagen.

Ein Knoten in ihrer Brust löste sich, ein Knoten, den sie überhaupt nicht bemerkt hatte. Lächelnd griff sie nach der Feder und begann zu dichten. Jetzt, wo die Würfel gefallen waren, flossen die Worte auf einmal.  
>Zusammen mit der Erinnerung an die Sprache, die Lavender verwendet hatte, war es nicht mehr schwer.<p>

Nicht viel später war sie fertig und las es sich noch einmal durch. Es war zwar kein besonders gutes Gedicht, und mit Dingen wie Metrum oder Silbenzahl hatte sie gar nicht erst angefangen, aber sie war zufrieden, denn es würde Trelawney nicht schmecken.

Will ich in die Zukunft sehen,  
>Muss ich stets durch Wände gehen.<br>Wände aus Raum und Zeit,  
>Weder sehr hoch, noch sehr breit,<br>Doch sie halten die Welt in Schranken.  
>Ohne sie würde alles wanken,<br>Energie, Materie, Gedanken.  
>Je mehr versuchen, durch sie zu sehen,<br>Desto dünner werden sie.  
>Und ich will nicht so weit gehen,<br>Sie noch dünner zu machen, als sie sind,  
>Und das nur, weil ich es im Unterricht muss<br>Und nicht wirklich will.  
>Es geht nämlich schneller als der Wind,<br>Dass sie ganz verschwunden sind,  
>Und unsere Welt in Trümmern liegt.<br>Diese Wände sind aus Stein,  
>Und genauso soll es sein.<p>

Sie ahnte nicht, dass sie gar nicht mehr bis zum Ende des Schuljahres warten musste. Sie ahnte nicht, dass sie schon in der nächsten Woche das Fach endgültig an den Nagel hängen würde.  
>Sie wusste nur, dass es ihr ohne den Leistungsdruck in diesem Fach wesentlich besser ging und dieses Gedicht die erste Hausaufgabe in Wahrsagen war, die ihr einmal Spaß gemacht hatte.<p>

Lächelnd beschloss sie, heute endlich einmal so früh ins Bett zu gehen, dass sie Samstagmorgen aufstehen konnte, ohne sich wie gerädert zu fühlen.


	26. Hoffnung

**Im Moment ist ein Tag schöner als der andere. Von daher braucht man sich nicht wundern, wenn die Menschen freundlicher zueinander sind, hilfsbereiter und vor allem eines: hoffnungsvoller. **

Unser Dachs wird eure Herzen weit werden lassen mit einer kleinen, aber äußerst feinen, poetischen Geschichte. Es ist eine Fortsetzung ihrer Geschichte aus dem Kalender von Rudels halben Tausend, und natürlich wäre es nicht verkehrt, diese zuerst zu lesen, aber sie kann auch durchaus für sich allein stehen.

Wer noch mehr von Funny lesen möchte:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/s/4ca5d6fb0000a389067007d0/14

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Hoffnung **

**von Funny Moments**

Hah! Erwischt!  
>Jetzt kommt meine Rache :-)<br>Also, dein OS bei unseren 500 Worten war ja echt gut geschrieben, aber mit dem Ende bin ich gaaaaanz und gar nicht zufrieden!  
>Ich möchte eine Fortsetzung! Länge egal (aber mind. 1000 Worte), Zeit: bis 1.12. und Happy End!<p>

In einem stark verlotterten Haus am Rande des Bergdorfes Piódao flackerte ein schwacher Lichtschein durch die trüben Gläser der kleinen Sprossenfenster.  
>Das ehemals kräftige Kornblumenblau der Fenster war nur noch vereinzelt zu erahnen und auch sonst bot das Häuschen einen eher trostlosen Anblick.<br>Die sonst so heilige Allianz, welche die Häuser des Bergdorfes mit dem Berg Montes Herminios einzugehen schienen, bekam einzig allein durch dieses Haus kleine Risse und störte die hier vorherrschende Harmonie des Bergfelsens.

Das leise Kratzen der Feder durchbrach die Stille der Nacht.

**Hoffnung – tief in mir wird sie niemals schwinden  
>Ohnmacht –ich bin ihr täglich nah<br>Freude – kann ich lange schon nicht mehr empfinden  
>Fährnisse – sind für mich keine mehr da<br>Naivität – ließ mich in glauben, das Richtige zu tun  
>Utopie – ist es auf Vergebung zu hoffen, ich kann nur darum bitten<br>Neugier – besiegelt mein Schicksal nun  
>Grenzen – unwiderruflich überschritten<strong>

**Schicksal – vielleicht sollte es so sein?**  
><strong>Trauer – überschwemmt mich<strong>  
><strong>Irrsinn –ich bin ihm verfallen<strong>  
><strong>Reue – groß, nicht klein<strong>  
><strong>Bitten – möcht ich Dich<strong>  
><strong>Tränen – geweint in großen, wie in kleinen Hallen<strong>

**So viele Monate ist es her, dass ich alles zerstört habe, was mir wichtig war, wichtig ist und auf ewig sein wird.**  
><strong>So viele Male habe ich versucht, mich zu entschuldigen, aber damit würde ich Dein Vertrauen nicht zurück gewinnen können, das hast Du mir oft genug gesagt, wenn auch ohne Worte, einzig allein mit Deinen Augen gesprochen.<strong>  
><strong>So viele Tränen sind geweint und wieder getrocknet, doch hat sich nichts geändert, der Schmerz wird nicht weniger.<strong>  
><strong>So viele Nächte begleiten mich die Erinnerungen an unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit und zeigen mir, dass ich solch ein Glück nie wieder empfinden werde.<strong>  
><strong>So viele Schmerzen habe ich uns Beiden bereitet, ohne mir darüber im Klaren zu sein, ohne meinen oftmals viel gelobten Verstand zu benutzen.<strong>  
><strong>So viele Male in den letzten Monaten spielte ich mit dem Gedanken, mir das Leben zu nehmen und vor der Vergangenheit zu flüchten, auch wenn es feige ist, doch einen anderen Ausweg gibt es nicht.<strong>

**Severus – leb wohl.**

Das Geräusch der kratzenden Feder verstummte und kurze Zeit später erhob sich ein edler Gleitaar in die kühle Nachtluft.

Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür des kleinen Hauses und eine hagere Frauengestalt trat hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Zielstrebig trugen sie ihre Füße auf einen Felsvorsprung zu, welcher nicht weit von ihrem Haus entfernt lag.  
>Sie ließ den schweren, schmutzigen Umhang von ihren Schultern gleiten und trat an den Abgrund heran.<p>

Zur gleichen Zeit, viele Meilen entfernt, nahm ein dunkler Mann den Brief von dem Vogel entgegen.

Nervös strich er sich das lange, strähnige Haar aus dem von Schmerz gezeichneten Gesicht. Seine Hand zitterte, machte ihm das Lesen beinahe unmöglich, doch plötzlich durchfuhr seinen Körper ein Ruck und der Brief fiel achtlos auf den kalten Steinboden.  
>Angst nahm ihm die Luft zum atmen und er rannte, rannte als gäbe es kein Morgen. An der Appariergrenze Hogwarts angekommen, verschwand er mit einem „Plopp" und kam direkt vor dem kleinen, verlotterten Haus an.<br>Die Tür war nur leicht angelegt und dies ließ ihn nichts Gutes vermuten. Sein Blick glitt konzentriert durch die angrenzenden Felsen.  
>Da stand sie. Ihr Erscheinungsbild ließ nichts von der ehemals bildschönen, intelligenten Frau erahnen, nein, sie war ausgemergelt, ihr Haar war stumpf und hatte jeglichen Glanz verloren.<br>Ohne zu zögern lief er los und kam beinahe lautlos hinter ihr zum stehen.

„Nein!" Seine kraftvolle und teils Angst einflößende Stimme hatte einiges an Stärke eingebüßt und war nun mehr ein Hauchen, doch dieses Hauchen reichte aus, um zu ihr vor zu dringen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und ihr ungläubiger, hoffnungsloser Blick traf ihn.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte leicht ihre Schulter.

Er rang sichtlich um Fassung und versuchte nicht zu schwach zu klingen. „Hoffnung stirbt nie, Hermine."

Ein lautes Schluchzen durchbrach die Nacht und eine Frau barg ihr Gesicht an der Brust ihres Geliebten.

Liebe – eine nicht beeinflussbare Kraft


	27. Ausflug in die Muggelwelt

**So, liebe Freunde der guten Unterhaltung, wir gehen langsam in den Endspurt. Doch keine Panik, jeder Beitrag hier wurde geschrieben, damit ihr euren Spaß habt und ist gleichzeitig auch ein Dankeschön für eure Reviews und Favorisierungen. **

Unser Winzpuma, klein, niedlich und durchaus gefährlich, entführt euch jetzt in unser Nachbarland, das schöne Österreich. Für all diejenigen, die nicht ganz so firm mit der ausländischen Sprache sind, derer sie sich teilweise bedient, gibt es am Schluss noch ein paar Erklärungen. ;)

Und hier könnt ihr noch mehr von ihr lesen:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Eponine

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

A/N: Da meine Muse äußerst unwillig war, hat Razielle mir einige Plotbunnys aus ihrem hauseigenen Stall überlassen und zwar mit folgenden Vorgaben:

Es soll darin vorkommen:  
>- ein Spaziergang im Wald<br>- es wird eine Frau im Kleid mit roter Haube gesichtet  
>- ein Essen in einem urigen LokalKneipe  
>- ein spanisches und ein französisches Sprichwort (mit Übersetzung bitte)<br>- Weihnachten  
>- eine Kaisermelange und ein Einspänner<p>

Außerdem Danke an Schneekatze für ihre konstruktiven Anmerkungen und Anregungen!  
>Und nun viel Spaß mit den verrückten Auswüchsen meiner Fantasie!<p>

**Ausflug in die Muggelwelt **

**von**** Eponine**

Wien, Wien, nur du allein,

sollst stets die Stadt meiner Träume sein…

(Rudolf Sieczynski)

„Mais non! Si on ne leur donne pas de notes, c'est comme si on pissait dans un violon!", hallte Madame Maximes kräftige Stimme durch den Konferenzsaal. „Les élèves étrangers doivent apprendre quelque chose s'ils participent à un échange scolaire. Quand il n'y a pas de notes, ils n'ont pas de motivation!"

„Sie sagt, ein Schüleraustausch wäre für die Kats, wenn die Austauschschüler bekämen keine Noten", begann sogleich der kleine, dunkle Zauberer zu übersetzen, der in Madame Maximes Schatten beinahe unsichtbar war. „Sie sollen was lernen und das ge't nischt o'ne Noten, weil i'nen dann fe'lt die Motivation." Der Dolmetscher sprach ein recht gutes Deutsch, wenn auch mit starkem französischen Akzent.

„Wenn sie die Sprache nicht können, wie sollen sie da was lernen?", fiel ihr die Vertreterin der schwedischen Zaubererschule ins Wort. „Das geht so nicht, sie müssen einen Sprachkurs belegen, vorher!"

Sogleich redeten alle wild durcheinander. Etliche Knallfrösche aus dem Zauberstab des Tagungsvorsitzenden waren nötig, damit wieder Ruhe einkehrte. „Einer nach dem anderen bitte! Halten wir fest: es wird gefordert, dass die Austauschschüler die Sprache des jeweiligen Landes zumindest soweit beherrschen, dass sie dem Unterricht folgen können. Des Weiteren wird gewünscht, dass sie benotet werden. Wer möchte noch etwas hinzufügen?"

Erneut erhob sich lautes Geschnatter.

Minerva schloss kurz die Augen, um das Stimmengewirr auszublenden. Sie befand sich in den Räumen des Zaubereiministeriums in München, wo eine einwöchige Tagung der europäischen Zaubererschulen stattfand. Es waren Tage voller Diskussionen um Lehrinhalte, das Geheimhaltungsabkommen gegenüber den Muggeln und die Anerkennung von Abschlüssen. Gestern hatten sie gut vier Stunden lang über das Ausmaß der Schulpflicht gestritten. Heute standen die Bestimmungen für den Schüleraustausch auf dem Plan. Den Vorsitz führte ein Abgeordneter des deutschen Zaubereiministeriums, der deutsche Zaubereiminister selbst war ebenfalls anwesend, weil dies der letzte Tag war.

Minerva war hierher gekommen, weil Albus sie als Vertretung für Hogwarts geschickt hatte – und das hatte er wiederum getan, weil sie als einzige der Professorenschaft Deutsch sprach. Wie konnte es auch anders sein, wo doch ein Teil ihrer Verwandtschaft in Österreich wohnte!  
>Zugestimmt hatte sie aus zweierlei Gründen: Erstens wollte sie, dass Hogwarts gebührend vertreten wurde. Und zweitens hatte Albus ihr zugesagt, dass sie im Anschluss an diese Tagung Urlaub nehmen und ihren Cousin Heinrich in Wien besuchen konnte. „Ob deine Vertretung nun eine oder drei Wochen für dich unterrichtet, ist auch schon egal!", hatte er gesagt. Und da hatte Minerva zugestimmt.<p>

Doch sie musste zugeben, dass die Tagung recht anstrengend war. Nicht nur, dass ständig gedolmetscht werden musste, auch die vielen Leute und das ständige Stimmengewirr setzten ihr zu. Schließlich war Minerva es gewohnt, dass in ihrem Klassenzimmer Ruhe herrschte.  
>Mühsam riss sie sich aus ihren Überlegungen und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Diskussion. Es schien, als wären sie endlich zu einer Einigung gekommen, denn der Tagungsvorsitzende schwang gerade seinen Zauberstab, aus dem blaue Funken sprühten, woraufhin jedem Teilnehmer eine Kopie des Tagungsprotokolls zuschwebte.<p>

„Bien está lo que bien acaba", freute sich der spanische Schulleiter Esteban Montoro Riveras augenscheinlich.

„Ende gutt, ales gutt", übersetzte seine Dolmetscherin und warf ihre langen Haare auf den Rücken.

„Hiermit erkläre ich die Tagung für beendet!", verkündete der deutsche Zaubereiminister. „Ich wünsche Ihnen allen eine gute Heimreise."

Erleichtert seufzte Minerva auf. Endlich war die Konferenz vorbei, die ihre Geduld teilweise bis aufs Äußerste auf die Probe gestellt hatte. Nun aber stand das nächste Abenteuer auf dem Plan: mit dem Muggelzug von München über Salzburg (wo sie umsteigen musste), nach Wien zu fahren. Ungefähr fünf Stunden würde das dauern, hatte Heinrich ihr geschrieben. Und sie musste nicht nur versuchen, nicht in den falschen Zug ein- oder an der falschen Haltestelle auszusteigen, nein! Noch dazu musste sie mit Muggelgeld eine Fahrkarte kaufen und durfte sich möglichst nicht anmerken lassen, wie wenig Ahnung sie von der Muggelwelt hatte.

Sie flohte vom Tagungsgebäude in das Hotel im magischen München, in dem alle Teilnehmer untergebracht worden waren. Dort zog sie sich rasch um (Muggelklamotten, wie ungewohnt!), packte ihre Reisetasche und schrumpfte diese. Dann verließ sie den magischen Teil der Stadt und begab sich zu einer U-Bahnstation.  
>Merlin, steh mir bei!, dachte Minerva bei sich, als sie in die U-Bahn einstieg, die sie zum Münchener Bahnhof bringen würde.<p>

Fast fünf Stunden später saß Minerva im Zug und zupfte ein wenig nervös an ihrem knielangen Rock mit Schottenmuster herum. Sie fühlte sich immer etwas unwohl, wenn sie Muggelklamotten trug. Hier allerdings war es notwendig, da sie mit Heinrich ausgemacht hatte, dass sie eben mit dem Muggelzug nach Wien kommen würde.  
>Die dunkelhaarige Frau im Sitz gegenüber lächelte ihr freundlich zu, was Minerva noch mehr verunsicherte. Merlin, hoffentlich sah man ihr nicht an, dass sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben mit einem Muggelzug fuhr! Ihr anderer Sitznachbar tippte auf einem seltsamen Kästchen herum. Dann hielt er es ans Ohr und sprach hinein. Minerva musste sich zusammenreißen, um dieses Ding nicht allzu neugierig anzustarren. Nicht auszudenken, was die Leute sonst von ihr halten würden! Das musste ein Feloton sein, Charity Burbage hatte ihr mal in einer Schulpause davon erzählt. Damit konnten Muggel auch über weite Strecken miteinander kommunizieren, rief sie sich ins Gedächtnis.<p>

Zum fünften Mal innerhalb einer Viertelstunde blickte Minerva auf ihre Uhr: noch zehn Minuten bis zum Endbahnhof.  
>Ob sie Heinrich wohl erkennen würde?<p>

Heinrichs Mutter war die Schwester von Minervas Vater, die nach Wien geheiratet hatte. In ihrer Kindheit waren Cousin und Cousine beste Freunde gewesen, und obwohl Heinrich um fast zwei Jahre älter war, hatte er sie nie von oben herab behandelt.  
>Würden sie sich überhaupt noch verstehen? Das war die Frage, die sie am meisten beunruhigte. Früher hatten sie jeden Sommer zwei Monate miteinander verbracht und sich an Weihnachten gesehen. Doch damals waren sie beiden Kinder gewesen, was heute beinahe 70 Jahre her war! Eine lange Zeit, selbst für Zauberer. Sie hatte ihre österreichische Verwandtschaft auch schon fast vergessen gehabt. Doch dann war vorletzten Monat ihre Mutter verstorben und plötzlich hatte sich Minerva ganz ohne Verwandte in Schottland wiedergefunden. Durch einen Kondolenzbrief von Heinrich hatte sie sich wieder an diesen Verwandtschaftszweig erinnert. Um die freundschaftlichen Bande neu zu knüpfen, hatte Minerva nun diesen Besuch geplant.<p>

„Wir erreichen in Kürze Wien Westbahnhof", riss die Ansage des Schaffners Minerva aus ihren Gedanken. Hastig stopfte die Hexe das Journal Verwandlung und Transfiguration (getarnt als irgendein Klatschmagazin der Muggel, das sie in einem Zeitschriftengeschäft gesehen hatte) in ihre Handtasche, in der sich bereits ihre Reisetasche in geschrumpfter Form befand, und stand auf, um sich in den schon von anderen Reisenden verstopften Gang zu stellen.

Quietschend hielt der Zug an und nachdem eine Frau einen grün leuchtenden Punkt gedrückt hatte, glitten die Türen auf, wie durch Zauberhand (als sie dieses Wort dachte, konnte Minerva sich ein Lachen nicht verbeißen, was ihr einen konsternierten Blick von Seiten einiger Mitreisender eintrug). „Wien Westbahnhof, Willkommen in Wien Westbahnhof. Sie befinden sich auf Bahnsteig 12. Ihre nächsten Reisemöglichkeiten sind…", wehte eine blecherne Ansage durch die offenen Zugtüren herein.  
>Vor ihr quälte sich ein beleibter, älterer Herr mit einem dicken Koffer aus dem Zug.<p>

„Minerva!", donnerte eine Stimme quer über den Bahnsteig, kaum dass sie aus dem Waggon geklettert war. Sie drehte sich nach der Lärmquelle um. Mit beiden Armen winkend kam Heinrich auf sie zugestürmt, packte sie um die Hüften, hob sie hoch und wirbelte sie einmal im Kreis. In diesem Moment fühlte Minerva sich wie ein junges Mädchen; damals hatte ihr Großvater sie immer dergestalt herumgewirbelt. Als er sie wieder absetzte, merkte sie, dass alle am Bahnsteig stehenden Muggel die beiden befremdet anstarrten. Minerva konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken: schließlich kam es sicherlich nicht oft vor, dass zwei augenscheinlich alte Menschen sich wie zwei Teenager benahmen. Doch es war ihr reichlich egal, was andere Leute von ihr dachten.

Minerva hielt Heinrich eine Armlänge von sich entfernt und betrachtete ihren Cousin. Seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten (was gut und gerne mehrere Jahrzehnte her sein mochte), war Heinrichs einst blondes Haar ergraut. Zusammen mit dem grünen Lodenhut, den er stets auf seinen Locken trug, sah er ein wenig wie Alm-Öhi aus, aus dem Buch „Heidi", das ihnen Heinrichs Großmutter väterlicherseits immer vorgelesen hatte, als sie beide noch Kinder waren.

„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen, Heinrich." Minerva drückte ihren Cousin an sich und wischte sich heimlich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Das kann ich nur zurückgeben!", dröhnte dieser und grinste breit.  
>Minerva musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Obwohl Heinrich zweisprachig aufgewachsen war, hörte sich sein Englisch lustig an, denn er sprach die Wörter oft recht österreichisch aus.<p>

Dann wurde er ernst. „Das mit deiner Mutter tut mir sehr leid. Ich wollte zum Begräbnis kommen, aber genau an dem Wochenende hat meine älteste Tochter ihr drittes Kind bekommen."  
>„Danke für deine Worte." Minerva drückte seinen Arm. „Du bist schon wieder Großvater geworden? Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"<br>„Dank dir schön!" Das Grinsen kehrte in Heinrichs Gesicht zurück. „Wo ist dein Gepäck?", fragte der Cousin weiter, diesmal aber auf Deutsch. Minerva deutete auf ihre Handtasche. Heinrichs Augen weiteten sich. Dann grinste er: „Ich sehe, du bist durch und durch eine Hexe!"

Eine ältere Dame, die seine Worte gehört hatte, schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf und klopfte ihm mit ihrem Regenschirm auf den Unterarm: „Solch ein Wort sagt man keiner Dame, das gehört sich nicht!", tadelte sie ihn.  
>Heinrich unterdrückte ein weiteres Grinsen. Stattdessen verbeugte er sich galant vor der Dame, dann bot er Minerva seinen Arm an und führte sie zum Ausgang.<p>

Vor dem Bahnhof mussten sie an einer roten Ampel warten. Eine Straßenbahn fuhr ratternd an ihnen vorbei. „Möchtest du gleich zu mir oder wollen wir zuerst ein bisschen Wien erkunden?", wollte der Cousin wissen.  
>„Die Beine vertreten wäre angenehm", erwiderte Minerva, woraufhin er sie zur U-Bahn führte. Interessiert beäugte Minerva die Rolltreppe, danach den Fahrkartenautomat: „Erstaunlich, was die Muggel alles können, was?", flüsterte sie ihm zu und kam sich beinahe so vor wie Arthur Weasley, während sie dabei zusah, wie der Automat ihre Fahrkarte und das Wechselgeld ausspuckte. „Ich bin schon ewig nicht mehr so lange in der Muggelwelt unterwegs gewesen!"<br>„Ich vergesse immer, dass du ja eine reinblütige Hexe bist, für mich ist das alles selbstverständlich", sagte Heinrich, dem als Sohn eines Muggels und einer Hexe die Muggelwelt genauso geläufig war wie die Zaubererwelt.

Am Stephansplatz stiegen sie aus und standen kurze Zeit später vor dem Stephansdom. Hier tummelten sich Reisegruppen, Touristen und Menschen in Verkleidungen, die Minerva an die Barockzeit erinnerten: sie trugen unter anderem weiße Perücken. „Wegen Mozart", erklärte Heinrich ihr.  
>Dann ging es kreuz und quer durch die Wiener Innenstadt. Immer wieder blieb Heinrich stehen, um seiner Cousine dieses oder jenes zu zeigen oder näher zu erklären. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit dachte Minerva, ihre Füße würden gleich abfallen. Als sie diese Tatsache Heinrich gegenüber erwähnte, führte dieser sie in ein Kaffeehaus.<p>

Kaffee klang gut. Minerva griff nach der Karte. Zunächst wollte sie einen einfachen Cappuccino bestellen. Doch dann überlegte sie es sich anders. Warum nicht mal etwas Neues ausprobieren? „Ich hätte gerne einen Einspänner", sagte sie zum Kellner.  
>„Für mich eine Kaisermelange", gab Heinrich seine Bestellung auf.<br>Der Kellner nickte und verschwand. Kurze Zeit später stand das Gewünschte vor ihnen auf dem Tisch. Etwas misstrauisch beäugte Minerva ihr Getränk, dann kostete sie vorsichtig. Es schmeckte erstaunlich gut.

„Wolln'S auch was zum Essen?" Der Kellner stand wieder neben ihrem Tisch.  
>„Haben Sie Süßigkeiten zum Mitnehmen?", wollte Minerva wissen und dachte dabei an Albus. Dieser würde sich sicherlich über eine typisch österreichische Süßspeise freuen.<br>„Aber freilich, kommen'S mit!" Der Kellner führte sie zu einer gläsernen Vitrine.  
>Lange betrachtete Minerva die Köstlichkeiten, wobei sie sich Albus' begeistertes Gesicht vorstellte, was in ihr Sehnsucht nach ihm auslöste. Schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck: „Ich hätte gerne je ein Stück Sacher- und Esterházy-Torte zum Mitnehmen, sowie eine kleine Schachtel mit Mozartkugeln."<br>„Sehr wohl!" Die Dame hinter der Vitrine packte ihr das Gewünschte ein und nahm das Geld entgegen.  
>Minerva kehrte zu ihrem Platz zurück.<p>

Angeregt plaudernd saßen sie so lange im Kaffeehaus, bis sich ihnen ein Kellner näherte: „Tschuldigen'S, aber wir schließen jetzt. Wenn'S bitte zahlen würden."  
>„Ich lade dich ein", sagte Heinrich, als Minerva ihr Portmonee heraus kramen wollte und gleichzeitig zu vermeiden versuchte, dass der Kellner ihre geschrumpfte Reisetasche sah.<p>

Draußen zog Heinrich seine Cousine in eine dunkle Nebengasse, packte sie am Arm und disapparierte mit ihr. Wenige Sekunden später tauchten sie in seinem Gartenschuppen wieder auf. Hustend blickte Minerva sich um. Im Mondlicht tanzten Staubkörner und sie stolperte prompt über einen Stecken, an dessen Ende sich ein weiterer Stecken befand, an dem kleine Zinken befestigt waren (später erfuhr sie, dass es sich um einen Rechen handelte). „Hier entlang", wies Heinrich ihr den Weg, führte sie aus dem Schuppen, durch den Garten und öffnete dann einladend die Haustüre: „Willkommen in Bisamberg!"  
>Das Haus war schon alt und stand am Ende der Siedlung, was ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte. Das Gästezimmer befand sich im oberen Stockwerk, die Flurwände zierten Fotos von Heinrichs verstorbener Frau, ihren zwei Kindern und den Enkeln.<p>

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie im Dorf und in Heinrichs Garten, der wunderbar zum Faulenzen und Entspannen geeignet war. Außerdem zeigte Heinrich ihr die Umgebung. Meistens fuhr er, der Halbblüter, mit dem Auto. Für ihre unzähligen Spaziergänge hatte er seiner Cousine eine Hose seiner ältesten Tochter geliehen. Als sie sich das erste Mal in Hosen im Spiegel betrachtete, konnte Minerva nicht anders, als ungläubig zu starren. So sah sie, die ansonsten immer entweder in Umhang oder in Röcken herumlief, ganz anders aus. Irgendwie… rebellisch, fand sie. Und das gefiel ihr. Was würde Albus dazu sagen?, fragte sie sich. Und beim Gedanken an ihren Vorgesetzten und Freund umspielte ein Lächeln ihren Mund.

Gegen Ende ihres Urlaubes bei Heinrich fragte Minerva ihn nach einer Möglichkeit, wo sie österreichischen Wein herbekommen konnte. Filius war ein Weinliebhaber und sie hatte ihm eine Flasche als Mitbringsel versprochen. Der Cousin schlug den Besuch bei einem Heurigen vor.  
>„Heuriger? Was ist denn das?", wollte Minerva wissen.<br>„Ein typisch österreichischer Begriff", setzte Heinrich zur Erklärung an. „Ein Heuriger ist eine Art uriges Lokal, in dem die Winzer ihren Wein ausschenken und dazu kalte Speisen servieren dürfen, die aus ihrer eigenen Erzeugung stammen. Du kriegst also zum Beispiel alle möglichen heimischen Wurst-, Fleisch- oder Käsesorten, Aufstriche, Brot, Gebäck und so weiter. Hast du Lust?"  
>„Gerne." Wieder musste Minerva an Albus denken und daran, was dieser wohl sagen würde, wenn er in einem Lokal essen gehen würde, in dem es keine Süßspeisen gab.<p>

Also fuhren die beiden mit los zu einem Heurigen in der Nähe von Bisamberg; inzwischen hatte sich Minerva ans Autofahren gewöhnt, sodass ihr nicht mehr in jeder Kurve schlecht wurde.

Der Heurige sah aus, wie Minerva sich ein uriges, österreichisches Lokal vorgestellt hatte – so richtig klischeehaft und kitschig. Diesmal ließ sie Heinrich bestellen.  
>Vorsichtig nippte sie an ihrem Weißwein, der einen herben und doch fruchtigen Geschmack auf ihrer Zunge entfaltete. Dann blickte sie auf das hölzerne Schneidbrett, auf dem zwei verschiedene Wurstsorten, Aufstrich, Brot und Essiggurken lagen. Sie schnitt ein Stück Wurst ab und roch daran. Ungewohnt, aber nicht schlecht. Vorsichtig biss sie ab.<br>Neben ihr kaute Heinrich bereits mit vollen Backen an seinem Brot. Er schluckte den Bissen hinunter. „Und, wie schmeckt's?"  
>„Ganz gut." Minerva griff nun mit beiden Händen zu.<p>

Entspannt ließ lehnte sie sich nach dem Essen zurück, genoss den Wein und ließ sich von der leisen Musik berieseln, die durch den Schankraum schwebte. Volksmusik. Normalerweise mochte Minerva diese nicht besonders – vor allem, da Heinrichs Großvater andauernd österreichische Volksmusik gehört hatte, damals, als sie fast jeden Sommer bei ihrem Cousin verbracht hatte –, doch hier passte sie zum Ambiente.

Später ließ Minerva sich eine Flasche des Weißweins einpacken, den sie getrunken hatten und von dem sie glaubte, er könnte Filius schmecken. Sie selbst hatte von Wein absolut keine Ahnung, sie trank lieber Tee.

Wieder bestand Heinrich darauf, sie einzuladen. Und Minerva ließ es zu. Es war lange her, seit sich ein Mann so um sie gekümmert hatte. Und auch wenn es sich bei diesem Mann nur um ihren Cousin handelte – sie genoss es.

„Möchtest du noch ein wenig spazieren gehen, Minerva?"  
>„Ich hab aber nicht die richtige Kleidung dafür an…" Zweifelnd blickte Minerva auf ihren Rock und ihre Schnallenschuhe.<br>„Wir machen doch keine Bergtour!", beschwichtigte Heinrich sie. „Ich hätte da an den Wienerwald gedacht, dort gibt es gemütliche Wanderwege, nichts Anstrengendes."  
>„In Ordnung."<p>

Also fuhren sie noch ein Stück mit dem Auto, stiegen dann aus und schlenderten durch den Wienerwald. Mücken umsurrten sie, stachen zu, bis Minerva einen Schutzzauber um sie beide herum bewirkte. Es war ein lauer, angenehmer Herbstabend. Die Sonne schien für diese Jahreszeit noch recht warm, an den Bäumen hatten sich schon die ersten Blätter verfärbt. Trockenes Laub raschelte unter ihren Füßen. Minerva mochte dieses Geräusch. Es erinnerte sie an ihre Kindheit und an ihre Großmutter, die sie im Herbst immer mitgenommen hatte in den Wald, um dann dort, abseits von missbilligenden Blicken, mit ihrer Enkelin durch Laubhaufen zu tollen.

Außer dem Gezwitscher der Vögel war es sehr still. Hie und da raschelte es im Unterholz, sie bekamen aber nie das Tier zu sehen, das für dieses Geräusch verantwortlich war. Schweigend liefen die beiden nebeneinander her und genossen die klare Abendluft.

Plötzlich ertönte rechts neben dem Weg ein lautes Knacken, dann raschelte es vernehmlich, so als würde sich etwas Großes durchs Unterholz bewegen. Minervas Hand schloss sich fest um ihren Zauberstab, den sie in der Jackentasche versteckt hatte, und zog ihn hervor, bereit, sich und Heinrich zu verteidigen, falls dies notwendig sein sollte.  
>Doch anstatt eines Wildschweins oder Fuchses oder sonst eines wilden Tieres blitzte etwas Rotes zwischen den Bäumen auf, immer wieder. Rasch trat Minerva näher an den Wegrand. Dort drüben ging eine Gestalt durch die Bäume, ein Mädchen im roten Kleid, das eine rote Haube trug. Das Mädchen kam geradewegs auf Minerva zu und blieb dann vor ihr stehen, so dicht, dass sich ihre Schuhspitzen berührten. Dann blickte es auf, Minerva direkt in die Augen und diese erkannte, dass es sich keineswegs um ein Mädchen handelte sondern um eine alterslos wirkende, winzige Frau, die ihr gerade mal bis zur Brust reichte.<p>

Die Frau betrachtete Minerva so eindringlich, dass sich diese in ihre Kindheit zurückversetzt fühlte. Ihre Großmutter hatte sie ebenfalls stets so angeblickt, wenn die kleine Minerva etwas ausgefressen hatte. Dann sprach die Frau plötzlich: „Dein inneres Tier ist eine Katze, nicht wahr?"  
>Wie vom Donner gerührt starrte Minerva sie an. Wie… woher… ist diese Frau eine Hexe? Ihre Gedanken rasten.<br>„Und du hast magische Kräfte", sprach die Frau weiter und berührte sacht Minervas Zauberstab, den diese immer noch in der Hand hielt und komplett vergessen hatte. „Setz dich." Sie deutete auf einen mit Moos bewachsenen Baumstamm.

In diesem Moment trat Heinrich vor. „Rühr sie nicht an!", knurrte er. Er war wie vom Kopf geschlagen. Seit wann konnte das verrückte Rotkäppchen sprechen?  
>Die Fremde lachte leise. „Erstens: natürlich kann ich sprechen! Aber das tu ich nicht mit jedem dahergelaufenen Idioten. Zweitens: auch wenn alle das behaupten, bin ich nicht verrückt, weißt du", entgegnete sie sanft. „Aber es lebt sich besser, wenn die Umwelt das glaubt. Ich habe auch nie behauptet, die Sieben Zwerge vergiftet zu haben, falls dir dieses Gerücht ebenfalls zu Ohren gekommen ist."<br>Heinrich war nun zutiefst schockiert. Konnte Rotkäppchen Gedanken lesen?

„Ich werde Rotkäppchen genannt", erklärte die Frau.

„Rotkappe?", entfuhr es Minerva. „Was hat eine Frau mit roter Haube mit diesen Tierwesen zu tun? Sie stürzen sich doch nicht etwa auf Fußgänger, die in der Nähe von Schlachtfeldern spazieren gehen, um diese zu verprügeln, oder?"  
>„Hör ihr doch mal zu!", fiel ihr Heinrich ins Wort. „Rotkäppchen nicht Rotkappe. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an das Märchen vom Rotkäppchen, das meine Oma uns damals immer vorgelesen hat? In dem das Mädchen mit der roten Kappe seine kranke Großmutter besucht und von einem Wolf gefressen wird?"<p>

In Minervas Kopf stieg dunkel eine Erinnerung auf. „Doch, ein wenig."

Die Frau lächelte wieder. „Ich wohne in einer Hütte im Wald. Normalerweise gehen hier nur Normalsterbliche spazieren. Aber heute lag Magie in der Luft… also bin ich hierhergekommen. Deine Magie kenne ich bereits" Sie nickte Heinrich zu, „aber ich war an der ihren interessiert. Deine Magie ist stark", sprach sie nun direkt zu Minerva, die sie aus großen Augen anstarrte und sich absolut überrumpelt vorkam. „Ich wollte sie fühlen… darf ich?"  
>Und ohne Minervas Antwort abzuwarten griff sie nach deren Hand. Als ihre Handflächen sich berührten, war es der Minerva, als durchführe sie ein Stromschlag. „Wie ich es mir gedacht habe", murmelte Rotkäppchen leise.<p>

Sie blickte zu Heinrich, der die Schultern zuckte und die kleine Frau immer noch misstrauisch beäugte.

Schließlich richtete Rotkäppchen ihre eigentümlich hellen Augen wieder auf Minerva. „Falls du dich das fragst: nein, ich bin keine Hexe, zumindest keine aus deiner Welt." Erneut umspielte ein Lächeln ihre Mundwinkel. „Doch lass dir von mir sagen, dass auch ich gewisse Kräfte besitze, anders als deine, doch nicht unerhebliche. Hier." Ruckartig ließ sie Minervas Hand los, zog stattdessen ein Säckchen aus ihrer Kleidertasche, da sie der älteren Hexe überreichte. „Dieses Amulett soll dich schützen vor allem Übel, das noch auf dich zukommen wird. Danke für diese Begegnung, dich haben die Engel zu mir geschickt."  
>Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste Minervas Stirn, dann verschwand sie so leise, wie sie gekommen war.<p>

Cousin und Cousine starrten sich an. „Was war das?", wisperte Minerva.

„Ich kann dir nur so viel sagen, dass diese Frau wohl eines Tages hier im Wald auf tauchte und immer wieder von Spaziergängern gesichtet wurde. Wenn man sie angesprochen hat, reagierte sie nicht. Schließlich hat man sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht und dort untersucht. Doch weil ihr nichts fehlte, entließ man sie wieder. Die Leute hier sagen, dass Rotkäppchen ein wenig verrückt und wirr im Kopf ist. Wovon sie lebt, weiß niemand hier", fuhr Heinrich beim Anblick von Minervas Gesichtsausdruck fort. „Rotkäppchen steht unter Beobachtung, doch sie gilt als harmlos. Bis heute hat sie mit niemandem gesprochen…"

„Da fällt mir ein: was sind die Sieben Zwerge?", wollte Minerva wissen.

Oh, das…" Heinrich lachte. „Das ist auch ein Muggelmärchen und stammt aus Schneewittchen und die Sieben Zwerge. Rotkäppchen hat eigentlich nichts mit diesem Märchen zu tun, keine Ahnung, woher dieses Gerücht stammt." Nachdenklich drehte Heinrich seinen Hut in den Händen. „Aber weißt du, was interessant an dieser Geschichte ist? Schon bevor diese Frau hierhergekommen ist, gab es in dieser Gegend eine Legende um ein Mädchen im roten Kleid, das eine Dämonin gewesen sein und immer wieder Männer verführt und somit in den Tod geführt haben soll."

„Ach ja?" Minerva hatte sich schon immer für alte Sagen und Legenden interessiert, mitunter ein Grund, weshalb sie damals Mythologie als Nebenfach belegt hatte. „Erzähl mal!"

„Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an die ganze Geschichte, aber es gibt eine Ballade dazu, die ich dir in gekürzter Form vortragen kann, wenn du willst."  
>„Lass hören!"<p>

Und Heinrich begann:

„Ein Mann ritt durch den dunklen Tann,  
>der Mond schien hell, der Weg war lang,<br>als er ein Klagen hörte.  
>Es kam von einer holden Maid,<br>sie steckt' in einem roten Kleid.  
>Wie sehr sie ihn betörte!<p>

Sie saß still da am Wegesrand,  
>ein Blümchen in der rechten Hand<br>und winkte ihn zu sich.  
>Der wack're Bursch eilt' schnell herbei,<br>jed'ge Warnung war ihm einerlei,  
>dass sie einer Teuflin glich.<p>

Willig folgt er unters Blätterdach,  
>wo sie ihn küsst' doch dann, oh ach,<br>zeigt' sie ihr wahr's Gesicht.  
>Sein aufgeriss'nes Aug erblickt'<br>den Dämon, der sich an ihm erquickt',  
>dann erlosch sein Lebenslicht."<p>

„Hui!" Minerva schüttelte sich. „Vielleicht hättest du mir diese Ballade bei dir zu Hause vortragen sollen." Etwas unbehaglich blickte sie sich um, die Hand wieder fester um ihren Zauberstab geklammert. Die Dämmerung war bereits über sie hereingebrochen und hier unter den Bäumen wirkte es noch dunkler. Über ihren Köpfen schrie ein Käuzchen, neben dem Weg raschelte es.  
>Raschen Schrittes machten sie sich auf den Rückweg.<p>

Im Auto fragte Minerva dann: „Meinst du, diese Ballade beruht auf einer wahren Begebenheit?"  
>Heinrich schwieg eine Zeit lang. „Nun ja", meinte er dann bedächtig. „Es heißt doch, dass in jeder Legende ein Körnchen Wahrheit steckt, nicht wahr? Das solltest du mit deinem Nebenfach am besten wissen!"<p>

„Du hattest ja gefragt… vielleicht wollte Rotkäppchen uns ja deutlich machen, dass es auch Muggel gibt, die gewisse Kräfte besitzen?", sagte Minerva halblaut, so als spräche sie mit sich selbst.

„Ich weiß nicht…" Heinrich schien nicht überzeugt und startete das Auto.

Den Rückweg legten sie schweigend zurück, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Doch auch der schönste Urlaub neigt sich irgendwann dem Ende zu. Und so kam es, dass Minerva zwei Tage nach ihrem Spaziergang im Wienerwald ihre Sachen nebst den Mitbringseln in die Reisetasche packte, diese mittels eines Zaubers schrumpfen ließ, ihre Handtasche ebenfalls verkleinerte und beides in ihren Reiseumhang steckte. Diesmal wollte sie nämlich auf magischem Wege reisen.

Deshalb fuhren sie mit dem Auto – denn aus einem für Minerva unverständlichen Grund liebte Heinrich das Autofahren – nach Wien, wo der Cousin in der Nähe der Mariahilferstraße parkte und dann mit ihr die belebte Einkaufsstraße entlanglief. Hier nämlich befand sich der Eingang zum magischen Teil Wiens.  
>Vor einem unscheinbaren Lokal blieb Heinrich stehen. Die Muggel liefen einfach daran vorbei und wenn ihr Blick zufällig in die Richtung des Lokals fiel, so schweifte er sofort wieder ab. Zum Rattenschwanz stand wenig einladend mit abblätternden Lettern auf einem alten Holzschild.<br>Gemeinsam traten sie ein.

Der Wirt kam geschäftig auf sie zugeeilt. „Ich möchte bitte per Flohpulver von hier nach München reisen", erklärte Minerva.  
>„Natürlich, meine Liebe, einen Moment." Der Wirt enteilte ins Hinterzimmer.<p>

Es war nämlich so, dass Minerva von Wien nach München flohen musste, von dort dann in den Tropfenden Kessel, bevor sie vom Pub in der Winkelgasse schließlich nach Hogwarts würde flohen können. Die Strecke war zu weit, um sie in einem Durchgang schaffen zu können.

„Bitt'schön!" Der Wirt streckte ihr eine Blechdose entgegen, aus der ihr Flohpulver entgegen glitzerte.

Minerva wandte sich an Heinrich: „Danke dir für den schönen Urlaub! Es war wirklich toll, dich wiederzusehen."  
>„Gleichfalls." Er umarmte sie herzlich.<br>„Bis zum nächsten Treffen darf nicht wieder so viel Zeit verstreichen", meinte Minerva. „Willst du mich nicht in Schottland besuchen kommen, an Weihnachten?"  
>„Gerne!"<p>

Minerva lächelte erfreut. Dann nahm sie eine Handvoll Flohpulver, rief den Namen des Lokals, das den Übergang zum magischen München darstellte, trat ins Feuer und verschwand. Und während sie an vielen verschiedenen Kaminen vorbeiflog, dachte sie an Rotkäppchen und an die Botschaft, die dieser Frau ihr übermitteln wollte: dass es auch außerhalb der Zaubererwelt so etwas wie Magie gab. Darüber muss ich unbedingt mit Albus sprechen!

Heinrich hingegen machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Auto.

- ENDE -

Ein Einspänner ist eine bestimmte Art der Zubereitung für einen Kaffe. Es handelt sich dabei um einen großen Schwarzen im Glas mit sehr viel Schlagobers (=Schlagsahne), serviert mit einem extra Staubzucker-Streuer am Tablett. Traditionell wird der heiße Kaffee durch den kalten Schlagobers getrunken. Einspänner waren Kutschen für Dienstleistungen im alten Wien, die für Aufgaben benutzt wurden wie heutzutage Taxis oder Botendienste. Der Einspänner (Kaffee) bleibt aufgrund der dichten Obersdecke lange warm und wärmt die frierende Hand eines Kutschers durch das Glas sehr lange. Musste die Fahrt aber rasch aufgenommen werden, verrührte man den kalten Obers mit dem Kaffee und der Einspänner konnte rasch getrunken werden. [Quelle: Wikipedia]  
>Kaisermelange: Ebenfalls eine bestimmte Art der Zubereitung für Kaffee, in diesem Fall ist es eine Melange mit Eidotter und Cognac. (Eine Melange ist ein Verlängerter mit heißer Milch zu gleichen Teilen, meist mit Milchschaum – ähnlich einem Cappuccino.) [Quelle: Wikipedia]<p>

A/N2: Sowohl die Geschehnisse im Wienerwald um die Frau namens Rotkäppchen, als auch die Legende um die von mir gedichtete Ballade sind frei erfunden!

A/N3: Die Autorin dementiert jegliche Gerüchte, die einen Selfinsert behaupten und schwört bei Merlins Grab, dass sie mit dem Tod der Sieben Zwerge nichts, aber auch gar nichts zu tun hatte! *Zu einigen Rudlern schielt* (Außerdem sind die Zwerge sowieso wiederbelebt worden! *grummel*) :-P


	28. Geistreich

**Das Oktoberfest nähert sich schon wieder dem Ende, Halloween naht: Kein Wunder, dass sich unsere Viecher ein wenig mit Geistern und Gespenstern beschäftigen…;) **

Unser kleines Schweizer Tierchen – ein Vielfraß -, erzählt euch etwas über einen der Professoren. Nicht über Snape oder McGonagall oder irgendeinen der anderen Langweiler, nein… Heute geht es um Professor Binns!

Und natürlich, natürlich – schaut doch auch mal bei ihren anderen Geschichten vorbei, denn es lohnt sich!

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/nbee.

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

DISCLAIMER: Wie immer gehört mir nichts, alle Rechte bleiben bei JKR. Bloss die Idee für diesen OS ist allein MEINS! An dieser Stelle gleich ein herzliches Dankeschön an meine Beta Tlana Isimi, die ganz schön viel zu tun hatte – ausnahmsweise!

**Geist-reich **

**von**** nbee****  
><strong>  
>Nichts war wie vorher, soviel war Cuthbert Binns klar, als er durch die Gänge des Schlosses streifte und schließlich inne hielt. Er war im Lehrerzimmer eingeschlafen - was ihm all die Jahre vorher noch nie passiert war. Und dann dieser merkwürdige Traum ... Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf zum Unterricht. Er musste sich beeilen. Fürs Frühstück war es bereits zu spät. Aber er hatte ausnahmsweise ohnehin keinen Appetit.<p>

Es war einfach nicht sein Tag, oder viel eher: Es war nicht einmal seine Woche oder sein Monat. Der Unterricht verlief wie üblich. Prof. Binns war sehr darauf bedacht, den Schulstoff exakt vorzutragen und sich durch nichts ablenken zu lassen. Aber neuerdings hatte er ein ausgesprochen schlechtes Namensgedächtnis, was ihm wirklich Sorgen bereitete. Mehr als einmal fand er sich zudem an irgendeinem Ort im Schloss wieder, von dem er nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er überhaupt existierte. Als gäbe es keine Wände und Türen. Es passierte ihm sogar, dass die Klasse zusammenschrak, wenn er den Raum betrat. Es war ja nicht so, als hätte er den Weg direkt durch die Wandtafel gewählt. Aber die Schüler reagierten dennoch merkwürdig auf ihn. Anders als sonst …

Der Spätsommer ging in einen regnerischen Herbst über, doch heuer vertrug er die Kälte und die Nässe erstaunlich gut, was übrigens nicht nur daran lag, dass er einfach das Schloss nicht verließ. Irgendetwas stimmte trotzdem nicht mit ihm. Oft saß Cuthberth am Fenster und starrte über die Ländereien, ohne wirklich hinzusehen. Er bemerkte lediglich beiläufig, wie sich das Laub verfärbte, die Blätter von den Bäumen fielen und ganz offensichtlich die Zeit verging. Nur für ihn schien sie still zu stehen. Er dachte darüber nach, wann er das letzte Mal Hunger verspürt hatte. Und niemanden schien es zu beunruhigen, wenn er nichts ass. So wanderte er oft ruhelos durch Hogwarts und versuchte, sich zu erinnern, wann dieser wundersame Zustand begonnen hatte. Bevor er den Krankenflügel aufsuchte, musste er sich zuerst einmal selber darüber klar werden, was denn nun sein Problem war.

Und dann geschah es: Es unterlief ihm ein wirklich peinliches Missgeschick, als er wieder einmal ziellos durchs Schloss irrte. Unverhofft stand er in einer Mädchentoilette, in welcher sich zu allem Überfluss ausgerechnet in diesem Moment eine Schülerin aufhalten musste! Die junge Dame war zwar ein Geist, aber die ganze Angelegenheit war ihm trotzdem sehr unangenehm. Sie schien geweint zu haben und war außerdem von oben bis unten nass. Er wollte sich augenblicklich möglichst dezent zurückziehen. Als sie ihn jedoch erblickte, trocknete sie ihre Tränen, strich sich die nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und grüsste ihn artig.

Immerhin kam er nicht in Verlegenheit, ihren Namen vergessen zu haben. Cuthberth erinnerte sich genau an Myrthe, die er in jüngeren Jahren unterrichtet hatte. Sie war ein aufmerksames Mädchen gewesen, welches wegen seiner Brille oft gehänselt worden war. Auch war das Kind nicht gerade hübsch und bei seinen Mitschülern alles andere als beliebt gewesen. Das hatte ihn oft schmerzlich an seine eigene Schulzeit erinnert, wo er als hässlicher Langweiler und Pedant abgestempelt worden war. Er wusste natürlich auch sehr genau, unter welch tragischen Umständen Myrthe gestorben war. Doch er hatte völlig vergessen, dass ihr Geist noch immer in Hogwarts weilte.

Nun schenkte Myrthe ihm ein entzücktes Lächeln. "Professor! Wie schön, dass Sie mich besuchen kommen."

Cuthberth wurde verlegen. Sie strahlte ihn an wie damals, als er noch ein junger Lehrer gewesen war und sich eingebildet hatte, sie sei möglicherweise ein klein wenig verliebt in ihn. Bloß wurde sie nicht mehr rot dabei. Deshalb stammelte er nur: "Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, Miss. Ich war ganz in Gedanken und hatte niemals die Absicht, Sie hier zu belästigen."

"Aber nicht doch!", versicherte ihm der Geist und schniefte noch einmal. "Ich freue mich sehr, dass Sie hier sind. Wollen wir zusammen eine Runde schwimmen gehen?"

Vor lauter Überraschung starrte er sie mit offenem Mund an. So etwas hatte ihn noch nie jemand gefragt. Nicht in den letzten 50 Jahren, nicht um diese Jahreszeit und schon gar nicht in einer Mädchentoilette. Doch ehe er seine Bedenken äußern konnte, plapperte sie weiter: "Nun kommen Sie schon! Hier geht es lang."

Sie trat auf ihn zu und nahm seine Hand. Es war seltsam. Sie war ein Geist, und doch konnte er ihre Berührung fühlen. So liess er sich in seiner Verwunderung einfach mitziehen, bis sie vor einer Toilette stehen blieben. Myrthe deutete auf das Klo und sagte: "Sie zuerst."

Nun fühlte sich der Professor doch reichlich unbehaglich, seine Begleiterin schien es aber sofort zu bemerken. "Keine Sorge, die Leitung endet direkt im Grossen See. Sie werden sehen, es ist herrlich!"  
>Binns wich noch einen weiteren Schritt zurück. "Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe nicht Ihre Konstitution und es ziemt sich nicht, Sie zu begleiten."<p>

Myrthes Begeisterung wich Ratlosigkeit. Nachdenklich und schweigend betrachtete sie ihn eine Weile. Er hätte gerne gewusst, was sie sich überlegte. Plötzlich hatte er eine Idee, doch noch bevor er sie fassen konnte, zog die junge Dame ihn plötzlich sehr selbstbewusst an seinem Arm wieder näher zu sich heran. "Vertrauen Sie mir einfach."

Mit einem kleinen Jauchzer stürzte sie sich kopfüber in die Toilettenschüssel und riss ihn mit. Es geschah dann ganz und gar nicht das, was der Professor erwartet hätte. Er stieß nirgends an und fegte mit seiner Begleiterin scheinbar ungehindert durch die Rohre. Er landete auch nicht mit einem lauten Platsch im See, sondern glitt ganz sanft hinab in die Tiefen des Wassers. Er war viel zu verblüfft, um überhaupt etwas zu denken. Also folgte er Myrthe, die offenbar zielstrebig in eine Richtung schwamm. Während er versuchte, sie nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er auch unter Wasser hervorragend atmen konnte. Das war zwar verwirrend, aber in den letzten Wochen wunderte ihn eigentlich nichts mehr.

Schließlich gelangten sie ans Ufer. Er kannte den Ort genau, war aber schon seit Jahren nicht mehr bei den Gräbern gewesen. Myrthe setzte sich und liess die Füsse ins Wasser baumeln. Dann zeigte Sie auf einen Grabstein. Cuthberth stieg aus dem See und trat zögerlich etwas näher. Der Vollmond schien hell und ließ die Szenerie gespenstisch erscheinen. Nebelfetzen wechselten sich ab mit bizarren Schatten, welche das fahle Mondlicht durch das Geäst der allmählich kahl werdenden Bäume warf.

Als er näher trat, bemerkte er ganz nebenbei, dass sein eigener Schatten fehlte. Cuthberth Binns schluckte. Er ahnte bereits, was er auf dem Grabstein lesen würde. Wie erstarrt blickte er auf seinen eigenen Namen und das Datum, welches seinen Todestag bezeichnete. Er war schon seit Wochen nicht mehr am Leben, und nun, da ihm dieser Umstand in dicken Ziffern auf hellem Granit entgegen prangte, überraschte ihn das auch nicht wirklich. Plötzlich setzten sich all die Puzzleteile zusammen, die er seit jenem Tag gesammelt hatte, als er im Lehrerzimmer eingenickt war und ihm das Aufstehen so unendlich schwer gefallen war, dass er alle Kraft dazu hatte aufwenden müssen, um rechtzeitig zum Unterricht zu erscheinen.

In diesem Augenblick wischte ein sanfter Windhauch einige welke Blätter von der Grabplatte und gab die Inschrift frei.

Die Zeit verrinnt, ein Leben geht  
>das Spuren hinterlässt.<br>Doch was vergangen ist, besteht  
>solang man nicht vergisst.<p>

Geschichte hast du uns gelehrt,  
>Geschichte wirst du schreiben.<br>Und wer Geschichte so verehrt,  
>der wird in Hogwarts bleiben.<p>

Nach einer ganzen Weile trat die durchscheinende Gestalt von Myrthe neben ihn. Sie kicherte, ohne ihn auszulachen. "Nun, Sie haben tatsächlich Geschichte geschrieben. Noch nie hat vor Ihnen ein Geist unterrichtet."

"Wieso können wir uns hier eigentlich frei bewegen?", wollte der Professor im Gegenzug wissen. "Hat das Ministerium Sie nicht in jene Damentoilette verbannt, wo ich Sie getroffen habe?"

"Doch, diese Banne sind nach wie vor aufrecht. Aber niemand hat an die vielen Rohre gedacht, die durchs ganze Schloss und in den See führen. Zudem liege ich gleich da hinten begraben." Das Mädchen deutete auf ein verwildertes Grab, dessen Stein fast gänzlich von Efeu überwuchert war. "Meine Eltern wollten meinen toten Körper nicht zurück." Sie schluckte und machte eine kurze Pause, bevor sie fortfuhr: "Hier haben wir beide das Gastrecht und können jederzeit her kommen."

Schnell änderte sich Myrthes bedrückte Stimmung wieder und sie fragte neugierig und ohne Umschweife: "Sie wussten also wirklich nicht, dass Sie tot sind?"

Cuthberth schüttelte den Kopf.

"Und was werden Sie jetzt tun?", wollte sie wissen, wobei etwas wie Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

"Mit dem Schulleiter sprechen, ob ich weiterhin unterrichten soll. Es wäre bestimmt schwierig, mitten im Schuljahr einen neuen Lehrer zu finden", sinnierte Prof. Binns.  
>"Gut!", Myrthe strahlte. "Dann bleiben Sie also in Hogwarts und kommen mich besuchen?"<br>Verwundert drehte er sich zu ihr um: "Wie meinen Sie das?"

Das Mädchen sah aus, als würde es jeden Moment wieder in Tränen ausbrechen. Also wandte er rasch ein: "Nicht doch! Selbstverständlich werde ich Sie gelegentlich besuchen."  
>Myrthe seufzte glücklich: "Dann können wir wieder gemeinsam schwimmen gehen."<br>Zögernd fragte der Professor nach: "Schickt sich das denn?"  
>Das Geistermädchen schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf: "Aber natürlich! Sie könnten mein Großvater sein."<p>

Beinahe wäre Prof. Cuthberth Binns beleidigt gewesen. "Das Alter spielt wohl nun keine Rolle mehr. Aber trotzdem: Ich hatte mir schon immer eine Tochter gewünscht."

Und so kam es, dass der Geist des einschläfernd wirkenden Professors und der des wenig ansehnlichen Mädchens, das niemand wollte, ab und zu gemeinsam im Grossen See schwammen. Sie entdeckten verborgene Welten und hatten viel Spaß zusammen. Heimlich, versteht sich. Niemand wusste davon, außer ein paar Wassermenschen und der Krake.


	29. Die Rekrutierung

**Willkommen zum vorletzten Mal, liebe Freunde der guten Unterhaltung! Noch einmal verneigen wir uns demütig vor euch und danken für eure Reviews und Favorisierungen! **

Und es wird auch heute noch einmal geisterhaft zugehen im Rudelkalender. Unser Hüterabe und Medichief hat sich des Winzpolterers angenommen, der etwas Großes plant. Schrecklich? Ja… Aber auch groß… ;)

Auf dieser Seite findet ihr sie natürlich auch:

http:/www. fanfiktion. de/u/Coryn+Hope

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus) 

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Die Rekrutierung ****von**

**Coryn Hope****  
><strong>  
>Als Poltergeist hatte man es nicht einfach. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn man in einem alten, ehrwürdigen Schloss seine Arbeit verrichtete. In einem Schloss voller mächtiger Zauberer. Und solchen, die es gerne wären, aktuell aber nicht mal als Zauberkünstler in Muggleshows auftreten könnten.<br>In einem Schloss wie Hogwarts, in dem Peeves seine Tage als Ärgernis der Extraklasse fristete.

Wann und warum er ausgerechnet hier gelandet war, konnte er nicht mehr sagen. Zu lange war es her. Die Erinnerungen wurden immer schwächer, sei Gedächtnis, vollgestopft mit Unmengen an Unsinn und Schabernack, ließ ihn langsam aber sicher im Stich.  
>Er konnte sich ja kaum noch an das letzte Jahrhundert erinnern.<p>

So war ihm damals, vor mittlerweile mehr als 15 Jahren, nicht aufgefallen, dass es dieser arrogante, verschlossene Junge, Tom Riddle oder wie er hieß, war, der an Quirrells Kopf klebte.  
>Gut, es konnte auch daran gelegen haben, dass aus dem ehemals anatomisch vollständigen Schüler ein Gesicht ohne Nase und jedweder Mimik geworden war.<p>

Aber zurück zum Thema.  
>Peeves hatte es nicht einfach. Jeder seiner Versuche, etwas Stimmung in den verstaubten Schulalltag zu bringen, wurden auf brutale Weise sabotiert.<br>Entweder schrie dieser verdreckte, schmierige Squib von einem Hausmeister schon vor Vollendung des Plans lauthals nach der Fledermaus oder die alte Schnepfe McGonagall drohte ihm schon vor dem ersten Handschlag mit ewiger Verbannung und endlosen Qualen.  
>Dazu hatte der fetthaarige Bastard von einem Zauberer Snape ein geradezu ekelhaftes Gespür dafür, wann Peeves wo zuschlagen wollte. Und er drohte nicht nur mit Verbannung und Qualen, er schien geradezu begierig darauf zu sein, Peeves in seinen ektoplasmischen Hintern zu treten.<p>

Wenn er, ein Poltergeist von Welt, doch nur einen Verbündeten hätte. Irgendwen, mit dem er gemeinsam Streiche und Unsinn aushecken und vor allem durchziehen könnte.  
>Er könnte seinen Kollegen Wache stehen lassen oder sie könnten an zwei verschiedenen Stellen gleichzeitig angreifen oder… Es würde so wundervoll sein.<p>

Doch so alleine wie er nun mal war, musste er sich mit den humorlosen Professoren und Angestellten des Schlosses arrangieren.

Was ihn nicht davon abhielt, den ganz großen Coup zu planen. Den einen Streich, der alle anderen überschatten würde. Selbst die Schandtaten der Weasley-Zwillinge, inklusive ihres gigantischen, geschichtsträchtigen Abgangs, sollte er verblassen lassen.

Peeves widmete der Ausarbeitung seines Planes all seine Zeit. Die, ehrlich gesagt, zuhauf vorhanden war. Schließlich hatte er keine festen, unaufschiebbaren Termine oder so etwas.

Er zermarterte sich den Kopf wie niemals zuvor, überdachte diese Idee und jene Vorgehensweise, verwarf mindestens die Hälfte aller Gedankengänge und mehr als einmal fürchtete er, über der Schaffung von so etwas gleichzeitig schändlichem, aber auch genialen verrückt zu werden.

Er musste sich selbst immer wieder dazu zwingen, kleinere Grüße seiner speziellen Art zu hinterlassen, damit niemand Verdacht schöpfe.  
>Ein Poltergeist, der über Nacht plötzlich ehrbar und anständig wurde, da würden nicht nur Snapes hypersensible Spionsirenen losgehen.<p>

Nicht sollte das Gelingen des Masterplanes gefährden.  
>So nutze er die Denkpausen, die er unweigerlich machen musste, um nicht am Ende doch einen Knoten in die Synapsen zu bekommen, dafür, eine Schneise des Chaos´ im Schloss zu hinterlassen.<p>

Zielende Wasserbomben, kampfflugerfahrene Fackeln, matschige Pfützen auf dem Steinboden, Flubberwürmer im Mädchenklo, Wandteppiche, die jeden Schüler, der vorbei wollte, einwickelten und Türen, die plötzlich auftauchten und niemanden durchließen; sein Standartrepertoire, welches er im Schlaf beherrschte.

Manchmal war er so in seine Planung vertieft, dass er, auf dem Rücken schwebend, das ganze Schloss durchquerte, einen Notizblock in der einen, eine Feder in der anderen Hand, ohne es zu merken. Und schreckte meist erst dann aus seinen Überlegungen hoch, wenn Snape oder Filch ihn wieder einmal verdächtigten, irgendetwas auszuhecken.

Wie richtig sie doch lagen.

Peeves hatte die Planungsphase abgeschlossen, der praktische Teil stellte ihn jedoch vor die nächste Herausforderung.  
>Er konnte das Schloss nicht verlassen, benötigte aber den ein oder anderen Gegenstand aus der Winkelgasse, einem der wenigen Orte, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte.<p>

Er wusste auch schon genau, wer sie ihm besorgen würde, doch musste er die Personen, besser gesagt Personen, erst einmal erreichen.  
>Doch auch für dieses Problem hatte er eine Lösung gefunden.<p>

Einen besonders großmäuligen Slytherin, sein Name war Hyppogreifenarsch oder so, brachte Peeves dazu, eine Eule mit einem Brief an zwei alte Freunde abzuschicken. Die einzigen sterblichen Wesen, die Peeves jemals Freunde genannt hatte.  
>Als Gegenleistung versprach Peeves, den grobschlächtigen Kerl für den Rest seiner Schulzeit, immerhin 7 Monate, aus allen Streichen herauszulassen.<p>

Sobald die Eule abgeschickt war, musste der Polterer sich in Geduld üben. Es war nicht einmal sicher, ob seine Freunde der Aufforderung nach kamen und das Gewünschte schickten. Mit diesem Brief stand und fiel die ganze Aktion.

Zum ersten Mal seit vielen Jahrhunderten war Peeves nervös.  
>Den Untaten, die er eher aus Gewohnheit denn aus Spaß trieb, fehlte der übliche Biss. Mehr halbherzig als irgendwas klaute und versteckte er die Schulbücher der Erstklässler. Es fiel ihm nicht mal auf, dass er einen kompletten Satz in einer Schultasche versenkte. Der richtigen, wohlgemerkt.<p>

Umso gelöster war er, als endlich das ersehnte Paket eintraf. Seit Tagen schon drückte er sich in den Schatten vor der Große Halle herum, um auch bloß die erwartete Eule nicht zu verpassen.

„Viel Spaß und jede Menge Chaos" stand in geschwungenen Lettern auf dem eckigen Paket. Sonst nichts. Kein Absender, keine Unterschrift.  
>Wie gerissen die Weasley-Zwillinge doch waren. Niemand würde die Spur zu ihnen zurückverfolgen können und doch würde es Peeves nicht wundern, wenn sie in den nächsten Tagen hier auftauschen würden.<p>

Mit seinem patentierten Weltbeherrscherlachen verzog er sich in die hinterste Ecke des Schlosses, um auf die Nacht zu warten.  
>Und so manchem feinfühligen Gemüt standen in diesem Moment die Haare zu Berge ob dem, was folgen sollte.<p>

P-P-P-P-P- P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P- P-P-P-P-P- P-P-P-P-P- P-P-P-P-P- P-P-P-P-P- P-P-P-P-P-P

„Was, bei Merlins schmutziger Unterhose, ist das?"  
>Severus Snape sah, milde ausgedrückt, verdammt wütend aus. Sein sonst schon krankhaft blasses Gesicht war dunkelrot angelaufen, sein Kiefer so feste zusammen gepresst, dass man ihn wohl nur mit einem Brecheisen auseinander bekommen würde und selbst seine Umhänge schienen heute besonders aggressiv zu flattern.<br>Hermione Granger, seit kurzem seine angetraute Ehefrau, schwankte zwischen Unmut und Amüsement.

Krampfhaft darum bemüht, nicht zu lachen, antwortete sie lieber nicht.  
>Stattdessen drängte sie die aufgebrachte Schülertraube, die sich in den Kerkern versammelt hatte, zurück, um Platz für die herannahende Schulleiterin zu machen.<p>

Ihr von Haus aus missbilligender Gesichtsausdruck wechselte über sprachlos zu ungläubig und schließlich hin zu blanker Wut, die der von Snape in nichts nachstand.

„Das" zischte sie und es klang schon fast als spräche sie Parsel, „wird er bereuen. Diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen."

Er, nämlich Peeves, hatte es sich in gebührendem Abstand hinter einer Biegung gemütlich gemacht und genoss das sich ihm bietende Schauspiel in vollen Zügen.  
>Ja, er war zu weit gegangen und ja, er würde büßen müssen. Mehr als jemals zuvor.<br>Doch das war es ihm wert.

Mit einer gehörigen Portion Stolz betrachtete er beinahe schon liebevoll die Schrift an der Wand. Natürlich mit fluch- und zauberfester Neonfarbe, dem neusten Produkt aus dem Sortiment von Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, geschrieben.

„Auszubildender zum Poltergeist gesucht!

Du bist grausam, unfair und mies,  
>am liebsten zu jedem ordentlich fies?<br>Hast Spaß und Freude an Chaos und Zerstörung,  
>erfreust dich an des Professors Empörung?<br>Findest die Direktorin hässlich,  
>den Geruch des Hausmeisters grässlich,<p>

die Fledermaus nervig und dumm?  
>Dann steh da nicht einfach rum!<p>

Ja, dich meine ich,  
>dich mit dem feisten Grinsen im Gesicht.<br>Melde dich bei Peeves, hier wird dir geholfen!"

Und vielleicht, ganz, ganz vielleicht, würde er endlich einen Kameraden im Geiste finden.


	30. Slytherin by nature

**Der letzte Tag des Monats… der letzte Beitrag. Es ist vollbracht, wieder einmal. Das Rudel hat einen Kalender herausgebracht und hofft, ihr hattet euren Spaß daran. Wir hatten ihn auf jeden Fall: beim Schreiben und beim Lesen. Vielen Dank an euch, die ihr uns aufgemuntert und bei uns geblieben seid! Vielen Dank für eure Reviews! **

**Unser special thanks geht dieses Mal an: NickTessFan, All-I-need, Zuckerdrache, VampAngel, Rumpelwicht, Logbrandur, Sevfan, misu, Elder und HerminePotter1980! *die Viecher hetzen los und servieren die besten Muffins der Hauselfen, die es gibt***

Zum Abschluss lassen wir noch einmal den grauen Wolf auf euch los. Keine Panik, ihr braucht nicht auf die Uhr sehen – der Wolf kann auch kurz! ;)

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/u/1442324/**

(Nehmt bitte die Leerzeichen nach www. und nach fanfiction. raus)

**Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel – Das Rudel**

**Slytherin by nature **

**von**** attack09****  
><strong>  
>Al Potter war mit seinen elf Jahren nicht das erste Mal in Hogwarts. Wenn man es recht bedachte, ging er hier ein und aus, solange er denken konnte. Onkel Sev sagte in so einem Fall immer, dass es dann ja nicht allzu lange sein konnte, doch Sev neigte ohnehin dazu, lustige Sachen zu sagen. Natürlich durfte Al ihn jetzt nicht mehr Sev nennen. Nur noch Schulleiter oder Sir oder Professor oder irgendwas, das ihm wahrscheinlich immer erst dann einfallen würde, wenn ihn Sev mit seinen schwarzen Augen anfunkelte.<p>

Al seufzte lautlos, während die Boote still über den Schwarzen See glitten. Zugegeben, das Schloss bei Nacht war schon beeindruckend, wie es da auf dem Hügel aufragte und die ganze Umgebung mit seinen hellen und freundlichen Lichtern erhellte. Und doch fühlte er sich unwohl. Allein. Trotz all derer, die er hier kannte. Nicht einmal mehr Hagrid, der die Erstklässler abgeholt hatte, war jetzt ein Freund. Nur noch Professor Hagrid. Der Halbriese hatte ihm zugezwinkert, das schon. Aber er hatte ihn nicht in der Luft herumgewirbelt, wie er das sonst immer getan hatte. Al rutschte auf der Bank hin und her. Er hatte ein bisschen Angst, denn er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn erwartete. Obwohl Hogwarts mit Sev und Mia seine zweite Heimat war, wusste er nicht, wie sich der erste offizielle Tag hier gestalten würde.

Alle hatten darüber Stillschweigen bewahrt und geheimnisvolle Gesichter gemacht. Jamie hatte einmal behauptet, die Auswahlzeremonie, also das Ereignis, bei dem sich herausstellen würde, in welches Haus man käme, wäre so schrecklich, so schmerzhaft, mit so viel Anstrengung verbunden, dass alle immer gleich versuchten, es zu vergessen. Al glaubte Jamie nicht, doch trotzdem machte er sich Sorgen.

Er schrak wie alle anderen zusammen, als sich ein großer, dunkler Schatten vor ihnen erhob, doch er beruhigte sich gleich wieder. Das Boot schaukelte heftig, als vor ihm ein kleines Mädchen aufsprang und schrie. Al drückte sie wieder auf ihren Sitz. „Das ist doch nur der Riesenkrake!", sagte er, doch das schien sie überhaupt nicht zu beruhigen. Sie wimmerte selbst dann noch vor sich hin, als Hagrid in dem Boot hinter ihnen einen lauten Pfiff ausstieß, und sich der Riesenkrake mit einem lauten Platschen zurückfallen ließ.

„Dämliches Biest", sagte ein Junge rechts von Al in dem typisch näselnden Oberklassenton der Reinblüter.  
>„Der ist überhaupt nicht dämlich!", verteidigte Al den Kraken. Er wusste das genau, denn er hatte oft genug mit ihm gespielt.<br>„Ist er doch", widersprach der Junge und betrachtete mit weinerlichem Gesicht seine Haare, die er sich vor die Augen hielt. „Schau doch mal – der hat mich vollgespritzt!"  
>„Aber das ist doch nur Wasser", antwortete Al verständnislos und betrachtete die hellblonden, langen Haare. Er grinste. „Wolltest du mal ein Mädchen werden, oder was?"<p>

Der Blondschopf ließ seine Haare los und straffte sich. Sein Ausdruck wechselte von jämmerlich zu arrogant. „Verrätst du mir deinen Namen, bevor ich dir eins auf die Nase gebe?"  
>Al lachte. Er konnte sich vage erinnern, den Jungen bereits am Bahnhof gesehen zu haben, und möglicherweise hatten sein Dad und Onkel Ron sogar etwas über ihn gesagt, doch er war so nervös gewesen, dass er nicht aufgepasst hatte. „Cooler Spruch", gab er neidlos zu. „Ich bin Al." Er streckte seine Hand aus.<br>Der andere Junge starrte ihn an. „Ich nehme an, du willst dich also nicht prügeln?"  
>„Nicht jetzt, vielleicht ein anderes Mal. Wenn wir diese Auswahlzeremonie hinter uns haben." Er schauderte.<br>Der andere schauderte mit. „Scorpius", sagte er und schüttelte seine Hand. „Du hast also auch keine Idee, was da passiert?" Er hatte seine Stimme gesenkt und neigte sich zu ihm hinüber.

„Kein bisschen. Man sollte doch meinen, wenn die eigenen Eltern da waren und der eigene Bruder schon in Hogwarts ist, und dazu sämtliche Fast-Onkels und Fast-Tanten, dass man wüsste, was da abgeht. Aber nichts. Die halten dicht." Al flüsterte ebenso, und neigte sich Scorpius entgegen, so dass sie ihre Köpfe zusammenstecken konnten.  
>„Genau!", empörte sich sein neuer Bekannter. „Meine Eltern waren auch hier. Mein Großvater war hier, mein Urgroßvater, sämtliche Urururirgendwasse. Trotzdem hat es keiner mal für nötig gehalten, mir was zu erzählen. Ich habe sogar in „Hogwarts: A History" reingeschaut, aber selbst da steht nichts."<p>

„Pass auf!", murmelte Al. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns erst auf die Nase hauen, wenn wir das hinter uns haben? Jetzt ist es vielleicht besser, wenn wir zusammenhalten und uns gegenseitig den Rücken decken? Denn eines ist sicher: Der Riesenkrake ist harmlos im Vergleich zu dem, was Hogwarts so zu bieten hat. Mein Dad hat mir da Sachen erzählt… Riesenhunde mit drei Köpfen, Trolle, Drachen, Sphinxe…"  
>„…fiese Hippogreife, fliegende Skelettpferde", fiel Scorpius ein. „Ja, das ist ein guter Plan." Er wurde rot und sah sich kurz um. Sie näherten sich bereits dem Ufer. „Allerdings habe ich noch keine Ahnung von Zaubern und so", raunte er so hastig, dass Al ihn kaum verstand.<br>Er zuckte die Schultern. „Ich auch nicht. Aber wir können ja, wenn uns jemand angreift, demjenigen gemeinsam eins auf die Nase geben, ok?"

Feierlich schüttelten sie sich die Hände. Ihre Gesichter waren entschlossen, ihre Herzen ohne Angst. Im Endeffekt wusste jeder, dass man mit einem Mitstreiter Gefahren viel besser überstehen konnte, und sie waren schließlich keine Hohlköpfe.

Minerva McGonagall, die die Erstklässler in Empfang nahm, zog überrascht ihre Augenbraue in die Höhe, wie es ihr Vorgesetzter nicht besser hätte tun können. Auf den Stufen unter ihr kamen ihr ein schwarzer und ein blonder Schopf entgegen – und sie stritten sich nicht nur nicht, sie gingen wie zwei Krieger, die auszogen, um eine Schlacht zu bestreiten. Eng nebeneinander, Schulter an Schulter. Ein wenig abgelenkt hielt sie ihre Begrüßungsrede, weil sie immer wieder zu Al Potter und seinem Begleiter, der eindeutig ein Malfoy war, schauen und staunen musste. Und dann lächelte sie innerlich. Wie es schien, war die nächste Generation auf einem guten Weg. „Wenn ich also eure Namen aufrufe, geht ihr nach vorn, setzt euch auf den Stuhl und wartet, was euch der Hut zu sagen hat", beendete sie ihre Ansprache und stieß die große Flügeltür auf.

Die Erstklässler trotten hinter ihr her. „Und das soll dann alles gewesen sein?", flüsterte Scorpius. Er sah fast ein wenig enttäuscht aus.  
>Al zuckte mit den Schultern. „Abwarten", murmelte er. „Es könnte eine Falle sein. Sev… Der Schulleiter ist immerhin Slytherin, wer weiß, was der noch für Überraschungen auf Lager hat."<br>„Hast du was gegen Slytherins?" Das spitze Gesicht Scorpius' wurde noch ein wenig spitzer, als er ihn misstrauisch musterte.  
>„Spinnst du? Einer der coolsten Typen der Welt ist einer", flüsterte Al, verstummte jedoch, als ein Hocker nach vorn gestellt wurde, auf dem Professor McGonagall einen uralten, dunklen, fleckigen Spitzhut ablegte. Der Hut hatte einen Mund! Und dieser öffnete sich plötzlich, und eine raue Stimme begann zu singen.<p>

Ihr seht mich an und schaut dann weg,  
>und denkt, ich bin ein rechter Dreck<br>aus Filz und altem Material,  
>das stimmt auch, aber sagt einmal,<br>habt ihr's gehört, ja, wisst ihr's nicht?  
>Der Wahrheit seh' ich ins Gesicht.<p>

Ob Gryffindor, ob Löwenmut,  
>ob Adlers Stolz, ob Dachsens Brut,<br>ob schlangengleich nach Slytherin  
>ich weiß, wonach euch steht der Sinn,<br>denn ich grüble gut und lange,  
>und bedenkt: Nicht jede Schlange<br>zum Tyrannen geboren ist,  
>nicht jeder Löwe löst jeden Zwist,<br>nicht jeder Adler ist der Beste,  
>nicht jeder Dachs nimmt nur die Reste.<p>

In jedem steckt noch viel verborgen,  
>drum macht euch heute keine Sorgen,<br>kämpft um Punkte für euer Haus,  
>doch lasst einen Gedanken niemals aus:<p>

Um mehr als Punkte geht's im Leben,  
>um Freundschaft, ja! Nach Wissen streben,<br>um Kontakte knüpfen und auch halten,  
>um Treue, um Hoffnung, um Naturgewalten!<br>Doch vergesst das Wichtigste nie –  
>die Liebe ist die größte Magie.<p>

Die Liebe ist's, was uns verbindet,  
>Die Liebe ist's, was auch verhindert,<br>dass Tyrannen sich erheben,  
>dass dunkle Zeiten wir erleben.<br>Die Hand zur Freundschaft schlagt nie aus,  
>wer sie auch bietet, aus welchem Haus.<p>

Lange war ich jetzt am Singen,  
>ich merk' schon, eure Ohren klingen,<br>von all dem Neuen, das eurer harrt,  
>doch keine Angst, zeigt euch smart<br>und eilt zu mir, setzt euch hin,  
>damit ich sagen kann SLYTHERIN!<br>Oder HUFFLEPUFF, RAVENCLAW, GRYFFINDOR!  
>Nur keine Scheu, nun tretet vor!<p>

Wow! Al und Scorpius wechselten einen Blick. „Cool", hauchte Scorpius.  
>„Cool", wiederholte Al zustimmend. Sie konnten es nicht erwarten, auf diesem Stuhl zu sitzen!<p>

Eine Stunde später fanden sich beide am selben Tisch wieder. „Du bist also ein Potter", schnarrte Scorpius. Wieder erbebte der Slytherintisch unter dem Jubel der Schüler, als „Zamorra, Jason" ihrem Haus zugeteilt wurde.  
>„Und du ein Malfoy…" Al grinste. „Wollen wir uns jetzt bekriegen wie unsere Väter oder…" Er beugte sich zu Scorpius vor und wartete, bis der Lärm abgeebbt war. „Oder wollen wir dafür sorgen, dass Slytherin die nächsten sieben Jahre den Pokal abfasst?"<br>„Du glaubst, du kannst das?"  
>„Ich glaube, wir können das." Al schielte zum Gryffindortisch, an dem sein älterer Bruder Jamie saß und dann hoch zum Lehrertisch. Grüne Augen trafen auf schwarze, und dann hob der Schulleiter wie zufällig sein Glas und neigte es prostend in seine Richtung, bevor er aufstand und eine kurze, recht strenge Rede hielt.<p>

Al beobachtete Sev… ähm, Schulleiter Snape aufmerksam. Als das Essen in der Großen Halle begann und die Aufmerksamkeit (fast) aller darauf lag, sah er, dass der Professor ein paar Worte mit Mia… ähm, Professor Granger wechselte. Die brünette Frau lachte und schob ihm etwas hinüber, das für Al so aussah wie Galleonen.  
>Der Schulleiter lachte nicht, aber Al kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er zutiefst befriedigt war.<p>

„Wir haben alle Vorteile auf unserer Seite", sagte er zu Scorpius. „Wir müssen sie nur zu nutzen wissen."

Ende


End file.
